


Collection of Tumblr Works

by TeddyBearDoctors



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 132
Words: 136,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctors/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctors
Summary: This a collection of all of my reader insert mcr fics, originally posted on my tumblr HellofanimaginationThey have just been copy pasted here, not rewritten or edited so sorry for any and all mistakes! These fics were also written between 2016-2019 so go easy on the older stuff lolIf you wanna see the original posts you can find them here: https://hellofanimagination.tumblr.com/post/183394195564/masterlist-as-of-31119All warnings and prompts will be in the chapter summary before each fic
Relationships: Frank Iero/Reader, Gerard Way/Reader, Mikey Way/Reader, Ray Toro/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	1. Waiting For A Ghost (Ray)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+followers).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: requested by anonymous “ okay so I had this idea floating in my head for a while now, i tried to write it but lol that was shit but i bet you’ll do it better. so anyways, it’s a fluffy fic with ray, where he’s y/n’s waiter at a restaurant and she’s there on a date except the guy she was supposed to be with stood her up and it’s like rlly obvious and she’s embarrassed but ray is super sweet and nice and lowkey flirting and then he asks her out on a date at the end”
> 
> Word Count: 858 (kinda short sorry!)
> 
> Pairing: Ray x Reader
> 
> Originally posted: 28 MAY 19

Online dating was never really your thing but you’ve recently moved and you don’t know very many people so you figured it would be a fun little adventure. You met some losers, some creeps, and then a really sweet guy who you actually clicked with. He asked you out pretty quickly after beginning to talk and you were hesitant but agreed, picking a decently nice restaurant in a public part of town. And after the anxiety wore off you found you were actually excited, getting dressed up for a date wasn’t something you got to do very often and certainly not in awhile.

You arrived at the restaurant looking confident and beautiful, checking in with your reservation and realizing that your date had yet to show up. Your table is small, two chairs and a white table cloth. A basket of bread sits in the center and silverware before each seat, gently wrapped in a napkin. It’s not a super classy place, you look to the left and see a large family with children laughing and spilling soda all over the floor, but to your right is an older couple giving each other heart eyes and sharing dessert. It’s somewhere in the middle between family restaurant and high end date night.

You don’t want to order without your date so you stick to drinks, water and a vodka soda. The waiter is a cute guy with curly hair and a bright smile. Your date seems to be running late and you tell the waiter so, earning yourself a sympathetic smile as he leaves you be. He’s fifteen minutes late when the waiter returns.

“It’s his loss,” He says and you look at him in confusion. “You date, he seems to be unaware that a beautiful woman is waiting for him. His loss.”

You smile, surprised and blushing, and he smiles back. He had already told you his name when he introduced himself earlier so you offer him your name and he gives you another dazzling smile. He tells you that they make a really good veggie burger and you order without a thought to your date. Your date is 25 minutes late when Ray returns with a flourish, placing your plate before you with a good sized burger and fries.

You’re not sure what makes you say what you say next, maybe the embarrassment of rejection has just taken away your inhibitions. But you take a deep breath and gesture to the chair across from you.

“Join me?”

He looks unsure, brushing back curly hair from his face, before he smiles nervously and nods. He’s blushing! You grin as he scurries away, most likely to ask permission from his manager. He returns still in uniform but missing his waist apron and order book. He sits before you, looking shy all of a sudden and you are suddenly very happy to be stood up.

“So, Ray, you like veggie burgers. What else?” It’s a lame opener but he smiles anway and jumps into a conversation about books and music and his family. He’s fascinating to listen to, the way he’s so passionate but collected, telling you about himself and his interests and letting you interject with your own interests and stories. The conversation flows so easily, unlike so many other dates you’ve been on, no awkward pauses or struggling to find a topic you have in common.

Your date is an nearly 50 minutes late now and you’re gazing at Ray with nothing short of a look you’d see on a teenager gazing across the quad at their crush in a silly teen romcom. But he doesn’t seem to mind, complimenting your outfit, telling you about his friends, listening to you talk about your job and this new show you started watching last week. He’s friendly and sweet and exactly who you were hoping your date would be tonight.

Your date is over an hour late when Ray tells you he really should get back to work for the last few hours of his shift and you sadly agree to let him go. He’s standing beside your table, looking nervous again and he bites his lip before he speaks.

“I had a really great time with you, do you think we could do this again sometime soon? Maybe when I’m not at work?”

“You’re not gonna stand me up are you?” You both laugh and he shakes his head.

“You? Never. Missing a date with you should be a crime.” You smile, blushing again, and he can’t seem to hide the same reaction on his own face.

“Here,” You pull a pen from your purse and write your number on his hand, noting his warm skin and clean nails. “And don’t wait three days or whatever it is you guys do to pretend you’re cool and uninterested.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m very interested.” He gives you a glowing smile and gathers up your dishes, wishing you a good night before walking away. You can’t help but smile after him, feeling like a sun is rising in your chest, a sea of butterflies.

He calls you the very next day.


	2. They Say Quitters Never Win (Ray)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Ray teaching you how to play guitar which somehow leads to sex”  
Word Count: 884  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Ray x Reader  
A/N: I’ve officially written everyone in mcr!
> 
> Originally posted: 27 MARCH 16

You sit on the edge of your bed, guitar in your lap and eyes on Ray. He’s sitting beside you and attempting to teach you how to play guitar, something you’ve always had an interest in learning but never got around to until now. You watch his fingers move along the strings, filling the room with beautiful music and only confirming just how much your silly little crush has grown.

“Just copy me, okay?” He instructs and you match his finger placement. You manage to match him in the beginning but you get lost along the way, you fingers touch the wrong cords and play the wrong notes.

“No, uh, here.” Ray puts his guitar on the floor and moves so he’s behind you, folding his hands around yours and moving your fingers. “Like this,” You nod, lost for words, and he helps you play the notes you got lost at. “Good!”

“C-cool.” You stumble over your words, trying not to flip out at the fact that you’re almost holding hands.

“Okay, now let’s do this.” He guides your hands to a different set of notes. You can feel his breathing on your neck and you shiver, letting your eyes slip closed for a moment.

“Y/N?” His voice is soft and your eyes flutter open, glancing over at him and seeing a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Oh, sorry, uh,” You stammer and he moves away. His fingers trail across your back as he moves back to sit beside you and you shiver again, pleasant little tingles running up your spine.

“I can teach you later if you’d prefer.” Ray says and you blush.

“Ya, okay.”

“It’s kinda hard to kiss you when I’m teaching you how to play anyway.” You’re head shoots up and he laughs, placing his hand on your hip and moving close to you.

Your cheeks burn as he leans in and captures your lips with his own. His lips slide gently over yours, soft and sure, and you melt against him. You reach up and slide your fingers into his curly main of hair, giggling when your fingers get caught. His lips move to your neck and you drop your head to the side, letting him have better access and whimpering when he sucks a bruise against your pulse point.

You yank off his shirt, reattaching your lips the moment the fabric is out of the way. You swing your legs to straddle his hips, draping your arms over his shoulders and pressing your bodies close. You can’t stop breaking the kiss every few seconds to smile which makes him chuckle. You pull away and tug off your own shirt, smiling shyly and blushing while Ray runs his hands up your sides to cup your breasts.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, looking up at you and smiling. You lean in and kiss him softly, letting his tongue glide along beside yours and taste every inch of your mouth.

He grips your hips and flips you over, grinning when you squeak. You watch from your new place on your back as he pulls down your bottoms and starts kissing up your legs. He bites at your hip bones and you gasp. You can barely breathe, heart hammering against your chest as Ray kisses every inch of your body as he makes his way back to your lips.

You whine when he presses his hips down against yours and he groans, confined cock rubbing against your wet folds. You arch and grip at his arms, desperate and burning with arousal. You help him shove down his bottoms, giggling when he almost falls off the bed.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” You mumble, blushing once again and seeing a smile slip onto his face.

“I think I have an idea.” He leans down and kisses you as he pushes into you, slow and gentle. You whine as he starts to move, movements deep and he hits your g-spot at almost every thrust. You reach up and bush back his hair, dragging his lips to yours and keeping him there, gasping and moaning into the kiss.

He groans your name and you push your heels into his lower back, trying to get him deeper inside of you. He breathes hotly against your lips and you whine, digging your nails into his biceps. The coil in your abdomen is tight, ready to burst; you just need something to push you over the edge.

“Fuck, I’m close,” You moan and Ray nods, obviously feeling the same way. He rolls your clit between his fingers and you cry out, coming around him. He gives a few thrusts before coming too, groaning your name and smashing his lips against yours.

He pulls out and falls beside you, breathing heavily and looking like he just walked out of your dreams. You curl up around him and press a butterfly kiss to his chest, looking up and seeing him smiling softly at you.

“I think we should have guitar lessons every day.” You say and he bursts into laughter, shaking and holding you against him.

“I think we can manage that.” He replies, laughter subsiding.

“Perfect.” You lean up to kiss him again, already addicted to the feeling of his lips on yours.


	3. Something My Soul Needs (Mikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous: “ Can you do some smutty Mikey Way/Trans M Reader where the Reader is super self conscious and Mikey’s just super sweet and understanding??? Idk this would mean a lot”  
Word Count: 1,189  
Warnings: dysphoria, pre-op trans reader (not rlly a warning but idk could be triggering to some)  
Pairing: Mikey x Male!Reader
> 
> Originally Posted: 21 OCTOBER 18

You’ve been dating Mikey for just over a year and a half now, he’s seen you through your ups and downs, therapy and your first T shot, and he’s always been supportive and loving and always by your side. He’s an amazing boyfriend, even on the shitty days when you can’t stop seeing everything ‘feminine’ about yourself, how your jaw isn’t as sharp as his and your voice isn’t as low as the other guys and how your hips are still wider and the fact that you have breasts and they don’t. T is helping, your voice is getting deeper, you’ve started to grow facial hair, but your chest still causes you intense dysphoria on the bad days and insecurities and discomfort on the good ones. Mikey is cis, he can’t relate or ever completely understand what you’re feeling, but he does his best everyday. He keeps his distance when you ask, cuddles when you need it, brings you food, distracts you, tells you everything about you that the T has changed, points out how masculine you look to him and how sometimes the mirror lies. Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn’t, but he’s always there and he’s always trying.

Tonight it’s bad and it’s getting late, you need to get ready for bed which means taking off your binder and your hoodie and you aren’t sure you can do it. Not alone anyway. You bring your knees to your chest and watch Mikey brushing his teeth through the open bathroom door. His hair is ruffled, still dressed in his jeans and t-shirt from the day but his feet bare. He looks handsome, strong and yours. You sigh at the twinge of jealousy that doesn’t dissolve as quickly as you want it to. Mikey spits and rinses and comes into the bedroom, smiling at you and waiting for you to smile back but you don’t, can’t get past the knots in your stomach and the feeling of your binder constricting your chest.

“You ok, y/n?” Mikey asks and you shake your head, knowing lying will only make him worry. “Talk to me,” he presses, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at you with his soft, loving eyes.

“I don’t want to take off my binder, I need to keep it on.” Your voice is soft, tired and worn out from your thoughts. Mikey nods and bites his lip before he speaks.

“I know you feel better with it on but you need to take it off, it’s not healthy to keep it on over night.”

You hide your face for a second before looking back at Mikey and nodding. You know he’s right, you know you can’t sleep with it on, that it’s dangerous and unhealthy and could possibly make getting top surgery harder. But the thought of taking it off somehow feels worse right now.

“I have an idea,” Mikey says and offers you his hand, “trust me?”

You nod and take his hand, allowing him to pull you from the bed to stand before him. He smiles and breathes deep, getting you to match him. He instructs you to close your eyes and to trust him and you nod and close your eyes, always trusting Mikey to know what’s best, to keep you safe, to always try his best to make you comfortable. You become his rag doll, letting him remove your hoodie and your binder and you shake, feeling exposed and no longer like opening your eyes is safe, like seeing yourself will only hurt. But Mikey doesn’t let you open your eyes anyway, he instead has you raise your arms and new fabric slides onto your body and then he trades your pants for pajamas and when you open your eyes and look down your almost smile. You can’t see your chest or your hips, he has dressed you in his very oversized hoodie and your big sweatpants making you look shapeless and you breathe deep and look up at him and smile.

“Thank you, Mikey.” You say and he nods, leaning in to kiss you and you respond instantly, kissing him back with a smile.

Mikey wraps his arms around you, safe and secure, before lifting you up, which makes you laugh in surprise, and laying you down on the bed. He lays beside you and brushes his knuckles along your cheek as he tells you that your stubble tickles and you grin, warmth filling your chest. You surge forward and kiss him hard and he grabs your waist, pulling you against him, your kiss turning deep and heated and you feel flushed from head to toe. You feel safe with Mikey, safe and strong and loved, he never makes you doubt yourself or your gender, you’re both men in this relationship no matter what your bad days say.

Mikey moves his lips to your jaw, kissing and niping down your neck before returning to your lips like he just can’t stay away. You press closer to him, chasing the feeling of safety, and moaning softly into his mouth. His fingertips dip below your waist band and he pulls away to meet your eyes, asking permission, if you’re comfortable with this. You nod and smile and he moves in to kiss you again. His hand slides into your boxers and you gasp, pleasure softly wrapping around your body. You feel two fingers slip into you and your back arches, gasp escaping your lips. Mikey’s eyes are dark, looking at you in awe as his fingers curl inside you and you whine and squirm beside him. You grip at him as the feeling builds, your moans making him flush and bite at his lip. He removes his fingers and pushes in three before you can whine his name, you gasp loud and deep and arch into him.

Your body feels tight as Mikey fucks you, hot all over, mind spinning and you can’t keep still. You squirm and he curls his fingers, you moan and he pushes in deeper, you groan and he goes faster, he rubs his thumb along your clit as he continues to fuck you until your eyes roll back and your spine tingles and you can’t do anything but cry out. He fucks you through your orgasm, taking everything you’ve got inside you, you moan loud and then bury your face in his neck. You pant hotly against his skin, his fingers slipping from your body and moving to your cloth covered back and rubbing soothingly.

“I love you, y/n.” Mikey mumbles and you smile tiredly.

“I love you too, Mikey.” He lifts your face and the look he gives you makes your heart swell.

“You’re so handsome,” He tells you like it’s the most honest thing he’s ever said, like not telling you would be a crime. “The fucking hottest guy I’ve ever met.”

You laugh and blush and press your face back into his neck. He laughs with you and holds you tight, keeping you close and safe and loved. And you let sleep take you, knowing Mikey has you, that he always will.


	4. My Heart Is Yours (Mikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by @noisilyloving5sos “ Hello ^_^ I just want to say I really love your imagines! But can I request a Mikey Way imagine were you two are at college and he ask you out and your first date but I don’t want rush you doing this so I can just wait! thank you so much!”  
and Anonymous “Hi! I was wondering if you could write a super cute and fluffy Mikey imagine, I love your writings btw!! 💘💘”  
Word Count: 840  
Pairing: Mikey x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 01 APRIL 17

Your class gets out early, giving you time to head over to where Mikey’s lecture will get out and meet him with coffee. He looks exhausted when you see him, eyes dull and face scratchy, his dark hair is stuffed under a beanie and his glasses are smudged with fingerprints. You hand him the coffee and he smiles at you gratefully, backpack slipping off his shoulder as it’s weighed down with books and notes. You get swept up by the sea of zombie-like students, marching along like the exhausted drones you sometimes believe yourselves to be, only finding your own path when you get outside and the breeze blows different students in all directions-lectures, food, and sleep await. Mikey is quiet, just sipping his coffee and letting his brain check back into reality, and you take the time to just watch him like the love sick nerd you are. He’s always pretty but lately Mikey has really started to grow into his features, even if he still kinda looks like a dorky high schooler, and you gaze dreamily at his jaw line, his deep eyes and down his graceful neck. He could do with a shave and a shower but even with all that he’s beautiful, always is in your eyes.

“I have so much studying to do,” He finally speaks, tossing his now empty coffee cup in a nearby trashcan.

“That class is really kicking your ass lately.” You observe and Mikey shrugs, giving you that half smile he pulls out when he doesn’t know what to say. “I can help you study if you want.”

“Ya, thanks.” He replies, caffeine still not kicking in. He goes quiet then and just looks at you, eyes soft and you flush.

“What?”

“Go out with me.” He says, not a question but it’s not rude or pushy; he says it like he knows you’ll say yes but he’s scared he’s wrong. A huge grin overtakes your face as you answer, ‘Like a date? Yes!’ and Mikey beams like he rarely ever does.

You lapse into a comfortable silence as you walk towards the dorms, bumping shoulders until your hands brush and Mikey links your fingers. You smile down at your feet, walking in step with Mikey, and you feel him squeeze your hand and you hope he’s smiling too but you can’t look when your face is this red. It’s spring now and you walk through shallow puddles while the sun warms your skin. Mikey finally wakes up when the dorm is in view and he jumps into a conversation about something Gerard texted him about, pictures of comic books that have Mikey excited and Gerard even more excited.

Inside the dorm is cool and loud, students walking in and out, studying at tables and playing music from three different phones. Mikey talks a little louder as you make your way to his room and the noise gets quieter and quieter until his door closes and you look down at your still joined hands and blush again. Mikey stops talking and you finally look at his face to find him already looking at you, eyes shy.

“Tired?” You ask and Mikey gives a quick chuckle as he nods. “Take a nap, I’ll see you later.” You make to leave but Mikey grips your hand tighter and turns you back to him.

“Nap with me?” He asks it carefully, shy, and you smile, heart in your throat.

“Now that’s a date I can get behind.” You giggle and Mikey laughs, both of you finally dropping hands to get your shoes off before nervously getting onto the single bed together. You lay your head on his chest and he keeps an arm around your waist. You talk quietly, whispers alongside heartbeats and shared breath. Mikey falls asleep first, surprisingly quick considering he just had coffee, and you listen to his soft breathing and watch his face relax with sleep.

You don’t remember falling asleep, when your eyelids got heavy or when the world blurred and you stopped gazing loving at Mikey and started dreaming of clouds and his smile and how his eyes get so bright when he laughs. It all must have happened though because you find yourself waking up to Mikey holding you close and running gentle fingers through your hair. You smile into the moment and your heart flutters in your chest in the way you’ve only ever read about.

“This is nice,” you mumble and Mikey’s hand pauses for a moment, realizing that you’re awake.

“That wasn’t much of a date,” He answers and you scoff.

“Perfect date,” You lift your head and find his eyes, both of you smiling for a moment. “You can take me out after you catch up on sleep.”

“We better get some more sleep then.” You giggle and drop your head back to his chest, warmth bubbling you in and wrapping you in comfort and sleep. Mikey squeezes you and you feel him kiss your head, twisted together and breathing in tandem.


	5. Adore (Mikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “could you do a MikeyxReader where you and Mikey are eating at a restaurant with the band or family and he keeps sticking his hands inbetween your legs and you gotta be quiet (I’m sorry if this ask made you uncomfortable I can’t get to the rules :( )”  
Warnings: Public sex  
Word Count: 702  
Pairing: Mikey x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: don’t worry, nonnie, didn’t make me uncomfortable at all
> 
> originally posted: 12 NOVEMBER 16

The guys take you out for your birthday, not a really nice restaurant but a decent one that requires you all to look nice. Frank shows up with huge holes in his jeans and Gerard obviously didn’t shower but you just smile because you couldn’t expect much more from them. Mikey kisses your cheek when he shows up, his glasses crooked on his face and you fix them with a loving smile. He has a nice shirt on and he holds your hand as you get a table. Frank is loud and embarrassing and Gerard curses way too much for someone in a nice restaurant but it doesn’t matter because your best friends are there and your boyfriend is beside you and you’re happy.

The food arrives while Ray is telling you about the worst birthday he’s ever had, everyone laughing and Frank adding details the other boy forgot. You squeak when you feel Mikey’s hand on your thigh, giving the boy a look but he just takes a drink and listens to the story with a straight face. Mikey inches up your dress and presses his fingers against the front of your panties; your breath coming out as a gasp and Gerard gives you a curious look.

“You okay?”

You nod quickly and bite your lip. Things carry on and Mikey pulls your panties aside, exposing your wet lips to the air and your throat closes up. Is he really doing this? Holy shit. Mikey leans in close and kisses your jaw.

“Be quiet, baby.” He whispers, lips lingering.

“Hey, Mikey, remember that time when…?” Gerard gathers his brother’s attention and you try to keep your face from heating up. You try to focus, this is your birthday party after all, but your entire body and mind is completely and utterly under Mikey’s control.

He runs his fingers along your slit, you can feel how wet you, coating his fingers and then he pushes two inside of you and you shove a piece of bread into your mouth so you won’t moan too loudly. Frank raises a brow and you smile nervously.

“Good bread?” He asks amusedly and you nod.

“The best!” You reply shakily and he laughs.

Mikey curls his fingers and you break the skin on your bottom lip, head spinning with pleasure that rolls up your spine and twists in your gut. He is _so _not doing this here…right?

“Oh god,” You gasp in pleasure, Mikey’s fingers always knowing exactly how to drive you nuts.

“Everything okay?” Ray asks and everyone’s eyes are on you.

“Y-ya, just hit my leg on the table.” You reply and Gerard starts laughing.

“Hey, that reminds me, remember that time we went…?” You’ve never been happier that every sentence can spark a story from these guys, it’s like they’ve done everything there is to do.

“Mikey,” You groan his name under your breath and he smiles without looking at you. His thumb teases your clit as his fingers curl deep inside of you and you know you’re flushed. You probably look like a fucked mess. Mikey Way is evil.

“Shh,” He replies, pulling his fingers out slowly, hearing you whine, and shoving them back in causing you to bite your lip again so you won’t moan. You’re close when Mikey curls his fingers again and presses them insistently against your g-spot and you come sticky sweet over his fingers leaving you a gasping mess. You’re lucky that’s when Frank laughs loudly, booming really, because you can’t stop the moan that tumbles from your mouth.

You watch Mikey bring his fingers to his mouth and he slips them between his lips, sucking them clean and your mouth goes dry. He smiles at you and leans in close, kissing behind your ear and feeling you shiver, his breath warm when he speaks.

“Happy Birthday,” You can feel your juices sticky on your panties and legs, and you want nothing more to make Mikey clean up the mess he made, with his tongue of course. “You can get me back when we get home.” Right, home, you totally won’t give him the same treatment he gave you; see just how quiet he can be. Right…


	6. Summer Time (Mikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous: “I beg you please make a Mikey male reader smut everything is so hetero”  
Word Count: 1,245  
Pairing: Mikey x Reader  
Reader: Male  
A/N: I try to make the non-smutty things as gender-neutral as possible but i have to agree, things are pretty hetero around here…
> 
> originally posted: 18 JUNE 16

It’s late when you get back, the sun low in the sky and weather starting to grow cold. You drop your text books on the coffee table and make your way towards the kitchen in search of your roommate, Mikey. He’s cute and blond and currently licking a quickly melting popsicle that’s getting sticky red juice all over his lips and fingers. You stop dead in your tracks, blush rising to your cheeks and thoughts going foggy. Mikey pulls the treat away from his lips and drags his tongue over his hand, licking up the sticky sweet juice and completely wrecking your thoughts.

You’ve been trying so hard, all year, to resist the gorgeous bass player who you live with. Every day is like torture as Mikey walks around without pants and smiles like he’s trying to kill you, you’re pretty sure you have a heart attack almost every day. And every carefully locked away fantasy comes crashing over you and you’re moving before you’re even aware of yourself.

Mikey gasps when you press him against the wall, eyes wide and lips sticky and red. You search his eyes and find no fear or resistance so you close the gap, kissing him desperately and gripping tightly at his shirt. You hear the popsicle hit the ground and Mikey wraps his arms around you, most likely getting sticky finger prints all over your shirt but you honestly can’t find it in yourself to care.

“I owe my brother five bucks,” Mikey smiles and you move your lips along his jaw.

“Shut up,” You breathe and Mikey giggles softly.

He drops his head back and you kiss down his neck, scraping your teeth along his pulse point and making him shiver. His hands move to the bottom of your shirt, pushing you away gently so he can yank it off swiftly. You move back in and Mikey puts his hands on your chest, smirking when you frown. He pecks your lips and takes your hand, leading you out of the kitchen and you follow with glassy eyes and a dopey smile.

Mikey’s room is dimly lit, dark blue bedding and a bass guitar sitting on a chair near a bookshelf. It feels homey but you don’t have time to appreciate it before Mikey is pushing you down on the bed. You grin as he settles between your thighs and reattaches his lips to yours. He kisses you deeply, tasting like sticky cherries and you run your fingers through his hair as your kiss turns sloppy. Mikey grinds his hips down against yours, your clothed erections rubbing together and drawing needy moans from you both. Your hands slide down to Mikey’s chest, pulling softly on his shirt until he gets the hint and pulls away to toss it behind him.

“You’re beautiful,” You hum and Mikey smirks but you see the blush the spreads across his neck and chest, burning pink that you lean up to kiss.

Mikey mumbles something as you grip his shoulders and mouth along his chest and collar bones, his hips bucking down against yours every few moments. You drag his lips back to yours, tangling your tongues together and twisting your fingers in his hair. Kissing him is addictive, like the second your lips aren’t touching you start to suffocate, a death sentence only treated by Mikey Way’s kisses. You smile softly at the thought, breaking the kiss and biting your lip at the blown-black gaze Mikey is watching you with.

He presses you down on the mattress; kissing down your chest and making you squirm. He bites at your hip bones when he reaches them, fingers working on the button of your pants. You groan in relief when he helps you shimmy out of your pants and boxers, erection leaking against your stomach. You watch with hungry eyes and arousal twisting in your gut as Mikey works off his own bottoms, warm skin pressing down against your naked body. You shiver at the contact, bringing Mikey’s lips back to yours, using your mouth to express your need.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Mikey breathes and you scoff between kisses.

“I think I have an idea,” Mikey smiles briefly before kissing you again, quick and wet, before he’s moving away.

You whimper at the loss of his weight on top of you, watching Mikey search around in his end table and grin that shy little grin when he finds a small tube of lube. He settles back between your thighs and you drop your legs wider, feeling a blush burn your cheeks. Mikey squeezes lube over his fingers and you gasp when he circles your entrance. He soothes you by running his free hand over your thighs, soft and calming and you take deep breathes as he opens you up. You squirm and writhe under his ministrations, feeling him curve his fingers and your vision blurs for a moment. Mikey leans forward and kisses your inner thigh, gripping your hip lightly as he scissors his fingers gently. You whine and try to shove yourself down, desperate to be filled.

“You ready, baby?” Mikey asks softly and you nod, whimpering when he removes his fingers from you.

“Please,” You mumble and Mikey slicks himself up before pressing in slowly, his eyes watching your face twist in pleasure.

You reach out for him, pulling him close and smashing your lips together once again. He swallows your moans as he starts to move, cock sliding in and out of you at a deliciously slow pace. You toss one of your legs over his hip, pushing him deeper, making him move a bit faster, and loving how he moans your name. His grip on your hips tightens but he doesn’t push you down, letting you match his thrusts and pleasure burns across your skin.

“Touch me, Mikey,” You beg and he moans softly, releasing your hip to wrap his hand around your aching cock.

Your hips buck and you groan, eyes rolling back in your head. His hand moves in almost perfect sync with his hips, adding little twists near the head and bringing you closer and closer to orgasm. Mikey’s thrusts start to get sloppy, breathing heavy as he drags his lips over yours but neither of you can manage to stop moaning long enough to actually kiss. His hair falls across his face, sweat making his skin glisten, and your heart skips a beat, hands moving to cup his face. He looks at you with a lustful gaze and you’re struck with a sudden affection for him, a deep affection that you know is more than just ‘like’.

He brushes his thumb along the head of your cock and you moan his name, coming sticky sweet over his hand. Mikey comes not long after, give a few deep thrusts before stilling and spilling himself inside of you with a groan of your name. He pulls out and you yank him into your arms before he can go anywhere, kissing him deeply and trying to convey everything you’re feeling. Mikey kisses you back just as passionately, fingers cupping your jaw gently and you pull away with a breathless smile that he matches.

“We are _so_ doing that again,” Mikey announces and you laugh.

“Only if you clean up the popsicle that is now a puddle on the kitchen floor.”

Mikey kisses you again and you forget all about the popsicle.


	7. You Can Have My Heart (Mikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can I have a smut with Mikey way we’re you to are trying to have a baby”  
Word Count: 1,205  
Pairing: Mikey x Reader  
A/N: Ayyyyy I’m back! ((srry this is so late))
> 
> originally posted: 05 JUNE 16

“You’re beautiful.” Mikey mumbles between kisses, hands rubbing soothing patterns along your thighs.

He’s always so sweet, like he just can’t seem to turn it off, and every time he kisses you and says such things you melt like putty in his arms. You’d expected him to stop with the sweet words when you decided to have a baby-men are supposed to think that’s gross right?-but Mikey seems to think making a baby with you is the most romantic thing in the world. He reads those stupid baby books and even joined some chatroom room for expecting fathers; it’s all so perfect you can’t understand what you did to deserve him.

“Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you.” You reply, smiling into the kiss.

You’re sitting in his lap, his back against the headboard, your hands creating an endless trail of goosebumps across his exposed chest and arms with fluttering touches. His lips move away from yours reluctantly, leaving a path of open mouthed kisses over your jaw and down your neck. You smile softly and drop your head back, fingers gently gripping his upper arms. His teeth scrape along your pulse point, drawing a gasp from your lips, before he pulls back. His eyes are sparkling, blush high on his cheeks, and you can’t stop the smile that tugs on the corner of your lips and he mirrors it.

“I love you.” He says, drawing your mouth back to his, and your heart thumps in your chest. He’s said it before, an endless amount of times, but he could say it every second of every day for the rest of your life and you’ll still blush and smile like it’s the first time.

“I love you more,” You tease between kisses, slowly moving your hips down against his.

His hands settle on your waist, toying with the hem of your panties but he seems so lost in kissing you that you’re not sure he even realizes he’s doing it. You move away but his lips follow, earning a shy smile from you and a little whimper from him. His hands slide around to your back, slowly embracing you. You reach behind yourself and pop the clip on your bra easier than he ever could, gasping when his hands are suddenly on your breasts. He rolls your nipple beneath his thumb, his lips refusing to leave yours as he swallows your little gasps.

His movements are slow and languid, his tongue sliding against yours and his hands messaging your breasts. Your mind is fogged with lust, his touches and kisses slowly driving you mad and you can’t stop yourself from grinding your hips down against him. He breaks the kiss to groan your name, moving his hands to your waist again to hold you still. He wants to move slow, teasing, but you want him to break and cry out your name.

“We can’t make a baby by just kissing,” You mumble and he blushes a sweet shade of pink.

You know he could kiss you for hours, he has before, and he gets so lost in the feeling of your lips that he doesn’t even notice it’s been hours and you’re still fully clothed. It’s sweet and almost innocent in a way that reminds you of when you first got together and he was too nervous to hold your hand. As much as you want to remain in this bubble of slow kisses and sweet touches, you want him inside of you more. You push your fingers through his hair, nails barely scraping his scalp, and he brushes his lips against yours, brief and teasing. You whine his name, feeling his fingers tracing the waist of you panties once again, only now he knows he’s doing it.

He looks at you with a shy smile, asking for permission just as he always does, and he grins and blushes when you nod and peck his lips. He rolls you over, kissing down your body and revelling in how you squirm beneath him. He leaves open mouthed kisses down your neck, sucking a hickey to your breast and continuing his path down your stomach and hips. You gasp and groan with each bite and kiss as he starts to pull down your panties. You lift your hips to help and he drags his teeth along your inner thigh, moving slow and careful and so god damn teasing. He tosses your bottoms someplace behind him before crawling back up your body to reattach your lips and kiss you slowly but with a new found hunger.

You’re tired of waiting, needy and desperate for him, and he must catch on because he shoves down his boxers and grinds against you. A moan is pulled from your throat; fingers digging into his upper arms to pull him close and give him a biting kiss. You toss one of your legs over his hip and nudge him closer, lust and need burning beneath your skin and behind your eyes. Mikey pushes in slowly, like he does everything, slow and with love, moaning your name like it’s always on the tip of his tongue. You bite your bottom lip, arching into him and gasping when he pushes in to the hilt, dropping his forehead to yours and breathing roughly against your lips.

His pace is deep and unhurried, as if he could spend hours, days, buried inside of you, and sometimes you think that’s exactly what he’s thinking. You meet his thrusts, eyes locked and mouth hanging open, your mind goes blank as he fucks you and all you can see and hear and smell is _him. _The cheap soap he insists on using, the strangled breathing coming from his kiss-slick lips, the sweat soaked skin beneath your fingertips, everything around you is Mikey and that coil in your abdomen twists tighter and tighter with each thrust he gives you.

One of his hands moves to your clit, teasing the bundle of nerves and yanking loud and unashamed moans from your mouth. He groans, eyes screwed shut and you know he’s close, rhythm getting a bit quicker, a little sloppy, and his lips seemingly drawn to yours out of desperation. You kiss him passionately, tightening around him as you come apart. Fireworks pop behind your eyes and your skin flushes as you grasp at Mikey and arch off the bed. He breaks the heated kiss to moan brokenly, coming deep inside of you before falling to your side.

His chest rises and falls with his laboured breathes but his smile is wide and his cheeks flushed. You can’t help but think how beautiful he is as you cuddle up to his side, kissing his chest and hoping beyond hope that this time finally did the trick. He looks down at you and you lean up to kiss him softly, both of you smiling when you pull apart.

“I love you,” You hum and he squeezes you tight.

“I love you most.” He grins and you giggle, both of you yawning before you can stop yourselves. Mikey pulls the blanket up and wraps you up like a two person burrito, nuzzling and kissing your head as you fall asleep. 


	8. Let Me See Your Moves (Mikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hey there, I love your writing by the way! Could you do a Mikey smut with a female reader. You guys meet on a club dance floor and you guys start dancing up on eachother an then smut”  
Word Count: 984  
Pairing: Mikey x Reader  
Reader: Female
> 
> originally posted: 24 MAY 16

It’s your friend’s birthday and all she wanted was to go out drinking with you and some of the other friends you both know. You take them to a club you’ve been to before, loud music and fog that covers the large dance floor. The drinks are great and you and the girls are tossing back shots, tipsy and giggling before the birthday girl decides she wants to dance, dragging you along for the ride. You would refuse, claim you’d rather drink more shots with the others, but a blond guy with filthy eyes smirks at you and suddenly all you want to do is dance.

You drag him in with teasing looks, feeling his hands settle on your waist as the music picks up and your friend vanishes into the crowd. You drop your head back and his breath is warm against your skin. You move your hips back against him, the music pumping through you like oxygen. You don’t normally do this, grind up against a stranger in a club, but there’s something about him that makes you want to forget everything you know and just be with him. Maybe it’s his soft blond hair that you reach back to run your fingers through, keeping your bodies close together; maybe it’s his pink lips that leave open mouthed kisses to your neck and shoulders. It doesn’t matter the reason why, it just matters that you want him and he wants you.

One of his hands slides away from your waist and down your thigh, toying with the hem of you skirt. You grind back against him and a groan rumbles in his chest, hard to hear over the music but you can feel it perfectly. Your mind feels dizzy at the touch of his lips, soft and wet moving across your neck with whispers of want. You turn in his arms and see his eyes dark and hungry, need burning beneath your skin. You drape your arms over his shoulders, smirking at his gaze when you move your hips against his once again.

The rest of the club seems to fade away as he looks at you; no one else is around just you and him. The music becomes an almost silent noise at the back of your mind and the buzzing of chatter and moving bodies becomes a hum that blends into his breathing. It’s just you and him and that burning need only gets stronger the longer you move against him, suddenly desperate to feel his skin against yours. You blush softly and lean up to his ear, whispering hotly.

“I want you.” He shivers at your words and everything comes slamming back into reality. You take his hand, leading him through the crowd of moving bodies, breathing in the strong smell of alcohol and sex as you make your way to the bathrooms.

He has you pressed against the wall once the door is closed, the dimly lit bathroom like your own hidden place within the crowded building. You drop your head back and he kisses your neck, hands firm on your waist but lips fluttering against your skin. You tilt up his chin so you can press your lips to his, both of you tasting of alcohol, and you pull him against you. He moans into your mouth, sudden and beautiful, and you reply with a whimper you wish could be of his name.

He gains confidence quickly, kisses turning passionate and needy, his hands touching your body like he knows exactly what will make you arch and give him those desperate noises. His hands are warm beneath your shirt and you shiver, his lips once again on yours. You’re done teasing though, fingers popping the button on his jean and reaching in to take him in hand. He gasps into your mouth, hips bucking without thought, and you bite your lip at the sight.

He presses you up against the wall and urges you to wrap your legs around his waist, which you do. He pushes up your skirt with gentle fingers, softly trailing over newly exposed skin and you squirm as the anticipation builds. You shove down his bottoms before moving your hands to his shoulders, grip loose as he pulls aside your panties. His fingers touch your wet folds and you gasp, head dropping back against the stained wall. He drags his fingers over your slit, little sparks of pleasure following his movements and you cry out when he finds your clit and pinches it.

“You’re such a tease,” You groan and he chuckles lowly. “Just fuck me.”

“As you wish.” He says with a grin.

You drag his lips to yours, kissing him like you don’t know how to do anything else, as he pushes into your slowly. He swallows your moans and gasps like candy, gripping you tight and moving deep and slow. You push your heels into his lower back and arch, desperate for more and he complies. He picks up his pace, cock hitting your g-spot as you both moan into each other’s mouths. You dig your nails into his arms, breaking the skin and loving how he slams into you as if it were a punishment. He breaks the kiss but his lips stay close, both of you just breathing in each other’s air with kiss slick lips and blown black eyes.

His movements get sloppy, knocking you hard against the wall as that coil twists tight, ready to break. You cry out when you come, squeezing around him and trigging his own orgasm. He moans, beautiful and broken, hips slowing to stop as he comes down. You both catch your breath, breathing hotly against one another as the world comes back into focus. You kiss his temple and he pulls away, putting you down on unsteady legs.

“Come home with me,” You ask softly and his eyes light up.


	9. All My Feelings Exposed (Mikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hiya! I love your writing and was wondering if you could do a male reader X Mikey way fluffy imagine? That’d be really cool. Please and thank you <3″  
Word Count: 315  
Pairing: Mikey x Reader  
Reader: Male
> 
> originally posted: 27 APRIL 16

You take Mikey’s hand, lacing your gloved fingers together as a strong gust of wind sends shivers through your body. The sun is low and snow barely litters the ground, the air cold and biting, but you feel warm when you look over and see Mikey smiling as he kicks up snow. His hair is messy but it’s covered with his beanie and his glasses are foggy from the cold air, but he doesn’t seem annoyed by these little things, he actually seems content.

Just looking at him, thinking about everything he means to you, send your heart into hyperdrive. You take a shuddering breathe, feeling the cold air burn your lungs as snow sticks to Mikey’s boots.

“I love you.” You say and he looks over to you with a shy smile, squeezing your hand.

“I love you too.”

You yank him into your strong arms and kiss him softly, snowflake kisses with blue lips. He feels small in your arms, he usually does, and you hold him tighter, worried he might catch a cold.

“How do you stay warm without any body weight?” You ask with a smile, bumping your nose with his.

“I have a really warm boyfriend to hold.” He replies with a chuckle.

You nuzzle Mikey’s jaw, feeling the vibrations of him hum in contentment against your chest. You take his hand and pull away, continuing to walk and smiling when Mikey once again kicks up snow with each step. He’s child like in ways you often over look, like making a mess just by walking and blowing bubbles in his chocolate milk when he thinks you aren’t looking. He’s cute and innocent and he’s stolen your heart.

“Something on your mind?” He asks, starting to gently swing your hands.

“Just you.” You know he’s blushing despite his cheeks already being pink from the cold and you smile. “Always you.”


	10. Kiss And Tell (Mikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Mikey coming home from work extremely worked up and decides that you’re his way of getting rid of anger and stress, smut, but after he checks if you’re okay and apologises but doesn’t regret it, and you agree :3″  
And Requested by Anonymous. “Mikey Way smut with lots of dirty talk and maybe a bit of spanking?”  
Warnings: Dirty talk and a little spanking  
Word Count: 661  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Mikey x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 25 MARCH 16

Your sitting on the couch, a movie playing, when Mikey storm in looking like he just had the most stressful day of work. You stand and move to embrace him, ask what wants for dinner and if he wants to talk to you about work, but you find yourself being backed up to the couch with Mikey’s lips on yours. His teeth clash with your, kiss deep and passionate, and you grip at his shirt as he leans you back on the couch so you’re lying down. 

He growls against your lips, yanking your shirt so the buttons pop open and you briefly think you have to buy a new shirt before his hands on your breasts push away all thoughts that aren’t of Mikey. You arch into his touch, gasp escaping your lips. You can feel his frustration and anger when he kisses you, passionate and biting.

“I’m so hard for you, baby.” He groans and you toss your head back, letting him cover your neck in love bites. You reach down to apply pressure to his hard on but he snatches your hand away, sucking a hickey on your pulse point.

“I’m in charge,” He growls, moving down your body. You’re heart is pounding against your chest as Mikey leaves bites on your hips and yanks down your bottoms, seeing that feral flash in his eyes that you’re unaccustomed to.

He drags his fingers through your folds, looking dazed and fogged with lust. You moan and throw your head back, feeling little fireworks pop beneath your skin when he applies pressure to your clit.

“You’re so wet,” He groans, pushing two fingers into you and making you arch off the couch. “I bet your just aching for my cock, aren’t you?” He curls his fingers and you moan his name, sounding wrecked and desperate. You gasp when he slaps your ass, a stinging pleasure left in his wake.

“Answer me.”

“Fuck yes; I need you inside of me!” You cry out and he removes his fingers. You watch with your chest heaving as Mikey pops the button on his pants and shoves them down his legs, his boxers following suit.

He attaches his lips to yours, kissing you roughly and gripping your hips tight enough to bruise. You pull his shirt over his head so you can scratch your nails down his back, knowing he’ll love looking at the marks later. You wrap your legs around his waist and he pushes in and starts up a quick pace without giving you much time to adjust. His hips piston against yours and your moan loudly, digging angry crescents into his back.

His lips are on your neck, teeth scraping along your pulse point and making you keen. The coil in your abdomen is twisting tight and you writhe beneath him, seeing sparks burst in your vision. He pushes your leg higher against your chest so he can go deeper, hitting your g-spot and making your cry out.

“All I could think about all day was fucking you until you screamed my name.” Mikey forces out and you groan. “Making you come, fuck, you make the most beautiful face when you come.”

“Mikey,” You whine, arching into him as his movements become sloppy but no less passionate and rough.

“Come for me, baby.” Mikey says, looking wrecked and pushing deep inside of you. You cry his name as you come, squeezing around him and triggering his own orgasm. Mikey groans your name and you cut him off by dragging his lips down to yours.

You catch your breath, smiling and running your fingers gently over Mikey’s back. He pecks your lips before pulling away and looking at you shyly.

“That was new.”

“Did I hurt you?” He asks, pulling out so he can curl up with you and hold you close.

“Nothing I didn’t enjoy.” You blush and he kisses you, soft and sweet and you break it with a smile.


	11. Stressed Out (Mikey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Could you do a Mikey Way smut? Thank you in advance”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 642  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Mikey x Reader  
A/N: First time writing Mikey, hope I did okay
> 
> originally posted: 09 MARCH 16

You kick off your shoes, walking into your bedroom and falling face first on your bed. You groan into the sheets, the stress of the day feeling like a boulder on your back. The bed dips and you look beside you to see your boyfriend, Mikey, smiling softly. You smile back and sit up to hold him close, burying your face in his neck and feeling him wrap his arms around you.

“What happened?” He asks.

“Nothing specific, work is just so stressful.” You reply, sighing at the feeling of his hands running soothingly up and down your back.

“Anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“I know something we can try,” You answer, smiling when he pulls up on your shirt. You lift your arms and he tosses away your shirt, doing the same with his. You press a kiss to his chest, right above his heart, and he responds by capturing your lips in his.

He licks his way into your mouth, bringing along the taste of mint gum and that sweet taste you can always pin point as him. He kisses you slowly, drawing needy sounds from your lips while his hands roam over your exposed skin. His fingers pinch your sides and you jump, giggle spilling from your mouth. He’s smiling at you now, ducking in to kiss you with sparkling eyes.

“I love you,” You hum, “jerk.”

“Little backhanded there, beautiful.” He tells you, still smiling and you grin and shake your head.

You kiss him softly before pulling away and standing up. He looks up at you like you’re the moon, the only source of light in the darkness, almost looking in awe. You blush and shimmy out of your pants and underwear, pulling him up so he can do the same and then pushing him back down. You climb into his lap, kissing him deeply and moving your hips in a rhythm that matches that of your lips.

His hands rest on your hips and yours move to his blond-brown hair that’s a mess from both of you constantly running your fingers through it. He helps you line yourself up with his aching cock and you sink down, both of you groaning in relief. You pull him up so he’s sitting, wrapping your legs around his waist and moving your hips back and forth at a slow pace.

He’s hitting you deeply, making your g-spot a target. He’s kissing you, refusing to detach from your lips and you’re not complaining. You can feel the coil tightening and you speed up your movements, gasping and breathing against his mouth, sharing each breath you take. You can’t look away from his face, watching him moan and groan with each movement. His hand leaves your waist to press against your clit, playing with the bundle of nerves until you cry out his name, coming around him and triggering his own orgasm. His face twists in pleasure and your name falls from his lips and you commit the moment to memory, always blown away by how beautiful he looks when he comes.

He kisses you again, lazily mashing his lips with yours. You smile and break the kiss, bumping noses and running your fingers through his hair so it’s out of his face.

“Thank you,” You mumble. “Completely stress free now.”

“Anything for my princess.” He replies, grinning when you giggle.

“Well, this princess is hungry for dinner, ideas?” You say, climbing from his lap and pulling on his shirt as he yanks on his pants.

“We could make your favourite; I went shopping this morning so we would have the ingredients.” He tells you and you smile widely.

“You sure know a way to a girl’s heart.” He takes your hands and pulls you into his chest, pecking your lips before leading you from the bedroom.


	12. Saving People (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: imagine mcr but in the spn universe  
Word Count: 1,679  
Warnings: descriptions of injuries, blood  
Pairing: Frank x Reader  
A/N: just an idea i wanted to play with
> 
> Originally posted: 06 APRIL 19

Gerard has blood dripping down his face, a cut on his temple from being hit over the head. He doesn’t seem to notice that he’s bleeding, thick red dripping off his jaw and hitting his cargo jacket. He smirks, chapped lips bitten and broken, his eyes sparkle like he’s already won, like the cocky son of a bitch that he is. You’re on the floor, leaning against the wall you got thrown into when the demon walked in. You think you’re seriously hurt, grunting in pain when you try to get back up. You have no idea where the rest of the guys are and you’re starting to get worried, they are hunting a werewolf a few states over but they should have called by now, should have called yesterday actually. They should have met you at the hotel this morning.

The demon tries to step towards Gerard but finds that it can’t move, looking to the ceiling where a red devil’s trap has been painted. You reach for your gun, just in case, but you know Gerard has memorized the incantation by now and he recites it perfectly. The demon screams, the screeching cry echoing around the room and bouncing off the lockers of the school they trapped it in. Black smoke erupts from its mouth, violently flying into the ceiling where it vanishes. The body it was inhabiting falls to the ground in a heap, boneless and you’re betting she’s long dead. It aches, still, knowing that no matter how hard you try you can’t save everyone.

Gerard quickly drops to the floor beside the girl, checking her pulse carefully, and you see that sharp pain in his face before he hides it. You pocket your gun and Gerard helps you to your feet, holding you by the waist as you limp out of the building to the waiting impala. You stay in the car as Gerard packs up the tools and the girl, carefully hidden in the trunk until you can bury her.

You beat the demon, you sent the bastard back to hell, but the air hangs heavy with guilt and disappointment. The girl still died, you did the best you could, hunted the demon for weeks, and it still wasn’t enough. Was she dead the whole time? She should have survived the exorcism…

Gerard starts up the engine, loud like a tiger roaring to life. The engine is soothing, a familiar noise that always reminds you of your boys, your family, you feel safe in this car. You glance over at Gerard and see that he’s still bleeding, it’s starting to dry and flake on his skin, dark stains on his jacket. He looks over at you and you see exactly what you’re feeling written on his face. You try a smile and he tries too but it all falls flat and you let Gerard turn on the radio and you look out the window and watch the buildings pass by to the tune of AC/DC.

Your leg starts to feel better, a dull throb that you can manage. You bet you bruised it all the way to the bone. The hotel is welcoming sight and it’s only more so when you see a familiar car out front. You rush to the room and Ray opens the door, embracing you in a tight hug that has all the guilt and exhaustion crumbling off your shoulders.

“Where have you been!?” You ask as he lets you go. You see Frank passed out on one of the beds, starfished and snoring softly. You want to curl up beside him and take a nap. Mikey smiles at you from the little wooden table, fast food spread out and your stomach rumbles at the sight. Ray lets you in and goes out to help Gerard with the body, the door closing behind him. You sit down with Mikey and smile at him.

He has grease on his lips and fingers, a scratch on his cheek that was hastily cleaned up but is going to need stitches. His hair is dirty and he looks exhausted but he also looks happy and peaceful, lazily biting into a veggie burger. The shitty little tv is playing old jeopardy reruns, filling the room with something close to normal noise.

“Werewolf we were hunting,” Mikey says as he swallows, finally answering your question. “Turned out to be a pack, we managed but we forgot to call and then we just wanted to get here and take a nap.” He laughs and you roll your eyes, of course they forgot. Little surprising that Ray forgot but you’ll give him a pass this time.

“As long as you’re all okay I’ll let you live….for now.” Mikey grins around another bite of burger and you laugh.

You can’t save everyone and it hurts deep everytime someone dies that you could have saved, but you’re family is still here. Your boys are still alive and breathing and sometimes that is more than enough, maybe it’s selfish but sometimes all you wanna do is grab them and run, keep them safe above all others.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” You tell him and Mikey gets this soft look in his eyes, his own silent ‘i love you’.

“What about me?” Frank’s sleep thick voice rumbles from the bed.

He’s sitting up now, clad in dirty jeans and a thin t-shirt. He looks soft and messy and you smile at him.

“I don’t know, kinda wished you’d died.” You laugh and Frank is up and tackling you before you can stop him. He knocks you out of your chair and you’re laughing on the floor, Frank trying to pin your wrists but you keep wiggling away. Mikey is watching, or maybe he’s just watching tv, your money is on the later. You manage to get the upper hand, flipping Frank onto his back and pinning his wrists in one swift move.

“Surprised you aren’t dead with those reflexes.” You smirk and Frank huffs in annoyance before putting on a fake pout. “Sore loser.” You tease, rolling off of him and sitting on the stained, sand colored carpet.

“I need some air.” Frank laughs and you help each other up, telling Mikey you’ll be back in a few minutes.

It’s getting dark out, and cold, but it’s also refreshing. You and Frank walk away from the room, around the corner and down the street. You’re a few minutes away when Frank reaches out and takes your hand, fingers twining together and warmth settles in your gut. It’s not a secret, you and Frank, but playing couple in a room full of brothers and best friends isn’t exactly ideal. It’s kind of like always being on a group date, like in middle school.

He looks beautiful, walking in the dark, hair messy from sleep. His skin looks soft in the moonlight, his lips pink and his eyes sparkle in greens and browns. You squeeze his hand and he smiles at you, pulling you into a park as you walk. The trees are tall and imposing, dark grass wet with dew. You walk along a path and let the world move with each step, peaceful and loving, careful unlike every other moment in your life.

“We didn’t save the girl, the one the demon was possessing.” You say softly and you hear Frank’s breathing catch.

“It’s not your fault, Y/N, it happens. You know that.”

“I know, I know.” You don’t feel like you know though, more like you should know but you can’t grasp it. Saving People is the first part of this job, it’s your first priority. Always. It just doesn’t make sense that you can’t save everyone, it’s your job to save people.

Frank pulls you to a stop and you face each other. It’s dark and you can’t make out the details on his face but you know them by heart. You trace his laugh lines without seeing them, you pick out every freckle and imperfection, every wrinkles and scar and bruise. You could pinpoint every scar on his body and where they came from, the cause, the year, the pain level. You know Frank inside and out.

You step into his space, curling into each other and his arms wrap around you and you around him. He holds you tight and you breath him in, the cold air disappearing in favor of his warmth.

“You are strong, and brave, and you save so so many people. You can’t save them all and that’s ok, that’s life.”

“Fuck life.” You grumble but you feel a little better, feel less like the guilt is sitting heavy on your chest. You know he’s right it’s just hard to believe it sometimes.

“Just keep yourself alive.” His voice sounds small, like fear is threatening to overtake them but he holds it all back. You tilt your head up and he looks down, lips crashing together. He kisses you deeply, always like it could be your last, pouring love and fear between your lips. You lick at his lip and he opens his mouth, deep and wet and intoxicating. You mind spins and you see flowers blooming behind your eyes.

You part slowly, lips barely breaking apart. Your bodies are pressed close, hands clinging to each other. You hunt monsters, you face death everyday, you’ve had guns to your head and claws to your throat, you’ve had broken ribs and head injuries, scars everywhere, but nothing makes you feel as close to heaven (if that’s even real) as kissing Frank. Nothing makes you feel more alive, more electric and beautiful and broken open, then kissing Frank. You know soulmates aren’t real but if they are, Frank is yours.

“Thank you,” You mumble against his lips and he kisses you slowly.

“I’m so tired, let’s get back.” Frank says, pulling you into his side as you start to walk again.

“I’m going to sleep so fucking well now that you’re here.” You tell him and he squeezes you.

“Me too, babe.”


	13. Up Against The Picket Fence (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous “ floral/aesthetic!reader and punk!frank HC? a smut one and maybe where he’s jealous cause some guy tried getting your number??”  
Word Count: 1,328  
Pairing: Frank x Reader  
A/N: i know you asked for hcs but i rlly liked the aesthetic of this couple so like i made it into a fic instead lol
> 
> originally posted: 23 JUNE 18

The flower shop is crowded, people looking around and smelling the roses and pointing out different plants for whatever occasion they were headed to. You’re at the counter, people watching, waiting for someone to need your assistance, when a boy with red and black hair comes up holding a few long stem roses (they’re white so you guess for a parent). You perk up and smile, asking him in your best customer service voice (although you love your job so it isn’t exactly fake) if he needed any help. He has a lip ring, you note, and something in the back of your mind tells you he’s attractive, really really hot actually. He’s got a leather jacket, pins and patches galore, and you feel like his polar opposite standing before him in your floral sundress and wedge sandals. He grins, looking like he’s just as drawn to you as you are to him, a little pull in your gut.

“Which flowers mean love at first sight?” He asks with a smirk and you blush deeply, unsure how to even reply.

And that’s how you meet Frank Iero, man of your dreams.

He comes into your shop whenever he can, brings you tea and snacks and smiles, he always tells you how beautiful you look in your dresses and sweet colored lipstick. He gazes at you with something loving in his eyes as time goes on and you laugh when he picks flowers from your own store and gives them to you before he leaves. He asks you out in the spring, takes you to a restaurant with vegetarian options and a calm atmosphere. He looks so nervous, fiddling with the pansexual pin on his jacket.

You reach across the table and take his hands, smile sweetly, and ask if he wants to share an appetizer. He blushes and smiles and you feel butterflies in your stomach. You talk about everything, Frank is great at listening and you love listening to him talk, love listening to him tell stories about his friends and concerts and all the injuries he’s gotten. Frank is sweet and kind and he takes you on dates and buys you lilac roses (which mean love at first sight as you told him when you first met), he’s your dream guy.

Which is why his jealousy surprises you.

You’re at work, the sun shining in through the windows and making the tile floor glisten. It’s a quieter day, a few people milling about and you’re expecting Frank any minute now. You glance over at the computer screen that has gone dark and smile seeing that your makeup and hair still look good.

“Don’t worry, babe, you look hot.” A voice says and you jump, eyes wide at the man standing at the counter.

“Can I help you with something?” You ask politely and he smiles, leaning on the counter.

“Just help getting your number,” He replies, leering at you. You want to say no, to tell him to leave your store but you’re honestly so shocked you stare at him, stumble over an awkward laugh.

“Don’t be shy, baby girl.” He laughs and you step back. Who hits on a stranger at work like that? Is he going to stop calling you pet names? Your skin crawls.

“Hey, you gonna buy something?” It’s Frank, suddenly standing by the counter with his arms crossed and a look you’ve never seen on his face.

“Just dinner for this girl here,” He says, smiling at Frank like he’ll understand, like Frank is just another creep who will turn a blind eye.

“That’s my girlfriend so how bout you fuck off.” Frank growls, his accent coming through strong. Your heart is pounding and your face burns.

The man raises his hands and steps away from the counter, laughing the whole thing off before he turns on his heel and leaves, bell above the door ringing. A few customers glance your way, most of them leave, and Frank just stands there fuming.

“Frank,” You hold out your hand and he takes it, pulling you into the back room and letting the door fall closed heavily behind him. You’re confused, ready to ask him what he’s doing when he yanks you against him and kisses you hard. You gasp into his mouth and he takes the chance to lick into your mouth, along the roof of your mouth and against your tongue. Your knees feel weak, gripping onto Frank and feeling metal pins beneath your fingers. His boots knock against your feet and you try and press yourself closer and Frank digs his blunt nails into your waist.

Your mind is spinning, responding to Frank’s anger and jealousy. His lips drop to your neck, biting and sucking, sure to leave bruises along your neck and collar bones. You arch and whine, breathless as you moan for more. He grips your hair and yanks, makes you look him in the eyes.

“You’re mine,” His voice is low and your stomach twists with arousal.

“I’m yours,” You answer and he smiles before he kisses you.

He bites your lip, pulls it between his teeth and you gasp feeling the skin break. When he pulls away he spins you around, hands still on your hips. His fingers make quick work of your zipper, dress pooling at your feet. Your head is spinning, the store is open, there are people on the other side of the wall that could hear. You find it turns you on just as much as it scares you.

Frank presses between your shoulder blade until your get the hint, bending over and placing your forearms on the table in front of you. You’re breathing hard, your skin is on fire, you can feel Frank standing behind you and all you can do is moan for him. You hear his belt, that stupid pink one he always wear, and then his pants are around his ankles. Your legs are shaking, anticipation building and you’re about to whine for him again when his hand comes down on your ass, hard and sudden and you gasp loudly. The skin stings and your legs feel like jello barely holding you steady.

“You’re fucking mine,” He tells you again, words thick with lust, as he leans into you and bites at your shoulders. You whine his name, desperate, needy.

“What? You want me inside you?” He purrs, lips on your skin.

“Yes,” your voice breaks, soaked in lust, “I want you, only you.” You feel Frank smile at your words and then he’s pushing into you, slow and then all at once and you cry out, slipping forward on the table. Frank grips your hips tight, nails digging in, sure to leave dark crescents, and he pulls you back into him.

You feel so full, head spinning, breath just as loud as your moans. Franks fucks you hard, deep strokes, hips slamming against you and drawing out every needy noise you try to keep quiet. Frank moans your name over and over, his voice so deep and lustful, the jealousy and anger boiling over till it’s gone and all that’s left is his deep and meaningful want for you.

One of his hands grips your hair, pulls, and your scalp stings and your mouth falls open around a whine broken by need. Frank’s movements speed up, his words losing meaning until he’s just cursing and moaning and you feel tingles go up and down your spine. He shoves into you hard and you hear him groan brokenly as he comes inside you. You’re entire body sparks everywhere that Frank is touching you, head spinning and heart racing, a smile taking over your face as Frank pulls out and spins you around to face him. He’s breathing hard and smiling too, he cups your face and kisses you, deep and biting.

“I’m yours, Frank, always.” You say and he pulls you in close, smiling into your kiss. 


	14. Can’t Help Falling In Love (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous “Omg!! Please do part two of “Can’t help falling in love” ❤❤”  
Word Count: 1,747  
Pairing: Frank x Reader, Brendon x Reader (Past)  
A/N: Part 1
> 
> originally posted: 16 NOVEMBER 16

You weren’t the little girl that dreamed of getting married from the time you were six, you aren’t sure those girls even exist-if they do they have serious commitment and you applaud them. However, when you got engaged you might as well have been one of those girls. You weren’t sure you were ready when Brendon proposed; you knew he wasn’t ready, and yet it happened and you were happy and he seemed happy. You bought a dress-your mom hates it but you love it-and you hired someone to help with the planning because you and Pete couldn’t do everything even though he insisted he could do it all in his sleep. Everything goes perfectly, from the flowers to the food to the music.

You’re holding onto Ray’s arm because he might as well be your dad, the music swells and you push on the door but then it gets yanked open and you’re face to face with Ryan Ross. You can see the aisle behind his head, flowers along the seats where friends and family are turned to look at where the doors had opened. The doors slam shut before you can see Brendon, you bet he looks dashing in his suit. You look back to Ryan but his expression is carefully blank and you know something is wrong, even Ryan Ross would be smiling on his best friend’s wedding day. You drop Ray’s arm and Ryan adjusts his jacket awkwardly. You know he hates the suit, maybe just because Brendon picked it out or maybe because the boy can never seem to handle anything that isn’t a leather jacket lately, but he didn’t complain because he knows this day is important. He knows. Everyone knows how much this means to you and Brendon. So why is he here rather than standing beside Brendon at the altar?

“He left.” Ryan says and you shake your head, dread twisting painfully in your gut.

“What?” Ray’s hand settles on your arm just as the door flings open again. Frank looks pissed as hell, his tie is pulled loose and he’s looking Ryan like somehow this is all his fault.

“Why the fuck would he do this?” Frank barks and Ryan glares him down. No one moves and you don’t breathe.

“He left me?” You’re voice sounds empty; hollow, like Brendon took it with him when he bolted from the church. Why are you even getting married in a church? Why were you even getting married?

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” Ryan says and he does sound sorry, everyone sounds sorry.

So you were left at the altar and Brendon won’t pick up his phone-at least not for you, Spencer said he talked to him for a few minutes the day after. He didn’t say he was sorry, just said he was tired of holding you back, of being second choice-whatever the hell that means. The days wind up and pop, like a balloon, but nothing seems to affect you anymore. All you can think about is why, was it because he wasn’t in love with you? Was there someone else? Did he regret it? Where is he? Why won’t he just call? Everything just becomes questions until the week after your wedding when Frank shows up at your house and you didn’t even realize the door was unlocked.

Your wedding dress is on the living room floor and Frank stares at it for a moment before looking up at you. He has a suitcase and you struggle to remember if Frank told you he was leaving-he would have told you, he’s your best friend. Or is he leaving you too?

“I’m not leaving you, I never would.” He replies and you bite your lip, unaware you had said that aloud.

“Are you going somewhere?” You ask and Frank grins even wider.

“We are! You still have a booked honeymoon and I’ll be damned if it goes to waste.”

“Frank, I really don’t want to go anywhere right now. Maybe ever.” You reply, slouching down on the couch. Frank sighs and moves to sit beside you, taking your hand in his.

“He left you, and I know that sucks, but I’ll die before I let you pass up a weeklong vacation over a boy.” He pulls you to your feet and before you know it you have a packed bag and a plane ticket in your hand. He even managed to get you dressed-Frank really is persuasive when he wants something.

You don’t remember much about the flight, just the noise, and Frank chattering excitedly about the resort you’re going to. It is really nice, Brendon insisted that the only thing he cared about was the honeymoon so you let him pick it and he really went all out. It’s too bad he couldn’t even make it through the wedding. Your heart aches.

Frank lets you sleep during the flight but once you land he’s all ‘look at that!’ and ‘hey watch this vine it’s soooo funny!’ and ‘Y/N I’ll love you forever if you let me wear that big floppy hat you brought,’ until you can’t help but smile and be grateful that he’s there for you.

The resort is beautiful and you and Frank have a really nice room with the softest bed in the world-which you don’t mind sharing because you’re best friends, remember? There is a really nice pool and if you don’t mind a bit of walking you can head to the beach, there is also a bar that has a bartender who has the best puns and cheers you up every time you’re around them. It’s a beautiful place and having Frank there makes it all the better. Somehow you can only imagine being here with him.

It’s late afternoon on the third day, you’re by the pool reading in one of the comfy chairs while Frank keeps flicking water at you. He rests his arms on the side of the pool and looks up at you with big puppy dog eyes, you just raise a brow and he pouts.

“Please get in?” He whines and you shake your head. It’s not until that moment that you think about Brendon, you hadn’t all day, but that pout just drags your mind right to him. He could make you do anything by just sticking out his bottom lip and saying your name sticky sweet. Frank must see how your attitude changes, something on your face maybe, because he’s climbing out of the pool and sitting down by your legs, he’s dripping wet but you barely even notice.

“Y/N?” He starts and you’re speaking before you even realize it.

“I loved him,” Frank squeezes you calf and you give him a weak smile. He’s trying so hard to make this seem like a vacation, the most fun week ever, anything besides a honeymoon you don’t get to have. A life stolen from you.

“I know you did,” He replies and you close your book.

“Maybe I should get a cat,” You mumble and Frank laughs.

“Or a dog,” You laugh at that and Frank is swinging his leg over your waist to straddle you, he looks ecstatic and you wonder if it’s because you smiled or because you’re talking about dogs. “Dogs are far better than cats, you know this.”

“Just because I love your dogs doesn’t mean I want a dog,” You explain and he rolls his eyes, still smiling.

“Of course you want a dog, that way our dogs can have doggie playdates.”

“You’re ridiculous,” You tease, knocking Frank off the chair and laughing at his hurt expression. “Come on, I’m starved.” You climb off the chair and hold out your hand to help him up. Once Frank is standing he doesn’t drop your hand and you don’t pull away, you leave the pool and head to your room, holding hands and walking so you bump together and smile shyly like you know something no one else knows. It’s silly, you think, to have butterflies likes this only over a week after your failed wedding, especially with your best friend, but then who else would it have been all along? Who else stays up with you all night when your insomnia gets too bad? Who else cleans your kitchen when you’re sleeping only to get flour everywhere trying to make you a birthday cake? Who else lets you come over to cuddle their dogs when you’ve had a bad day? Who else takes a week off work to go on a honeymoon that isn’t even there’s just because life is being shit to you? No one. Only Frank.

So why are you only seeing all of this now? Only now realizing why Brendon left.

The room is quiet and Frank drops your hand to pick up the phone. You feel pointless without his hand to hold so you take it back before he can pick up the phone, he gives you a curious look but he must see something on your face because he smiles. You’re pulling him close before your brain can kick back in gear; nuzzling his dark hair and feeling him wrap his arms tight around your body. His breathing shutters when your nose brushes his ear and you sigh dreamily when Frank runs his fingers down your spine.

“Brendon felt like he was second,” You mumble, keeping him close. He doesn’t move, fingers still lazily brushing along your back. “He never told me to whom, just someone else. It’s you, Frank, it’s always been you.”

He tilts his head and then you’re kissing, lips meeting slow and steady like you can savour and memorize every moment, every brush of skin and tongue. Your blood pounds in your ears, rushing in your veins like it wants to escape, get closer to Frank. You pull him closer, hip to hip, noses bumping and everything dragging along in slow motion. You feel every brush of Frank’s tongue against yours, every shiver that races through your body, every little noise he can’t stop himself from letting out. You can feel everything, every nerve brought to the surface to experience this moment. When you part, blinking blurrily, mind thick, all you can thick is ‘Oh wow, that’s what people mean by fireworks’.

Frank is pulling you away from the phone and towards where the bed hides in the dark, looming, something full of dirty promises you aren’t ready for. You yank on his hand he stops, reaching out to rest his hand on your hip, refusing to break contact and you love that. You never want to stop touching, but this, the bed and the slamming on the gas until you’re walking down the aisle is something you’ve done. Something you don’t want to do with Frank, not yet. You’re still heartbroken; even if you understand why Brendon left it’s still an awful thing to be left behind, like it was so easy for him to walk away. For him to pretend he was doing you a favour when now all you can think when you see him is ‘why wasn’t I enough?’

“I don’t want you to be the rebound,” You tell him and he nods, honey eyes tracing the lines of your face. “I want this to be,” you hate how this going to sound, like you’re a teenager at prom, “special and this isn’t that. It’s the honeymoon my ex booked, it’s heartbreaking and bad luck and fuck, Frank, I want us to make it.”

Frank smiles and cups your face, looking so pleased with your answer that all the worry falls away with a single shuddering breath.

“We’re gonna make it, and if waiting to do all the fun grown up things is how we’ll make it-how I’ll know you’re 100% okay with this-then we’re gonna wait. I understand.” He speaks softly and you fall against him, embracing each other once again. When you part again Frank bites his lip around a smile and you raise a brow.

“Can we still get room service though? I’m really fucking hungry.” You laugh and nod and Frank is jumping to the phone like the phone itself is food.

Your heart pounds, you’re falling in love again.


	15. Cant' Help Falling In Love Part 2 (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous “Omg!! Please do part two of “Can’t help falling in love” ❤❤”  
Word Count: 1,747  
Pairing: Frank x Reader, Brendon x Reader (Past)  
A/N: Part 1
> 
> originally posted: 3 AUGUST 17

Frank is beautiful, lying across your bed, sun painting the muscles of his back. He sniffles into the pillow and you smile, leaning down to kiss his shoulder before getting out of bed. It’s almost noon, both of you have the day off and you spent all night watching old horror movies and making out. Frank makes you so happy, the kind of happy that only people on tv can feel, that one that makes your heart grow and your eyes sparkle, the kind of happy that makes the world seem brighter.

You wander into the kitchen and turn on the coffee machine, listening to the water boil inside. Your phone catches your attention, blinking on the counter. You pick it up and frown at Brendon’s name and ‘3 messages’. It’s not like these past two months have just been without him, you guys have spoken, sent texts and called and asked Frank and Ryan to send messages in the beginning. But it still hurts when he contacts you, like a reminder of white lace and heartbreak. Stupid Brendon.

_You up yet? You always sleep late… [9:02am, Bren]_

_I can’t stop thinking about you I think we need to talk [9:34am, Bren]_

_The cafe on 3rd, 4pm? [10am, Bren]_

Shit, you haven’t seen him since the wedding. The not wedding. The called off wedding. Whatever it was, that was the last time you say Brendon and now he wants to meet up? What does he mean by can’t stop thinking about you? Does he want to fix things? You’re not sure there is even anything left to fix. But he’s right about them needing to talk, there is still so much left to say.

_Okay._

Maybe that was cold but you didn’t know what else to say, you just woke up and you don’t miss waking up to him talking. Always such a morning person. You sigh and lock your phone, turning back to the kitchen just as Frank wonders out in boxers, running a hand through his messy hair. He smiles when he sees you, sleepy and adorable and your heart skips a beat. Frank wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you in for a kiss, morning breath and teeth clinking when you both smile.

“Breakfast?” He mumbles and you peck his lips, watching the corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiles.

–

Brendon looks older somehow, now like he’s aged, no wrinkles or downturned mouth. No, Brendon aged in his eyes, once bright and puppy dog now lacking the sparkle they had when you met, no longer do you see the universe twinkling back at you when he smiles. You just see him, tired and himself. Maybe that’s why you never could have worked out, Brendon was always just a fantasy to you, that perfect boy who kissed your hand when you met and made you laugh whenever he could. He was your first ‘true love’ and maybe that’s why you pushed him to get married, pushed each other actually, because true love is forever and you have to get married and settle down and have kids, even though none of that was ever for either of you. So you fucked up your relationship because you were in love.

Or maybe it was never that deep, who knows.

The point is that Brendon is sitting across from you and looking at you like you have the answers to why he’s so tired and you’re looking at him like maybe he will return that piece of your heart you gave him. He sighs and looks down at his coffee and then back to you, he tries for a smile but you don’t return it and it falls.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He says not for the first time and you drop your gaze.

“I know.” Your chest aches and you don’t know why, you don’t love Brendon anymore, haven’t for awhile, you’ve talked on the phone, you’ve moved on…right? Why is finally meeting so painful? Is it because you went on your third date here? Or maybe because he’s wearing Ryan’s shirt and you know it’s not because they’re just friends. How about because you’ve built up this idea in your head that you didn’t miss him and now that he’s here all you can think about is how badly you miss him and how much you hate him for that.

You don’t miss everything, you don’t miss him waking you up so early, his singing in the shower or even just being with him. You miss the way he smells though, the way he looked behind the wheel of his car, the way your friends were jealous about him. You miss the little things and you realize all the things you miss are nothing compared to the things you love about Frank.

You almost laugh picturing him beside you, playing footsie under the table and he orders tea and you’d tease him. He’d probably make a face at you or kiss you into silence. Or maybe he’d argue over how much better tea is, he’s done that before.

You wish he was here.

“I know we’ve talked about this before, but…” Brendon trails off and you know what he wants, he wants closure, he wants forgiveness. Of course he would expect that from you.

“Why did you propose?” You ask, voice harsher than you intended and you can’t look up at him. He seems to stutter for an answer, words never finishing as he starts his explanation.

“Because i loved you.” He doesn’t sound certain and you can’t blame him, you stopped being certain long before he did.

“No, you proposed because you thought you had to. Be honest with me, i need to work this out, i need to know what happened to us.” You tell him, finally looking up and his entire face falls before he nods.

“I proposed because it had been two years and i thought that was what we should do. Spencer was getting married and your parents kept making jokes about it and, i thought it was what you wanted. You’re right, it wasn’t because i loved you.” His voice is small but he isn’t looking away from you.

“Did you even love me anymore?”

“Y/N…” He doesn’t want to hurt you, Brendon never wanted to hurt you. He was always so sweet. So perfect.

“I don’t think I loved you,” You see the crack in his heart as it shatters in his eyes. He’s not heartbroken, you have to be in love to be heartbroken, but you did something worse. You broke his memories. “I loved us, our relationship. I loved how everyone said we were perfect, how we never fought or argued, how we agreed on everything and how my parents loved you. I loved us, but Bren, I wasn’t in love with you.”

“Oh,”

“I care about you, I’ll never stop caring about you. You were my first true love, one of the best relationships I’ve ever had, a part of me will never let you go. But, you have to admit we were never going to settle in reality, a couple can’t make it if it floats in fantasy forever. Even you have to see that, Bren.” You look at him with such longing, begging him to understand. You could never hurt him either, that’s just how you were together. You were perfect.

Brendon doesn’t say anything for awhile, processing the words you hadn’t realized you needed to say. Yes you were perfect, but you weren’t real. Brendon sighs and meets your eyes for a moment before looking down at his hands on the table.

“You’re right.” You try to smile but it falls flat and probably for the best, it felt sad anyway. “I wanted us to make it so bad i didn’t see that we were better off as friends. I didn’t see that our relationship was so perfect because it had become fake.”

Okay that hurt but he’s not wrong.

“But when did that happen? I loved you so much.” You say, your voice cracking.

“I don’t think it happened at a certain moment. I think it just faded and we didn’t notice because we still loved each other, just not in the same way. Everything was so perfect we didn’t notice that we had become a fantasy. We just, loved each other, hard to notice yourself falling out of love when you still love them so strongly. You were my best friend, Y/N, and I’ll never forgive myself for losing you.”

You smile, a real smile. That’s all you needed to hear.

“I’m sorry for everything that happened. I do care about you, Brendon, and i hope you end up okay.” He reaches out and takes your hands in his, smile overtaking his face. His eyes sparkle.

“I hope that for you too, Y/N.”

–

When you leave the cafe Frank is waiting outside and he takes your hand when you reach him. You feel lighter somehow, like you finally let go of Brendon and when Frank interlocks your fingers you smile. It’s late afternoon now, the sun warm and the sidewalks lined with people, the shops busy. You step close and Frank puts his hands on your waist, smiling at you, eye crinkles and all.

“I missed you,” You tell him. “Wanna go pick up some stuff for dinner?”

“I would love to.” He kisses you, sweet and small, taking your hand as you walk down the sidewalk.

“I was thinking we could make pizza and play that new game you bought me.” You say as you walk and Frank nods, starting to talk about the game.

He doesn’t ask about Brendon because he knows you got what you needed, he knows how you’re feeling just by looking at you. There is something so easy about being with Frank, something that you haven’t felt before, that skipping of your heart, catching of your breath, the butterflies and the blushing and the way the feelings never seem to fade. It’s only been two months but it feels like your first date, it feels like high school and summer love and hand holding and first kisses and feelings confessed in detention. It feels exciting and messy and you know it will never be perfect and when you look over at Frank, rambling about pizza and video games, you know you’ll never fall out of love.


	16. Tell Me I'm A bad Man (Frank and Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Teacher Gee spanking Y/N after class for being a bad student, and Mr.Iero walks in and joins in on the fun, lots of spanking and sub/dom foreplay”  
Warnings: Spanking, Dom/Sub Tones, Orgasm Delay/Denial  
Word Count: 2,388  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader x Frank  
Reader: Female
> 
> originally posted: 27 JUNE 17

You weren’t paying much attention during English class, just zoning out and when Mr. Way was suddenly leaning against your desk you startle and see that familiar curl of a smirk on his lips. Your heart hammers in your chest, very aware of how attractive your teacher is. He has a crisp white shirt paired with a dark red tie and black vest that hugs him beautiful. He gives you a pointed look before turning and walking away and you practically drool at the sight of his ass, his dark pants practically painted on his body. You don’t get any better as time passes, you talk to friends, don’t pay attention, and keep daydreaming about your teacher.

And he notices.

Your friends giggle when Mr. Way asks you to stay after class and your heart pounds. You know what’s next, it’s happened before, but it never stops sending that thrill through you. The class empties after the bell rings and you walk slowly to his desk as the door swings closed, smiling softly and looking at that teasing look on his face. 

“You’ve been very bad and you need to be punished.” He speaks calmly and that thrill runs up your spine.

He stands and backs you up against his desk, arousal already twisting in your gut. He grips your hips and turns you around, bending you over and you bite at your lip and grip the edge of the desk. You feel him still behind you and your mind is going crazy in anticipation, just waiting for him to touch you. You gasp when his hand comes down on your ass, sparks of painful pleasure left in his wake.

“Gotta be quiet,” He says, authority in his tone.

“Yes, sir.” You reply softly and you know he’s smiling without seeing his face.

His hands wrap around your waist and he pops the button on your jeans, your heart rate picking up at the thought of someone walking in right now. You keep your mouth shut, knowing he won’t be pleased if you speak, and he starts pulling down your pants. He leaves them at your knees, his hands moving up your body and soothing your nerves. He presses himself against you, lips barely touching your shoulder.

“You’re being so good, baby.” He purrs and you shiver.

He grips your hips, lips light on your shoulder and neck and your eyes roll back in your head. He grinds against your ass, his cock hard and insistent against his pants, you moan his name and he steps back. You feel his hand smack your backside before you can process his sudden disappearance. You gasp loudly and he spanks you again, hard and quick and you dig your teeth into your bottom lip.

“I said to be quiet; stop breaking the rules and you won’t be punished.” He growls and you don’t mention how badly you love the punishment.

“I’m sorry,” You say and he spanks you again, a shocked choked gasp falling from your lips. “Sorry, I’m sorry, s-sir.” You rush to apologize correctly and instead of getting hit he brings his hand to your ass gently and rubs soothingly.

You can feel the hand prints, sharp and red, on your ass. You dig your teeth into your bottom lip to hide the whimpers as he touches you, painful pleasure rolling through you and you’re shaking. Your body feels like jelly, knees weak, and brain dizzy, you just want to get fucked but the foreplay is just as fun as the main event. You’re eyes go wide when you hear the door opening but you don’t move, always trying to follow Mr. Way’s rules.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to have lunch but this looks like so much more fun.” You want to moan at the sound of Mr. Iero’s voice but you remain silent, rubbing your thighs together and feeling Gerard move away from you.

“Well you’re welcome to join,” You hear that dark and flirty edge to Gerard’s voice and you want to turn around and see how he’s interacting with the other teacher but once again there are rules and you remain still. “She’s being such a well behaved girl today.” You smile to yourself at the compliment.

“You must have great self control, Gee,” You hear Mr. Iero speak and you whimper at what he says next. “I would have fucked her so hard by now.”

“Like that idea, baby girl.” Gerard is suddenly pressed against your back again, voice filthy in your ear and you struggle to speak.

“Y-yes, sir,” He grinds against you for a moment before gripping your waist and spinning you around again, your eyes blown black and lips bitten red. You look over at Mr. Iero and see that needy look in his eyes you know too well and you smirk to yourself, he’s so beautiful.

“You’ve thought about him before, haven’t you?” You almost wish he sounded jealous but the arousal you hear in his voice is so much better.

You nod and whimper, seeing that spark of annoyance in his eyes when you don’t say what you’re supposed to. He yanks you close and you gasp at how hard he is, your eyes wondering over to where Mr. Iero stands and you whine at his wide eyes and rolled up sleeves. You grip at Gerard but keep your eyes on Frank; wishing one of them would do something.

“You’re so desperate,” He whispers huskily in your ear and you cast your gaze back to him.

“Sir, please,” He helps you step out of your jeans and then Frank is against your back, lips hot and open against your neck. You quickly understand that he isn’t a tease like Gerard is, he wants to touch and grind and fuck quick and hot and you couldn’t agree more. Frank presses against your ass and you hiss, the marks still sting and Frank kisses your shoulder softly.

“You were bad earlier, weren’t you?” Frank asks.

“Y-yes, Mr. Iero.” Your voice wobbles, words soaked in arousal.

“Don’t worry; we’ll take care of you now.” He mumbles and your drop your head back, letting him cover you in messy kisses.

“I don’t think I’m done punishing her yet.” Gerard comments and you whine low in your throat. He grips your head and makes you look at him, eyes dark and you bite your lip. “You are not to come until I say so.” You nod frantically and he smiles, releasing you.

Frank’s hands slide along your hips and into your panties, moving quickly to find your clit and tease the nub. You cry out and grip at Gerard’s arms, knowing you’ll be punished for your outcry. Frank’s fingers are skilled and quick and you whimper and buck into his touch, feeling your orgasm building and finding it difficult to deny it. Frank pushes two fingers into you and curls and your vision goes white, your knees weak as you shake and come around him. He removes his digits slowly, kissing you neck as you come down and lean back against him to stay standing.

“What did I say?” Gerard asks, voice even and hard. Your eyes open and you take a breath.

“I’m sorry, Mr Way.” Your voice is breathy and you can feel how it affects Frank but Gerard’s face remains still and disappointed.

“Knees,” He commands and you drop down in front of him, hearing Frank take a sharp inhale of breath. Your heart stutters at the thought of him getting turned on at you blowing Gerard, it’s certainly something you’ve thought about at the back of class.

You make quick work of the button and zipper on his pants, yanking them down his thighs and whimpering softly at his dripping cock. He’s so talented at hiding his arousal and you’re always surprised by how turned on he really is, dripping and aching and his mouth falls open the moment you touch him. He instructs you to go slow and he moans loudly when you swallow him down, hearing Frank moving behind you and you wonder if he’s touching himself.

You bob your head slowly, letting your tongue and lips trace every inch of his cock and looking up through your lashes to see him struggling to keep his eyes open and noises quiet. He tangles his fingers in your hair and you let him have the control he’s always confident taking from you, moving you quicker and you hold his hips lightly. He groans and his head falls back when his dick hits the back of your throat and you gag around him. You hear Frank moan and Gerard bites his lip, hips bucking and you let him face fuck you until he’s a gasping needy mess so close to the edge you almost think he’s going to come. Of course he pulls you off at the last second, always having that perfect sense of self control.

Your mouth is sore but you want to take him in again, always so fucking slutty for his cock. He knows it too and you whimper loudly when he takes himself in hand. Gerard pulls you to your feet and _finally_ kisses you, deep and loud on the lips and you grip him tight. You press yourself close to him and take everything you can from the kiss; that needy, desperate, part of you always comes out when he kisses you. He knocks off his shoes and kicks off his pants, backing you up against the desk and lifting you up.

“You still need to be punished.” He says and you nod. “You don’t get to come.” He doesn’t say ‘until I say so’ or anything else and you whimper and whine and he smirks.

“Frank?” he turns to the other teacher, who looks fucking wrecked. “Wanna do the honours?”

“Fuck yes,” Gerard steps back and Frank is on you, kissing your neck and gripping your hips. He pulls you close and you know this is going to be a difficult rule to obey.

Frank pulls down your panties, already soaked, and shoves them into his pants pocket and you smile shyly. You take a breath and watch him shove down his pants and briefs, cock hard and begging to be touched, you want to reach out and touch but you wait for permission-just as Gerard always makes you do. Frank looks over to Gerard for a moment and when the other teacher nods Frank smashes his mouth against yours, kissing you desperately and rough. You claw at his arms, shifting against the desk and silently begging him to fuck you.

He pulls you to the edge of the desk and shoves into you in one fluid movement, both of you crying out and breaking the kiss. Frank holds you against him as he fucks you, panting and moaning and you just cling to him. Both of you are loud and when you cast a glance at Gerard he’s finally letting you see how this effects him, leaning heavily against the wall with his shirt open and his eyes blown. You groan his name and he digs his teeth into his bottom lip, Frank driving deeper and pushing you closer to orgasm.

“_Please,” _You whine and Frank kisses you neck, open and messy and you use your legs to pull him closer still.

Gerard stalks closer, leaning close to you and pressing his lips close to your ear. He speaks deep and breathy and your whole body shivers at his proximity and tone.

“Don’t come.”

“I can’t, I need to,” You whine and he tangles his fingers in your hair, forcing you to look at him.

“Don’t. Come.” He commands and you nod, dropping your head to his shoulder as Frank forces moans from you.

Gerard cradles your head as Frank grips your hips and slows down his pace. You’re a mess, moaning and whining and just being so close to coming but knowing you can’t. Gerard is making things just as difficult as Frank, whispering dirty things in your ear as Frank groans your name and fucks you deep. You squirm and claw at Gerard’s chest, your hips rising to meet Frank’s thrusts and moaning so loudly when you notice Gerard grinding against the desk.

“_Fuck, please, I can’t,” _You cry, so close you can feel it in your gut. Gerard growls and shakes his head, pulling your lip between his teeth.

“Oh, shit!” Frank curses loudly as he comes, shoving deep and stilling inside of you.

Your heart stutters watching him come, his mouth practically pornographic on its own. You whimper when he pulls out, shaking and so god damn frustrated, and Frank buries his face in your neck to kiss and sooth you. You capture Frank’s lips in yours, kissing him slowly and knowing he can feel your frustration.

“I think she’s been good, Gee.” Frank says softly and Gerard nods.

“Come here, baby.” He hums, turning you on the desk so he can kiss soundly. Frank pulls up his pants and moves to sit cross legged on the chair, looking tired but happy.

“You’ve done so well.” He says softly, cradling your body and lining himself up with your entrance.

You gasp when he pushes in slowly, both of you so wound up and you know this is going to be quick. Gerard’s hands are soft on your body, his lips sweet and-dare you say it-loving, as his hips pump slow and deep. He’s panting and moaning softly, dropping all sense of authority and letting you chase your own high. You both come not long after you begin; watching each other’s reactions as you still and smile. He helps you to your feet and kisses you softly, Frank climbing off the chair and coming over to kiss the corner of your mouth.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asks and you smile and nod.

“Yes, thank you.” You peck his lips and start buttoning his shirt.

You hike up your pants, blushing when you realize Frank still has your panties. You leave them to clean themselves up, turning to look at them before you leave.

“Next time, you have to listen to me.” You hear Frank whistle and Gerard laugh as the door swings shut behind you.


	17. Imaginary Wedding Gown (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not Requested. Imagine being pregnant with Frank’s baby and talking to Lynz about it.   
Word Count: 650  
Pairing: Frank x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 19 JUNE 16

You bang on the front door, hoping beyond reason that she’ll hear you despite the fact that it’s past 3am. She opens it dressed in one of Gerard’s band tees and loose pajama bottoms. She lets you in without even asking, always there for you despite the fact that she needs sleep and you know you do too. She takes you into the kitchen and starts brewing coffee neither of you will remember to drink, but it makes the kitchen smell nice and welcoming and you relax in one of the wooden dining chairs.

“I know you have trouble sleeping but driving over here at 3am is a bit much,” You would feel guilty but she’s smiling and your stomach is already twisted in knots.

“I’m pregnant,” You announce and her face lights up, only settling into a worried expression when you don’t smile in return.

“Is this a good thing?”

“I don’t know,” You admit, “I want kids with Frank and I know he does too but isn’t this too soon? We aren’t married; we only just moved in together, it just seems like a bad idea.” You drop your head into your hands, chest tight and Lindsey is on her feet in an instant. 

She wraps her arms around you from behind, her chin on your shoulder and voice soft near your ear. She holds you and you relax into her, she’s like a blanket of comfort and your heart rate slows when you breathe in her comforting body wash and feel her heart like a gentle beat against your back.

“Getting married has never matter to you two; as long as you’re together you’ve always been happy.”

“A kid will change that.”

“True,” she admits softly and you sigh. “But that doesn’t have to mean something bad, it could make everything better.”

“And if we break up?”

“You won’t, I’ve never seen two people more in love,” She pulls away with a teasing grin, “Well, besides Gee and I.”

“You two were made for each other.” You reply, smiling lovingly and Lindsey returns to her seat, nodding in agreement.

“As were you and Frank, but just because you’re in love doesn’t mean you aren’t scared, doesn’t mean you won’t have doubts, you just have to believe that you’ll overcome all of that.” She takes your hand and you remain silent, not trusting your voice for fear you’ll start to cry.

“Lynz,” You start, voice watery and a smile lights up your face. “I’m gonna be a mom.”

She grins in response and you’re both on your feet and embracing each other at the next moment. You hold her tight and she does the same, both of you smiling and giggling in the middle of the kitchen at 4am with tears in your eyes. You’re still scared, how can you not, but you love Frank and somehow that overshadows everything you were thinking when you knocked on that door.

“You should probably get home; tell your boyfriend what’s going on.” Lindsey says as she pulls away, holding you still and you nod. “He’s gonna be so happy.”

“Thank you,” You lean up and kiss her cheek before stepping away and she walks you to the door. “I’ll call you tomorrow at a decent hour.” You laugh and she smiles, bright and beautiful and warm.

“Goodnight,” She says and you return the sentiment, opening the door and smiling in goodbye.

You feel light as you walk back to your car, scared and unsure but in love and happy and hopeful. Frank cries when you tell him and you end up staying up all night again but this time in Frank arms laughing and talking about baby names. The worries and doubts fade away with each hospital visit and you completely forget you were ever scared when you’re holding your baby with Frank asleep in a chair beside your bed.


	18. Bruises On Your Thighs (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by @falloutboywifey “May I pretty please have the smutest of smut you can think of with Frank? Like all the kinks ( I.e. Spanking,choking etc)”  
Warnings: Choking/Breathplay, Slight Bondage, Painplay, Hairpulling, Slight Orgasm Delay/Denial.  
Word Count: 687  
Pairing: Frank x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 18 MAY 16

You’re not even done closing the bedroom door before Frank has you pressed against the wall, lips biting your sensitive skin and hands pulling at your clothes. He breaks the buttons on your shirt, your body arching as his lips travel across your chest. You’re flushed with arousal and you can’t help the little moans that fall from your lips with each kiss and bite he leaves on your skin, hands like a vice on your hips keeping you against the wall. His bites hurt, blossomed pain into pleasure and you keen, feeling him grind against you like he can’t even help it.

He pulls you close, his lips on yours, walking you towards the bed and you fall. He’s scraping his teeth along your pulse point and his name falls from your mouth, gasped and cut off when his fingers tangle in your hair and pull sharply. You cry out, pain sparking along your scalp and he smirks. You’re his toy, always willing to play, pulled and teased and moaning so beautifully. He pulls back only long enough to remove his own shirt, your hands roaming over his chest and feeling the muscles shift beneath your touch.

He grips yours hips, pressing you against the bed, as he moves down your body. He kisses and bites your skin, hickeys marking his path like footprints. You try and arch but he keeps you still, nipping your hipbones before releasing one of you with one hand so he can pop the button on your pants. You lift your hips so he can shimmy off your bottoms, his eyes blown black with lust and you moan his name. He smirks at you before he goes down between your legs, breathing hotly against your soaked pussy until you groan and arch.

Pleasure rolls through your body as Frank licks your slit and suck on your clit, teasing and fleeting. You cry out his name when he pushes his tongue into your opening, fingers digging bruises into your thighs and when he moans against you everything goes white. You come back to earth with your chest heaving and Frank leaving butterfly kisses to your inner thighs.

“You look so beautiful when you cum.” He says with a smile and you blush.

He kicks off his pants before moving back up to kiss you soundly, tasting yourself on his tongue. You grip at his back, digging angry crescents into his skin that sting and make him gasp. His cock rubs against your folds and you hook one of your ankles around his back, urging him to fuck you already. He drops his lips to your neck, holding your wrists in one hand above your head and you whine. You arch and dig your heel into his back again, crying out when he enters you quick and rough.

You struggle briefly against his hold, desperate to touch him, but he keeps his grip tight as his hips thrust roughly against you. Pleasure burns across your sweat soaked skin, fireworks popping in front of your eyes as Frank groans and whines with each move he makes. His hand moves to your neck, thumb pressing lightly against your windpipe and you swallow thickly, eyes sparkling with desire. He presses down a little harder and breathing gets difficult, as he thrusts your vision gets black around the edges. You arch and whimper, trying to focus on breathing and that sharp twist in your abdomen that lets you know you’re close.

“Don’t come.” He pants and you whine his name. “Not yet.”

“Frank.” You plead, voice wrecked and breathless and he lightens his pressure on your neck for a moment.

“Fuck, babe,” He groans, rhythm getting sloppy as he tries to hold back his own orgasm. You arch off the bed when you come apart, hearing him give a broken groan of your name when he comes right after. He falls onto the bed beside you, chest glistening with sweat and you struggle to catch your breath.

“You didn’t listen.” He says, looking over at your with a filthy smirk. “I’m going to spank you so hard.”


	19. Sometimes We Take Chance (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by @philkurddt “I need more Leathermouth Frank smut in my life”  
Word Count: 1,460  
Pairing: Frank x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: you got it babe
> 
> origiinally posted: 14 MAY 16

Frank Iero, you’re celebrity crush-okay no, he’s more than that. Sure he’s a celebrity and you’re crushing on him but it feels stronger than just that. Okay, that isn’t the point; the point is that he’s standing in front of you with sparkling eyes and sweat slick hair. The concert was amazing, as you expected from Leathermouth, but after you left you didn’t expect to see Frank at the same bar as you. You’re out back getting some air, the night too full of excitement for you to stay indoors and Frank walks out like he isn’t the most important musician in your entire life.

His scruff looks even better close up, scratchy and dark and oddly appealing. He’s still dressed in his concert clothes, all white with that crossed O on his shirt. He looks tired and yet hyped at the same time and when he smiles at you you can’t help but grin in return. He leans against the wall beside you, totally unaware to you inner turmoil of ‘do I say something?’ ‘Do I nod and leave?’ ‘Why must you be so fucking attractive!?’.

“I saw your show.” You blurt out and he huffs a laugh.

“Ya?”

“It was amazing, I love your music! And you looked really hot, well you always do, but especially when you’re on stage and oh my god I can’t believe I just said that!” A blush burns your cheeks as you wish the floor would open up and swallow you whole.

Frank just chuckles, probably used to babbling fans, and you can’t help but feel a little less embarrassed knowing you’re a cliché rather than a freak. You fall into a comfortable silence for a moment before he speaks again.

“You look pretty hot too.” You think you’re hearing things, no way would Frank Iero say that to you, but when you look over and see that cheeky smirk you can’t help but know he really did say that. You blush and drop your gaze, unsure of how to reply.

“Maybe I’ll see you around.” He moves away from the wall and your heart stops.

You’re missing your moment and you practically scream at yourself to move before he walks away. You step away from the wall and grab his wrist, knowing that sometimes you have to take chances or you’ll never really live. You see him smile before you cover his mouth with yours, feeling him respond immediately. His hands settle firmly on your waist, holding you against him as he draws whimpers from your lips.

He backs you up against the wall, everything moving quickly and sudden lust burning across your body. His hips presses against yours and you can feel how hard he already is, cock straining against his white pants and you can’t help but grind your hips against his and committing the needy moans he lets out to memory. You cup his face in your hands, feeling his facial hair scratch your palms and tickle your face as you kiss him. He’s an excellent kiss, although you had always imagined he would be, it’s nice to be right.

“I feel like I’m taking advantage,” He groans, looking at you with blown black eyes and kiss slick lips. You moan and he digs his teeth into his bottom lip, looking desperate.

“No, I want this,” Your voice is wrecked and breathy and the second you stop speaking he covers your mouth with his.

Your hands move away from his face and down his chest, feeling his pudgy tummy quiver beneath your touch. You push your hands under his shirt, sighing into his mouth at the feeling of his warm skin under your fingers, all of your dreams and fantasies just don’t add up to the reality of touching him. His lips drag along your jaw, nipping your blushing skin while you writhe and whimper under his ministrations, practically vibrating with want.

“Stop teasing.” You groan, knocking your head back against wall and hearing him chuckle deeply.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” His voice is ruff and deep and you dig your teeth into your lip. “Are you wet and aching for me?”

“_Please_,” You whine.

“You want me to fuck you in the alley behind a bar, dirty just like you are.” He growls the words against your throat and you shiver.

“Fuck yes,”

“Say it, tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me, filthy and rough.” You can’t control the words that fall from your lips, head a blur of desperation and lust for him.

He sucks a hickey onto your collar bone and you can just picture yourself touching it until he heals, mentally stuck in this moment. You scratch your nails against his lower abdomen, feeling the muscles jump and then his hands are shoving down your pants and he’s rubbing his fingers roughly against your pussy. You moan his name loudly, hips bucking into his touch while pleasure rolls through your body like violent waves.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he groans, pressed close and his hips shift against you like he’s seeking friction without realizing it. He moans and captures your lips, keeping you submissive as he tangles his tongue with yours and pulls away biting your lip.

“I thought you were gonna fuck me.” You ask with a breathless smirk.

He growls deep in his chest, hooking his fingers on your panties and pulling them down slowly, watching you blush and squirm. He hooks your leg over his hips and pinches your clit, eyes hungry as you cry out in bliss. He runs his fingers along your slit before pushing them into you, curling them and you fall against his chest, shaking with the effort not to come. He tilts your head and his lips are on your neck again, open mouthed kisses that end in bites and hickeys. His fingers find your g-spot and he drives you right to the edge with continues slams of his fingers against it, you’re panting and whining, gripping him like you can’t hold yourself up, when he pulls his digits out.

“Fuck you,” You moan.

He grips your hip, wet with your juices and you yank his lips back to yours. You pop the button on his pants and he smirks into the kiss, breaking away to moan when you grip his cock. You pump him a few times, watching that perfect mouth let out the most beautiful noises while his hips buck into your grip. You pull him close and he pushes into you, both of you gasping at the completing feeling of being connected. He grips your thighs and you hook your ankles behind his back, trying to meet his thrusts as he starts to piston into you. His thrusts are fast and rough just like you asked for and you find your orgasm washing over you, fireflies dancing behind your eyes as you cry out his name and bury your face in his neck.

He grips your hair and tilts your head back up to his, trying to kiss you but he moans instead. You let out little noises of pleasure as Frank continues to slam into you, chasing his own release. You press your head against his, finding the feeling of his facial hair scratching your skin to be oddly pleasing. He moans against your skin, breath hot and wet and you curl your fingers into his shirt.

“F-fuck,” He groans brokenly, hips beginning to lose rhythm and you kiss him messily, desperately.

He holds you tight, hips barely moving and yet hitting you so deep. You whimper as you come again, squeezing around him and forcing yourself not to close your eyes so you can see him fall apart. His mouth drops open, bitten pink and wet from your kisses, moans spilling out as he comes deep inside of you. He presses his lips against yours, kiss lazy and deep as you both come down from your highs.

He holds you for a few moments while your breathing evens out, kissing your temple before pulling out. You both dress in blushing silence and you’ve only just buttoned your pants when he pushes you back against the wall, kissing you like he’s afraid of never doing it again. He pulls away and smiles at you, you brush your knuckles along his scruff and you wonder if he’s blushing because you know you are. You grin when you see that sweet shade of pink on his neck.

“Is this goodbye?” He asks and you have to wonder if he really means it, you’re a fan, a quick fuck behind a bar, but you know Frank isn’t like that and all those thoughts vanish.

“Doesn’t have to be.”


	20. I've Got An Uncommon Love (PP and Fun Ghoul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous. “Could you do a imagine where the reader has a threesome with fun ghoul and party poison”  
Warnings: threesome, mild hair pulling kink (bc i have no self control)  
Word Count: 1,765  
Reader; Female  
Pairing: Party Poison/Gerard x Reader x Fun Ghoul/Frank  
A/N: I’m going to hell (and you’re all coming with me)
> 
> originally posted: 29 April 16

Party’s mouth is warm against yours, kisses lazy and wet while your hips grind slowly together. You push your fingers through his vibrant red hair, tugging lightly on the strands and feeling him whimper softly. Your back digs into the table behind you; knees pressing against the vinyl booth and you can’t help but think your bedroom would be a much better place for this but Fun already fell asleep. You try and shove Party’s jacket off but you bang your elbow on the table and wind up laughing into his shoulder and he just holds you, chuckling softly.

“Let’s just wake him up, he won’t be mad if sex is involved.” Party reasons and you nod, climbing clumsily from his lap.

You take his hand and lead him down the hall, feeling his eyes on your ass and shivers run down your spine. You push open the door and find Fun curled up in a ball with drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. You giggle and drop Party’s hand, climbing onto the bed and kissing Fun’s cheek. His eyes flutter open and he gives you a lazy smile.

“You’re cute when you sleep.” You mumble and he smiles wider, sitting up and wiping the drool from his face. You giggle and kiss him softly at first, quickly turning the kiss heated and drawing tired, needy, noises from his mouth.

“I take it you didn’t come in here to sleep?” Fun asks, eyes betraying his interest in the idea of ‘not sleeping’.

“Definitely not.” You purr, kissing him again. He grips at your waist, pulling you against him and you let his tongue taste and explore your mouth as if this was your first kiss.

“Is Party gonna join or just watch?” Fun mumbles against your lips once he pulls away to breath. You look over to see the red head palming the bulge in his jeans, eyes blown black and fixated on you and Fun.

“Come here, babe.” You hold out your hand and he takes it, joining you and Fun on the bed. “This is much better.” You say with a smile, Fun’s hands on your waist and Party leaning in to kiss you passionately.

Fun pulls off your shirt and Party’s lips descend on your neck and chest, kissing and sucking on your newly exposed skin and sensitive spots. You arch into his touch, tangling your fingers in his hair and sending pleasure pain shooting across his scalp. Party groans against your skin, hips bucking against the air, seeking a friction you know Fun is happy to provide. You watch with parted lips as Fun presses his hand against Party’s confined cock, making the red head whimper and jerk into the touch.

Party pulls away from you, hickey’s tracing your neck and breasts like connect the dots. He pushes off his jacket and you watch with dazed eyes as he pulls off his shirt, chest pale and littered with scars and burns from years of fighting. You reach out and trace the scar you remember from the year you met, nasty wound from a fight he shouldn’t have been involved in. You push him down on the bed, kissing down his chest, open mouthed and wet making him groan and arch.

Fun is already undressed, wearing nothing but boxers since he was sleeping, and when you move to straddle Party you admire his small stature and inked chest. He’s beautiful and you pull his mouth to yours, kissing him slowly but with enough heat to make your brain stop. Party holds your hips in a tight grip, grinding you down while he moves his hips against yours, gasping and watching Fun turn your kiss hot and dirty.

“Fuck,” Part moans, voice wrecked and you know he’s close so you pull away from Fun and pin Party’s wrists above his head. He growls when you climb off of him, taking away the friction he’s so obviously desperate for.

“Are you close, baby?” You ask breathlessly and he nods, red hair wild and sweaty. You kiss the corner of his mouth before moving away completely, smiling when he sits up to watch you.

You stand to remove your bottoms, crawling across the bed to make Fun do the same. You wrap your hand around his leaking cock, his hips jumping and mouth dropping open. You can see Party curl his hand in the sheets, doing his best not to touch himself. You wrap your lips around Fun’s cock, sucking on the head and he tosses his head back and moans loudly. His fingers tangle in your hair and you hear Party moan, frustration getting the better of him as he starts removing his bottoms.

“Oh shit,” Fun gasps as you swallow him down, tasting his precum at the back of your throat and feeling him shaking beneath your touch.

He’s trying so hard to remain still and he loses it when you moan around him, hips bucking and you gag around him, looking up and seeing his face twisted in pleasure and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. Fun can’t help but be loud and you can feel yourself getting wetter with each moan and guttural curse that he lets out. You whine and press your thighs together, so focused on watching Fun fall apart you don’t notice Party come up behind you. You moan when he presses two fingers into you, Fun moaning your name and bucking his hips again so you press him down against the mattress.

Party curls his fingers and you shove back, trying to get him to go deeper-deep like only his long fingers can. Fun is close, you can hear it in his voice, gasps high and closer together, so you pull off slowly, kissing the tip of his cock as you do so. He drops back and curses, chest rising and falling with his laboured breathes. Your attention is quickly steered away from Fun’s chest as Party finds your g-spot and teases it relentlessly. You moan his name, pleasure popping behind your eyes as you come around him.

“Shit baby,” Party hums, slowly removing his fingers and you crawl on top of Fun, kissing him lazily. Party licks his fingers clean, as he always does, before breaking up your kiss so he can kiss Fun sloppily. You smile at them, seeing Fun grip at Party’s back and Party rock his hips.

“So who gets to fuck me?” You ask, and Fun ends the kiss with a grin.

“Fun,” Party fills in, smirking, “I want to fuck Fun this time.”

“I’ll get the lube,” Fun says with a filthy grin. You climb off of him reluctantly, fingers trailing over his chest as you do so and he shivers.

Party pulls you close while Fun hops off the bed, mashing his lips with yours in a needy and dirty way. You moan into the kiss, unable to stop yourself from yanking his hair and hearing that desperate groan that always falls from his mouth. His hips press against yours when you do it again, feeling the red strands slip through your fingers.

“And here I thought you wanted to fuck me.” Fun teases, kneeling on the bed beside you, hand on your lower back.

“Oh I do.” He purrs, advancing on Fun and tangling their tongues together. He takes the lube from Fun’s hand before pulling away, kissing his jaw before completely moving away.

Fun grins and you kiss him, feeling Party running his fingers through your hair as you press yourself against Fun. He lowers you onto your back and you part your legs, letting him settle between your thighs. His dark hair falls in his face as he pushes into you, making him look feral and indescribably hot. You gasp and dig your nails into his arms, feeling every inch of him as he sheaths himself to the hilt. His pace is slow but you can tell when Party starts prepping him because he slams into you and groans the other man’s name.

“Fun,” You moan, pulling his lips to yours so you can swallow down all the needy noises he makes as Party opens him up. Fun keeps breaking the kiss with loud noises and sudden, sharp, bucks of his hips, and you can feel your orgasm already twisting in your abdomen. 

“Holy-” Fun moans as Party pushes into him and you let him bury his face in your chest, groaning and losing rhythm as he continues to slam into you.

“Fuck I love being inside of you.” Party grunts and even though you can’t see you can tell his hips are moving quick and deep.

Fun stops moving, panting against your skin as he just feels Party sliding in and out of him and you’re so hypnotised by the feeling of Fun’s breathing and the look of pleasure on Party’s face that you don’t even notice Fun isn’t moving at first. Of course when Party groans your name and you squirm Fun’s hips pick back up, going deep and trying to match the rhythm Party has set. You cry out when he hits your g-spot, arching off the bed and scratching your nails down his back.

“I’m not gonna last.” Fun groans, kissing your breasts and once again losing his rhythm as he struggles between pushing into you and shoving back against Party.

“Fuck, me neither, babe.” You pant, running your fingers through his messy hair.

Party drapes himself across Fun, kissing his back and shoulders and giving you lustful looks. Party slams deep into Fun and the smaller killjoy cries out his name as he pushes deep into you and comes. He continues to thrust through his orgasm, moaning and hitting your g-spot until you come with a wrecked cry. Your vision goes black but you hear Party come, his moans deep and choked off as you all still.

Party pulls out and Fun follows suit, all of you curling up in a pile of sweaty limbs and smiling faces. Party drapes his arm over your hips and nuzzles against your back, mumbling sleepy nonsense. You pull Fun close and he kisses your cheek, looking tired and beyond happy. You want to tell them you love them but you can’t, you never have before, and you just aren’t sure if it’s a good idea to ever say it. But you’re happy right now, just being in their arms, so you close your eyes and let yourself fall asleep to the steady breathing of Party and the soft heart beat of Fun.


	21. Back To The Street Where We Began (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can you write a Frank Iero imagine where you dated him in high school but the two of you had to move away because of college and stuff but a few years later you meet him in a tattoo shop where he is working on and you get your first tattoo with him, after that he asks you out? Thanks”  
Word Count: 908  
Pairing: Frank x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 23 April 16

His hands are cold just like your own and you sigh sadly, feeling your heart cracking. This’ll be the last time you see him and it honestly brings tears to your eyes and it seems like he can’t help it either. He drops one of your hands and cups your cheek, doing his best to smile at you, always the one who has to make light of any situation. You take a shuddering breath and he pulls you into his embrace, holding you tight despite the fact that you’re parents are watching from the car.

“Don’t cry,” he mumbles, voice wet with emotion. “We’ll see each other again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He kisses you before you walk away, soft and desperate, both of you knowing this is the last kiss you’ll share. And that’s how you broke up with your high school boyfriend a few years earlier, you moved and both of you knew long distance wouldn’t work at your age. Your heart was shattered and although you tried to keep in touch eventually you stopped talking and Frank became a memory you would never let go of. That is until you walk into a tattoo shop and see him leaned over a sketchbook.

He’s older, obviously, but still just as beautiful and honestly not much taller. He has tattoos running up his arms and along his fingers, you wonder if he has ones you can’t see. His hair is long and dark and he’s wearing a band t-shirt, he looks so familiar that you almost forget to breath. His eyes go wide when you lean on the counter beside him, recognition evident in his features.

“Y/N?” He grins and you nod, embracing him tightly. “Shit, how are you?”

“Good, good,” You can’t help but smile, feeling like something you’ve been missing is finally back in your arms. “You?”

“Great, are you my tattoo appointment?”

“Ya,” You laugh. “I have some sketches of my own but they’re just ideas.” You explain and he leads you over to some chairs.

He looks over your drawings and helps you come up with the idea you haven’t seem to be able to pin down. He draws beautifully, hand moving over the page and leaving elegant lines and patterns in his wake. You watch with rapt attention, heart beating loudly in your ears and you’re intently aware of how close you’re sitting to him. He finishes and you’re unaware of whether time has been passing or if everything froze the second his pencil touched the page.

“I’m gonna go get the stencil ready, you can go wait on the table.” He says, gesturing to where he tattoos people.

You notice other people in the shop, a woman with multiple face piercings and coloured hair who is sterilizing another girl’s nose for piercing; and someone is walking around in the back but you can’t make out what they look like or what they’re doing. You hop onto the table and wait awkwardly until Frank comes back, grinning and holding the stencil.

“Where are we tattooing this?” he asks.

“Uh, my arm.” You roll up your sleeve, gesturing to your upper arm and he nods.

“Great!” His smile makes you smile and blush, just like it always did in high school. You always thought that if you saw Frank again all the butterfly feelings would be gone but you were wrong and you have never been happier to be wrong.

He sterilizes the area and puts on the stencil, snapping on his gloves and mixing the ink. You’re nervous, or you were, but seeing how calm and confident Frank is only makes you feel the same way. You take a breath as Frank places his gloved hand on your arm and holds the needle close to your skin, looking up at you with a warm smile.

“Ready?”

“Ya.” You breathe, lost for a moment in his loving eyes.

It hurts, how could getting a tattoo not hurt, but not nearly as bad as you thought it would. Frank talks as he works, telling you stories of other tattoos he’s done and how he ended up here anyway. He fills you in on what happened after you lost contact and you listen and explain as well, feeling once again like the teenager falling in love all over again. His tongue pokes out of his mouth while he’s working sometimes and you almost forget what you’re saying, feeling your lips tingle remembering what it’s like to kiss him. It’s only two hours later that he wipes your arm and stretches his back, grinning like a proud mother at his work.

“Holy shit, Frankie!” You laugh, looking at the amazing art that now sits on your arm.

“You like it?” He asks, pulling off his gloves and you nod with a huge smile on your face.

“Thank you so much!”

“It was my pleasure.” He says and you hop off the table, wondering if it would be weird to hug him. You’ve missed having his arms around you so much; you had just forgotten what this ache in your chest was until now.

“It’s been really nice seeing you again.” You say softly.

“I’ve been thinking,” He starts and you giggle.

“You really shouldn’t do that,” He rolls his eyes and you smile.

“You wanna go out with me? Maybe try this dating thing again?” He asks, cheeks tinted pink.

“I’d love to.”


	22. Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating. Faster, Faster. (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hey, I love your work! I don’t know if you know much about breath play, but I was wondering if you could write a really kinky one with Frank? Where he’s older, maybe a babysitter? And he introduces the reader to breath play (choking specifically)? Anyway, thank you love, keep being badass and creative! Xo”  
Warnings: Choking/breathplay, a bit of dirty talk, and underage/age difference. (Reader is probs around 15 or 16 and Frank is probs around 18 or 19)  
Word Count: 1,220  
Pairing: Frank x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: Never written anything like this before but i love trying new things so here we go…
> 
> originally posted: 20 April 16

You’re not the most well behaved 15 year old, you’ve already had sex and you tend to flirt and hit on more people then you have any interest in. Of course your parents don’t know this but your babysitter is about to find out. He’s older then you, by 4 years, and you want him so badly you can’t think about anyone else. He haunts your dreams, naughty and wet, and you wake up in a sweat with your hand down your pants. He’s beautiful, with guarded eyes and charming smiles, he’s kinky, you can feel it, and you want him.

You’re sitting with him, some rerun of _friends_ on the TV and Frank looks bored. You can feel yourself getting turned on just sitting beside him, dreaming about running your fingers through his dark hair and pulling on the strands until he cries out your name. You shift closer to him and your fingers brush against his arm, he shivers and you notice.

“I’ve been dreaming about you.” You say, deciding you might as well jump in without looking and hope there’s water in the pool.

“Ya?” He seems amused, looking at you with a smile.

“Yes. I was a very bad girl.” You purr and his amusement drops to confusion. You flutter your lashes and drag your fingers along his arms, feeling him shiver again.

“Y/N,” he mumbles.

“You wouldn’t let me come for _hours_.” Your words are almost moans and Frank swallows thickly.

“That’s not what I’d do to you.” He replies, voice husky and you smirk.

“Really?” You move closer, pressed close to him so your lips are close to his jaw.

“Yes. I have much different things in mind.”

“Tell me Frank, what do you like?”

He grips your hips and moves you to straddle his lap, so many fantasies running through your mind. You watch his chest rise and fall with laboured breathes, feeling his hands move up your sides before stopping at your neck. His eyes seem to ask for permission before kissing you, grip tightening on your throat slightly as he licks into your mouth. You gasp, surprised by what you realize he’s into, but not opposed. 

He tastes like adrenaline, sneaking out at night and drinking at parties. He makes your mind go dizzy and you grind your hips down, hearing him groan into your mouth. He’s older than any other boys you’ve been with and you shiver at the feeling of stubble beneath your fingers when you trace his jaw line. His hips buck when you keep grinding down on him, moaning at the feeling of his hard on pressing against you.

He pulls away and moves his hands to the hem of your shirt, inching it up until you lift up your arms so he can yank it off in one swift movement. His fingers trail up your back to unclip your bra and your breathing stutters, a blush spreading across your exposed skin. His movements are gentle as he undresses you but you can tell he’s holding back and you want him to break.

“You’ve been thinking about this haven’t you?” You ask, voice breathy.

“Maybe,” He replies, lips trailing across your neck, teeth scraping and leaving bites you wish would last but he can’t leave anything your parents will notice.

“Tell me about it.” You mumble, climbing from his lap to shimmy off your bottoms and pulling him to his feet so he can do the same. He looks almost guilty for a moment before covering it up with a kiss, deep and hungry, so you let it go but the look hangs in your thoughts like wet laundry. The last thing you want is for him to regret this but you saw the guilt coming and you know it has to do with your age but if he doesn’t want to talk about it then you’re not gonna push it. You’re not much for talking anyway.

“It was just like this,” He replies, breathe hot as he moves his lips across your jaw. “In your living room while your parents are out.”

“You want me to be your dirty secret, don’t you?” You ask, dropping your head back as he kisses down your neck. You arch into his touch, feeling his hands circle your neck again when he reattaches his lips to yours.

“Yes,” He breathes the words against your lips and you grin.

“Then fuck me.” He spins you around and pushes you down on the couch, settling himself between your thighs.

He pushes into you slowly, making you feel every inch of him, and you toss your head back and moan his name. You take his hands and place them back at your neck, wanting to see him fall apart the way he wants to. His grip isn’t tight as his hips start to move, slow and steady rhythm that has little noises falling from both of your mouths. You grip his biceps with digging nails and his hips picking up their pace, slamming into you and drawing loud moans from your lips.

“Fuck,” he groans, fingers tightening slightly, making it harder to breath. You gasp brokenly and he groans, driving deeper into you.

You nails dig deeper into his arms, definitely leaving angry crescents and breaking the skin. One of his hands leaves your neck and grips the armrest by your head, giving himself leverage to move quicker and deeper. You can feel your orgasm twisting in your abdomen, close but still too far away. You gasp, breathing in air before he tightens his hand on your windpipe again. You can still breathe but you can feel yourself getting dizzy for air, for sure turning red with lack of oxygen.

He loosens his hold again and you arch up, breathing heavily. He hits your g-spot and you moan loudly, hearing him grunt and shift his angle. You whimper and catch his gaze, seeing that blown-black wild desperation you’ve always dreamed of seeing on his face. You moan his name and he drops his lips to yours, kissing you passionately and swallowing your noises. His hand moves away from your neck to find your clit between your bodies, teasing it and sending sparks of burning pleasure through your body.

“Holy shit!” You cry out, seeing white at the edges of your vision.

He slams back into you and you pull him tight against you, coming harder than you ever have and definitely louder. He keeps his lips close to yours, fingers trailing along your throat, as he continues to drive into you until the oversensitivity makes your vision go black. He comes with a broken cry, catching himself before he falls on top of you.

You breathe heavily, releasing your hold on his arms and kissing his lips lightly when you see the broken skin you left behind.

“I knew you were kinky but choking?” You raise a brow but he doesn’t say anything, he just kisses you slowly as he pulls out. “I kinda liked it.”

You brush your fingers along your throat, wondering if they’ll be bruises. Oddly enough you hope so. He brushes his lips against yours before kissing you again, groaning and pulling away.

“Your parents are going to kill me.”

“Don’t worry, I’m your secret remember? They’ll never know.”


	23. I Don't Believe In Luck (Frank and Gee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Destroya smut. Frank and Gee? Cause I’m listening to destroya right now. If not both just one please, whatever you’re comfortable with”  
Warnings: Threesome!  
Word Count: 1,148  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Frank x Gerard x Reader  
A/N: No one better look at my internet history it’s all threesome refs lol
> 
> originally posted: 23 March 16

You’re sitting on your bed, nervously playing with the blanket and trying to stop yourself from blushing. It’s not new to be having a conversation about something you want to try in the bedroom with Gerard, both of you are very open and experimental, but this time it’s different. You’ve always had an interest in threesomes and now seemed like a good time to bring it up and Gerard doesn’t seem apposed just curious.

“With who?” He asks and you bite your lip. “Someone we know?”

“Frank?” You can practically feel Gerard’s surprise. You like and trust Frank plus you know he’d be up for it after many late night drunken conversations so why not him? You hear a chuckle and you can’t help but finally look up, seeing Gerard running his fingers through his short red hair and smiling.

“Okay, how do you wanna ask him?”

“I was thinking we could just wait till it came up in conversation, hope we’re lucky.” It sounds stupid even to your own ears, when do threesomes just come up in conversation?

“I don’t believe in luck.” Gerard stands from the bed and moves toward the door, tossing a wink over his shoulder before leaving the room.

“Oh shit!” You groan, dropping back on the bed and closing your eyes. Its a few minutes later that you blot up right because the door swings open and Frank flings himself onto the bed beside you.

“I heard you wanted me to fuck you.” Frank grins and you blush, shoving him over.

“Gee,” You say, trying to ask if he actually explained.

“Frank be serious, Y/N is still a little uncomfortable.” Gerard sits on the bed beside you and cups your cheek, something soft and loving in his eyes.

“Not uncomfortable, nervous.” You explain.

“Okay but you can’t ask me to behave and be quiet, it can’t be done.” Frank says, fingers brushing along your arm and making you shiver.

“I would never ask you to be quiet, Frank.” You say, looking over at him and imagining all the moans and gasps he’ll make. You flush and look back to Gerard.

“Just relax; do you really want to do this?” You nod and he kisses you, lingering and sweet.

You lick along the seam of his lips and he opens his mouth, letting you explore every corner as he holds you tight. You feel the bed dip as Frank comes around behind you, dropping his lips to your neck and kissing you hesitantly. Frank’s hands settles on your hips and you drop your head back, letting Frank have better access to your neck.

You move away from Frank and pull your shirt over your head, Frank following suit. You lean into Gerard and press kisses down his chest, pushing him down on the bed so you can straddle his waist. You grind down on his hard on and he groans, only to be cut short when Frank leans in and kisses him roughly. Gerard grips at Frank’s arms, leaning up to keep their lips locked.

You stand up and shimmy off your bottoms, smiling shyly when both the boys look over at you with hungry eyes and kiss-slick lips. You climb back on the bed and pop the button on Gerard’s pants, yanking them down his legs and tossing them on the floor. Gerard gets on his knees and smashes his lips with yours, tangling his fingers in your hair and tasting every inch of your mouth. Gerard pulls away and smiles at you, something amused and filthy in his eyes.

“Frank wants you to sit on his face.”

“What?” You grin and turn to see Frank blushing and giving Gerard a half glare.

“He said so when I asked him about this,”

“Well, I would love to sit on your face, Frank.” You giggle and move to kiss him, feeling his arms wrap around you.

You push Frank down on the bed and straddle his chest, looking at him nervously. Gerard swoops in and kisses you while Frank grips your hips and centers your core above his mouth. You gasp against Gerard’s mouth when you feel Frank’s tongue licking between your wet folds.

“Fuck,” You moan, tossing your head back and trying not to smash Frank’s head with your thighs. Gerard kisses down your chest and leaves open mouth kisses to your beasts, sucking dark marks and leaving little bites. You can feel your orgasm tightening and you push Gerard down on the bed, leaning over to take his cock in your mouth.

“Oh shit!” Gerard cries out, gripping at your hair and doing his best to keep his hips from fucking your mouth.

Frank’s hands are on your hips, running soothingly along your thighs and ass while he pushes his tongue into your entrance. You moan around Gerard and he groans your name, red hair pushed back and hazel eyes blown black. You grip Gerard’s cock with your hand-the one not on the bed to support you-and pump what isn’t in your mouth with quick twists of your wrist. Frank pulls your clit between his lips and you come apart, moaning around Gerard and trigging his own orgasm.

Gerard’s chest rises and falls with laboured breathes as he falls down on the bed. You slide down Frank’s body and press your lips to his, tasting yourself on his tongue finding you like the thought of him tasting like you. He groans into your mouth when you sink down in his aching cock without warning.

“Holy shit,” Frank smiles, keeping his hands on your hips so he can help you find a pace to get you both off. 

Frank really does moan as beautifully as you thought he would, his brows furrowed as moans and grunts fall from his lips. You smile at Gerard-who’s watching with wide eyes-as you bounce up and down on Frank’s dick. It’s not like Gerard’s, smaller but still long and he hits your g-spot perfectly. You gasp and groan as the coil in your abdomen tightens, arousal burning hot beneath your skin and your nails scraping along Frank’s inked chest. You drop your lips to his and kiss him with desperation, falling over the edge and moaning into his mouth. He gasps your name when he comes; keeping you tight against him and his lips only a breath away from yours.

You roll off of him and crawl up the bed to Gerard, kissing him lazily and motioning for Frank to follow. You smile against his mouth and whisper ‘I love you’ before pulling away. You cuddle against Frank, resting your head on his chest, and Gerard curls up behind you, breath warm against your neck.

“That was fun.” Frank says and you laugh.

“Yes it was, now go to sleep so Gee can make us breakfast tomorrow.” You reply, leaving a butterfly kiss to his chest.


	24. Promises That We'll Make (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Frank and you having a deal cause you make him watch a Disney movie (you choose what) and at the end of the movie you have to let him do whatever he wants cause that was the deal? Kinky rough smut at the end possible?”  
Word Count: 944  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Frank x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 22 Match 16

Its one thing to not be a fan of Disney movies-although that’s stupid-it’s another thing to have never seen a Disney movie. Frank has never seen them, or at least none of the really good ones, so you convinced him to watch Mulan with you, of course there was a condition. He gets to do whatever he wants to you after the movie and you can’t stop switching between anticipation and worry. You and Frank aren’t dating but you’re not ‘just friends’ either, you’re somewhere between fuck buddies and dating so you know what he wants to do is something sexual or ask you to do something that will annoy you like paintball in the dark or watching Alien again.

The movie plays and Frank seems to be enjoying it, letting you cuddle against him and laughing about Mushu’s antics and generally acting like the child Disney movies never fail to turn us into. You forget about the bet, just enjoying the movie and feeling of Frank’s arm around you, it’s a relaxing moment and you don’t even realize that the movie is coming to an end until the credits roll and Frank flips the power off on the TV. You sit up and look at him nervously, seeing the mischievous joy in his eyes.

“It was a good movie and we will definitely watch more Disney but for now I have something less than PG rated in mind.” You blush and he takes your hand, leading you to his bedroom.

“What do you have in mind?” You ask nervously, sitting on the bed and watching Frank smirk down at you. He looks feral, something sharp and hungry in his eyes that you just want to melt into.

“Relax, baby.” He sits down beside you and cups your cheek, gaze softening. “It’s gonna be fun.”

“Okay,” You breathe and smile, the knot in your stomach unwinding. He kisses you, something soft and sweet that turns hungry and deep. He tangles his tongue with yours and bites at your lips, fingers yanking up on your shirt.

You pull away breathless, lungs burning for oxygen. You let him toss away your shirt, leaving you blushing and exposed. His blunt nails scrape along your breasts and you arch into his touch, feeling that familiar burn of lust in your veins. He pushes you down on the bed, kissing down your body and pulling your bottoms down with him.

“Don’t move and don’t make a sound.” He instructs, gripping your hips tightly. You nod and he smiles before moving his lips to kissing up your inner thigh to your dripping core. You moan when he likes a stripe up your slit and he pulls away, looking up at you with disapproval.

“What did I say?”

“Don’t make a sound.” You reply, biting at your lip, desperate for him to continue.

He pulls your legs over his shoulders and brings you closer to his face, circling your entrance with his tongue. You want to cry out his name but you remain silent, forcing yourself to remain still as well. Luckily his hands remain on your hips, pushing you down and gripping you tight enough to bruise; it makes it easier to stop your body from arching off the bed when he applies pressure to your clit. You see one of his hands press against his hard on and you can help but whimper only to have Frank pull away again.

“You’re being very naughty.” Frank says, smirk on his lips-wet with your juices. 

“_Please_,” You mumble, orgasm just around the corner and you’re desperate to come.

You watch with hungry eyes as Frank pulls off his shirt and yanks down his bottoms, cock hard and leaking. He leaves open mouthed kisses up to your jaw, pushing his hips down against yours. You bite down on your lip, holding in the desperate noises building in your throat. Frank moans loudly and captures your lips in his, kissing you roughly with clashing teeth and biting nails on your hips.

“Frank,” You moan, groaning in frustration when Frank pulls away and frowns at you.

“You are very bad at following directions, sweetheart.” That feral smirk covers his face and then you’re crying out as he slams into you. “Shhh,” he whispers in your ear, hips keeping a quick and rough pace.

You grip at his arms, scraping your nails along his tattoos and digging your heels into his lower back. Frank pulls out before slamming all the way back in and you cry out and arch off the bed, coming hard enough to see white. His lips attach to your neck, biting and soothing them with kisses, his hips still thrusting deeply. You swallow your moans and writhe beneath him, feeling him getting closer to falling apart.

“Shit,” he groans, dropping his head to your shoulder as his thrusts get sloppy. You try to stay quiet, you really do, but with each movement of Frank’s hips you can’t stop the whimpers and moans that tumble from your mouth. He pants hotly against your skin, letting out a choked off groan when he comes, giving a few quick thrusts that have you coming along with him.

“You really can’t be quiet.” He laughs, leaving lazy kisses on your neck and jaw.

“I’ve never been good at following directions.” You reply, smiling sleepily and running your fingers down his back.

“Then I guess I’ll have to punish you.” He teases, fingers dancing along your hips. “But after we sleep, I’m beat.” Frank rolls beside you and pulls you in close, kissing your shoulder softly. You settle against him and close your eyes, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.


	25. Say I Like You And We Can Get Out (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Accidentally admitting your feelings for Frank”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 543  
Pairing: Frank x Reader  
A/N: Cute request!
> 
> originally posted: 14 March 16

You sit in a circle around the room like teenagers at a sleepover, Mikey half asleep and Gerard’s sugar high crashing. You aren’t really sure how you ended up being questioned by all four boys but now they won’t stop asking you questions like it’s a game of Truth or Truth. You draw your knees to your chest and lean back against the wall, waiting for the next question. It’s fun, actually, having them ask about your family and your childhood, but you know they’re planning something you’ll hate. They love to embarrass you.

A smile spreads across Gerard’s face and you groan. “Who do you like?”

“What are we, 14?” You reply and Mikey snorts, eyes still closed.

“Answer the question, Y/N.”

Your eyes flick over to Frank, seeing him already looking at you expectantly and you drop your gaze to your lap. You can’t answer, it’ll be humiliating.

“No one.”

“Liar.” Gerard counters. “Teelll uuussss.”

“No way!”

“But you do like someone.” Ray observes.

“What?” Your heart feels heavy in your chest and you scramble desperately for a celebrity-besides them-that you can claim to have a crush on, but your brain seems to be playing hide and seek with your thoughts.

“Is it me?” Gerard asks, smirk on his face.

“No, it’s Frank.” Your eyes go wide, heart dropping to your stomach. You _so_ did not mean to say that.

“Really?” Gerard grins. “Y/N and Frankie sitting in a tree…” He trails off when Frank kicks him and suddenly the room is too quiet.

“You like me?” Frank asks and you can feel your face turning red, tongue tied in knots and brain going on vacation. Things could not get any worse.

“Just say you like me and we can leave.” Frank offers and something in your chest lights up with hope.

“I like you, Frank.” You say, voice small but his grin is huge.

“Come on,” He jumps up from the couch and holds out his hand for you and you take it slowly, still a little unsure. Gerard whistles as you both leave the room, heading into the joining motel room and closing the door.

“Wanted to let me down in private?” You try to smile and Frank chuckles.

“No, I wanted to kiss you in private.” He replies and you blush, eyes wide and smile forcing it’s self onto your face.

“Oh,”

“So, can I?”

“Ya, yes, of course.” You ramble and he steps into your space, cupping your face with gentle hands.

Your heart skips when his lips press against yours, soft and new and better than anything you ever imagined. You get lost in the feeling of his lips, wrapping your arms around his middle and pulling him closer. He breaks the kiss when the need for oxygen becomes too much, both of you pulling away panting and smiling. Your lips still tingle from the touch of his and you can’t help but pull him back in, earning a surprised noise from his mouth.

“You’ve been waiting for this awhile, huh?” he teases and you nod, smiling when he kisses you again-quick and soft.

“I like you too, in case you couldn’t tell.” He says and you giggle, only to have his mouth back on yours.


	26. A Kiss And I Will Surrender (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Could you do a thing, I don’t know what it’s called I don’t pay attention to these things, where Frank comes home like super pissed off and sees you and it’s like really rough sex? And at the end he like keeps apologising for taking it out on you but you don’t care cause Franks never normally like that and you liked it :D You can improvise, make it kinky or no, and you can decide what made him hella mad, I don’t mind, I just love your work :3 Anon.”  
Warnings: Rough sex  
Word Count: 664  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Frank x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 11 March 16

You’re in the kitchen when the front door slams open and closed, Frank storming into the room and looking at you with such pure anger you don’t know what to say. He growls and stalks towards you, pinning you against the fridge and claiming your mouth with a rough kiss. You moan and grip and his arms, curling your fingers in his shirt as he licks his way into your mouth. You whimper at the taste, always something sweet but this time it’s covered up by the thick taste of smoke. He’s yanking at your shirt and you pull away to get it off, making sure he does the same with his own.

His chest is strong and littered with ink, muscles shifting under skin when you run your hands over him. His lips drop to your neck, sucking bruises into your skin and scraping his teeth until you whine. He presses you back against the fridge, chest to chest and hip to hips, and you feel his hard on pressing against you. You moan and grind against him, feeling him moan low in his chest-deep and animalistic.

He yanks down your jeans and then does the same with his own, returning to his quest of kissing and biting every inch of your skin. He’s pressing his hips down against yours, hand on your skin and lips on your neck. He pulls your legs around his hips, cock sliding along your wet folds. You cry out when he slams into you, setting a rough pace that’s walking the line of pain and pleasure. 

You arch and grip at his back, nails scratching red lines down his shoulder blades. He hits your g-spot and you whimper, writhing against him and he smirks against your skin. You toss your head back and moan, fridge pounding against the wall with each thrust Frank gives.

He hits your g-spot hard, making you arch and cry out in pleasure so intense it’s bordering on pain. His mouth drops open, panting, eyes half lidded and you whimper at the sight. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into you, knocking you hard against the fridge that bangs against the wall. You dig your nails into his arms, leaving angry red crescents in your wake. He growls and presses his lips against yours, forcing your mouth open.

He curses around a growl, shoving deep inside of you and slamming into your g-spot making you scream. You fly apart, squeezing around and making him moan. His hips keep moving, pace quick and sloppy and you claw at his back, orgasm drawing out and turning your vision white. He tenses when he comes, moaning your name, hips stuttering to a stop.

His grip on your waist loosens and you drop your face to his shoulder, both of your trying to catch your breath. He pulls out and you wince, placing you on wobbly legs but keeping you close. You look up and see worry blooming in his eyes, his fingers hovering over the bruises on your neck and hips.

“Did I hurt you?” He sounds worried and you cup his jaw gently.

“A little but its okay,”

“No,” He shakes his head and you drop you hand. He can’t stop looking at the purple bruises that litter your skin. “I was angry; I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m sorry, Y/N.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” You sooth, smiling softly. “It was different then what we usually do but I, well, I liked it. It was fun and beyond pleasurable.” You laugh and duck your head, blush burning your face.

“Oh,” He places his hands back on your waist again, running them gently over your bruises and smiling shyly at you. “I’m still sorry.”

“It’s okay,” You reassure. “But do you want to tell me what had you so pissed in the first place?”

He chuckles and leans in to kiss you, something soft and lingering. “I don’t even remember.”


	27. Hold A Lover Close (Frank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous: “Can you write an imagine where frank iero is like a punk but he has a crush on y/n and he keeps teasing her and saying she’s too goody good and she’s gets upset and goes to a party with him and proves him wrong and it leads to Smut? Sorry if this is confusing or stupid lol”  
Warnings: Drunken Sex (is that a warning? Could be a consent issue I suppose.)  
Word Count: 1,526  
Pairing: Frank x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: Not stupid at all cutie don’t worry ^-^
> 
> originally posted: 21 Feb 16

Your teacher is droning on and on about triangles and angles and all this stuff you learned years ago and at some point you tune them out. You’re doodling in your notebook when a little paper airplane lands on your desk, scribbled heart on the side. You look over at Frank, the punk boy who sits next to you and always has something to say, he’s smirking and you blush and look away.

He’s always tossing little notes on your desk, usually with hearts and bad pick up lines. They always make your day though, just knowing someone likes you-that you also happened to like-wants to talk to you and give you notes is enough to make you smile. This note has the line ‘If you were a vegetable you’d be a cute-cumber’ scribbled on it. You giggle softly and look over at Frank, who’s smiling at you now.

You find your pencil and scribble- Do you work at Starbucks? Because I like you a latte.-back on the other side of the paper, making sure the teacher isn’t watching before tossing it over. He smiles at what you wrote and crumples up the paper, leaning over to your desk to whisper instead.

“I liked mine better,” he teases and you roll your eyes, too afraid of getting caught to say anything. “Scared, goody two shoes?” He says and you deflate. You know he’s just teasing and doesn’t mean anything by it but you can’t help but wish you were a little more like Frank-bad and unafraid.

You take a breath and whisper back, “Am not.”

“Are to.”

“Not,”

“Prove it,” He dares and your heart stops. What’s he gonna ask you to do? Scream in the middle of class? Tell the teacher something rude?

“How?”

“Come to a party with me tonight,” He smiles and you blush.

“Asking me on a date, Iero?”

“Y/N! Frank!” The teacher’s voice booms and you jump away from Frank, hating how he slips away with ease and no fear.

“Ya, teach?”

“Would you like to share with the class what you were talking about?”

“Sure,” Frank smirks at you before speaking. “I was just asking, Y/N here, to go out with me.” You hear a few whistles and other noises from your class mates, causing you to blush and duck your head.

“That can wait till after class,” The teacher replies, turning back to the board.

“So?” Frank mumbles; suddenly back in your space. You nod.

–

He picks you up once the sun goes down, promising your parents you’ll be back before ten but you know he’s lying. Something about going to party is scary to you, not that you haven’t been before just not to ones like Frank goes to. The house he takes you too stinks of alcohol and weed, people all over the place in various states of drunk and high. Music is pounding and some couples are dancing like it’s a nightclub rather than a high school student’s house who’ll probably be grounded come next week.

Frank takes your hand and leads you through the people, finding a spot on the couch and leaving you there. You sit in awkward silence beside a guy who finds his hand fascinating while you wait for Frank, who shows up a few minutes later with two red cups and a grin.

“Here, drink.” He tells you, falling onto the couch beside you and sloshing liquid on his hand.

“What is it?” You ask, taking the cup and looking down at the red-brown liquid.

“Does it matter?”

“Sorta,” You mumble but take a sip anyway, cringing at the taste. “Nasty.”

“Ya, but its alcoholic.” Frank replies, taking a long chug of his own drink.

You don’t drink, never had more than a sip of your dad’s beer before, so you get drunk embarrassingly fast. Maybe three drinks and you can’t think, everything a blur of happiness and Frank. He’s warm beside you, talking about something and smiling at you-it’s really unfair how attractive he is.

“I can be bad.” You tell him, doing your best to look flirty.

“Really?”

“Oh yes.” You nod and he chuckles.

“Very well, do your worst.” His eyes are sparkling and you know he’s a little drunk, words a bit messy and multiple empty cups on the table beside him.

You don’t know how to be bad; you just don’t, so you jump to what people do on TV. When people want to be stupid and bad on TV they do something sexual, right? You take a breath and swing your leg to straddle Frank-who looks surprised. You can feel the music, loud and without lyrics-or at least none that you can hear. You start moving, letting the beat take control of your hips. It’s odd how well you can control your body when you can’t control your mind, running your hands down your chest while your hips swivel and grind on Frank lap.

“Shit,” Frank gasps softly and you grin, finally proving your point.

Now that you don’t need to do this anymore you know you should move but you also know that this feels amazing. Frank’s eyes glued to you like you’re made of gold and his hands on your hips while you move. You know he’s hard, you can feel it each time you grind down, and that only makes things better. You’re eyes find his and his are blown, black devouring the golden-brown you’re used to.

“I-” You don’t know how to tell him you want him, how to tell him you need him. So when words fail you use actions, leaning down and pressing your lips to his, both of you tasting of alcohol.

His hands move to grip your ass, pulling you closer and making you both moan into each other’s mouths. There are people, you know there are, all around you but somehow everything narrows down to Frank and the noises you can get him to make. You swipe your tongue across his lip ring, tasting the cool metal, before pulling his lip between your teeth and pulling away.

“Not here.” He says and you frown, pushing your hips down to make him groan. “Shit,”

“Need you now,” You whine.

“I know,” he replies but pushes you off of him anyway, taking your hand and pulling you clumsily through the crowds and into a bathroom. He pushes you against the door once he locks it, locking lips with you again.

“I’m so taking you to parties more often,” He mumbles, unbuttoning your pants and shoving his hand inside. You toss your head back and moan.

“Still think I’m a goody…whatever?”

“Fuck no,” His fingers move against you cloth covered pussy, lips on your neck and driving you nuts. You whine and jerk your hips when he presses against your clit. He removes his hand and yanks your pants and underwear off before moving on to his own pants.

“Frank,” You whine and he barely gets his clothes down his thighs before he’s back against you, kissing you like its oxygen. You wrap your legs around his waist, smiling at his lust fogged expression. You take his cock in hand, making him whimper, and pump him a few times before lining him up with your entrance.

“You sure,”

“Yes,” He pushes in slowly and you squirm and gasp, letting him groan against your skin. You kiss him again when he starts moving, everything messy and wet and hot. He’s silent besides the little gasps and ‘ahs’ that he lets out between kisses, fingers digging into your hips. You, on the other hand, are loud, moaning his name and cursing each time he hits your g-spot.

You can’t keep your lips away from his, kissing him like it’s all your know how to do. Your nails scratch down his back, leaving red lines as you move down to his ass. You can feel your orgasm building, a tangled mess exploding in your abdomen and setting off fireworks in your eyes. You cry out his name and squeeze around him, slamming back into the endless kiss. He holds you tight against him, giving quick and deep thrusts before coming with a moan into your mouth.

You kiss him again, slow and wet, before pulling away. His lips are red and his hair is sticking to his forehead. He looks blissed out and beautiful, a sight you hope to never forget. He keeps you close, catching his breath and keeping his eyes on you.

“I love you,” He finally says, giving a nervous smile.

You smile and drop your head to his shoulder, letting him slip out and place you on your feet. You hear him chuckle awkwardly and you know you should say it back but you don’t, not sure if this is how you want it to happen. Your drunken brain tells you to kiss him so you do, slow and sweet.

“Anyone who says Disneyland is the happiest place on earth has obviously never been in your arms.” You mumble, smiling at him and watching a laugh bubble on his lips.

“Okay, that one was better than mine.”


	28. Sweet Fun (Fun Ghoul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Your work rocks! You need to write Frank Iero imagine. Maybe punk Revenge era? Or Danger Day’s Fun Ghoul? (the one about Poison was great!!!) Just wanted to give idea, I’ll be more specific next time. Thank you darling!!”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 794  
Pairing: Frank x Reader  
A/N: Never written Frank before but I’m giving it a try for you nonnie <3 No idea where this idea came from but I hope you like it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Y/K/N=Your Killjoy Name
> 
> originally posted: 19 Feb 16

It’s a lazy day, no news from the zones and no BLI members after your heads. It’s boring and hot and everyone seems to be in a Sunday trance-just lying around and barely talking. It’s nice to have a break but you couldn’t be more bored, practically hoping an explosion will go off or BLI will come bursting through the doors. Okay maybe not that much excitement but something close, anything to be honest.

“I bet I can spit farther then you.” Fun Ghoul announces suddenly, seemingly challenging everyone.

“Gross, no thanks.” Kobra replies and Jet nods.

“We already know I’ll beat your ass,” Party replies with a smirk. Fun scowls at that but doesn’t argue.

“I’ll play.” You answer, perking up at the idea of having something to do.

“Awesome!” Fun grins and you follow him out of the diner and to the side of the building.

“See that rock?” Fun points to a stone a few feet away and you nod. “That’s Poison’s record, beat that and I’ll love you forever.” He laughs and you blush, wishing he was telling the truth.

It’s easy to hide your crush, everyone is so busy saving the world that no one notices if you blush a little too often around him or sit a little too close to him. No one notices but that doesn’t mean it isn’t killing you inside every time he smiles at you or acts a bit more flirty than usual. You take a breath and will away your blush; today is not going to be the day Fun finds out.

“Can’t beat him?” You ask, slight teasing in your tone.

“I could if I wanted to,” He replies and you giggle.

“Right,”

“Shut up and spit, Y/K/N.” His lips tilt up in a barely there smile and you can’t help but smile in return.

“I think you should go first, just to show me how.” You can’t help but let your voice take on a flirty edge, hoping Fun doesn’t and does notice.

“Very well,” You watch as he prepares himself and then spits, firing off like a bullet and landing only a foot or two behind the rock. He frowns in disappointment before gesturing for you to go.

You nervously gather saliva in your mouth and then spit, most of it dripping down your chin but some of it goes flying-not very far but pretty good for a first attempt. It’s not like you don’t know how to spit it’s just that you’ve never tried to spit a far distance, it’s harder than it looks.

Fun starts laughing and you wipe your chin with your sleeve. You shove him and he nearly falls on his ass, still laughing.

“You suck!” You laugh, pushing him again. This time he does fall over and he’s looking up at you with a fake pout. You grin and hold out your hand, offering to help him up. You squeal when he yanks you down with him, ending up in the dirt beside him.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” He tells you, “You’ll get the hang of it.”

“I hate you,” You chuckle, leaning into him and hiding your blush.

“See, now you’ve hurt my feelings.” He teases, fake hurt in his voice.

“Aw, poor Fun can’t handle a joke.” You lift your head and smirk. “Kind of Ironic.”

Both of your laugh and lean back on the diner, watching the sun set in the methane skies. You hate that your mind jumps to thinking this is romantic, the sky bursting with orange and reds, the world silent besides the two of you breathing. You’re heart stutters in your chest and you know you should leave, let everything stay the same but you don’t.

“Wanna try again?” You mumble and he shakes his head.

“I think our saliva should be better spent,” You look at him smirking and furrow your brow.

“And how so?”

He leans forward and captures your mouth with his, giving you a wet yet sweet kiss. He tastes like sugar, a sweetness you can’t find anymore. Of course he tastes sweet, Fun always has to defy rules-like the fact that no one has sugar anymore. His hands cup your face and he deepens the kiss, drawing little moans from you. He smiles into the kiss and you pull away, giggling.

“I can’t believe that was your pick up line,” You can’t stop laughing, suddenly understanding that what he said was in fact a pick up line.

“Not my best moment admittedly, but come on, it had a nice ending.” He draws you back to him, both of you smiling softly.

“Could you repeat it?” You ask with amusement. “I forgot what the ending was.”

He rolls his eyes but kisses you again.


	29. Raised By Wolves (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous “ Hi! ive been having a really hard week and your writing always makes me smile! i love your blog sm! i was hoping you could write an angsty basement gerard x male!reader where maybe reader goes to g’s house cause he got in a fight with his parents or something… idk whatever you write will be amazing! i hope you have the best day ever ily <3″  
Warnings: Politics (kinda implied homophobic/etc parents)  
Word Count: 879 (its short i know im srry!)  
Pairing: Gerard x Male!Reader
> 
> originally posted: 28 May 19

You love your parents, you do, but fuck they piss you off sometimes! You got into a big fight about shitty relatives which led to political arguments and then it spiralled into a huge fight about everything that you don’t see eye to eye on. You screamed, they yelled, doors slammed, names were called and shitty things were said that you know none of you mean…right? You’re their son, they should try harder to understand your generation and your viewpoints and the things that matter to you, but they don’t. You wanted to argue more, to try to get them to just listen to you but you stormed out of the house and drove to Gerard’s faster than you should have.

It’s late, dark sky and empty roads, your wheels speeding down the pavement of your shitty Jersey town. Gerard’s house sits in a dark culdesac and you pull up outside of it, looking over at the dark windows and dimly lit porch light that’s attracting bugs. You can feel the anger pumping through your veins like blood, thick and black and boiling. You grip the steering wheel too tight, opening and closing your hands, trying to breath, before exiting your vehicle and making your way to his front door.

It’s late and you scramble for your phone to call your boyfriend, waiting for him to pick up.

“Babe?” Gerard’s voice is rough with sleep, confused and maybe worried.

“Gee!” You are so glad to hear him, something who gets you, who won’t call you names or argue basic human rights with you. “I’m at your house.”

“What? Why?” You hear fabric rustle, he must be sitting up in bed.

“I,” You pause, the anger draining from your body and suddenly being replaced with exhaustion and the need to be close to your boyfriend and be held and understood. “I needed to see you.” The words come out wet and you struggle not to cry.

“I’ll be right up.” His voice sounds soft before he hangs up and you stand in the dark feeling exposed and tired.

The door opens and you push yourself into Gerard’s arms, breathing in the sleepy scent of your boyfriend and holding his hoodie clad body close. He’s warm and soft and he holds you tight, hands rubbing your back and he whispers in your ear that he loves you. You don’t cry but your throat feels tight as you think about your parents and that house, the suffocation of closed mindedness and disinterest lingers. You take deep, shaky, breathes, and begin to calm down. Gerard pulls away but keeps his hands on you, looking you in the eyes and smiling gently.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” He leads you into his house and into his room where it’s dark and warm, a salt lamp on the desk the only light in the room. He makes himself busy as you kick off your shoes and jeans before crawling into bed. The blankets are heavy and smelling of Gerard, the most comforting smell you’ve ever found. You feel tired and achy, and really really lonely, the kind of loneliness that comes from being shoved aside again and again, the kind of loneliness that never really goes away because the thing that made you lonely will never go away. You feel suffocated by the idea that hate will win, that too many people just don’t care and don’t have the desire to try and see what is right in front of their faces. Pain, so much pain, everywhere.

Gerard climbs into bed behind you and pulls you into his chest, tight and safe. You feel the ache in your chest lessen and it lessens even more when Gerard nuzzles your neck and kisses your skin, soft and loving.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks softly and you shake your head, hair rustling against the pillows.

“I just,” You sigh and turn over in his arms, finding his soft hazel eyes and knowing he’s there for you. “I’m tired of fighting with people who are determined to not understand me, to not listen, to not fucking care.” Anger bubbles as your sentence ends, muscles tense and Gerard runs his hands down your arms soothingly.

“I know, it’s frustrating. I’m sorry, but you won’t be in that house forever and you will always have people in your life who do understand you, who do care about you and want to listen to you.” He sounds tired but sure of himself and your chest hurts.

“I love you.” It’s all you can say, feeling drained and beaten down, you bury your face in his neck and he holds you close.

“I love you too.” He says and ya maybe your family sucks sometimes, maybe they say hurtful things, maybe they won’t look outside their own old, outdated, box of values, but at least you have Gerard and at least he cares and listens. You let yourself relax in his arms, anger and loneliness bubbling away as Gerard’s soothing heart and breathing even out. You listen to his breathing and slowly you let sleep over take you, knowing at least you will wake up next to your boyfriend and at least tomorrow will be better.


	30. Lightning In A Bottle (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: requested by anonymous “ Parade Gee smut? Where Y/N is in a drug haze and is scared so she calls him over and then it’s like he tries to calm her down and whispers sweet nothing’s to her while she rides him? Sorry if it’s long!”  
anon 2 “*SLAMS FISTS ON TABLE* PARADE GEE SMUT”  
Word Count: 1,584  
Warnings: drug use  
A/N: idk not my best work but i really enjoyed writing this, finally i enjoyed writing something again lol
> 
> originally posted: 18 Feb 19

The world isn’t right, it’s upside down, sideways, burned up at the center. You’ve been this high before, higher even, but something is wrong this time and you can’t come down and you can’t find the ground and you’re sure there is something behind you despite the fact that your back is pressed up against the wall. You shouldn’t have switched dealers so suddenly, should have known that deal was too good, but you wanted to fly you love flying and this is not flying. Your skin tingles, your eyes flicker, something is behind you, everything is blurred at the edges and you can only see what you can focus on which isn’t a lot.

You don’t remember calling Gerard, don’t remember even where your phone is, but he shows up and is suddenly leaning in front of you and he’s solid and real and something to grasp on to. Gerard takes your hands and you find solid ground but something is still crawling under your skin and burning holes behind your eyes and you can feel everything so clearly…too much. You look at your hands in his, feel his skin touching yours, warm and calloused. You look up and see his face, blurry and hard to completely focus on, silver hair glowing, eyes wide, mouth so pink. You laugh and he cups your face, you lean in and smile and he rubs his thumbs along your cheek bones.

“I’m not scared with you here.” Your voice sounds far away but also perfectly content in your throat, did you even speak?

“You called me, terrified, said someone was behind you.” His voice is crystal clear, it cuts sharply through your haze and you freeze, sober for a split second.

“You scared him off.” You smile, leaning into his space. His breath is warm on your face and he smells like comfort and safety. You kiss him, lips meeting slow and sure, you know you want this. Want him.

He pulls back, hands on your shoulders to keep you away, and you whine. Your skin burns and your stomach is twisting like it does when someone yells at you.

“You’re not yourself, I’m not going to take advantage of you.” Gerard says, voice soft and eyes worried.

“I need you, Gee.” You mumble, trying to pull him in but he doesn’t budge. “Please? You’re the only safe person, you’re the only thing I can understand right now.” You’re sure that your words are slow and slurred but Gerard understands you, he always does. And besides, it’s not like this is your first time, not even your first time on drugs.

He releases your shoulders, hands sliding up your neck and into your hair, pulling you back into him and your lips collide like they always do. Electric, burning, beautiful. Everything is heightened this time, the drugs spinning your mind and setting your nerves on end, every touch like a shock to your skin, an explosion behind your eyes.

Gerard licks into your mouth and your press closer, feeling like there is miles between you. You wrestle off his shirt, fingers clumsy and eyes unfocused, not really seeing anything beyond his hazel eyes now burning black with lust.

“Y/N,” He says your name, voice just as cutting and clear as before, and you look at him like you’re trying to focus, trying to sober just for him. “You sure you want this?”

“Yes.” You say it with finality and he smiles, dipping back in to kiss you deeply.

Your shirt is gone and you aren’t sure if that was your doing or his but you don’t care, attention on his mouth on yours and his hands sliding along your waist. His fingers are calloused and warm, gentle as they set your skin ablaze and you still don’t feel close enough. You whine his name, his mouth moving to your neck, hot and wet and biting. He sucks a hickey into your skin and you whine softly, hands in his hair and digging into his shoulder. He pushes you down onto the bed, slowly moving down your chest till his lips are on your breasts. You groan and arch, feeling golden sparks where he kisses and bites and sucks.

“I love you,” His words are soft, lyrical, twisting in the air like smoke from a shared cigarette. You aren’t sure if you reply or just moan, feeling lost to the world and twisted up in desperation beneath him.

You open your eyes to see him kissing down your stomach, bites and hickeys left along your skin like a map only he can read. You watch, eyes heavy and heart pounding, his hands working off your bottoms and his own, skin revealed like works of art made to be shared. He kisses your thighs, your hips, every freckle that only he knows, your mind spins, purple haze over the room and your cry out when he buries his face between your thighs. He licks at your folds, sucks your clit and pushes two fingers into you, it feels so fast but you know he’s still moving slowly. You arch and grip his short hair, moaning and letting your body tell him to keep going, more, more.

He crooks his fingers, pumping them in time with the ministrations of his mouth. You feel him moan into you and you cum, sudden and explosive and you feel the world pop behind your eyes. The drugs send you flying, still can’t come down, you lose track of reality, your entire body tingles and moves and you hear Gerard suddenly at your ear, talking and whispering and you roll on top of him.

You smile down at him, seeing sparks and fireworks in his eyes, he’s feeding off your energy, loving every moan and cry that he gets out of you. You kiss him, feeling every second of it, grinding into his lap and feeling him hard and warm beneath you. The haze is beginning to lift but not enough, still seeing colors and shadows and Gerard is glowing in a world too dark to see.

You shift, lifting yourself up and reaching between you two to take his cock in your hand. He breathes heavily, watching you with wide eyes and you just smile, your chest constricted with feelings that remind you of butterflies and summertime and warm sunlight.

Love.

You line yourself up with him and his hands settle on your hips, grounding but not controlling. You lower yourself and you both gasp as he pushes into you, you’re shaking and he’s biting his lip and you can’t be still even if you tried. He helps guide you, finding that rhythm that you both seem to know without trying, without thinking, just feeling. He’s glowing, like the sun is in his eyes and beneath his skin and you dip down to kiss him, desperate to taste the honey slick sunlight dripping from his lips.

You moan into his mouth, feeling him pushing deep inside of you, unsure if you’re moving fast or slow, hard or soft, just knowing that you’re moving together and Gerard is the most beautiful person that you have ever seen. All you can do is feel, letting him guide your body, biting at his lips, moaning into his neck, scratching at his arms. The world is so bright and hot and you can feel his heart pounding, hear his soft moans in your ear, his hands soft and tight on your hips.

“Oh god,” Your voice breaks, feeling closer to him than ever before, feeling his skin on yours, his voice so close, his breath, his hands, his hips thrusting into you, his teeth on your jaw and neck, his nails blunt and scratching, your name mingled with groans as he gasps and tries to pull you into him like he’s drowning in you. You know how he’s feeling, like he’s the only thing in the world, like there is nothing after this moment, like all you can feel is him and this and nothing beyond it. You feel broken open, like the universe is filling you and you can’t see or breath and Gerard is all you have, all you need.

“Please,” You beg, voice desperate, your body wound so tight, ready to snap.

“Stay here baby, stay with me,” He cups you jaw, eyes connecting with yours, and you move in perfect sync and you gasp together, cum together, and you see the entire universe explode in his eyes before it all goes black and you collapse into him.

You come to wrapped together, sweaty and breathing heavily, body tingling and warm. You nuzzle into his neck, smelling sex and him. He turns his head and catches your lips, slow and sweet and deep and you break away smiling.

“I love you,” You tell him and he blushes, hand rubbing your back soothingly, legs tangles with yours.

“I love you too.” You can choose not to believe just about anything someone tells you but no matter how hard you try you could never not believe that he loves you, that he says those words like they are from deep in his chest, his heart, and they are made just for you.

You finally feel close enough and you let Gerard wrap you in his arms and you relax into him. Your mind is clear and exhausted and you let sleep start to overtake you, feeling content, loved, and safe in his arms.


	31. Victims Of Love (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: requested by anonymous ‘ Elevator smut with lemon!Gee cuz there is never any good smut like that around.”  
Warnings: Exhibitionism, public sex  
Word Count: 1,339  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: i rlly loved writing this one like damn i think its pretty good
> 
> originally posted: 30 Nov 18

Dinner was lovely, Gerard looked handsome in his dark suit with his cream-yellow colored hair. You dressed up too, a form fitting dress and stark lipstick, knowing this was a good choice the second Gerard saw you-his eyes going wide and dark and he couldn’t seem to look away all night. He promised to walk you home after, hand in hand as you make your way through the streets of LA, the place you picked was only a few blocks from your apartment and Gerard insisted that he didn’t want you walking alone at night. He keeps smiling at you, eyes dark as he looks at you. You blush and focus on his hand in yours, his warm skin and the cold air the night has brought.

“You’re beautiful,” Gerard says as you near your apartment, he smiles to himself, finally taking his eyes off of you. You squeeze his hand and blush, pulling him up the steps and into your building.

Your building is warm and welcoming and you feel relaxed and at ease as the door closes and you step into the elevator. Gerard comes with you and neither of you comment on it, walking you home rarely means he doesn’t come up with you. You click the button and Gerard presses himself against your back, the doors sliding shut. You feel your entire body heat up, his breath on your neck, his hands on your hips.

“I’ve never seen someone as gorgeous as you,” He sounds breathless and your heart pounds against your ribcage.

His hands skirt up your sides, soft and teasing, he cups your breasts and you inhale sharply. He kisses your neck as he teases you through your dress, your head rolls back and pleasure begins to swirl in your gut. Gerard’s lips are wet on your skin, his tongue poking out and you shiver, your body is on edge and attuned to his every movement.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night,” He mumbles, hands deftly pushing down the top of your dress to expose your breasts. Anyone could call this elevator, the doors suddenly opening and-. You moan as Gerard teases your nipples, twisting and pulling gently, calling your attention back to him and this moment.

“I’ve been thinking about how gorgeous you look in this dress,” He keeps speaking and you just focus on your breathing, which is now heavy and uncontrolled. “Thinking about how badly I wanted to crawl under the table and push your thighs apart,” You gasp softly and he bites your neck, a little nip, not enough to leave a mark.

You watch the numbers on the elevator go up, it’s always been painfully slow. It’s only on 3 and you’re on the 8th floor. Your heart is beating fast, knowing this is dangerous, but you can’t stop yourself. You want him, here, right now. He must feel the same because his hands suddenly leave your breasts to grip your hips again, turning you to face him. His eyes are blown and his lips are wet and pink, looking at you like he’s desperate for you. You reach out and brush back his lemon hair, smiling at him before he kisses you, hungry and deep. His tongue pushes past your lips, brushing against your own and you grip him tight and yank him up against you.

You body feels electric, sparking and needy. Gerard starts hiking up your dress, pushing you back against the wall of the elevator. You feel a little stupid with your dress bunched up around your waist but the thought quickly passes when Gerard pushes down your panties and looks you in the eyes as he slides his fingers through your folds. Your breathing gets heavier, eyes locked with his as he pushes into you. You whine and your hips push forward, he bites his lip and breaks your eye contact to look at what he’s doing, mesmerized.

“Fuck, baby,” His voice is ruff and breathless and it goes straight to your core. “You’re so wet.” He sounds lustful, groaning as he pushes in a second finger, pumping in and out and licking his lips.

You moan and your head falls back against the wall, eyes closed and hips moving without much thought beyond ‘fuck me, please’. Maybe you say it out loud, you don’t know, mind spinning, but suddenly Gerard is pulling his fingers out and you lift your head to watch him push them between his pink lips. Your mind goes blank. He moans and then he’s kissing you, wet and sloppy and oh so needy, both of you aching and desperate and he helps you jump up and wrap your legs around his waist. He pulls away to smile at you, a moment of clarity completely defined by how you’re falling in love every moment he’s with you.

He pushes into you slow at first and then all at once, groaning as he buries himself inside of you. You moan and grip at his arms, eyes wide. He’s starting to sweat, his shirt sticking to his chest and his hair damp by his temples. He’s holding you close, your noses brushing between needy kisses, breathing mingled. You feel connected, attached, completely belonging to each other. Your rhythm is nothing but off, quick and slow, hard and soft, back and forth, never being able to maintain something but you don’t care all you can focus on is him inside of you and how he fills you perfectly.

You feel him throb inside of you and you pull his lips to yours, kiss salty with sweat and you break quickly to breath. You don’t feel close enough, you never do, like you need him pressed completely against you and inside you and kissing you and breathing in his existence to finally feel complete. He moans your name, looking down where he’s pushing into you and you drop your head back again, moaning and hearing him moan back. He pushes into you deep, his cock stretching you and you can’t focus on anything else. You don’t know what floor you’re on, if the doors will open any second, if someone is on the other side, and it doesn’t matter at this moment because all that does is the noises Gerard can’t keep inside and his cock fucking you harder and deeper as he starts to chase his orgasm. All that matters is his yellow hair that’s sweaty and glowing, his dark eyes that sparkle when you groan his name, his bitten pink lips and how he grips you tighter when he thrusts back into your tight heat.

He digs his fingers into your hips and his mouth hangs open, panting and moaning and he always looks so hot when he’s getting close. He thrusts in and you see his eyes flash, feel him throb and his muscles clench. His thrusts turn deep and hard, pushing in as far as he can and he gasps as he comes, eyes’s falling shut. You use your legs to pull him in close, pressed together as he comes inside you and you hold him tight. He kisses you deeply, loving and wet and you smile into it.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” He says, cupping your face with one hand and smiling. You blush and laugh and kiss him again and again and again.

He pulls out and you feel his come start to leak out of you, your legs wobbling. He helps you fix your dress and you pull up your panties, both of you almost refusing to stop touching the other. You fix his tie and he kisses you, pulling apart just as the elevator opens. A loud ding and you jump apart, giggling and holding hands as you leave it to the couple waiting outside to enter.

“I love you so much,” Gerard tells you, laughing and kissing you as you try to unlock your door, also smiling.

“I love you too,” You admit, the door finally opening and Gerard is on you again.


	32. Hand Of God (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous “ oof can you write a thingy where you give Gway head while he’s driving?”  
Word Count: 1,162  
Warnings: dirty talk, dom/sub tones  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: i honestly died when i saw this ask i love your request so much
> 
> originally posted: 18 Jan 18

The highway stretches on in front of you, endless, you’d wonder if you were even moving if Gerard didn’t keep speeding up and slowing down just to keep himself entertained. It’s getting late, headlights lighting up the road and the lines of trees and barren fields that have kept you company for hours now. Your mind is spinning tales out of boredom, eyes drifting between the road and Gerard, waiting for something-anything-to happen. Music is drifting from the speakers, it’s something faster and heavy and you can’t make out the words and you almost turn it up before deciding you don’t care enough.

You glance over at Gerard and your gaze follows the lines of his beauty. His upturned nose, his focused eyes, his dry lips that he keeps biting. He’s suddenly more interesting than anything your mind can come up with, you’re distracting boyfriend brighter than the headlights. You sit up and shift closer to him, your fingers on his thigh he looks over at you and smiles softly. His smile takes your breath away every time. He looks back to the road but you don’t look away from him, fingertips drawing circles on his inner thigh.

“Something on your mind, babe?” he smirks and you bite your lip, faux innocent eyes.

You cup him through his dark jeans and his breathing gets heavy for a moment, eyes jumping to you briefly and then back to the road. You bite your lip as you massage his growing bulge, watching his mouth open slightly and his hips shift up the slightest bit. Now this is much more interesting than headlights and music on the radio.

“Stop being such a tease.” Gerard says, voice breathy, and you squeeze him before pulling your hand away. He glances over at you, eyes bright and you bite your lip.

“Promise you won’t crash?” You ask playfully and he nods.

You unbuckle your seatbelt and get on your knees, leaning close to Gerard and feeling his hand settle on your lower back. You feel unsteady, the car moving and you can fall over at any moment, like when you unbuckle to climb into the front seat while its moving. You kiss his neck, open mouthed and slow and his breathing isn’t even anymore, you bite, and suck, red mark getting left behind and you hear the little groan he lets out.

You want to pull his hair but you also know how fucked he gets when you do that, how unfocused his eyes get, how he moans and his hips thrust ever so slightly, and you know he needs to watch the road. You kiss his jaw as your hands make quick work of his pants, opening his fly and smiling when you realize he isn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Slut,” You purr and he shivers.

Normally he would talk back, maybe grab you and tell you what you are, what you should be doing, but he’s playing sub. He has to drive. So he shivers and doesn’t look at you and you nip at his ear.

You stroke him, tight grip and slow pull and his mouth falls open slightly, breathing heavier. You watch his profile, how his face heats up when you rub your thumb over his head, how he bites his lip when you speed up. You kiss the corner of his mouth and smirk,

“I love being in control of you,” You voice is soft, slightly teasing, your hand still stroking him, “I wonder how long till I make you beg.” he whines at that, already frustrated. “No?”

He doesn’t reply, bites his lip and keeps his eyes on the road. You glance out the windshield, still nothing, just road and headlights and trees, not even another car.

“Tell me what you want, use that pretty mouth of yours.” You could demand it but your voice stays soft, silky, near his ear and his whole body shivers, his cock pulses in your hand and you squeeze, he groans low in his chest.

“Why don’t you use that pretty mouth of yours for what it’s for,” He glances at you quickly, eyes dark and smirk playing on his lips. Oh no, he’s not in charge here.

“I don’t remember saying you could speak that way,” You release his dick and grap his jaw instead, nails digging into skin and he gasps, you bite his neck and his hips thrust into the air.

“Fuck, baby,” His voice is breathy, not the snarky asshole from a moment ago, nothing turns you on more than knowing what you do to him.

“That’s more like it,” You ease up on your grip, moving your hand back to his aching member as you kiss the little marks in his skin. He doesn’t reply, just tries not to make noises or slam on the gas. You lean down and take his head between your lips, hear him gasp loudly and push hard on the gas before quickly easing off. You suck him in inch by inch, slowly, and feel him whine and you know how hard he’s trying to keep his hips still.

You bob your head slowly, swirling your tongue around his head before going back down. You know he’s going too fast and you can feel yourself getting wet, desperate to rub your thighs together. You speed up, hand working with your mouth and Gerard moans and almost thrusts his hips up, his hand in your hair pulling lightly like he just needs to grip onto something. You moan around him and he hits the gas again, this time hard and he curses loudly around a moan, trying not to speed but it’s obvious he can’t focus, his eyes are probably trying to slip shut, his head wanting to fall back, he wants to thrust and he wants you to stop being such a tease.

“F-fuck,” he curses, softly this time, and you stop being a tease, picking up your pace and sucking hard as you go up. He grips your hair harder, cursing and groaning and you can tell when he’s close, how he can’t keep still and the car really isn’t going the right speed. He pushes on your head lightly, moaning long and loud as he comes hard and fucking smashes the gas.

You pull off slowly, teasing and he whines, eyes closed for just a moment. You swallow and he slowly eases off the gas, you tuck him away and lean in to kiss him, sloppy and quick and you smile as you pull away.

“You didn’t crash,” You tease, voice a little hoarse.

“Y-ya,” He sounds wrecked, shifting and then running a hand through his hair. He glances at you, sweating and smiles and you smile back. You watch him for a moment and then turn back to the trees and the dark sky and the headlights, the unknown song on the radio and how Gerard takes awhile to get his breathing under control.


	33. Fantastic Bastards (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous “request for gerard, i play archery and i dont see imagines with a reader who plays archery, so maybe on her team is her ex boyfriend who keeps harassing her and her friends just sit and watch until he says something that hits a sensitive area and she has a panic attack (at the disco) bc like HOW DOES HE KNOW??? and one of her friends has to call gee and he comes to practice and calm her down and then criticizes her ex before they both leave if you need help w/ archery terms i can help”  
Word Count:  
Warnings: Mentions of past abusive relationship, panic attack,   
Pairing: Gerard x Reader 
> 
> originally posted 14 Aug 17

When you joined the archery team you thought it would be fun, play a sport you’re good at, meet new people, hang out with friends, win some trophies, but that’s not what happened. Your ex is on your team, joined halfway through the season and spends every minute making you hate the sport and the team and everything else, you don’t want to show up you don’t want to be around him. His eyes on you makes your skin crawl, the words he speaks only makes you remember all the shitty moments of your relationship. You broke up, you were free, why is he back? He isn’t even good at archery.

The air is crisp, green grass under your feet and a bow in your hands. You stare out at the target, it’s just a simple practice with your team. The captain of the team, your best friend, is talking to some of the other members nearby while you get ready and aim. Your ex is watching and your face burns. You hold the grip and pull back on the bowstring, letting go and letting the arrow fly across the field. It lands near the middle but not good enough for what you normally do, the amount of points you can rack up when he isn’t watching is amazing. He throws you off.

“I thought you were good at this?” He says and you jolt away from where your arrow is embedded in the target. You stare at him, a cold rage in your blood.

“I am,” You reply through your teeth and he doesn’t blink.

“You say that but the arrow begs to differ. Maybe you should try soccer again.” he chuckles and your clench your fists, he ruined that for you too a long time ago. He took so much from you, ruined everything from soccer to that dress you used to wear in the summer. You can’t remember the last time you wore a dress.

“Leave me alone.” You practically growl and he laughs.

“I’m under your skin, Y/N,” The way he says your name burns your throat, a nasty taste coming up.

“Fuck off,” You turn away but then he says something that makes your entire body run cold, breath stuttering in your chest.

“You left some of your stuff at my place, I think I’ll bring them by your new place later.” You know you left things at his house when you moved out, you were too scared to go back and get them. He could always rope you into staying, something you never wanted to do. So you left stuff, toothbrush, makeup, some clothes, a book you really liked. It didn’t seem to matter as long as you never went back, as long as he never got a hold on you again.

But that’s not the part that upsets you, he can do whatever he wants with your stuff, it’s the last part. You moved out and you made sure he couldn’t find your new address, you kept it secret, you never went straight home after seeing him, you were so careful. How does he know? Has he been there before? Did he break in? He’s done it before, when you first started seeing him he broke in and moved things around, layed in your bed, you wanted to be upset but he…he always knew how to fuck with your head.

“Y-you don’t know where I live.” You try so hard to sound strong, like he isn’t getting to you, but you can’t breath or think and your eyes burn. He knows and he is going to get you, he’s going to hurt you again, he’s going to…oh god.

He steps closer and your chest tightens, you feel frozen, your heart is pounding. He smiles and you can’t you can’t. Oh god. He still controls you, he still can do whatever he wants to you.

“Of course I do,”

A sob breaks out of you, cracking through the air and the other teammates look over, finally realizing what’s happening. Your best friend isn’t supposed to leave you alone with him, he shouldn’t even be here. You struggle to breath, pulling in painful breaths and tears tumble down your face. Your entire body burns and tightens and you almost fall over, just staring at him and knowing you can’t get away. You best friend is suddenly beside you, wrapping you in her arms and turning you to look at her, you can’t see her though you just see him and you can’t breath.

“I texted Gerard, he’s on his way.”

You try to stop crying but the sobs rip through your body as you shake and struggle to draw breath. You can still feel him watching you, the king of your body. He knows where you live. He can get you. He can get you, He’s going to get you ohgodhesgoingtogetyou.

“Y/N,” It’s Gerard, his voice like a moment of clarity. You latch onto him, your friend stepping back. He holds you close, smoothing your hair and telling you over and over you’re okay. You bury your face in his chest and cry, crying until you can’t cry anymore. You breath, dry air that burns your lungs and you feel sick. Your stomach twists and Gerard kisses your head. You breath. He’s got you. Gerard will keep you safe.

“I’ve got you, love.” Gerard mumbles, slowly sinking to the ground with you in his arms. “You’re okay.”

“He-” You try and Gerard shushes you.

“He nothing, no one can get you. You’re safe, I won’t leave you. It’s okay.” He tells you, again and again until your breathing evens out and your fingers hurt from holding onto him so tightly.

When you lift your head everyone else is gone, led away by the captain. He can’t get you. Gerard cups your face and gives you a smile, the bright light that he always is. You press your hand against his chest, feeling his heart beating and you breath. He kisses your forehead and you fall against him, soft and caring, safe. Gerard is your knight in shining armor, your safe place, your boyfriend. He’s exactly what a boyfriend should be. He’s love and warmth and he would never hurt you.

“Thank you,” You mumble, voice worn.

“That’s what I’m here for, I love you.” You look up at him and he presses his nose against yours, both of you giggling.

“I love you too.”


	34. Cinderella, She Seems So Easy (Gerard and Patrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “can you do one where like you go to school with gee and patrick? and patrick ends up winning you over bc gee just wants you for ur body (like,, I’m thinking desolation row gee and teenage patrick, but both are in high school) idk if this made any sense”  
Word Count: 1,587  
Pairing: Patrick x Reader, Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 27 Feb 17

Gerard Way is hot, like really hot, you could kill me and I’d say thanks hot, and he’s smiling at _you_. Your entire face burns and you bite at your lip, Gerard making fuck me eyes at you from across the class room. It’s like something out of a dream and you don’t know what to do besides hope your makeup isn’t messed up. He winks-actually fucking winks!-at you before turning around in his seat and you’re left reeling, only jolted back to reality when the boy beside you taps your shoulder. You turn and look at Patrick and your blush dies down but butterflies erupt in your stomach, flowers blooming from inside and wrapping tightly around your heart. Patrick smiles softly and the entire world is slow, bright, and loving for the few moments it takes you to catch up.

“You wanna come over after school?” He asks and you nod quickly, making him smile even wider and the butterflies are trying to break out of your stomach.

You smile back at him, unable to help it, never able to help it, before turning back to the front of the room. Gerard isn’t looking at you, he’s throwing things at the teacher when he isn’t looking and making his friends laugh. He’s an asshole, well and truly, but your heart picks up its pace anyway and you bite your lip at his dark hair and sink a little in your seat. You can still feel Patrick beside you, always aware of his presence like he’s another part of you, but you can’t help but be completely focused on Gerard. He’s magnetic, electric.

The bell rings just as the teacher catches Gerard throwing things and the red haired boy bolts, laughing so hard he almost trips. You’re grinning as you watch him go, amused and in love. He’s gone when you get into the halls and Patrick is taking you by the hand and leading you to your locker, talking and making you laugh. Patrick is hand holding, 70 degree weather, and blooming flowers, he’s happiness and first loves. Patrick is your best friend but he’s also that boy your other friends tease you about.

But he’s not Gerard.

You’re leaning against the locker beside the one you share with Patrick while he puts things away and gets the math textbook you share. You’re watching him, the movement of his hands and the softness of his profile. He’s always had a young face, soft and cute and you’re drawn to him. He glances over at you, eyes looking so green under his hat, and you smile and he smiles and everything is butterflies again. Then a hand hits the locker beside you and Gerard is smirking at you trapped between him and the cold metal. You blush and try not to make your crush so painfully obvious, practically hearing Patrick roll his eyes as he pretends he still needs things from the locker.

Gerard isn’t soft, not like Patrick, he’s messy and hard. His dark hair never looks brushed, his leather jacket never clean, and he smells very much like a teenage boy. He has a bruise forming around his right eye and a cut on his eyebrow, like someone punched him and you bite your lip, always finding that recklessness attractive. He leans closer and you think he’s going to kiss you but he doesn’t, steals your breath without even touching you.

“You don’t have plans right?” He says it more than asks you and your mind is blank.

“N-No?” Your heart is hammering and you can’t drag your eyes away from his lips, each word formed a new distraction.

“There’s a concert tonight, I’ll pick you up at 9.” You nod and he gets your number before walking off down the hall, you’re stuck watching until he’s out of sight.

“Y/N!” Patrick’s annoyance startles you into reality once again and when you see how disappointment is written all over his face your stomach drops. “We were supposed to hang out tonight, Joe got new dice remember?”

“I know, I’m sorry, but _he wants me_, it’s nice to feel wanted.” You reply dreamily and Patrick sighs heavily before doing his best to shake it off. You feel awful but it’s Gerard Way!

“It’s better to feel needed.” He says it softly but it knocks the wind out of you. “Let’s go, I’ll drive you home.” The butterflies have twisted into guilt and you’re not even thinking about Gerard anymore, only how to make this up to Patrick.

–

Gerard picks you up with two of his friends and his brother but he makes them sit in the back so you can be near him while he drives. He has his hand on your thigh and your head is spinning, he keeps glancing over at you, licking his lips and giving you that look, the _world_ is spinning. The concert is not like the ones you’re used to and you’re a little reluctant to get out of the car but Gerard has his arm around your waist, hand dangerously close to your ass, and you follow him without thought. There are people everywhere, loud and angry, the scene packed and you all have to shove your way into the crowd because Gerard needs to be near the stage. The music is piercing, the guys on stage screaming and Gerard presses himself against you, both of you moving with the wave of people.

It’s sweaty and gross but so much fun, you listen to Gerard scream and sing to songs you’ve never heard, the rest of the crowd blurring and moving without definite shapes. His lips are on your neck, wet and hot and you want, your entire body _burns_ with want. The pounding music and vibrating bodies hides the way his hands move over your body, how your breathing stutters, the slide of his lips and the shift of your hips. His lips never touch yours and when he stops touching you feel empty, used even. You look over at him, see his eyes skate slowly up your body before he reaches your face, stuck on your lips before he meets your eyes and the butterflies aren’t there, the smile doesn’t come, and the ickyness under your skin doesn’t fade. Shouldn’t his eyes sparkle like Patrick’s every time he sees you? Shouldn’t he smile?

“You’re so hot!” He shouts over the music and pulls you in close, you’re blushing, a mess really, but the want isn’t there anymore, not the same as it was before.

“Is that all I am?” You ask loudly, a small sliver of hope pounding against your chest. He doesn’t answer; his lips are on yours, kissing messy and too much tongue. He grips your hips too tight and when he pulls back he doesn’t seem to notice or even care about the devastation on your face.

You’re hot, touching in a crowded bar, dirty kisses, and nothing else.

You don’t matter, not to him.

How could you be so stupid?

–

You get dropped off at Patrick’s house at almost 2am and he opens the door in pajamas and sleep clouded eyes but he still smiles and he still notes that you don’t seem okay, all before he mentions how late it is. He hugs you tight; he gives the best hugs, tight bear hugs that yank the world back into place better than bandages ever could. He brushes back your hair and your stomach swirls, heart kicking into gear, and everything about Gerard doesn’t seem to matter anymore. He’s a dick, he just wanted your body, and it’s over now.

“What happened?” He asks, worried eyes and hands looking like they want to comfort but he doesn’t touch. You take his hands in yours and he relaxes as you squeeze.

“He didn’t like me, but he helped me realize something.”

“That he’s just another asshole who doesn’t deserve you?” Patrick rushes out and you laugh, light and happy and he grins.

“Yes, but something else too. I want you.” You don’t know when you realized it, maybe when Gerard didn’t smile at you, maybe in the car and you couldn’t stop thinking about Patrick, maybe you’ve always known.

“Me?” he drops your hands and you take a shaky breath.

“Yes, it was right in front of my face and I’m sorry that I got distracted by some pretty face who couldn’t even dream of meaning as much to me as you do. I want you, I _need_ you.” Patrick is blushing but you see him smile and its all there-first loves, butterflies, 70 degree weather, and blossoming flowers. Everything is right there because _Patrick is right there_.

“I really like you, ‘Trick.” You mumble, blushing from your head to your toes.

“I really like you too, Y/N.”

You hold out your hand and Patrick takes it, warm and soft and meant to be. You pull him in gently, holding each other tight, flowers wrapping around you both, tight and safe and oh so beautiful. It feels like a fairytale and you never want to let go, content to stay in each other’s arms until you rot into the earth, always together. Beautiful flowers.

And the next day, at school, when Gerard ask you out you say no because you have plans with your _boyfriend_ Patrick. He doesn’t care, brushes you off, but it doesn’t hurt this time and when you turn to Patrick he’s smiling, soft and beautiful just for you.


	35. Don't Wanna Fall In Love (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Oh my god you have no idea how happy I am that requests are open! You’re like my favorite writer on here. Okay so could you do one with punk Gerard and like everyone hates him and so does Y/N but then one day they get paired to do a project for school and so they have to meet up at Gerard’s house and Y/N is not happy about it but then it turns out Gerard’s actually a total sweetheart and then lots of fluff thanks 😊”  
Word Count: 1,814  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: omg you’re so sweet! <3
> 
> originally posted: 24 Jan 17

You know those kids at school that everyone hates, usually without reason? Everyone has always just hated them, well, Gerard Way is that kid. Of course he has friends, some idiot named Frank, but the majority of the school hates him and honestly you don’t know why. But you hate him too. You like to tell yourself that you hate him for good reason because you’re not the kind of person to go around hating people without thought as to why, so your mind supplies you with the little things he does that drive you nuts. Like how he always starts debates in class so the teacher will forget to assign homework, or how he never seems to change his clothes, or the way he looks better in makeup than you do. They’re stupid reasons to hate a person, especially when he’s never even spoken a word to you, but he’s Gerard Way and you’re supposed to hate him. 

“Is he assigning partners today?” Your best friend asks you as you file into your Spanish class. You have been talking about your midterm project for a few days but you can’t get started until partners are assigned and you’ve been hopeful every day all week.

“I hope so,” You reply, taking your seats beside one another.

The teacher is too tall for his pants, he always is, and his socks are scrunched down around his shoes. He looks like a dorky grandpa who dances to quiet music at the family party. His eyes are a faded out grey but when he starts talking and Spanish tongue fills the room he lights up and his eyes dance across the class like everything is filling with colour and life in front of his very eyes. It’s the main reason you like him so much, his passion for what he’s teaching.

“So let’s talk about your project,” He starts and a few kids groan. He starts pairing kids off and you get more and more worried the more names he says, losing friends left and right until finally he calls out your name and…Gerard fucking Way, _of course_.

“Oh, fuck,” Your friend giggles and you slam your head down on your desk, groaning and feeling hopeless about this project for the first time since he presented it to you. That punk asshole isn’t going to do shit!

For the rest of the class everyone gathers in partners and groups to plan and discuss, start working as soon as they can. You trudge over to where Gerard sits with his legs out in front of his desk and his head bent over his notebook. He has dark jeans on with too many zippers and holes and his boots are scuffed and have pink laces wrapped all around and tied in a clumsy bow. You can’t see his face, hidden by his mop of dark hair as he scribbles furiously on his page. You cough and stand awkwardly by his desk and he lifts his head, eyes taking a moment to focus on you.

“We’re partners,” You say as explanation and he smiles.

“Okay awesome, you wanna come over after school? I can’t work during weekends ‘cause I have band practice but after school is always fine, well usually anyway.” He rambles a little bit and you scrunch your face at him, your confused expression effectively shutting him up.

“Aren’t you supposed to be an asshole?” The words slip out before you can stop them and Gerard’s face falls for a split second before he starts laughing. His laugh is sweet, something you hate to admit.

“You’ve been listening to too much talk.” He’s still smiling but it’s not as easy, almost fake, and something guilty twists in your stomach.

“Sorry,” You duck your head and Gerard shrugs. You glance up and catch sight of his notebook before he closes it, a comic book style drawing of a cat in a biker jacket was sitting on the page and you almost blurt out how good it looks but you hold it in, you’ve said enough stupid shit for today.

The bell rings and Gerard climbs from his desk, standing and looking at you and he really is beautiful once you look at him. Sure he could do with a shower but his eyes are deep and full and his mouth is so pink, something flutters in your chest and you try to push it away but he gives a half hearted smile and the butterflies stick.

“Meet me out front?” You ask and he nods, walking away just as your friend walks up.

“Let’s go, we have math.” You listen to them talk and talk on the way to class about their amazing partner and how great and simple this project is going to be. You’re in class before they realize how awful you must feel and turn to you with wide eyes. “Oh shit, what did he say to you?”

“I have to go to his house,” It’s not abnormal to work at someone’s house, especially on such a big project, but this Gerard Way and not one of your friends.

“Oh that sucks, what if he has like satanic witch shit all over the place?” They’ve always had a strange imagination and you roll your eyes at their words but your stomach twists painfully.

“Geez,” You breathe out and they laugh.

“Just kidding, but text me when you get there okay? I wanna know everything!”

–

Gerard doesn’t live in some creepy punk mansion with bats hanging around the door or people smoking on the roof; he lives in a normal house with parents and a brother who grin when they see him and he tells them about his day and steals his brother’s snack before leading you downstairs to the basement. You’re in shock when you get to his room, star wars comforter on his bed and comic books and doodles all over his desk and clothes thrown all over the place. It’s messy but it’s childish and human and so not scary.

“Expecting something different?” He asks as he lets the door fall closed. You blush and he laughs. “Everyone does, you should have seen Frank when he first came over. His room is way cooler than mine, says it’s ‘cause he’s a better punk but he’s just an ass.” He’s laughing and Frank isn’t real to you, you’ve never met him, but he’s real to Gerard and years of referring to him as an idiot suddenly crashes down on you making _you_ feel like the idiot.

“So where do you wanna start?” You ask and Gerard yanks off his patch-covered jacket, tossing it on the floor and exposing his freckled arms and how his shirt dips down to reveal the pale skin of his sides. Your throat feels dry and Gerard is pulling things out of his bag, bent over and making his shirt hang open wide enough that you can see the rolls of his stomach and your mind spins. Not hating the guy everyone hates? Fine. Being attracted to him? Less fine.

“I was thinking we could start with the history, I’ve already got some notes on that, and then move out from there.” He explains, textbook and notebook in his lap. You nod and move nervously to sit beside him. “You okay? I promise I won’t bite.” He teases and you blush and smile despite yourself.

Gerard is smart, like miles ahead of you smart, even when he gets off track and starts babbling to you about a song this reminds him he’s still smart, it’s like he knows big servings of everything. You just listen, mostly, when he gets off track, not wanting to hear him stop and get awkward, his voice like light rain on your walk home or a song you just can’t place, calming and welcoming even when you don’t know where it’s coming from. You end up in the middle of his floor with papers and plans thrown about when he gets so off track, you’re talking about a movie playing in theatres that you both want to see when Gerard asks you to see it with him.

“With you?” You ask without thinking and he laughs.

“Unless you’d rather go with my brother,” He’s teasing but he’s nervous too, he’s hiding behind his dark hair and you find the action utterly adorable. Who knew the bitch ass punk boy could be such a sweetheart.

“Ya, I’d like that.” You smile and Gerard grins, looking at you with wide open eyes.

You glance down at your phone and you squeal unhappily, making Gerard jump and flutter some of your papers. You look up at him sheepishly and he giggles, fucking giggles like the cutest person ever, and you nearly forget what you were so upset by.

“It’s a lot later than I thought; I need to catch the bus.” You explain and Gerard shakes his head.

“I’ll drive you,”

He drives you in his mom’s van, its warm and lived in and when Gerard backs out of the drive way it makes a funny nose and he talks to it like it’ll listen. He drives a little nervously, not something you would expect, he grips the wheel too tight on turns and hits the breaks a little rougher than intended at red lights, it’s endearing when you aren’t worried for your safety. He talks while he drives, music filling the car from the radio and he accidently starts singing lyrics between sentences and sometimes-when it’s a good song-he just forgets he was talking and starts singing to you. He has a nice voice, untrained but beautiful, and you can only imagine how he’d sound if was really trying and not just singing to make you smile. 

Your house comes into view and when Gerard pulls to a stop you don’t make a move to get out of the car. Gerard runs fingers through his dark hair and you’re not annoyed by him and his eyeliner and how he has too many things to say; he’s sweet and kind and he drove you home. You want to tell him so but how do you even go about that? You unbuckle and Gerard is looking at with softness in his gaze.

“I’ll see you at school, right?” You ask, holding the door handle, reluctant to leave.

“Of course, and if you’re lucky I’ll let you see my band practice this weekend.” He’s smiling and you start nodding before you realize it. “Awesome,”

“Thanks for the lift.” You say, leaning over to peck his cheek. You pull back with a nervous smile and Gerard Way-punk boy and absolute sweetheart-is blushing. “Goodnight, Gerard.”

“Night, Y/N,” His voice is soft when he replies and when you get out of the car he waits till you get inside before he drives away.


	36. Not Another Boy Band (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not Requested. Gerard is acting off so Frank confronts him at practice and Gerard reveals that he’s confused about his gender.  
Word Count: 620  
Pairing: None (Gerard x Reader if you choose to read it that way.)  
A/N: This kind of just popped into my head bc i know Gerard has mentioned that he doesn’t always feel totally male.
> 
> originally posted: 5 Nov 16

Gerard hasn’t been himself all day and the rest of the band as brought it up to you more than once, everyone knowing that Gerard is close to you and if he was troubled he’d tell you first. Ray asking you before practice if Gee was sick, Mikey asking during lunch break, when Gerard went to get something from the fridge, if his brother had said anything to you. Or when Frank called you during dinner time if to ask if Gerard seemed off to you. He just seemed uncomfortable, off, not himself, in a way you can’t quite grasp. You want to call him, lying on your bed as the clock beside you reads 11:15 in angry red neon. You don’t, hoping he’ll be okay tomorrow, but you don’t sleep well either.

Gerard isn’t himself tomorrow either, distracted and forgetting lyrics. He skips ahead in the songs, too fast or too slow, throwing off the band. You’re the backup singing sometimes but you can’t find your footing when Gerard keeps spacing out and leaving you hanging only to come back in with the wrong lyrics. At some point Mikey stops playing, obviously worried, so Frank stops practice, annoyed at the singer.

“Dude, you’re fucking up the pacing!” Frank is trying to keep calm, never the one to blow up, but he’s annoyed and frankly so is everyone. 

“Fuck off,” Gerard mutters, glaring over at his friend.

“Is something going on, Gerard?” Ray interjects and the dark haired boy drops his gaze, angry and embarrassed, cheeks flaming.

“No,” He doesn’t say anything else for a moment and you step closer to his sagging form, placing a hand on his arm. He flinches but doesn’t pull away.

“It’s something, we’re you’re friends Gee, we’re here to help you.”

“I can’t explain it.” He replies, voice soft and hopeless.

“Try,” Mikey offers, all the guys putting down their instruments to give Gerard their attention.

“I don’t feel like a boy,” He starts and you see Frank’s brow crease and Mikey’s eyes widen slightly. “Not all the time.”

“Sometimes, you’re a girl?” Frank starts, sounding confused, and Gerard is still blushing but starts shaking his head.

“Not a girl, but not a boy either. I don’t know!” He suddenly shouts, turning away from everyone and your hand falls to your side.

“Hey, it’s okay, man.” Frank starts and you see Gerard cringe at the normally okay male word. Not a boy, not a girl, sometimes he’s just Gerard and you think you understand.

“It’s okay not to fit the spectrum sometimes,” You start.

“Ya, sometimes you’re just you and that’s fine.” Ray finishes and you smile over at the other boy, the glue, the father figure of the group.

Gerard turns around slowly, his hands twisted in his oversize sweater, looking so small. He lifts his head just as slow, dark hair hiding his blushing face and you want to reach out and hold him, Mikey beats you to it, clapping Gerard on the should and smiling with that brotherly love that makes you smile.

“I still love you,” Mikey seems to force himself not to say anything masculine at the end of his sentence like ‘man’ or ‘bro’ and Gerard smiles softly.

“Thanks, Mikey.” 

“So today you’re not a boy?” Frank asks and Gerard shrugs but than nods. “Okay, today you’re not a boy, still my best friend though?”

“Always, asshat.”

“Lunch break?” You offer, “We can talk more and then finish up practice?”

“Ya, okay.” Gerard nods and Mikey keeps his arm around his brother as you head for the kitchen, everyone feeling relieved that Gerard is okay and that everyone can help him feel better and get back to singing.


	37. Until You've Had Yourself A Hurricane (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Gerard teasing you by wearing a dress that’s a little too tight for him, or lingerie. And he gives you a sensual lap dance, and calls you his queen, worshipping you with every move he makes. Bending him over your lap and spanking him really hard, calling him your personal slut, and whorish pet names.”  
Warnings: Cross Dressing (i guess???), Spanking, Name Calling  
Word Count: 1,085  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female (altho mostly it is left undefined)  
A/N: thank you for bringing gerard way in lingerie to my attention, it’s a beautiful thing to imagine
> 
> originally posted: 24 Oct 16

By looking at Gerard you’d think he was in charge, everyone does, he’s a leader and everyone knows it. But they don’t see what goes on behind closed doors, they only see the vibrant red hair and teasing looks, they hear the sassy attitude and see how his hands are always on you. It’s easy to think Gerard would be just as bossy and in charge in the bedroom but he is your little whore when you’re alone. You’re the queen and Gerard damn well knows it.

His red hair is messy from his shower; the little amount of eyeliner he wears is smeared under his eyes. He’s smiling at you shyly, cheeks tinted pink and eyes sparkling. He’s dressed beautifully, lacy black panties that you know belong to you and black thigh highs that stop a few inches below his ass. His blush is spreading down his bare chest and you’re practically drooling. Gerard always looks amazing but when he dresses like this he’s practically edible.

His hips sway as he walks up to where you sit and your eyes follow the movement, caressing up his body to where he’s chewing on his lip. He circles around your chair, his fingers brushing across your shoulders and grazing the back of your neck, a shiver runs down your spine. His movements are precise, circling your chair and giving you a view of every angle of his perfect body, slim chest and pale arms, down to the slight pudge of his stomach and the swell of his ass. He’s already hard, the soft fabric sliding over his body always brings him to attention, and your eyes linger on the lines of his cock, the leaking head that peaks over the top of the fabric.

He grips the back of your chair, smirking at you as wet hair falls in front of his face. His hips move to the music, gentle and sexy, every movement sending heat across your face. You want to reach out and touch but you also want to see how far he’ll take this without you guiding him, so you let him move and you keep your hands to yourself. You don’t get to touch but he touches you, hands moving over your skin to tease and your whole body is buzzing.

Gerard climbs into your lap and almost kisses you, dragging his lips across your jaw at the last second and you almost yank on his hair to bring his lips to yours, but you hold back. He grinds his hips against yours and he bites his lip at the friction your body provides, losing himself for a moment. You take the chance to brush your thumb along the corner of his mouth and his eyes are so dark, he’s putty in your hands. He’s looking at you like he’d worship you until the day you die, and you think he really would, his entire body flushed with need for you. He’s taken it as far as he wants to without you.

“Come here my slutty boy,” You purr, capturing his lips with yours and feeling him continue to grind against you, so desperate.

He whimpers and you bite his lip, hard, and he jerks back. You smile slyly, he’s still so pink. His nails scratch you shoulders and you yank on his hair, watching pain and pleasure burn in his eyes. He’s your play thing now and he’ll moan to whatever you choose to do to him. You know his limits, what he likes, and he trusts you with ever fibre of his being, it’s a perfect mix. Gerard bites his lip as he climbs from your lap and your hands run over his hips, avoiding touching where he’s begging you to touch.

“You’re so beautiful,” You tell him and he smiles at you exactly how you would expect him to, amazed that you could ever associate such a word with him, eyes brimming with love and affection. You kiss his stomach and his fingers brush through your hair.

“You really should ask before stealing my things,” You tell him, referring to the underwear, and he bites his lip nervously.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles and you shake your head.

“That’s not enough,” He understands instantly and you think you even see him smile. You bend him over your lap, gentle touch across his back and down to the line of the stolen garment. Your hand comes down across his ass quick and hard and Gerard groans loudly.

“You like wearing my clothes, don’t you?” He whimpers and you spank him again, sure to leave marks across his beautiful ass. “You’re such a slut, Gerard.” He’s shaking now and you hit him again, feeling his breathing become heavy and he moans brokenly. He’s close and each hit drives him closer to coming.

“What are you?” You ask him, toying with his hair and feeling him shaking against you. He presses his crotch against your body, hard and desperate for any kind of relief.

“A wh-whore,” He answers shakily, voice wrecked, and you make a pleased sound in your throat.

“My thieving whore.” You correct and hit him again, the sound cracking across the room and he cries out in both pain and pleasure.

He’s a mess, shaking against your body, your fingers brush across his ass and he whimpers form the sting. He’ll have painful marks and he’ll cringe every time he sits down for a few days and every time he’ll think of you, the thought makes you shiver. You whisper his name and he whines, so close he’s just a trembling mess without thought.

“My beautiful slut,” You tell him, voice gentle unlike the hard smack you give him and he moans and shakes, coming hard against you. He’s panting as he comes down, trembling with the pleasure still rolling through his body, and you brush your hand across his head and down his back, soothing to bring him back to you.

You maneuver him into your lap and he sags into your chest, face buried in your neck and you drop kisses along his temple and head. He kisses your skin lazily, lips wet and bitten raw. His breathing slowly evens out and you get lost in the hypnotic spell of him, his noises and smells, the feel of his sweaty body tightly pressed against yours, everything about this moment is wound tightly around your brain.

“I love you,” You tell him quietly and he smiles against your skin.


	38. Houston We're Going Down (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Party poison and ofc getting into a huge argument that leads to rough angry sex where they insult each other during and end on a fluffy note. Make it as angst and fluffy as you want. I love all your imagines and I think you are a great writer! kisses”  
Word Count: 2,190  
Pairing: Party Poison/Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: Thank you babe <3
> 
> originally posted: 9 Oct 16

The Killjoys have been fighting BLi for years, most of which you’ve been a part of, and all of this fighting involves staying put. You’re going stir crazy, you have a wanderlust heart and it needs to be free, and you told Fun just as much. It was late and Fun had busted up his face early that morning trying to fight off some assholes in the zones. He managed to kill them but they broke his lip and certainly bruised up his face. He’s sitting on a table in the main diner area, he’s got blood on his hands and you know he needs comfort even though he’ll never ask for it. You hop onto the table beside him and he smiles at you, always having to lighten the mood, and you smile back.

“Want me to clean your cuts?” You offer and he shakes his head. “They’ll get infected.”

“We don’t have much antiseptic left, would hate to use it on some lame cuts.” He replies and you nod softly.

“You hungry? You didn’t eat with us.” You continue and he shakes his head.

“Stop worrying over me, Y/K/N.” Fun tells you and you want to argue about that but you keep quiet.

You sit in silence for a moment before your big mouth gets the better of you.

“Do you ever want to run away?”

Fun giggles, high and cute, and you blush from embarrassment. He hops off the table and stands in front of you, hands on your thighs and hips as he speaks. He really is beautiful and you frown at him.

“I’m not a kid, Y/K/N, ‘course I don’t wanna run away.” You roll your eyes, why does he have to be such a dick?

“That’s not what I meant,” You reply, voice coming out harsher than you had intended, and he just looks at you waiting for you to explain. His hands are warm on your body and you want to lean into him. “Do you ever get tired of fighting? Of being here? Don’t you ever want to explore?”

He takes a moment to reply, thoughts rushing in and out of his head, he furrows his brows and looks away from you. He’s ashamed of his answer and your heart thuds in your chest, placing your hands over his on your thighs. He shrugs and looks back to you.

“Ya, sure I do, but that’s not really fair of me is it? The Killjoys need me.” You want to reply but Fun shrugs it off and smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He knows what you’re thinking. “I’m gonna go to bed, I’ll see you in the morning right?”

You squeeze his hands before he pulls away, nodding in response. He runs his fingers through his long hair before turning away from you and heading towards his room. He’s right that the Killjoys need him but do they need you? Sure you’re a killer shot and smart as hell but Party can shooter better than you and Ray has much better plans than you. You know they want you around but you want to explore, find freedom you don’t have to die for.

Fun doesn’t bring up your question again the next morning but he does over dinner, power pup cans lined up in front of your faces. Kobra is beside you, arm tossed over the vinyl seat behind your back, Party across from you with his feet tangled with yours. He keeps smiling at you and you know everyone can tell. It’ll be hard to leave them behind but you’ve made up your mind, you just need to get out of here.

“Are you really gonna leave?” Fun asks the question like he couldn’t hold it in anymore, must have been waiting to get you alone but his big mouth couldn’t wait long enough. You watch Party’s brows furrow as he digests the question and his feet pull away from yours. Your heart pounds.

“You’re leaving?” Jet Star questions worriedly.

“I’ve been thinking about it, ya.” You reply and Party stiffens. You can practically taste the betrayal he must feel, rolling off of him in waves. 

“And you weren’t gonna tell us?” Party finally speaks and you ready for his verbal attack. “Just gonna disappear one night and leave us wondering?”

“No!” You reply quickly.

“Oh, right,” He continues before you can explain further. “You told Fun.” He says the words like he’d rather say anything else, Fun shrinking into his seat.

“Party,” Jet warns but you know he’s not going to let up. He’s pissed and if there is one thing Party can’t keep inside it’s his anger.

“That’s just like you, to leave in the middle of the fight.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” He replies through gritted teeth, getting up from the table rather aggressively. He storms away from the table while the others bombard you with questions ‘where are you going?’ ‘Did we do something wrong?’ ‘Will you come back?’ etc… You don’t know how to answer any of them, you don’t have a plan and you hate to break their hearts. You don’t know where you’re going and there is no telling if you’ll come back.

“Did you have to bring that up?” You whisper harshly to Fun, Star and Kobra falling silent.

“You should know not to trust me with a secret.” He replies, sounding slightly sheepish. You didn’t even outright say you were leaving and he still blabbed, amazing. Fun really has a big mouth.

“Well, thanks.” You tell him, annoyance shining through. You sigh and climb from the booth, heading after Party. No one tries to stop you but you can hear them murmuring to one another as you walk away.

He’s in his room looking like he was waiting for you, stopping his pace the moment you close the door. You’re pissed at him, anger bubbling in your gut, so you don’t waste time storming up to him. He’s looking at you with fire in his eyes, red hair messy as always and fists clenched at his sides.

“You should have told me.” He begins, voice tight.

“Why? Not every decision I make is any of your god damn business!” You reply, getting louder with each word until you’re yelling at him.

“It is when it affects me!” He’s just as loud as you now and you’re sure the other Killjoys are cringing at the sound.

“You can’t make me stay here!” You reply and he takes a step back, jaw clenched.

“How about you just fucking leave right now then?” His voice goes cold and a shiver runs across your body.

“Why don’t you let me make my own damn decisions?” You shove him lightly, causing him to step back again and he hits the wall without any force. You press yourself close to him, watching his eyes focus on your lips as you speak. “Do you honestly think you always have control of everyone? How about now, Party, where is your control now?”

He licks his lips slowly, eyes moving from your lips to yours eyes and back to your lips, unsure of himself. Are you still fighting? He can’t make you stay, he knows that, but you both know he can put up one hell of a fight over it. You press yourself even closer to him, your hand fisting in his shirt while the other grips his face so he’ll look at you.

“That’s why you’re so pissed off; you have no control over me.”

He shakes off your hand and then his mouth is on yours, kiss insistent and deep. His arms wrap around your waist, twisting you both around so he can shove you up against the wall, a gasp falling from your lips that he swallows. He keeps you pressed against the wall, his body keeping you there, and his mouth never lets up, taking your breath away. It’s wet and angry and his fingers are digging bruises into your hips.

“You’re such a bitch,” He growls against your mouth and you nip at his lower lip, breaking the sensitive skin.

“You’re one to fucking talk,” You reply hotly and Party’s nails scratch your skin.

Party licks his bitten lip and you can see the anger and betrayal dancing in his eyes but they’re dark now, swirling pools of lust ready to drown you. You yank off his belt and he pops the button on your dark coloured jeans, starting to pull them down your thighs. He attacks your lips once again, distracting you from his jeans. This kiss is clashing teeth and Party getting you to kick off your pants, his hands on your ass and you can’t breathe.

“You’re such an asshole,” You groan against his lips.

Party pulls you tight against him and you can feel his cock straining against his jeans, your lips move to his neck and he nips at your ear. You manage to undo his pants and get his cock out, hearing his breath get heavier with each stroke. He groans your name, messy and dirty, and you almost whine in reply. Party seems to get lost in the moment, just breathing in your scent as you jerk him off, but then he’s suddenly yanking your hand away and shoving you back against the wall.

“I’m in control.” Of course that’s what this is about, and you struggle against his hold without any real intention to escape.

“Get on with it or you won’t have control much longer.” You reply and Party’s lip tilts up in a smirk. He grips your thighs and lifts you, keeping you against the wall, and you go breathless at how fucking hot just that one action is.

“Someone’s impatient.”

“Just fuck me, bastard.” You bite out and he kisses your neck, leaving marks and causing your eyes to roll back in your head.

Your nails dig into his shoulder and the back of his neck as he pushes into you, Party growling low in his throat. He tangles one of his hands in your hair and drops his lips to yours, kissing you near desperately. Neither of you are even thinking about the fact that this started out as an argument but you’re both still pissed and you can taste the bitter in his mouth. He slams you into the wall with each thrust, yanking on your hair to give him complete control of your kiss, your mind is spinning. Both of you are breathing heavily, and Party’s eyes are screwed tight, brows furrowed, he’s completely lost in the feeling.

Everything is so tight and hot, building and building until it explodes, your heart hammering in your chest. Party kisses you hard and your head hits the wall, your nails digging deeper and for sure leaving dark crescents in his skin. He hits deep inside of you and pleasure sparks at the base of your spine and burns across your body, unable to stop the cry of his name that escapes your lips. His eyes open slowly at the sound.

“So fucking desperate for me.” He grunts, breaking the kiss.

“Only for your dick.” You reply breathlessly and Party smiles as he kisses you.

You start to see stars in your vision, Party’s grip starting to loosen, fingers caressing your skin over the bruises he’s created. Your hand slides from his neck to his jaw, watching his eyes fall closed again and his head drops to your shoulder. His breath tickles your ear and his lips are hot on your skin, your entire body buzzing with arousal. Party’s thrusts get deeper and he practically hits your g-spot with every motion, lightning exploding behind your eyes. You cry out, tightening around him and hearing him moan brokenly. You go breathless as you come, your legs locked around Party, sweat slick skin sticking together. Party keeps thrusting as you ride out your high, pleasure continuing to roll through you until you gasp for breath and come back to reality.

Party comes not long after, holding you as close to him as possible as he moans breathily against your skin. He doesn’t loosen his hold on you, your bodies pressed together as try to control your breathing. He’s so quiet, everything is, just your breathing to fill the empty space and you’d be worried about him if you weren’t so tired. You run your fingers through his sweaty red hair, feeling his breathing evening out as the seconds tick by.

“Please don’t leave,” He says it so softly, voice sounding raw and broken apart. You almost tell him to go fuck himself and you know you would say exactly that if he weren’t still buried inside of you with the voice of someone close to tears. You swallow those words and continue the soothing action of raking your fingers through his hair. You keep hitting tangles but he doesn’t flinch, just breathes softly and awaits your answer.

“I won’t, I promise.” He kisses your neck at your reply and you sag against him, no more fight left in you. “I won’t leave you.”


	39. I Found The Cure To Growing Older (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “If requests are still open please could you do another basement gee? Anything you like you write him so sweet i die”   
I started a club at school and you were the only one to show up so now i love you au (i picked this au, hope its ok <3)  
Word Count: 1,053  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: I know nothing about stars rlly so sorry if this is horribly inaccurate
> 
> originally posted: 27 Sept 16

You were never really one to join clubs but that’s only because none of them interested you, so when you hit senior year and could start your own after school club you jumped at the chance. Picking the topic took you weeks, choosing something that interested you and other people was a lot harder than it looked. You finally decided on space and constellations and your science teacher signed the papers even though you both knew they would rarely come to a meeting. You made flyers and hung them up around the school, vibrating with excitement every time you caught sight of one in the halls between classes. However, when the first meeting came the classroom remained empty long after the meeting had started and you lost that bouncing excitement. You sat, deflated, at one of the tables until five minutes before you were to leave when the door opened slowly and a short boy hiding in an oversized hoodie poked his head inside.

“Hey!” You greet with new found enthusiasm and he startles. “You’re here for the space club right?”

“Y-ya,” He stutters nervously and your grin only grows wider. Someone actually showed up!

“You’re late but since you’re the only one to show up, I love you.” You explain with a laugh and he smiles shyly at you, his full cheeks turning a delicate pink. He’s cute, really cute.

“Well, come in!” You instruct and he lets the door fall closed behind him. He takes hesitant steps into the empty classroom and sits at the table beside you. You scoot closer to him and flip open a large hardback book full of stars and constellations and the boy’s eyes start to sparkle.

“What’s your name?” You ask, he won’t look at you for very long and you can understand the feeling. You silently hope you’re not causing him too much anxiety. “I’m Y/N.”

“Gerard,” He answers and you try to contain your smile to something less overwhelming.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Gerard. Do you know a lot about stars?” You ask him and he shrugs, nervous still. “Okay well I’ll tell you about my favourite ones then.” He seems content with this idea; although you can’t read him very well so it’s anyone’s guess on how he’s really feeling.

You flip through the book until you get to a picture of the night sky, blinking stars on the page. A few of the stars are connected by a red line, five stars; it looks almost like a kite-ish shape. Gerard’s eyes skim over the page and you admire his profile, his small nose and chapped lips, the acne that marks his pale skin and how his cheeks are round and begging to be kissed. His eyes, hazel but pounding with green, look over at you and you quickly look back to the book.

“This is Delphinus,” You start to explain and he looks back to the book. “It means The Dolphin. It’s best seen during September so I doubt we’ll get a good look at it, especially in the city, but I have tons of pictures my friend sent me from a backpacking trip she took. I’ll bring them next time. They’re not all Delphinus though, she took so many pictures of all kinds of different stars and constellations. She has a real eye for photography, I can’t wait to show you them.” You know you’re rambling but you can’t seem to help yourself, you always get this way when it comes to stars.

Gerard nods and smiles nervously at the table and you think he likes your idea of bringing in pictures but you just can’t be sure. You want to double check but before you can he’s skipping to the table of contents. You let him have control of the book, watch as he finds whatever he’s looking for. He flips to a page labelled “Pavo” and you furrow your brow. You haven’t had this book long and although you love reading about the stars you have yet to hear of this constellation. You look to Gerard hoping he’ll explain and he must pick up on your curiosity because he jumps into his explanation with quiet passion.

“Pavo, like Delphinus, is best seen in September but it translates to The Peacock. I guess we’re both drawn to the animal ones,” He smiles to himself and your heart warms at the action. He has a sweet smile. “Its name comes from mythology about Zeus and his wife Hera. You see, Hera suspected Zeus of being in love with Io so she turned her into a bird and instructed a guard with 100 eyes to guard her and keep Zeus away but when he found out he killed the guard and scattered his eyeballs across the feathers of Hera’s beloved peacock. I believe the stars that create the constellation are the eyes.” Gerard’s explanation is slower than yours, he’s making sure you pick up every word, but he’s no less passionate. You can tell in the way he can’t seem to stop smiling and how his eyes are lit with excitement, he really does care about the stars just as much as you do.

“Wow, I can’t believe I haven’t heard that one before.” You tell him with awe and he casts his eyes away from you, blush high on his cheeks.

“It’s one of my favourites.” He says. The way he says it makes you feel like he’s telling you a secret, something he wouldn’t trust with anyone else. Your entire body feels warm at the thought of him trusting you with something special to him, trying to bond with you over something special to you both.

“I think it might be one of my favourites now too.” You say softly and he closes the book, glancing up at you quickly, his eyes still shining with happiness.

“It’s getting late.” He says and you glance at your phone. The club ended a few minutes ago, you had totally forgotten this was something that was supposed to end.

“I’ll see you next week, right?” You ask him as you both stand and pick up your bags, standing awkwardly before one another. He brightens up at your question, eyes finally meeting yours, and he grins.

“Of course, I can’t wait!”


	40. The Pros And Cons Of Breathing (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not Requested. Inspired by Lyrics:
> 
> I wouldn’t mind  
laying with you here  
stroking your hair  
and holding your hand  
In the ambulance 
> 
> Warnings: Self harm, suicide (attempt), blood,   
Word Count: 1,314  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: I need to be slapped, I write too many self harm fics
> 
> originally posted: 26 Sept 16

You’re so cold, world fuzzy black, body limp on the bathroom floor. It was so easy, much easier then you thought it would be, pull the blade across already scarred skin and watch as you pooled on the floor, free from your body. Purple spots dotted your vision, the noises of the world fading away as the smile lazily covered your face. Free. Finally free.

Wait.

Not free, but so close…

You come to in a hospital bed, white sheets scratching your bare legs and arms, drawing you to the waking world. The lights burn when your eyes open and you blink quickly trying to adjust, tears building from the glare of everything around you. You try to sit up, feeling weak and unused, like a forgotten goldfish dying in a bowl. You groan softly, bring your hands to rub at your aching eyes, unopened for too long. How long?

You catch sight of the pale bandages wrapped around your wrist, clean and most likely recently changed. You scratch softly at them, the need to see what you had done burning your chest and itching your brain. You failed but the marks are still there, the stitches, the scars. Your throat is dry and you try to speak but nothing comes out, coughing pathetically alone in your room. You need to get out of here; this isn’t where you should be.

“Y/N,” A soothing voice breaks you out of your panicked thoughts, a nurse in pink scrubs smiling as she enters the room. You don’t smile back. “Your boyfriend should be back soon, he only leaves to feed your cat.”

She keeps talking, about Gerard, and the nursing staff bringing your flowers, a little about your family coming to visit, they never stayed long. They hate seeing you like this, they think you’re weak. You know you are. You never say anything back to her, just watch as she checks your bandages, fluffs your pillows, and makes notes on your chart. She seems friendly but even she doesn’t feel right, this isn’t where you’re supposed to be. The bathroom floor, blood pooling, life fading, that’s where you belong.

You try to speak again and she gasps, suddenly realizing she was rambling.

“Oh hon! You must be thirsty!” She hands you a pale yellow cup from the table near your bed, instructing you to drink slowly. The water is like really waking up, fresh across your tongue and you struggle to follow her instructions. “I’ll be back later, dear.” And she’s gone, leaving you alone once again.

You look at your wrist again, gut twisting with guilt. You toy with the fabric, wondering where it begins and where it ends, how to unravel it until you can feel your handy work. The clock ticks by slowly as you fiddle with the carefully wrapped bandage, finally deciding to rip it open when someone mumbles your name. You drop your hands to your lap and look up to see Gerard giving you a devastated smile.

“You’re awake.” He has bags under his eyes, building for days, and his hair is building tangles for probably just as long. You make a guess that you’ve been out of it, probably drugged up from blood loss and in and out of consciousness you can’t remember for a week, maybe less.

He takes slow steps into your room, towards where you lay, as if you’ll drop dead if he moves too quickly. You’d tell him to run if that was true. His shirt is wrinkled; it’s the one you always steal to sleep in because it’s worn and soft. It’s got David Bowie on the front but it’s so faded you couldn’t tell when you first saw it; it just looked like a mess of colours. He’s sitting on your bed and he smells like the hospital but underneath it you can smell his deodorant, that stupid candle he keeps in your bathroom that’s too strong, he smells so comforting that tears build in your eyes, suddenly afraid of never seeing him again.

His face crumbles just as yours does, reaching out to cup your cheek and wipe away tears that had begun to fall. He’s so gentle with you, callused finger tips loving across your skin, both of you afraid and raw, broken open. Broken to pieces. Shattered.

It’s your fault.

“I’m sorry,” You choke out and he pulls you into his embrace, your small frame pressed tight against him, legs folded beneath you. He shushes your words and cries, hand soothing in your hair and voice soft near your ear.

“Don’t ever be sorry for thinking this was your only way out.” He speaks so softly and you can hear the emotion in his words, wobbling sentences so close to breaking.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” You sob and he kisses your head.

“No, I know you didn’t. I understand, I understand everything, baby.” You know he understands, probably better than anyone, why you would do something like this but it still feels likes you’re all on your own.

He pulls away slowly, cradling your head in his hands and looking at you with such love you have to look away. You don’t deserve that look. He sighs and lets his hands fall, your skin feeling cold without his touch, not cold enough to feel free and not warm enough to feel alive, trapped between the two, standing alone.

“You lost a lot of blood,” He starts, this is the first time he’s had to tell you this but it’s not the first time you’ve had to hear it. It’s the third, the first two where pathetic attempts compared to this one, you wonder if that makes you weaker or stronger.

“How’s the cat?” You cut him off, not wanting to see that pain on his face. He furrows his brows, looking as if you’re crazy, before he smiles softly.

“He ate your headphone wire again,”

“Of course he did,” You laugh softly, watching some of the worry melt off of his beautiful features.

“He misses you; it’s been almost five days.” You nod, wondering how much blood you must have lost; did you hit your head? Were you even standing when this happened? You can’t remember, you can only picture the blood. So much blood. That’s what they wanted, wasn’t it?

You remember something else, blurred and bumpy. An ambulance. He was there, Gerard, holding your hand and repeatedly asking if you were alive. He was stroking your hair and mumbling ‘I love you, don’t leave me, please don’t leave me’ in your ear. He was so scared and you wanted to comfort him, you wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay, this was what you wanted, but everything was so heavy and you couldn’t get the words out, could barely open your eyes for more than a few seconds. You passed out, head throbbing, before you reached the hospital.

“He’s got you,” You finally reply and you hear Gerard take a startled breath.

“But we _need_ you.”

“I-” You don’t know what to say, no one has ever said that to you before. Need. It’s such a strong word.

“I love you, Y/N, and that’s not gonna change just because you’re hurting.” He takes your hand in his and presses a kiss to your bandaged wrist. You let a small smile curve your lips, brief but it makes Gerard smile and that’s enough to warm your heart.

“I’m gonna go talk to the nurse, I’ll be right back.” He squeezes your hand before he leaves and you watch him head to the nurses’ station.

He needs you.

You’re needed.

You look down at your wrists and realize you don’t feel like ripping off the bandages anymore.


	41. Thin Line Between A Good And A Bad Idea (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Y/N is another member in the band, and often likes to act out on stage, like riding her plaid skirt up a bit whilst thrashing around and rocking out on the guitar till her fingertips bleed. And during one show Gerard and Y/N get a little frisky please? Thanks”  
Warnings: Public Sex (ish) (it’s more like public teasing tbh)  
Word Count: 884  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: ngl I’m a little in love with this request
> 
> originally posted: 25 Sept 16

Playing guitar is all you’ve ever wanted for the longest time, you dreamt about standing on a stage and hearing the crowd scream your name, but now that you have that the only thing you want is Gerard Way. He’s singing right now, vocals belted out across a screaming audience and your knees feel weak. He’s the definition of talented but you’ll be damned if you let him take all the spotlight. You slam down on your notes, making the song sound harder than it should, and Gerard smirks over at you knowing he’s pushing your buttons. Gerard is screaming into the microphone, words barely made out unless you already know them and you do by heart, Frank falls to ground kicking his legs up in the air as he hits every note perfectly.

The strings dig into your fingers, breaking the skin and drawing blood. You bite your lip at the sting but it doesn’t stop you, slamming on your guitar as Gerard’s vocals fade out for the time being. The crowd is watching Frank thrash around on the ground and you drip blood across your shiny guitar. Ray is suddenly by your side and you lean close together, watching each other play and he raises a brow at the blood that coats your fingers. You grin and spin away from him, skirt flying up and eliciting screams from the front row.

You swing your guitar to your side and let it hang as the song ends, the crowds screams getting louder for awhile. Your boots scuff the stage as you turn to Gerard, seeing that excited sparkle in his eyes he always has on stage. You glance at your hands, blood coating your fingers and broken skin on your finger tips, you’ve had worse. You reach down to wipe away some of the blood on your skirt but the way Gerard’s mouth opens makes you think he thought you were gonna do something else, so that’s exactly what you do. You wiped away the blood and curl you hands in your skirt, riding it up slowly, revealing your skin inch by inch and loving how the audience goes wild and Gerard’s eyes darken. You toss him a wink and drop your skirt, gripping your guitar for the next song.

Gerard clears his throat and grabs the mic, Mikey and Frank picking up the notes at the same time. Gerard starts to sing and your fucked up fingers start to play, both of you starting to circle the other. The rest of the band makes knowing faces and you smear blood across your strings. Gerard is pressed against you before you can move away, his body close to yours and his eyes dark and playful. The crowd screams but you barely notice, locked on the feeling of his hand resting on your hip. He presses closer, making it hard for you to play but that’s not what you notice first.

“Someone’s happy to see me.” You tease softly so the mic won’t pick it up; he smirks and grinds his hips against yours.

His hand slides from your hip to your ass, pulling you impossibly closer and you gasp, feeling Frank stomping on the stage behind you. His riding up your skirt slowly, giving the audience an amazing view of your thighs and ass, knowing you’re probably giving these teenagers heart attacks. He thrusts against you again, this time a groan interrupting his lyrics and your skin flushes with want. He leans down to kiss you but you turn your head towards the crowd and his lips land on your cheek, making you smile teasingly. He drags the kiss down your neck, lips wet on your skin, your eyes falling closed and heart slamming against your ribcage, right before he drops his hand and steps away from you.

He picks back up the song and so do you, turning away as if you weren’t just this close to fucking on stage. You would, if he wanted to. The rest of the concert is a bit of a blur but you make sure to tease Gerard that much more, biting at your lips, lying on the floor with frank with your legs open wide. He touches himself, as he usually does because Gerard can’t keep it in his fucking pants, but he keeps looking at you when he does, making r-rated sounds into the mic. You’re both flushed and panting at the end of the last song, pupils blown like saucers and lips bitten bloody.

“You’re such a tease,” He tells you breathily as the kids scream for more and Gerard walks away from the mic towards you.

“Maybe it’s not teasing its all just foreplay.” You reply, eyes dancing over his body. He took off his jacket, his black t-shirt sticking to his body.

“Stop flirting, you two,” Mikey interjects, looking annoyed and slightly amused if you look close enough, “We have another song to play.”

You look to Gerard and smile knowingly, seeing that playful look in his eyes again.

“I guess we’ll have to wait for the main event then, won’t we?” He says.

“I always thought this was the main event.” You reply and he chuckles before turning away from you and back to the mic to address the crowd.


	42. We Spark And Fade (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “hi! do you think you could write a fic based off of ‘vampires will never hurt you’ like it can totally be a sad/intense fic where you and gee are on a vampire hunt or something? thanks so much!”  
Warnings: Graphic depictions of violence, blood, decapitation  
Word Count:1,217  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 19 Sept 16

The air is thick with the scent of blood, thick enough to taste and your eyes blur with tears. Gerard shivers beside you, but it’s not from the cold, it’s from the fear of the pack of vampires so close you can see you them. They’re crouched around a dead animal, flesh and fur torn apart like the blankets off a bed, blood soaking their teeth and dagger-like nails. You shift your pistol into your waist band, it’s useless against them, and you watch Gerard toss his spike into his other hand. He looks nervous but he’s trying so hard not to show it, you can tell though, you can read him like a book even if the pages are all torn and frayed.

There are only two of you against six of them, maybe more, and the cold brush of death’s hand is far too real. You have to make your move soon, best to catch them when their eating, when their off guard and delirious from the blood that coats their moonlit skin. You look to Gerard, his eyes flooded with green from the trees and the moon, and you try to smile but you both fall short. He leans in close, lips brushing your ear and you tremble, fingers twisting around your machete.

“I’ll never let them hurt you, I promise.” His breath tickles your skin and you want to kiss him, push him against the tree and kiss him till you’re both breathless. You peck his cheek instead, seeing him look like a soldier when you step back.

You split up, sneaking around to attack from both sides, they don’t see you coming. Vampires have amazing hearing but you’ve been practicing this for years, the silent steps, holding your breath till you feel faint, it all comes together on a hunt. You strike the leader first; lopping off their head and watching the blood paint the leaves that litter the forest floor. They retaliate instantly, charging you with inhuman speed and cries of pain for their fallen leader. You lose track of Gerard, too focused on the vampires to even notice if he’s still alive.

Your heart is pounding in your ears, blood rushing in your veins, you know they can smell you; they’re dying to rip you apart. You swing with everything you have, slicing through flesh and bone, a head toppling to the ground just as a vampire tackles you into the dirt. Your machete lands just out of reach, struggling to keep away the razor sharp fangs itching for your skin. It has inhuman strength, keeping you pinned as you struggling and fear builds in your eyes. The monster is practically drooling, blood dripping from its mouth onto your face and you cringe, the metallic smell strong enough to make your brain go dizzy.

You hear Gerard scream, metal slicing through flesh, and you force everything you have into one shove, throwing the vampire onto its back. You snatch up your blade and swing without thinking, watching the vampire’s eyes go wide as its head almost gets cut off completely. You stumble back, ready for the next attack but finding the forest silent. You fall to the ground, blade slipping from your hands as the stench of blood and fear settles against you like an unwanted blanket. You stare at the bodies of vampires and wonder if the sun came up would it tear the flesh right off their bones.

You take shuddering breathes, trying to even your breathing, but your heart nearly leaps from your chest the second you realize Gerard hasn’t said anything.

“Gee!?” Your eyes dart around the scene, bodies coated in blood and vacant eyes staring at the sky. You see him struggling to breathe a few feet away, his legs kicking weakly. You gasp and scramble across the blood soaked ground, your hands and knees digging into the soft dirt.

“Oh god,” You choke, leaning over your dying partner.

His neck has been ripped open by razor sharp white teeth, blood pumping quickly from the wound. Your heart stops in your chest, hand pressing on the wound to try and stop the blood flow but it just oozes between your fingers with each pump of Gerard’s heart. He’s gone pale and ashen, breath a barely there stutter in his chest. You press harder on the wound and he cries out softly, pain obvious in his features.

“I’m sorry,” tears burn the back of your eyes but you don’t know what to do, he’s dying right in front of you. “We need to get you to the doctor.”

He hand reaches over and cups your face, touch soft and you let out a broken sob. He’s trying to say goodbye, broken smile on his colourless lips and you start to shake your head. Blood is still coming from his wound, your hands doing nothing to stop it and you can’t feel your own heart beating. You glance to the left, hoping to see something useful, but you only catch sight of Gerard’s spike sticking out of a vampire’s neck. You reach down and tear off the bottom of your shirt, wrapping it around Gerard’s wound and then making him apply pressure.

“We have to get out of here,” You explain brokenly, hooking your arms under his shoulders and starting to drag him across the ground. He’s totally out of it, mumbling nonsense and kicking at the floor.

You’re helping load Gerard into the passenger seat of your car-weapons hidden in the back-when you hear movement in the woods. You take a shuddering breath and get behind the wheel, translucent eyes blinking at you from the trees and your heart still isn’t beating. More vampires, you can’t escape them, they have your scent now.

“Oh shit!” You slam on the gas, car kicking up dust as you speed down the back roads. “We have to get to a church!”

“Y/N,” Gerard’s voice is almost a whisper, cracked and weak beyond recognition.

He’s dying!

The words are screaming in your head, like an alarm at 6am, painful but inescapable. You want to hit snooze, you can’t focus when all you can think about is how you’re losing him, you can’t save him, and now you’re being hunted. You look over, his eyes glassy and the blood is soaking through your makeshift bandage, his hands limp and no longer applying pressure.

_He’s dying!_

You cringe at the words, hitting the gas harder and willing your car to go faster, break the speed of light. You fly down the road, Gerard going silent and still beside you, looking like a ghost with pale skin and lifeless eyes.

** _He’s dying!_ **

Your heart finally starts beating when the church comes into view, lonely and old without anything else for miles. They can’t get you inside and maybe, just maybe, there is something inside to help Gerard. You glance over at him again, his eyes unfocused, completely still in the seat. Your breathing stops.

“Gerard?” You aren’t looking at the road, tears blurring your vision, reaching out to shake him. He doesn’t respond but he blinks slowly, your breathing stuttering back to life in your chest. You look back to the road, too late to swerve out of the way of the tree.


	43. Follow Me Down (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can you do an imagine w/ Gerard where he’s this weird guy at school that reader doesn’t really know, but he kinda stalks her? and he doesn’t know it’s wrong, so he just like, follows her around but then he sees that she her parents are neglectful, so he likes, offers to be a friend for her, and she takes the opportunity? This is so weird, I’m so sorry, but like, yeah, love your writing”  
Warnings: Stalking, Neglectful Parents  
Word Count: 1,959  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Thank you babe <3
> 
> originally posted: 31 Aug 16

No one notices you leave for school that morning, your mom still sleeping without even an alarm set and your dad is still at work from the previous day. They won’t have a word to say to you until dinner and then they’ll ask how school was and you’ll say ‘it was fine’ just like everyday even Sunday because there is only one routine in your house. Your mom doesn’t care what day it is, too depressed or drunk to notice when the sun goes down and the rare days your dad is home from work he’s on the phone and calls you by the wrong name, most often his boss’s name. You don’t let it get to you, most days anyway, so you walk to school with your head held high and your music turned up loud.

“Y/N!” One of your many not-so-close friends shoves you into a locker with a grin and you roll your eyes playfully. “Did you hear?”

“About?” You shift your backpack on your shoulders, moving through the halls beside your them.

“We got new students.” They always get excited about anything new, pitfalls of living in a small town you suppose. You on the other hand hate change, it tends to end badly, or at least in your experience it has. New job, no dad; no dad, no mom; and there are more disappointments that you’d rather not think about.

“Oh joy,” You reply and they knock their shoulder against yours.

“I hear they’re both pretty damn cute,” They taunt and you laugh and roll your eyes again.

“So go talk to them, I have psych.”

Your friend huffs in fake annoyance and spins on their heel. You smile at them over your shoulder, knowing they’re going to go tell every other person in the school. You don’t know their last name. When you arrive at psych class you don’t notice anything different but when you find a dark haired boy huddled up in a too big hoodie you frown. You didn’t expect anything new this year, especially not something new in your seat.

“Um, sorry but you’re in my seat.” You tell him nervously and he quickly looks up with nervous hazel eyes.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbles and kicks his backpack to the seat beside yours, you watch awkwardly as he changes seats and can’t help noticing that they really are cute.

“Thanks,” you give him a half smile as you sit down, pulling out your notebook and pen without a cap.

You don’t speak to him at all during class but you can feel his eyes on you. You assume he’s curious or just an awkward person who can’t seem to say hello so you don’t bother glaring at him or even telling to cut it out after the bell. It’s just some nervous staring, that is until you notice the same thing in the other two classes you have together as well as when he passes you in the halls and when you start walking home.

You hadn’t realized he was following you at first, what with so many other students walking home as well, but when you thought you were alone and a chill ran up your spine and your heart stopped dead in your chest, eyes on your back and footfalls mirroring yours. It was honestly terrifying. You cast a glance behind you and relief floods your body when you discover it’s just him and not some creepy guy with a bloody axe or something. He doesn’t say anything, he just follows you right to your street and you give him a weird look when he stops and watches you unlock your front door.

Okay, that’s not just awkward staring. Right?

When you look out your living room window he’s gone, must have turned around and something. Your stomach feels twisted, creeped out and scared. You don’t tell anyone though, when your parents ask about school you say ‘it was fine’ just like every day and when your friends ask you why you keep looking around when they see you at school the next day you say ‘oh its nothing’ because that’s what it feels like. He’s watching you but there’s something about how he does it that tells you he doesn’t mean to scare you, that this really is just nothing. And yet you’re on edge, worried that voice in your head is wrong and he carried a knife in his bag.

It’s the second week of him being at your school, the second week of having a stalker, and nothing has changed. You can’t take it anymore, wanting to know what’s running through his head when he follows you home, so you get half way to your house and corner him by a tree. His eyes are fearful, his pink lips chapped and your eyes can’t help but trace along the pale expanse of his neck. You clear your throat and take a step back, giving him room to breathe and knowing he won’t run, knowing he wants to talk to you.

“Why are you following me?”

He doesn’t look at you when he replies, hands twisted in the sleeves of his sweater and eyes hidden behind a curtain of black hair, curled at the ends. He really is cute, but you try not to think about that.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, you always look so sad.” He replies and you don’t know how to reply. You thought you had gotten so good at pretending, hiding behind a smile too wide to be fake. Not even your best friend could tell how much you were hurting, sometimes even you had forgotten. How is it that this stranger can tell?

“I’m not sad,” You reply hastily, watching the boy look to you. “Stop stalking me.”

“Stalking?” He looks taken back, like he hadn’t realized he was doing such a terrifying act.

“Yes! Now leave me alone!” You turn away from him and swiftly hurry home, feeling his eyes on your back and knowing he didn’t listen.

–

You start to get used to his stalking, settling into an almost comforting feeling around him. You’re worried walking home without him behind you, wondering where he is when he isn’t watching you. It’s not so much that you like the stalking but more that you like having someone care about you. He wants you to be safe; your parents have never cared much about that. It’s almost like what being loved feels like, or so you would assume. You used to think your friends loved you just as you used to think your parents loved you, but they’re all temporary just like your happiness was. Maybe the stranger’s love isn’t fake, maybe he really does care for you he just doesn’t know how to show it because nobody has ever loved him either.

Or maybe you’re romanticizing the entire thing.

–

It’s the day he doesn’t fall you home that you start to worry about him and you realize in some strange way you care about him as well. It’s like sleeping next to someone who snores for years only for them to go an die on you, that or leave you, or maybe they just go on vacation, either way you have to sleep in silence for the first time in too long only to discover you no longer can. So you walk home with a nervous pit in your stomach, feeling like someone much worse is following you despite being all alone.

You’re sitting in math class, the bell hasn’t rung and your teacher is still fiddling with the papers eating away at the desk. You turn to the seat beside you, seeing the boy doodling in his notebook, he really is quite talented and you’ve wanted to tell him so for awhile now. You wonder if he’ll draw you.

“What’s your name?” He startles at your sudden question, looking over at you. He has eyeliner on, subtle and dark and the green in his eyes pops. “I suppose if you’re gonna follow me around and keep me safe I should know your name.” You chuckle and he smiles, an actual smile that’s not nervous and your heart stumbles in your chest.

“Gerard,” He tells you.

“Y/N,” you offer in return and he smiles again. “Where were you yesterday?”

“I-uh-went to get you this,” He blushes and hands you a card. It’s a birthday card with a bear on the front and block letters saying happy birthday inside. You hadn’t forgotten it was your birthday but everyone else sure had.

“How did you know?” You ask with a smile and he shrugs.

“You had it marked in your calendar,” He replies and you furrow your brows. “It was crossed out like you didn’t want to remember but I could still read it. Sorry for snooping.” You smile and wave off his apology.

“Thank you, Gerard.”

It’s much less scary after that, it’s almost like a friendship. You talk in class and then he follows you home. It’s odd and you’re sure everyone would think you nuts for trusting him and yet you feel safe with him around. Sometimes he walks you to your street, other times the front door, but the one time you invited him inside he changed everything. He seemed confused as he watched you function without parents, without a family, your dad not home for dinner and your mom only leaving her room to call you a brat and get another bottle of vodka.

“They ignore you,” He says later that day, both of you sitting on your bedroom floor with the TV turned to the food network. No one has ever outright said that to you, no one had ever told you never talking to your parents was abnormal. You knew it was neglectful but never having said it let you live in a fantasy where everyone was like this and you were fine and normal.

“No, they’re just busy.” You try to argue but he’s looking at you with such sadness you know he isn’t buying it.

“Y/N, parents shouldn’t ignore you. They should love you.”

“Gerard, don’t.” You warn, feeling that heartbreaking tightness in your chest you always get when you meet someone else’s parents or your teacher praises you or you let yourself see what’s happening.

“Y/N,” he starts and you cut him off with a shout.

“I said don’t!” His mouth clicks shut and he looks so sad, and you start to crack.

“They do love me, I know they do.” You mumble to yourself, the same thing you tell yourself when your dad goes on a business trip without telling you ‘I forgot, no big deal’ or when your mom only speaks to you so you’ll go to the store because she’s too drunk to drive or too tired to get out of bed. They love you, you know they do, they do they do they do…

“Loving someone out of obligation isn’t the same as caring for someone.” He replies softly and you look at him hopelessly.

“Do you care about me?” He doesn’t take any time before smiling and nodding at you softly.

“Of course I do, we’re friends, right?”

A friend, one who really does care about you and is so obvious about it, that’s not something you pass up. He makes you feel safe and he wants you to be happy, that’s love and that’s why you smile and embrace him tightly. He’s soft and holds you tight, your heart stuttering away in your chest.

“Best friends,” You reply and he squeezes you briefly making you giggle. You hold each other like that for a long while, safe and together.


	44. Throwing Stones At A Glass Moon (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “part poison and ofc find out she is pregnant and tells party he flips out and they get into a big argument and she goes to leave because she wants to keep the baby and party stops her and say we will find away fluffy make up sex and happy ending. :)”  
Word Count:1,280  
Pairing: Party Poison/Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female
> 
> originally posted: 3 Aug 16

It’s late afternoon when it finally hits you what’s happening, something you should have realized weeks ago but failed to connect the dots. The sun breaks in through the boarded up windows and casts cookie cutter light beams on your barely extended stomach, sliver of skin showing as you start to outgrow your shirt. You’re leaning against the counter, biting your lip and looking over at Party as he cleans his yellow gun and scuffs his boots on the floor. He’s beautiful, red hair falling over his face and eyes focused on his task, you hope your kid looks more like him. You clear your throat, unsure on how to tell him just hoping he’ll be half as excited as you are.

“Party?” He makes a sound in way of telling you he heard you, and you wait for him to put down his gun and turn to you.

“Something wrong?” He asks, standing and coming to stand before you, he has that gentle look on his face only you get to see. Something loving and soft and belonging to a world without war and violence.

“I’m pregnant,” You tell him with a smile, tears already pricking your eyes, and he takes a shocked step back.

“What?” He doesn’t sound happy, face hardened, and your smile drops.

“We’re having a baby, aren’t you happy?”

“No!” He says it without thinking, words hanging in the air between you as your hand goes to your stomach.

“I’m keeping it, whether you want to be part of their life or not!” You say after a pause long enough for him to backtrack-he didn’t though.

“Are you forgetting how dangerous our lives are?” He asks, voice loud and echoing and you ball your fists. Of-fucking-course you know how dangerous this is, how every day you run in front of bullets and dracs and face BLi but that shouldn’t stop you from living, from finding happiness.

“Danger may stop you from living your life, Party, but it’s not gonna stop me.” You storm past him and down the hall, hearing him following you. You reach your room and start tossing the few things you have into a duffle, determined to leave before this gets out of hand.

“You can’t just leave!” He growls, making no action to stop you.

“I’m keeping this baby, if you don’t want to be involved, if you want to keep fighting instead of living then I’m not gonna stop you.” You explain, voice angry and hurt, tears burning the back of your eyes but you refuse to cry. “I’ll leave, make things easier for you.”

“You’re not leaving!” He grabs you around the waist and pulls you into his chest. You struggle for a moment but when you look up and see how his face has softened you melt against him, still nervous but trusting. “I could never forgive myself if I lost you.”

He sighs heavily and drops his gaze to your stomach, looking awkward and nervous before looking back to your face. He brushes his fingers along your cheek before seeming to choke down all the anger and disagreement. Your heart is pounding, ready to fight at any moment but knowing you won’t have to, he’s caving and you aren’t sure if he’s really interested in being a father or if he just wants to make you happy. You’ll figure it out soon enough.

“We’ll figure this out, being parents with the life we live.” He promises softly, unsure but willing.

“Thank you.” You tell him and he kisses you, soft and full of apology.

His hand slides along your hip and up to your stomach, jerking away briefly before settling back on you, thumb rubbing circles on your belly before he starts inching up your shirt. His hands are gentle on your skin, warm and loving, and you press yourself closer to him. His breathing is shallow, like he’s struggling to stay calm, and you can understand the feeling. Everything feels soft and hazy, blurred at the edges, unfocused, uncertain. Right now Party isn’t upset, he loves you and wants this to work, but what about tomorrow? What about when you get big and can’t help on missions? Or when the baby is born? What then? Will he still want to make this work?

“I love you,” Party mumbles between kisses, he sounds so certain about this and you shove away the uncertainty.

“Love you too,” He breaks the kiss to pull off your shirt, his lips finding your neck and making you smile.

He’s gentle as he lays you down on the bed, knocking your half packed bag to the floor. The mattress is scratchy against your back, for a moment making you miss your sheets before Party draws your attention back to him. He’s kissing down your body, sucking hickeys along your breasts; your fingers scratching along his scalp and feeling him hum happily against your skin. He moves on slowly, arousal burning in your gut as he kisses your stomach and nips your hip bones, deft fingers making quick work of your pants. You lift your hips so he can remove your bottoms, cold air rushing over your skin but you’re burning with lust and barley notice, watching Party lick his lips and look at your dripping pussy with hunger.

“Are you just gonna stare?” You ask, smiling as you bite your lower lip. He looks up at you briefly, grinning widely, his eyes bright and blown black.

He buries his face between your legs, a gasp falling from your lips as he pushes your thighs further apart and drags his tongue along your folds. You twist your fingers in his vibrant red hair, hearing him hum against you and you respond with a groan. His hands are light against your bare thighs, keeping you spread out before him, your toes curled and chest heaving. He’s always been good at this, with his tongue and fingers, drawing moans from your bitten lips and sending your eyes rolling back in your head with ecstasy.

He curls his fingers into you, brushing against your g-spot while his teases your clit with his mouth, and the world flashes a brilliant white behind your eyes. You think you cry out his name, blood rushing in your ears as he works you through your orgasm and drags it out to an almost painful point. You come down gasping for breath, Party, smirking at you as he runs his hands soothingly over your thighs and hips, leaving butterfly kisses on your skin.

Your fingers move from his head down his cheek, soft and loving and he leans into the touch. He moves up your body slowly, pressing a long and loving kiss to your stomach that has your heart stuttering in your chest. When his lips meet yours its slow and calm, that side of Party after you get back from getting your asses kicked and he’s too tired and scared-although he’ll never say that-to do anything but kiss you and hold you close. He pulls you into his chest, kissing you softly before just leaning his head against yours, tired, and you yawn.

“Goodnight, Party.” You tell him, snuggling against him and feeling his breathing even out and slow.

“Goodnight you two.” You smile into his chest at his words, falling asleep to the sound of his sleepy mumbles.


	45. Such A Happy Mess (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anoymous. “Gerard is one of the leaders at the Summer camp Y/N is dragged to, and they usually address Gerard as Greasy hair. Y/N is one of the older kids and over a few weeks get to know Gerard, and addresses him by Greasy hair still. One night, Y/N creeps into his cabin and he is getting himself off moaning Y/N’s name and things get heated 👌 thanks I love sinning 😭💕”  
Warnings: Voyeurism, Mild Hair Pulling Kink  
Word Count: 2,157  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: Sinning is gr8
> 
> originally posted: 5 July 16

You’re not a fan of summer camp and normally you would never go, rather you would sit at home and catch up on movies and shows and go out whenever your friends wanted to. It was lazy and fun and honestly you didn’t want to change it, but here you are, standing in a group of teenagers with your duffle bag and your friends. Y/F/N dragged you along this year, telling you how much fun it’ll be and how hot the counsellors tend to be. You don’t want to be here, at 6am, you could be sleeping right now. Your friend turns to you while a counsellor named Ray is giving out cabin assignments, her grin wide and she’s practically bouncing.

“I’m so glad you came, it’s gonna be tons of fun!” She tells you and you smile, admittedly you do so with a yawn at the end but she understands and her grin doesn’t fade.

You get assigned a cabin with your friend, two people she knew from camp last year, and a few other girls you don’t know but seem nice. You get to know them as the days go by; you also learn you’re surprisingly good at choosing sleep over breakfast. Of course you also learn about the camp leaders as well, mainly Gerard Way, and most of the other girls agree with that statement. Everyone calls him Greasy Hair because he never seems to shower, his red hair is always greasy and his face smudged with dirt from the day’s activities, and yet he still looks beyond gorgeous. You hate to admit you’re a little infatuated with him.

It’s late afternoon, a few hours before dinner, and you’re sitting by the lake that the camp sits beside. Your friends are out on the water, a few swimming and a few others kayaking, laughing and splashing and having the time of their lives. You smile out at the water, knowing you should probably join them but you’d rather sit in the sand and enjoy the last few hours of sunlight. You let your eyes close for a moment, the sun warming your skin and water washing up around your feet every few moments.

“You look nice,” You recognize the voice and your lips tilt up in a smile without you opening your eyes.

“I always do,” You reply and he chuckles. You feel him shift closer to you, subtly breaking all the rules this camp has about counsellors and students. He’s always breaking the rules, mostly so he can be close to you, and you secretly love it.

“Camp is gonna end next week.” He says and you hum. “Thinking I’ll finally take a shower,” You laugh and finally open your eyes, seeing that beautiful grin on his face.

“I’m guessing you figured out our nickname for you?” You ask and he nods.

“Awhile ago, I don’t mind it.”

“Well, you don’t have to shower, babe.” You tell him and he smirks. “Greasy Hair is plenty beautiful.” He chuckles and you watch the amusement dance in his hazel eyes.

“In general or are we using the nickname?” he asks softly and you shrug.

“Trust me, being a grease monkey only works on you.”

“Nice to know,” He replies.

Your friends are coming closer to shore, needing to get cleaned up for dinner, so Gerard stands up. You look up at him, almost blinded by the sun but you still smile. He runs his hands through that mane of greasy hair as he speaks and you get a little lost in the action.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” He walks away just as your friends come running up, kicking up sand and tackling you. You laugh loudly and they start asking questions, always wanting to know what Gerard says to you when you talk.

You tell them nothing, because he really didn’t say anything. It was how he looked at you, sparkling hazel eyes tracing the lines of your face and body, hands digging into the sand and looking like they were desperate to reach out and touch; it was his pink lips smirking and smiling at you, distracting and always cracked from his constant biting and licking. He always looks at you with longing and want, with that hunger that you know is swirling in your own eyes and words.

Dinner is uneventful; your friends talking endlessly beside you but you’re not listening. You look up from your food and your eyes find Gerard’s. He looks away before the other counsellors notice but you don’t bother, eyes tracing the lines of his jaw and his cute nose, biting your lip as his mouth wraps around his soda bottle, your gaze following the smooth expansive of his neck and your mouth goes dry. He’s so fucking beautiful and you can’t help but wonder what would happen if you could get him alone.

“You done?” Y/F/N asks you, startling you out of your very not safe for camp thoughts. You nod and follow her back to the cabin, the other girls teasing you about your crush.

All of you change and crawl into bed, the moon getting high by the time any of you start to fall asleep. You start to think about Gerard, his beautiful hands and pale chest, imagining how it would be to touch him. Everyone should be in their cabins by now so you slide out of bed and into the cold outdoors. Your bare feet creep across the dirt paths and towards where Gerard’s cabin sits, dark and looking as if he’s asleep. You almost turn back but you made it this far, might as well make sure he’s asleep before running back to safety. You take a breath and push open the door, noticing that his bedside lantern is still on, you eyes moving to where he is sprawled out across his bed.

You almost gasp but manage to stay quiet, eyes wide as you watch Gerard pumping his leaking cock. His hips are rising off the bed, his chest glistening with sweat, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. He’s teasing himself, movements slow, swiping across his head and squeezing the base of his length every few moments. You should leave, turn around and never talk to him again, but instead you remain rooted to your spot with the door open and your hand on the handle. He doesn’t seem to notice the cold air that now invades his room, too invested in whatever fantasy is playing behind his eyelids to take note of anything happening around him.

“Y/N,” He groans your name and your mouth drops open, the door banging shut behind you. He jolts up right, eyes wide at the sight of you.

His eyes are blown black, his greasy hair messy and lips bitten and pink. He looks like a wet dream lying on his bed with his cock in his hand, desperate and waiting for you to speak. He wants you, so fuck the rules, that’s what camp is all about right? Having fun. You take a breath and step further into the room, watching Gerard’s breathing pick up.

“Don’t stop on my account.” You mumble and he groans, his hand resuming its movements along his cock. You reach his bed and sit beside him, eyes roaming over his body and he moans your name, hips bucking into his touch and that familiar twist of arousal pulls at your gut.

“T-touch me,” Gerard asks you breathily and you flush.

“I don’t know, I love watching you.” You reply and he groans your name again, desperate and needy.

You do love watching him but you also can’t help your desire to touch, reaching out and wrapping your hand around his. He whines low in his throat, watching you with a hungry gaze as you move to straddle his thighs. You can’t keep your eyes from his face, watching his mouth drop open and his eyes roll back as you resume what he started, giving tight twists of your hand and smearing the precum down his shaft. He can’t seem to stop moaning your name, like it’s all he knows how to say and your mind is spinning with a lustful fog at how he says it.

“What were you thinking about?” You ask him, moving up his body so your lips can brush against his.

“You,” He replies, voice wrecked.

“What was I doing?”

“Fuck,” he curses, hips rising to meet yours and you bite off your own noise of pleasure. “We were by the lake, ah, you pulled me down into the sand.” He goes on, struggling to keep talking as your hips move against his and you hold his hands above his head.

“Did you fuck me by the lake?” You ask him, your own voice coming out breathier than you imagined.

“Shit, uh,” He groans, eyes screwed shut. You press an opened mouth kiss to the corner of his lips, then to his jaw and down his neck. He gasps your name and you whimper against his pale skin, sucking a hickey just below his collar bone.

“You want to fuck me in public? On the beach?” You keep going, imagining what his fantasy must have led to. He moans and his hips buck, you bite him on the mark you left before moving on, bringing your lips back to his. “How naughty,”

“Jesus Christ,” He whines, struggling against your hold. “I’m so close,” He gasps, hips bucking and you stop moving. He whimpers and you kiss him slowly, committing the moment to memory. He tastes warm and you get lost in the feeling, releasing your hold and he grips your back and tangles his fingers in your hair, angling your head to deepen the kiss.

“You’re wearing too much clothing,” He mumbles and you smile, the kiss broken.

“Let me fix that then.” You sit up and slowly pull off your shirt, Gerard’s hands on your hips as your body is revealed to him.

“You’re beautiful,” He mumbles, rolling you over so he can help you out of your bottoms. He kisses down your body, wet open mouthed kisses that have you squirming beneath him. He bites along your hips and leaves marks on your inner thighs, your breathing laboured as you scratch your nails along his scalp and yank on his unwashed cherry hair. He moves back up your body, slow and teasing and his lips crash against yours.

“Fuck me,” You tell him and he grins, cocky and blushing all at once.

He rolls you over again, sitting up with you in his lap, his lips insistent against your own. You pull his bottom lip between your teeth and nip the pink skin before pulling away, looking at him like you’re going to eat him alive-and you’re thinking you just might. You grip his shoulders as you sink down on his length, watching his mouth fall open around a moan of your name, filthy and needy. He wraps his arms around you, hands strong and gentle against your back helping you lift up and then sink back down on him. You bury your face in his neck, kissing and gasping as your orgasm nears. He meets your thrusts, fucking up into you and giving a constant string of curses and half moans of your name, unable to remain silent. You bite at his pulse point and lightly yank on red strands of hair, Gerard whining and his hips snap, his pace no longer gentle.

You lift your head to look at him, enchanted by his wrecked noises of pleasure and face glistening with sweat. You yank on his hair again and he cries out, digging his nails into your skin as his eyes screw shut. He’s close, slamming into you and moaning like he’s paid to. His hands skid up your sides to cup your breasts, drawing needy noises from your lips and causing you to arch into him, sparks of pleasure rolling over your body. You briefly wonder if you’re being too loud, if someone will hear and you’ll be sent home early, but then Gerard hits your g-spot and everything flees your mind.

You cry out, vision blurring as your orgasm washes over you. Wave after wave of pleasure hits you as Gerard continues to fuck you, chasing his own high and stilling once he does. He grips you tight and falls back onto the bed, both of you gasping for breath and twitching with the aftershocks. You mumble his name and kiss him softly, lazy and yet full of promise. He deepens the kiss, unable to stop himself and you get lost once again.

“You _really_ need to shower now, Greasy Hair.” You tease and he chuckles, fingers brushing along your back.

“Maybe you should join me, to save water and all that.” He replies and you nod, smiling and kissing him again.

“It’d be my pleasure.”


	46. Cold On The Inside (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous: “basement gee is my fave too! could you maybe write one with a male reader? love you btw”  
Word Count: 509  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Male  
A/N: I love you too, nonnie!
> 
> originally posted: 1 July 16

You stayed home from school again, third day in a row, and you’re bored out of your mind. You’re also sick out of your mind, a little loopy on cold medicine and so stuffed up you’re sure you sound like a frog, so you’re curled up under the covers watching your favourite movie for the third time in a row today because you’re too lazy to change it. Someone is moving about upstairs, probably your parents, picking up dishes and…opening the front door? Who could possibly be coming over? It’s past six and everyone that should be here already is. You can hear talking but you can’t make out what they’re saying so you give up and groan into your pillow, a few moments later sitting up as your door opens.

You smile when you see your boyfriend, Gerard, holding what looks like tissues and more medicine as he closes the door. He climbs onto the bed and you take the stuff from him, place it beside you, and embrace the dark haired boy. He pecks your lips and you push him away softly.

“You’ll get sick, Gee.” You tell him and he shrugs.

“I don’t care; I want to kiss my boyfriend.” You blush and let him kiss you, cupping his full face as he pulls away.

“Wanna watch with me?” You ask, coughing before you can hear him answer and he looks at with sympathetic eyes.

“Why else would I come over?” He pours you a cap of the cough medicine and you cringe as you drink it and then he curls up around you, warm and comforting at your back.

He tosses his arm over your stomach and you link your fingers, feelings your eyelids start to get heavy as Gerard’s heart beats softly against your back. He nuzzles your jaw and kisses your shoulder; distracting you from the movie and making you smile and squeeze his hand. He squeezes back and you drop his hand to roll over in his arms, wanting him completely around you like a blanket, warm and soft and loving like only he can ever be. You cough and he rubs your back, mumbling about how he can’t wait for you to get better.

“I’ll catch you up on homework and then we can finish level 12,” He says, referring to the game you were playing at his house before you got sick and stopped coming over.

“Sounds great,” You mumble, sleepy and heavy in his arms.

“Sleep, Y/N,” He says, continuing to rub your back and everything starts to get hazy. You fall asleep to the sound of Gerard’s heart and your favourite movie playing the background.

Of course Gerard gets sick next week and video games are traded for movie marathons and blanket forts. You don’t mind though, he looks beyond cute curled up beside you with his little red nose, talking through his sore throat because he has to tell you about a comic idea he had. Honestly, you make the cutest boyfriends ever, even when you’re sick.


	47. Keep Running (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Could you maybe do a Party Poison X reader but it’s also a parent AU? Thanks. Also keep up the good work I really like all of your works!”  
And Anonymous: “Party Poison Gee and the reader discussion their plans to escape the city??”  
Word Count: 830  
Pairing: Party Poison/Gerard x Reader  
A/N: it’s 5am, why am i writing instead of sleeping…
> 
> originally posted: 1 July 16

It’s late; the sun long since set and the moon is casting long shadows across your bedroom floor. You’re sitting on the mattress you call a bed, your daughter’s head in your lap as she sleeps. Party is looking at you sadly, both of you knowing you can’t stay here anymore and that means you can’t stay with the Killjoys. This mission, saving the world, is too dangerous now that Bandit is involved and it’s time to move on. You have to find a home, someplace BLI won’t find you, someplace you can keep your daughter safe. Of course the Killjoys are still your family and you don’t know how to leave them behind, to tell them this is the end of the line.

“I know we have to leave, but what about the others?” You ask softly, running your fingers gently over your daughter’s dark hair.

“They’ll be fine,” Party insists but he’s said that so many times that you’re starting to wonder if he’s saying that to convince you or himself.

“They could come with us.” You mumble and he shakes his head.

“I love them too, Y/K/N, but this is about Bandit and we’ll be easier to track if they come with us.”

“And we’ll also be safer.” You reply and he sighs, once again running his fingers through his cherry red hair.

He shuffles onto the mattress beside you, wrapping you in his arms and looking down at your little girl. She’s so innocent, nothing like what you were at her age, and it breaks your heart knowing that if you stay with the ones you love and fight the fight you could never walk away from she might not make it to her next birthday. Party pecks your temple and you lean into him, Bandit curling her fist tighter in your shirt and you place your hand on her back and her face softens.

“We can leave tomorrow night, no one has to know.” You say softly, lump in your throat.

“Okay.” Party sounds like he’s just lost something, or someone, he can never get back and you know how that feels.

You don’t get to say goodbye because they’ll want to come, they’ll try to stop you, and they’ll want to keep you safe and you’ll want to let them. You don’t even know where you’re going but Party always knows where to go and you wonder if maybe the place you’re going the Killjoys will know how to get to too, that you’ll wake up one morning to find them at your kitchen table. The thought both comforts you and breaks your heart further.

“We can’t take the trans am,” Party begins, “It’s too recognizable. I’ll talk to Doctor Death and see if we can get another ride outta the zones.”

“Should we tell Bandit?”

“No, she’ll tell the others. We can tell her on the ride once she wakes up. She’s strong, she’ll be okay.” He says that while watching you look at her, everything seeming breakable and lost in your eyes.

“I know, she shouldn’t have to be strong though, Party.” You reply and he nods slowly.

“That’s why we have to leave. She shouldn’t have to fight this war, and neither should we anymore.”

“When it’s over,” The words sound like a lie on your tongue, a part of you knowing this will never be over. “We’ll come back, right?” A smaller part of you wants to add ‘to see if they’re still alive’ and you hate yourself for it.

“Of course,” He doesn’t sound sure and you don’t expect him to.

Everything goes silent for a moment, both of you just watching Bandit breath softly and shift in your lap. Party lifts the small child from your lap and places her at the top of the bed, wrapping her in the only blanket and your heart melts at such a domestic moment. This seems almost unreal compared to the life you had only two years before, explosions and first kisses. You almost died the day you found out you were pregnant and Party had first brought up running way. You had shoved him into the trans am and told him you didn’t need to run away, you had to fight. You shuffle to the top of the bed and Party takes your hand, Bandit between you two. You don’t need to fight anymore, not for the same reasons anyway.

“I love you.” You don’t know what else to say, all the questions and concerns spinning in your head seem almost pointless. You’re leaving, nothing can change that and you understand that much, you just need to keep the people you love safe.

“I love you too.” He replies, hazel eyes soft and he pulls Bandit against his chest.

Things will be okay, you repeat the words over and over until you fall asleep, hoping that wherever you end up really will be okay. If such a things still exists.


	48. If You Look In The Mirror And Don't Like What You See...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Oo! Could you please write a fic with basement!gee being uncomfortable with his body being slightly chubby and the reader helps his feel more comfortable with lots of kisses and maybe leading to some fluffy smut? X”  
Warnings: Selfhate, body image issues  
Word Count: 1,518  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female
> 
> originally posted: 22 June 16

It’s the first week of summer and Frank invited you and the others to go swimming with him, so you’re wearing your swim suit underneath your clothes as you knock on Gerard’s front door. Mikey lets you in, smiling and asking if you can drop him off at Pete’s on your way to the pool. Obviously you say yes, you could never say no to Mikey and his sweet little face. He tells you Gerard is in his room-like always-before running off to get ready to go. You take the steps to the basement two at a time, excited to see your boyfriend and get out of this hot house and into the pool where you can destroy Frank at water gun war.

“Gee?” You call out, pushing open the door to his bedroom.

He’s sitting on his bed, his swim trunks tossed on the floor and his computer playing music awfully loud. He looks up at you and smiles-thin and fake-as he turns off the music. You sit down beside him, trying to understand why he isn’t ready to go. Is he sick?

“Why aren’t you ready?” You ask and he shrugs, keeping his gaze on his star wars comforter. “Gee, you okay?”

“Ya, just don’t want to go swimming.” He replies softly and you can hear the lie in his words. Why would he lie to you?

“Please don’t lie, just tell me, I won’t be mad.” You reach out and touch his shoulder and he jerks away, your heart dropping to your stomach in the process.

“D-did I do something?” Your voice shakes as you ask and Gerard’s eyes get wide, rushing to sooth you.

“Of course not!”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go swimming, but if something is bothering you I want to help.” He takes a shaky breath, shifting away from you and sending a jolt of worry and pain through your heart.

“I don’t want to go swimming because, well,” he looks down; eyes sad, and you want to reach out and offer comfort. “I don’t want to take my shirt off.”

“Why not?”

He looks frustrated, like he wants you to understand what he’s saying without him actually saying it. You know what he’s talking about, how could you not, but you need him to say it so he’ll truly believe you when you tell him he’s wrong. He takes another breath, weak and tired, before he speaks.

“I don’t want everyone to be looking at me. I-I’m gross. I-Y/N, why are you making me spell it out for you?” he looks so broken, tears welling up in his eyes and you reach out to cup his face.

“Gerard Way, don’t you ever say that again. You’re beautiful.” He doesn’t believe you, it’ll take awhile before he really starts to believe what you say about his appearance but he can know you mean it. “I love your tummy, Gee, and I know you think that’s a silly thing to say but you’re beautiful-_All of you-_and that includes the parts that you hate.”

“Y/N, you don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” He says it with such raw emotion and your heart aches for him to believe you. All you want is for Gerard to see himself the way you see him.

“I’m not lying. You’re beautiful, head to toe and everything in between. And I’ll love you no matter what you weigh.” You press your lips to his, slow and sweet, and Gerard takes a moment to respond.

You lean him back till his head hits the pillows, swinging you leg to straddle his hips and deepening the kiss. He’s nervous, you’ve made out tons of times but clothes have always stayed on and you’ve never been in his lap before-although you’ve dreamt about it almost every night. You take his hands and place them on your waist, slowly pulling your lips away from his.

“You’re beautiful,” You mumble, kissing his jaw and hearing him groan softly as you move down his neck.

His hands move up your back, gentle and unsure, sitting up and pulling you close when your lips find his again. Your hands move down his body, feeling him stiffen when you get to the bottom of his shirt and start to pull it up. You pull away and look at him lovingly, seeing that self conscious and nervous energy in his gaze.

“Trust me.” You say and he takes a moment before nodding and you pull his shirt off slowly.

He’s pale and pudgy, a pink blush spreading over his chest and your heart swells. He’s beautiful and you tell him so, pressing a kiss to his heart and feeling his breath stutter in his chest. You move further down, kissing across his stomach and hearing him whine low in his throat, the noise sounding more beautiful than you could ever imagine. He grips your arms and pulls you back up, his eyes blown black and you whimper at the sight, smashing your lips together and kissing him with everything you have.

“I love you,” You gasp between kisses, cupping his face and feeling his cheeks flush. You reach between your bodies and cupping his obvious erection through his sweatpants. He gasps into your mouth and you can see pleasure sparking in his eyes, his hips bucking beneath you.

“I can watch you writhe beneath me for hours.” You tell him and he blushes deeper, groaning in frustration. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you wait that long. I have to take Mikey to his friend’s house.”

“We shouldn’t be doing this when he’s home,” Gerard says but you cut him off from saying anything else by pulling off your shirt. His mouth falls open and you blush and smile, reaching back to untie your bikini top.

“Stop talking, love,” You say and he returns to that nervous and unsure virgin you can’t stop dreaming about. “Touch me,” You say the words with a soothing smile and his hands move to your hips, sitting up so he can kiss you soundly.

His hands skirt up your sides to cup your breasts, gaining confidence the longer you kiss. You run your fingers through his dark hair, arching into his touch, and feeling his hard on pressing against the seam of your shorts. You break the kiss with a smile, seeing that sparkle in his eyes, climbing from his lap much to his disappointment. Of course that feeling goes away as you shimmy from your shorts and bikini bottom, standing before Gerard with complete vulnerability. He stands and embraces you, his hands like embers on your bare skin. He kisses you lovingly and you start to push down his bottoms, smiling when you realize he’s comfortable enough to let you.

You push him back down on the bed and climb back into his lap, almost laughing at how quickly his lips find yours again. You pull away and he smiles, looking at you like you’re the most beautiful person in the world-he won’t admit that you’re looking at him the same way. You take him in hand and he bites off a moan, hips bucking into your touch, always so responsive. Gerard’s eyes roll back in his head when you line him up with your entrance sink down on him till he’s completely sheathed inside of you. His hands settle gently on your back, your chest pressed against his, both of you moaning between kisses. His hips rise to meet yours, the movements in sync driving him quickly towards orgasm. You kiss his cheek softly, moving to his temple and feeling him tracing your curves with nervous hands.

“You’re perfect,” You mumble and he bites his lip, you know he wants to argue so you peck his lips. “You are,” His hips buck and you cry out, feeling him hit your g-spot so perfectly. “And, fuck, you’re a natural at this.” He smiles at that.

“You feel so good inside of me,” you pant and he grips you tighter. Your lips move to his jaw, butterfly kisses yet messy and he practically drags your mouth back to his.

“I’m close,” He whines and you nod, feeling yourself nearing the peak as well.

“Come for me, beautiful,” You moan and he gives a few more thrusts before cursing and moaning your name as he comes.

He looks gorgeous and sounds like heaven and you find yourself tumbling into ecstasy just hearing him say your name like that. You take a moment to catch your breath and feel his heart rate slow before you climb off of him. He sits up to gather you back into his arms, kissing you deeply. You break the kiss with a smile, unable to stop it, and he has the same reaction.

“I love you so much,” You tell him and he kisses you softly.

“Not as much as I love you,”

You hum and shake your head, “I love you, my beautiful Gee, more than anything in the universe.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” He chuckles and you do just that.


	49. Without A Sound (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can you do a Gerard and ofc fanfiction to drowning lessons? Any ending you want. It’s my favorite song!!!! Love you BTW! xD”  
Warnings: Implied Murder, Past Death Of Reader, Lots Of Blood.  
Word Count: 946  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: ily2!   
Okay now instead of making this into a songfic I wrote a fic inspired by what i think the song is about. Which would be a man who wants to marry someone but they died and he lost his mind and now kills ppl as a way of coping/being close to the person who died…i could be totally off but lets go with that. 
> 
> originally posted: 20 June 16

You walk hand in hand from the church, bells ringing as rice and roses fell upon your feet. You look up and laugh and see he’s beaming bright, hazel eyes sparkling and blush high on his cheeks, he looks so alive. Why don’t you? He squeezes your hand but his fingers go right through you, coldness settles deep in your bones and his smile starts to fall. Your gown, imaginary white, giving way to blood soaked jeans and you feel your body starting to die once again. Your skin deathly pale, stained with bruises and blood and you reach for his face, seeing him shiver when you fail to touch his skin. So alive. You see the tears in his eyes, his mind starting to lose control, insanity lurking just around the corner. You can’t remember, you can’t…you…you died? 

Gerard sits up gasping for breath, feeling something sick and twisted settle in his gut. It’s your wedding day, June 16th, and he’s going to be late. He sits up only to realize he isn’t in bed but rather beside a dumpster between two apartment buildings. He smells the blood, thick and metallic, before he sees it. He looks beside him and isn’t surprised to see a man with clouded eyes and dark stains on his shirt. Dead, always waking up to the dead, how strange isn’t it for a wedding day?

He stands on wobbly legs, feeling the blood stick to his clothes and body like a second skin, nauseating and welcoming all the same. He stumbles from the alley, keeping to himself as he rushes to the church; worried he’ll miss the most important day of his life. His brain is lost, taking him the wrong direction and yet it feels right, the world a blur around his stumbling run. Gerard falls to his knees before a grave stone, not even close to a wedding chapel, and when he looks up he doesn’t understand.

Your name, carved in stone, dead for two years now. That can’t be right, he saw you this morning, you were so happy. You had left to get the church set up for the wedding, you…you were on the news. No! That’s not right! That…that didn’t happen, you’re waiting at the church for him. He sits back on his heels, chest tight and brain confused, just looking and waiting for the lie to fix itself. This isn’t you, he would know if you died. He’d know.

He reaches out and touches the headstone, leaving bloody finger prints over your name. He can see you getting into the car, waving goodbye with a wide smile, he remembers getting a phone call a few hours later…the hospital…there was so much blood on your clothes…you…No! Gerard pulls away from the grave as if burned, his mind settling back into the intricate lies it’s drawn up to protect him. This isn’t your grave.

“Excuse me sir, are you okay?” A voice asks and Gerard jumps to his feet, facing an older woman with wide grey eyes.

“Yes! Getting married today!” he announces cheerfully and she nods, obviously terrified.

“Are you hurt? Your clothes…”

Gerard looks down, finally seeing just how stained with blood he is. He must have passed out in a pool of that man’s blood, red soaking his dress pants and previously white button up. He looks like a murderous groom. He looks up and smiles, the old lady have taken a step back.

“Fine,” he replies and she nods, keeping an eye on him as he leaves the cemetery.

Gerard’s feet take him down the street in the direction of the church, seeing people clutching children to them as he walks by and people punching in calls on their cell phones. What are they so afraid of? He stops at the intersection a block away from his destination, something about this place making his knees go weak and the dark pit in his stomach grow bigger. It happened here, that terrible thing that he won’t remember happened right here. The car was totalled; he had to buy a new one. He shakes his head, feeling as if the world was suddenly underwater. He drops to his knees and then backwards into the grass near the sidewalk, struggling to breath. It’s as if he’s drowning, your ghost sucking out his air. The world gets clear for a moment, people asking if he’s okay but he doesn’t really see them, he only see you, looking so sad and disappointed in your blood stained jeans.

No wedding dress.

You should be in a wedding dress.

He reaches out for you, lungs seemingly filling with water as black blurs the edges of his vision. He looks up, away from your sad eyes, the clouds so white and perfect and the sky oh so blue. It doesn’t make sense how the world can keep spinning without you. Gerard gasps and claws at the air, unsure if he wants to keep living now that everything is so clear. Will it be clear tomorrow? He feels you kneel beside him, soothing touch along his cheek and the world tilts and fades; voices like bubbles popping and all he can hear is you telling him he needs to learn how to drown.

His lungs burn for air but he stops fighting it, looking over at you and seeing that smile he has engraved in his mind. So beautiful. Why aren’t you in your wedding dress? He wants to ask but he can’t form words, finally feeling everything drop away except for you. He wonders in the last few moments if you’ll teach him how to drown once he wakes up.


	50. Sleeping Beauty (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not requested. Imagine waking Gee up by giving him a blowjob  
Warnings: Somnophilia   
Word Count: 380  
pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: just couldn’t get this out of my head, needed to write it down. 
> 
> originally posted: 18 June 16

You wake up first, eyes opening slowly and a smile covering your face when you see Gerard on his back with his dark hair sleep mused. He looks beautiful, sun breaking through the curtains to cast a subtle glow over his naked chest. You kick away the blankets and roll close to him; kissing his chest softly and watching his lips twitch up in a smile. You get a great idea suddenly, the perfect way to wake him up, kissing down his chest and stomach, soft and gentle so as not to wake him up just yet. You bite your lip as you cup him through his briefs, making sure he’s still sleeping peacefully before inching down his bottoms and wrapping your hands around his cock.

You stroke him to hardness, slow and steady movements that draw sleepy noises from Gerard’s lips. He squirms and you rub your thumb over his head, smearing the precum and Gerard groans softly. He’s a heavy sleeper and you’ve never been more grateful for that as you take him in your mouth and his hips buck. He claws at the sheets as you swallow around him, using your tongue to trace the underside of his cock. You look up through your lashes, seeing his still sleeping face twist in pleasure, his mouth dropping open and eyes screwing tightly shut.

He gasps and whines low in his throat, body struggling to keep up with what it’s unaware is happening and you wonder what he must be dreaming about. You take him deeper and swallow, hearing him moan and curse-obviously now awake. His hand finds your head, gripping your hair as he tries and fails to keep still. You moan around him and he cries out, coming down your throat and dropping back down. You pull off slowly, leaving a quick kiss to the head of his cock before pulling away completely.

“Jesus Christ, Y/N,” He breathes and you smile shyly, crawling up his body and resting your head on his chest. He runs his fingers through your hair, struggling to catch his breath and you feel pretty damn proud of yourself.

“Good morning, love.” You say and he laughs breathily.

“Ya, I’d say it’s a good morning.” You grin up at him and he smiles.


	51. Lips Pressed Close To Mine (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Parade Gerard where he gives the reader long oral, sorry this isn’t detailed :(”  
Word Count:763  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: it’s okay love, you gave me the important pieces <3
> 
> originally posted: 8 June 16

It’s late, or early, you can’t be sure which; the moon still up but the sky is starting to lighten. Your eyes flutter open, smiling softly when you see Gerard’s still sleeping face. He looks so soft and relaxed, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as his chest rises and falls with his even breathes. You lean forward and press your lips to his, breaking the kiss to smile when he responds with a half asleep mumble. His eyes open slowly, looking oh so green as he smiles at you. He reaches out and cups your face, bringing you lips back together and he kisses you like you both don’t taste of morning breath and you’re both still not half asleep. You can feel the heat in his kiss, subtle and hungry and a shiver runs down your spine.

Gerard is suddenly very awake, or at least focused, he grips your waist and rolls you onto your back so he can slot himself between your thighs. His lips are soft against your own, tasting of sleep as he licks his way into your mouth. You slide your hands into his hair, gently twisting the bleach-white strands, while his fingers move down your exposed hips and thighs. You shiver at his touch and he smiles against your lips before pulling away. Your head hits the pillow with a little gasp as his lips move down your neck and chest, needy kisses and loving bites to your collar bones and breasts, seeing his eyes sparkle with each noise you fail to keep inside.

A blush climbs up your chest to tint your cheeks pink as Gerard makes his way down your body, kissing every inch of skin as he does so. He brings your legs over his shoulders, nipping softly at the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, getting closer to where you’re aching for him. You squirm, his touch unhurried and loving, each kiss sweet and wet. He looks up at you through half lidded eyes and you bite your lip, skin tingling from his touch.

You moan and toss your head back when Gerard’s mouth descends on you, liking along your wet folds and teasing your opening. His grip on your hips tightens, keeping you still as he drives you quickly to the edge of orgasm. You vision goes blurry and you moan without shame, groaning when Gerard slows down and your orgasm shifts out of sight. He continues to drive you close the edge before pulling you back, over and over, your skin burning and hands twisted in the sheet and his hair.

Gerard moans against you, his hips shifting subtly in search of friction he won’t find, and you moan in return. You can feel his tongue press against your clit before circling your entrance and pushing inside, pleasure sparking behind your eyes and a moan dropping from your lips. You yank on his short hair and he groans softly against you, moving his lips back to your thighs to kiss and suck hickeys only you’ll ever see. You pull on his silver-white hair again and he looks up at you with a smirk, eyes blown black and lips wet with your juices.

You smile at him and he kisses your thigh before moving his mouth back to where you need him, a gasp escaping your lips when he does so. He releases your hip with one hand and moves his fingers to your core, pushing two in and you moan his name desperately. He teases your clit with his mouth, licking and sucking on the bundle of nerves until your vision goes white. The coil in your abdomen is wound tight and you’re almost worried he’s going to pull away again but he doesn’t, he curls his fingers instead. He pumps his digits in and out of you, driving you so close to the edge that you’re shaking and colours are popping in your vision.

“_Please,_” You whimper and Gerard curls his fingers into your g-spot, knocking you over into orgasm and you cry out his name.

He nuzzles against your thighs as you come down, licking up your release and giving you little shocks of oversensitive pleasure. You drop your legs down on the bed, breathing starting to even out as Gerard butterfly-kisses his way up to your lips. You smile into his joyful kiss, wrapping your arms around his shoulder and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Morning, babe,” He grins, eyes sparkling.

“Morning,” You reply, slightly out of breath and he kisses you again.


	52. I Promise You This  (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Since today’s my birthday can you do a gerard fic for me? like a fight that lead to rough angry sex? pretty please. much love 2 u!!!”  
Word Count: 953  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE! Hope it’s a gr8 day! <3<3<3<3
> 
> originally posted: 19 May 16

You get home from work, exhausted and looking forward to sitting down and eating dinner before finally going to sleep, but nothing can be easy today so when you get home you get the opposite of relaxing. Gerard had promised to pick up dinner on his way home since he got home before you but when you walk into the house he’s watching TV with an empty bowl on the coffee table with milk still in it. You roll your eyes and lean against the couch, looking at him with disappointment.

“I thought you were gonna get dinner.” You say and he looks over at you with a smile, always happy to see you.

“I forgot, sorry babe.” He replies and you roll your eyes.

“You only had to do one thing, Gee!” Anger soaks into your words and Gerard’s smile drops, offense covering his features.

“One thing?” He barks, obviously annoyed with you. “I do have a job you know.”

“But I work later that was the entire reason you had to get dinner! You always do this!” You throw your hands up and turn away from him, Gerard standing behind you like a pillar of fire, anger rolling off of him in painful waves.

“Always do what?!”

You run your fingers through your hair in frustration when you turn around, Gerard’s eyes like a knife to your heart. He’s pissed, that’s obvious, but you can see the hurt in his eyes at your words as well. He hates being yelled at and he hates fighting with you. But it doesn’t matter if you’re hurting him because you aren’t thinking about that, you’re tired and hungry and it was such a simple task he failed to do. You’ll feel guilty later; right now you want to argue.

“You always make promises like this and never follow through!”

“So I’m a liar who never keeps promises?”

“That’s not what I said!” You bark and he takes a step towards you. Your back hits the wall and he cages you in.

“Well here is a promise I will keep. I’m going to make you take back everything you just said.” His words are dark and you shutter beneath his gaze just as his lips smash against yours.

He kisses you roughly, biting and passionate and you struggle to keep yourself standing. Gerard presses his body against yours, growl vibrating in his chest. You moan against his mouth, fingers gripping at his shirt and he gives an animalistic snarl that has you shuttering. He shoves you back against the wall, lips dragging slowly across your jaw and down your neck, bruises and bites being left in his wake. He yanks off your shirt in one swift movement and his mouth is back on your skin before you can even shiver at the rush of cold air.

He grips your hips tight, keeping you pressed firmly against the wall, reminding you that he’s in charge. You moan his name when he gets your bra off, his tongue lavishing your nipple in pleasure. You try to arch into his touch but he shoves you back against the wall, smirk obvious against your neck.

“Gee,” You whine and he bites your pulse point.

“You’re only allowed to speak when you’re apologizing.” He growls and you whimper.

He releases your hips to yank off his own shirt and then help you shimmy out of your pants. He’s back on you with hungry eyes and a biting kiss. He pulls you close, hip to hip, and you moan at the feeling of his cock pressing against you. You whine and he draws needy moans from your lips, each kiss another cloud in your lust fogged mind. He snatches your wrists and pins them above your head, his hips moving slowly against yours and he groans. His lips are on yours again; tongue sliding along yours and your mouth is flooded with the taste of him.

“_Please_,” You whimper and he pulls your bottom lip between his teeth, barely breaking the skin and you gasp.

“That’s not an apology.” His words are dark and deep, like a warning to his prey.

“I’m sorry!” You cry out and he drops your wrists.

You pop the button on his pants and he pushes you away so he can get out of them. He keeps you against the wall but you hook your legs behind his back and he pushes into you in one quick movement. You cry out, gripping roughly at his back and he hisses in pain around his moan. Despite the fact that you apologized he doesn’t lighten up, pounding into you and gripping you hard enough to bruise. When he finds your g-spot he makes it a target, driving you to orgasm quickly and keeping you in overstimulation.

You whine and whimper, pleasure so intense it’s bordering on pain, while he continues to slam into you. You cry out his name, gripping at his back and hair, and he shoves you roughly against the wall. Pain sparks up your back and Gerard gets sloppy, hips thrusting erratically before he comes with a guttural groan of your name. He pants against your skin, holding you against him and you try not to whimper when he moves. He pulls out and sets you on wobbly legs, keeping you against him.

“I think that was the stupidest thing we’ve ever argued about.” You comment softly and he rubs his hands soothingly over your back. You look up and see that pissed off hunger has dissolved into blissful love, and you smile shyly at him.

“Had a happy ending though.” He leans down to kiss you softly and you sigh happily against his lips.


	53. Dirty Little Secret (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Your writing is so lovely that I’ll have to request a basement Gerard one where Gee and reader are kind of having a secret relationship and smutty smut but also fluff, thank youuu <3″  
Word Count: 1,198  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: aww thank you nonnie <3
> 
> originally posted: 12 May 16

It’s not so much as everyone hates your relationship but rather…wait, no, that’s actually correct. Your parents think Gerard is a bad influence, his mom isn’t your biggest fan, all your friends can’t understand why you like him, and his friends have never met you; so when you actually started dating you decided it was best for everyone if you kept it a secret. It wouldn’t be hard to convince your friends to like Gerard, they’d just have to spend one day with him and they’d understand exactly why you like him, your parents would be easy too but all of this is a situation you should deal with later, right now you just want to focus on Gerard.

His parents are out of town for their anniversary and Mikey is staying at his friend’s house so Gerard sent you a text asking you over. You embrace him tightly when he opens the door, smiling when he wraps his arms around you. He smells warm and comforting, like when you come home after a long trip and fall face first on your bed. Gerard always feels like home. He’s nervous, he always is around you, so you take the lead with a soft press of your lips against his.

He relaxes under your touch, melting against you as your lips slide together. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, playing with the dark hair that touches the back of his neck. You lick along the seam of his lips making him gasp and open his mouth to your exploration. He tastes like how he smells, familiar and warm, and you whimper softly into the kiss. His hands settle on your back, light and nervous but he pulls you close seemingly without thought.

You lean him back, straddling his waist and keeping your lips locked. You move to his jaw and then down his neck, leaving little open mouthed kisses and feeling him squirm beneath you. You suck a dark hickey near his jaw and he groans softly, gripping you tightly. His eyes are blown and you smile breathlessly, proud in the knowledge that only you can turn him into such a wreck.

“Is this why you invited me over?” You purr, feeling his chest heaving beneath yours. “Because you can’t wait to be inside of me, so hard and aching for me.”

“Yes,” He groans and you reward him with a kiss.

He lets you yank off his shirt, his mouth hanging open as you litter his chest with lingering kisses as you move down his body. He’s blushing such a brilliant pink, looking flustered and so in love and you can’t help but smile up at him. He smiles in return but the smile breaks around a moan when you cup the obvious bulge in his jeans.

“You’re so big, babe.” You tease, pulling down his pants slowly and smiling at how Gerard digs his teeth into his bottom lip.

“Why do you always say that?” He chuckles and you kiss his hip.

“Amazes me every time.”

He smiles and pulls you up to his mouth, kissing you slowly and turning your insides to jelly. He sits up, keeping you in his lap, as he pulls up your shirt and unclips your bra. You shiver at the rush of cold air and he kisses you with desperate need. His hands slide up your sides, goosebumps rising in his wake as he makes his way to cup your breasts. You arch into his touch, smiling around a gasp.

“You’re beautiful,” He smiles shyly, words bringing a blush to your cheeks.

You shove him back down on the bed, kissing him deeply and drawing needy moans from his lips. His hips buck up and you smirk into the kiss, letting him hold you close and grind against you. Lust burns in your veins as his cock rubs against your clothed pussy, his hands impatiently pushing down your pants.

You pull his bottom lip between your teeth as you move away from him, keeping your hands pressed on his chest so he won’t sit up. He’s looking at you with lust blown eyes and kiss-swollen lips, he looks wrecked and you whimper at the sight. You climb off of him but your look pins him in place, biting his lip as he watches you shimmy out of your jeans and blush as your panties hit the floor. He sits up and pulls you close again, kissing you softly but with desperation in his movements.

“Y/N,” He whines your name, gripping at your back and tangling his tongue with yours.

You pull off his boxers and he blushes a deep red like he always does when you undress him. You leave butterfly kisses to his full cheeks and his eyes flutter shut. His skin is warm beneath your touch, fingers moving over his chest and sides until he lets out an involuntary giggle that brings a smile to your face. He grips your hips as you sink down on him, slowly, watching his eyes roll back and his mouth drop open around a moan that you echo.

He keeps his arms around and his lips on yours as you start to move, little twists of your hips that slowly pick up pace as you ride him. Gerard helps you lift yourself up before slamming you back down, both of you moaning loudly and clinging loosely to one another. His sweat soaked skin slides against yours, your breasts pressed flush against his chest and you can’t seem to focus on anything beside every point where your bodies touch. You push your fingers through his dark hair, cupping his head and deepening the endless kiss you’re locked in.

He pulls away from your kiss, breathing against your lips as he struggles to keep himself under control. You want to see him break, to fall apart, so you push him flat on his back and bounce in his lap. He groans, fingers digging into your hips as you do your best to move deep and fast. One of his hands moves up to your breast, rolling the nipple until you curse and arch, making him smirk. You slam down on him and watch with awe as he comes, head falling back and a broken groan dropping from his lips.

The sound of Gerard coming has you toppling over into orgasm, falling into his arms as you whine and squeeze around him. You twitch with the aftershocks, smiling into Gerard’s chest as he runs his fingers soothingly over your back. He kisses your head and you look up at him, both of you smiling like love struck fools- which is exactly what you are.

“Stay the night?” Gerard asks, looking at you with hopeful eyes and you press a kiss to his lips.

“You’ll have to set an alarm so I don’t wake up to your parents getting back.” You reply and he chuckles.

“Okay, but they won’t be back till late afternoon; we’d have most of the day to ourselves.” You hum happily and drop your head to his chest again, tracing little hearts on his skin.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Everything with you sounds perfect.”


	54. Only You (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not Requested. Imagine telling Gee you’re asexual  
Word Count: 563  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 8 May 16

Loving Gerard is easy, he’s sweet and kind and talented, he’s beautiful and shy and he’s everything you could ever hope for, but that doesn’t mean everything about your relationship is easy. You’ve been dating for almost a year now and you still haven’t brought up the fact that you’re asexual, you’ve wanted to so many times but the thought of Gerard leaving you always scared you away from the conversation. He must be wondering why you never want to go farther than kissing, why you don’t seem to even notice his attempts to get into your pants. He’s patient but you know his patients must be warring thin and losing him is going to hurt a lot worse if it happens because you can’t tell the truth.

He’s sitting on the couch with a starbucks cup empty on the coffee table and an old movie playing that he’s not even watching. He’s writing something, you guess a song or maybe a new idea for a comic, and you want nothing more than to take that thought and run with it rather than talk to him about something that’s all too serious. He puts down his notebook when you sit on the couch, he’s smiling and you can’t bring yourself to do the same so his smile drops.

“You okay, babe?” He tries to take your hand but you’re too nervous to let him so you pull away.

“I need to tell you something.”

“Okay, I’m listening.” He looks worried and that only makes the static ball of anxiety grow and try to drown out your voice.

You push through all the negative thoughts and focus on how much Gerard loves you, how accepting and kind he is. Even if he isn’t okay with being in a relationship with you, a thought that breaks your heart, he’ll at least be nice about it. You take a breath and keep your eyes on the couch, twisting your hands nervously in your shirt.

“I’m asexual.” The words come out heavy and tears start to burn your eyes, anxiety eating you alive and all you want to do is run and hide.

But Gerard doesn’t move away from you, or laugh in your face and even get offended like so many others. He cups your face in his hands and smiles when you’re eyes finally meet his, he has such love swirling in his hazel depths that the damn breaks and tears spill from your eyes.

“I still love you and I still want to be with you.”

“Even though we’ll never be together like everyone else?”

“I don’t want what everyone else has, I want you.” He wipes away your tears and embraces you loosely. You bury your face in his shoulder and smile through shaky breathes, all the past rejections and heartbreaks melting away along with that angry ball of anxiety.

“I want to wake up next to you and make you breakfast,” He mumbles into your hair and you smile softly. “I want to watch dumb rom coms with you and go on cheesy dates. I want to be with you in every way that you’ll let me, every way you’re comfortable with. I don’t need sex to be happy, I only need you.”

“I love you, Gee.” You say, holding him tight and he kisses your head.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


	55. I Want You In My Life (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can you do one where the reader and Gerard meet at a friend’s wedding (like maybe Jamia and Franks that’d be cute) and Gerard asks the reader to dance”  
Word Count: 485  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 8 May 16

Jamia is one of your closest friends and you’re practically crying during her entire ceremony. She looks beautiful in her white dress standing with a smile as she holds Frank’s hands and says her vows. You’re close to Jamia but if you’re being honest you don’t spend all that much time with Frank and his friends, actually you’ve never met any of his friends, but you’ve heard of them and you can easily pick them out of the crowd of friends and family that swarm the couple at the reception. It isn’t you that seeks them out though, it’s Frank’s best friend Gerard that makes the effort to reach out to you.

You’re sitting at your table, watching the lovely couples dance and Frank look at Jamia like she’s the most beautiful thing in the world. You want something like that, something so beautiful and pure, loving and honest. And just as that thought passes through your head Gerard sits beside you. You’ve seen pictures of him before but he’s always wearing jeans and t-shirts and you have to say he looks stunning in a suit. You smile in greeting and he smiles in return, both of you looking like love struck teenagers to those around you.

“Hey, you’re Gerard right?” You say and he nods.

“Ya, and you’re Jamia’s friend, Y/N.” He replies. “She’s told us a lot about you, so has Frank actually.”

“Only the good stuff I hope.” You chuckle and he gives the most adorable giggle.

“Depends on your definition of good but ya, I thought everything they told me was just about perfect.”

You blush and bite your lip, butterflies fluttering about in your stomach. You look up at his hazel eyes and see that nervous affection you know he sees in your eyes as well. He stands suddenly and you’re about to ask him to stay when he holds out his hand for you to take, blushing and smiling like a little boy asking his first date to dance.

“Dance with me?” You take his hand and he pulls you to your feet, walking you out onto the dance floor.

He pulls you in close as a slow song starts up, beautiful and light. He’s nervous and you can’t help but find that adorable as you wrap your arms around his shoulders and smile at him softly. You’re playing with the ends of his dark hair without really noticing until he shivers and blushes, making you grin. He spins you suddenly, keeping you close as you both laugh.

“I’m sorry if I’m being a bit forward.” He mumbles. “I’ve just heard so much about you and I just know I need you in my life.” You’re speechless at his words, heart pounding and blush burning your cheeks.

“I’d love nothing more than to be a part of your life, Gerard.” You say and he grins, wide and absolutely beautiful.


	56. Bachelors For Bad Luck Girls (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Teacher Gerard smut? y/n sits in the back of class, and during a test y/n finishes before everyone else. And Gerard’s standing at the front, waiting patiently and y/n can’t help herself but eye him up and down while she touches herself quietly. And both y/n and Gerard make eye contact, and he does nothing to stop it at this point she is teasing him. So after class he makes her stay behind, rough smut. Could they also have a little history together?, Gerard being her mother/dads old friend. 💕 “  
Warnings: Rough Sex, Teacher/Student relationship  
Word Count: 1,281  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female
> 
> originally posted: 3 May 16

You sit in the back of class, watching the other students finish up their tests with smudges pencil marks and nervous glances. You finished first, leaning back in your seat and letting your eyes wander to the front of the class, gazing lustfully at your teacher. Mr. Way is the hottest teacher you’ve ever had, dark hair and teasing smirks, he’s like sex on legs and you can’t help how aroused you get just from watching him grade papers. You hand slides down to your pussy, pressing against the seam of your jeans in hopes of getting some relief.

You rub your fingers over your wet but covered folds, need building as you watch his fingers twirl the pen he’s using for grading. You bite your lip, keeping your noises from escaping and alerting your other class mates but you want nothing more than for Gerard to look up. He’s interested, you know he is, he watches you when he comes to see your parents-they’re old friends-and you can see the lust in his eyes. He practically fucks you with his gaze behind your parents back and that always results in wet dreams and desperate fingers that you wish were his.

He finally looks up, gazing at you softly but when his gaze travels down your body and he sees what you’re doing his hazel eyes are quickly eaten by black. He doesn’t look away and you keep going, even taking the risk of sliding your hand into your pants to touch your soaked pussy without the fabric in the way. You can’t keep quiet much longer and from the looks of his face Gerard can’t stay away, tense in his seat and one of his hands disappearing beneath his desk. You drop your head back for a moment, breathing heavily and knowing he’s watching your chest.

The bell rings suddenly and you pull your hand away from your body, smirking at your flushed teacher. He instructs the students to turn in the tests, finished or not, and head out to lunch. He asks you to stay behind and while your friends give you worried looks and make jokes about getting detention for finishing first, you know what he really wants to do to you.

The second the door is closed and the students vanish down the halls he’s advancing on you. He shoves you against the wall at the back of the class. His breathing is quick, chest rising and fall and straining against his vest and tie. You yank his tie out from under his vest, loosening the soft fabric from around his neck before yanking his lips to yours. The tension crashes through the kiss, so many kisses that should have happened being poured into this one.

He cups your jaw and tilts your head, taking control of the kiss and turning your insides to jelly. He presses his body against yours, grinding his hips and drawing needy noises from your lips. You can feel his hard on pressing insistently through his pants, and you want nothing more than to touch him. You start popping the buttons on his vest and shirt, fingers nervous and slow but he lets you finish with a little smile when you blush.

You scratch your nails down his now exposed chest, smirking when he arches into your touch with a gasp. He shoves you back against the wall, lips trailing down your neck and biting your sensitive skin while you whimper and moan. You writhe beneath his touch, strong hands gripping your waist and purple bruises tracing the path his mouth leaves on your skin. His hips grind roughly against your own, so much pleasure but not enough.

“You’ve been bad.” He growls against yours skin and you shiver. “Teasing me in class.”

“Sorry, sir.” You gasp, trying to buck your hips against his but he holds you tight.

“No you’re not, and I’m going to punish you for it.” You moan and he brings his lips back to yours, swallowing your sounds and tasting every inch of your mouth.

You run your fingers through his hair, moving soft and light, but he snatches your wrists and pins you back against the wall, growling against your lips. He slowly lets you go, smirking when you remain still, kissing you roughly once again while undoing your pants so he can get his fingers inside.

“What would your parents say?” He mumbles, brushing his fingers across your wet folds. “They’ll kill me.”

“Well, you better make this good if it’s worth dying over.” You reply, voice wrecked and he chuckles low in his throat.

He removes his fingers from your pussy and you whine, desperate for his touch. He shoves down your pants and grips your thighs, hoisting you up and pressing you tight against the wall. He kisses you slowly, a moment of gentle passion in a sea of rough frustration. You whimper into his mouth, feeling him grind against you again, unable to control himself.

“You have to be quiet, baby girl.” He instructs and you nod jerkily.

He lets you pull his aching cock from his pants, pumping him a few times before he growls and you pull your hand away. He lifts you up and sinks you down on his length, gasping when you moan his name. He kisses you, hips slamming you into the wall with each thrust. You dig your nails into his back as you arch, only to be pushed back against the wall with a deep thrust. You moan loudly only to have him go still, breathing erratic as he forces himself not to move.

“Someone will hear you.” He groans and you nod, digging your heels into his lower back so he’ll move.

He pants against your lips, eyes blown black and his dark hair sticking to his forehead. He pulls almost all the way out before shoving back in; hitting your g-spot and it takes everything in your power not to cry out his name. He pulls your bottom lip between his teeth, giving a playful growl and you squirm. You toss your head back and he sucks on your neck, drawing more hickeys like he’s just forgotten you’ll have to hide them later.

“Gerard,” You moan softly and his hips pick up their pace, rough and quick and pleasure burns under your skin.

His thumb presses roughly against your clit and you moan, arching into his touch as you come around him. He groans, holding you tight against him as he thrusts deeply a few more times before coming with a moan of your name. You pant against his skin, focusing on his hands on your body and the aftershocks of pleasure that continue to twitch through your body.

He pulls out and sets you on wobbly feet, staying close to you as you both just look at each other. He looks fucked, honest to god fucked, and you can feel your heart beating in your ears. You reach out and place your hand over his heart, feeling it pounding just as hard as yours.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” You say, yanking up your pants and leaning up to kiss him.

He smirks, and you blush, standing in front of him with a shy smile before walking away. When you get to the door he’s leaning against the wall, messy but put together and looking at you exactly like how you would expect him to after what just happened. You duck out of the room, heart pounding and being unable to help the fact that you’ve never looked forward to dinner with your parents’ teacher friend more than you do right now.


	57. This Is The Best Day Ever (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: requested by @tricksterfandomtrash. “Okay so picture it, reader finally gets to meet Gee after a couple of years as online Buddy’s and she goes and buys a ton of comfort foods, like ice cream and unhealthy foods, and a lot of movies. So she picks Gee up from the airport being super happy and junk, and they hang out and make a pillow fort back at readers place and while they’re sugar high on junk foods they confess to each other.”  
Word Count: 751  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Anything for you <3
> 
> originally posted: 30 April 16

You’ve known Gerard for years, he’s your best friend and to be honest you’ve been crushing on him for awhile now. He’s sweet and kind and really cute, with his bright hazel eyes and dark hair the curls at the ends. You honestly don’t know how you’ve gone this long without hugging him tight and seeing his full cheeks blush that sweet shade of pink you’ve only ever seen in pictures or on Skype; and after today you won’t have to wonder any longer what he smells like or if he’s just as awkward in real life as he is over text.

He’s flying in today, his plane should be landing within the next few minutes and you’re a bouncing ball of excitement in the airport as you wait for him. You’re grinning like a fool the second you see him, looking nervous as he rolls his bag across the tiled floor in the crowd of everyone else unboarding the plane. You rush to him, almost knocking him over as you tackle him in a tight hug. He laughs and wraps his arms around you, feeling comforting and warm and _finally_ in your arms.

He smells like coffee; since his plane was so early and you know he drinks way too much coffee to begin with you can only imagine how much he’s had today. You bury your face in his chest, feeling him press a kiss to the top of your head and feeling like you’re safe and exactly where you need to be. Gerard takes your hand as you walk out to your car, talking about his flight with nervous words and a gaze that won’t land on you when you’re looking at him-which you can’t help but do.

You arrive at your house, Gerard humming along to the radio until you turn off the car. You leave his suitcase by the door as you hurry further into the house, laughing when he almost trips over his own feet. You come to a stop in your living room and you rush off to the kitchen, leaving Gerard standing awkwardly by himself.

“Y/N?” He smiles once you return, arms full of snacks and junk food you picked up early that morning.

“I thought we could eat and watch movies, maybe build a blanket fort?” You explain, placing the food and cans of shaken soda on the coffee table. Gerard shifts nervously but smiles, nodding along to your plan.

“Great! I’ll go get blankets!” You rush off again, coming back to find Gerard flipping through your Netflix and smiling at how similar the shows you watch are. You feel your heart melt at the sight of him, sitting criss-cross on your couch with his cat socks and little smile; it’s something you’ve waited so long to have.

You drop the blankets beside Gerard but they are soon pulled over kitchen chairs and the couch so you have a little fort to watch the movie from. Gerard picks a movie you’ve both seen before, _Clueless_, because it’s stupid and fun and you both have tons of jokes and commentary to add. You both talk and laugh, eating sugary junk and drinking too much soda, and before you know it you’re on such a sugar high you’re afraid you’ll grow cotton candy wings.

Gerard look beautiful and you lean into him, smiling softly and wondering if friends usually have their faces so close that you can smell the rootbeer on each other’s breath. You guess not but the thought only makes you happier. You press your hand to Gerard’s chest, feeling his heart beating hard against his ribs as he looks at you with such an open expression.

“I love you, Gee.” You admit and he blushes that perfect shade of pink you’ve been dying to see in real life.

“I love you too.” He drops his gaze but quickly looks back up, something so damn hopeful and innocent in his eyes.

“Can I, um, call you my girlfriend?” Gerard stumbles over the question and the amount of love you feel for him only grows. You nod, bumping your noses together.

“That sounds just about perfect.”

“Just about?” You can hear the concern in his voice but you sooth it over with a smile.

“It would be perfect if you kissed me.” He bites his lip, cheeks still stained pink.

When he kisses you everything melts away, the movie, the world, everything, all that remains is Gerard and the sugar on his tongue.


	58. In The Morning It Will All Be Better (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by @philkurddt. “Request : Gerard’s just passed away and y/n is having a hard time coping with it, so she spends her days in Gerard’s bedroom where everything is untouched ( his stuff isn’t packed at all ) and she curls in his sheets ( she decides to spend the night there ), just crying. And then she hears his voice, he is a ghost but she can see him, touch him, basically he is like Tate Langdon from AHS. So she moves in with Gerard’s parents, okay I’m done”  
Warnings: Mourning, Major Character Death?  
Word Count: 1,790  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: never seen AHS tbh but ghosts are ghosts right?
> 
> originally posted: 30 April 16

There isn’t a way to explain how it feels to lose someone you love, devastating, soul crushing, the worst feeling you will ever feel, somehow they just don’t do the job. You’re standing in Gerard’s door way, trying to breath, trying to push open the door and face the room you spent so much time in before he died. It seems wrong knowing that behind that door isn’t his smiling face and messy hair; that he won’t be sitting on his bed with ink-smudged fingers and a half finished comic. You try to breathe in but the air stings and you can’t stop the tears that continue to dribble down your chin.

You grip the doorknob, feeling as if everything wrong in the world is beyond that door, and you let out a sob as you push it open. It’s dark, everything just as it was the last time you were over, his pencils on the floor beside his notebook, two empty glasses from when you tried to make milkshakes and they weren’t thick enough, and that stupid sweater Gerard always wore despite the fact that it’s almost four sizes too big. You stumble into the room, feeling as if you’re trudging through wet cement with each step. You take a shuddering breath as you flip on the light, Gerard’s life-the room you both considered a shared space-staring back at you like a stranger.

You walk slowly towards his dresser, unsure what you’re hoping this experience will bring. Closure? Some sort of hope that you’re dreaming? That you’re dressed in black because you’re going to school and not because you just attended your best friend’s funeral. You wipe your face without any energy, knowing the tears you wipe away will only be replaced a few minutes later. You pick up his star wars action figure-“It’s not a doll, Y/N!” “Sure looks like a doll to me.”-and suddenly it doesn’t just feel like a toy Gerard never played with but rather a piece of him that you can still touch. You put it back down and take a step back, chest tight and breathing uneasy.

“I-” You try to speak, knowing that if ghosts are real Gerard is going to be here and not by his grave, but the words don’t come. How do you start? How do you say goodbye? You shake away the effort, knowing you’ll have the rest of your life-whatever’s left of it anyway- to say goodbye.

You smile sadly when you notice the drawing on the floor and you pick it up like you would a fragile object. It’s of you, he loves to draw you during sleepovers because you always fall asleep first, or when you were studying and only you were getting work down. You’re smiling in this drawing, only part of your face complete and your hair not something just as important. You can’t stop yourself from breaking down, flashes of Gerard drawing filling your head.

How can he be gone?

You fall to your knees, pressing your fists into the floor as sobs wrack your body. The drawing is crumpled, forgotten for the moment as you struggle to breath. You lungs burn and the tears won’t stop coming, you briefly wonder if this is what drowning feels like but the thought of death only makes you cry harder. You try and pull yourself together but you can’t, caving in on yourself as you cry to the point of feeling sick. When you finally go silent every part of you aches, whether it aches from the strain of crying or whether you’re just aching for Gerard doesn’t seem to matter at that point.

You sit up, leaning against the bed and trying to breath. You wipe your eyes, knowing they’re red and puffy, you probably look worse off than the time Gerard was ten and he walked to your house in the pouring rain during winter and started crying because he was so cold. You almost laugh at the memory but you only end up making yourself feel worse, your stomach twisted in knots and your body so drained of energy you can’t even breathe evenly.

“I can’t say goodbye.” You force out the words, you voice sounding worse off then you’ve ever heard it before. Like a door that hasn’t been opened in years, creaking and stiff.

You pull your knees to your chest, once again trying to explain this feeling in your heart. It’s beyond misery, something worse than being numb and useless. It’s not being empty, it’s the feeling before empty, it’s the moment everything inside of you is pulled from your body and you can’t fight it. You lose your sense of hope, love, the very feeling of being alive, only this time that feeling won’t end, like the entire world is being pulling from your chest and it’s ripping you apart in the process.

“I don’t think I can even come up with the right words. Everything I think I should tell you you already know. I love you, you’re my best friend, my family, for fucks sake you were my soulmate. I know we’re young and everyone is gonna say that’s crazy but you were and I’m never gonna love someone like I love you and…fucking shit, Gee, you’re gone.” Your words are quiet and wet with emotion, voice shaking along with your body.

You force yourself off the floor and onto his bed, pressing your face into his pillow and feeling your heart shatter at the smell of him. You pull the pillow close and let your eyes fall shut, pretending that it’s Gerard you’re holding rather than his pillow. You’re exhausted so it doesn’t take any time at all for you to fall asleep, dreams a twisting maze of happy memories and nightmares you’ll never forget.

You wake to the feeling of someone brushing your hair away from your face, trailing fingers softly over your tear stained cheeks. You smile, forgetting for a moment that it’s not Gerard beside you, and of course your eyes pop open when you remember no one is beside you. And then you nearly scream when you realize _it is_ in fact Gerard beside you. He looks sad, hazel eyes dull and void of that sparkle you’re used to and you can’t stop yourself from reaching out to cup his cheek.

“Gee?” You’re voice is soft and scratchy from sleep.

“Hey,” He mumbles, keeping his hand cupping your jaw but he smiles and you can’t help but smile too.

“I’ve lost my mind.” You find the thought doesn’t scare you as much as it should.

“No, trust me I’ve been here awhile now. I was hoping you’d come over, I was scared you wouldn’t though.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I’m dead but I’m still here, I guess the best way to explain it is just that ghosts are real.” He chuckles softly; more of a huff of amusement than anything else.

“Oh,” You don’t know what to say so you just look at him, letting your fingers trace the lines of his face. You had always thought you wouldn’t be able to touch ghosts but you can’t deny that Gerard is a ghost and that you are definitely touching him.

“I love you.” You say and he pulls you close, warm and solid and you let out a soft cry.

“Please don’t cry, I won’t leave you, I promise.” He tells you sensitively, holding you tight and kissing your head.

He smells the same, like his body wash and warm blankets, and you grip tight to his shirt. It doesn’t occur to you that maybe only you can see him, or that maybe you’re still dreaming, the only thing running through your mind is that you have the one person you’d never thought you’d see again in your arms. He pushes you away slightly, you keep your tight grip on him but you angle your face so you can look at him.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He says, blushing smile and shy gaze.

“Y/N!” You hear Gerard’s mom call, you can only imagine the state she’s in right now.

“Can she see you?” You ask and he shrugs, hopeful look in his eyes.

When Gerard’s mom walks into the room you’re sitting up beside Gerard but she only looks at you, eyes sad and tears stains on her cheeks. Gerard seems to quickly note that his mom can’t see him, making himself seem smaller as he shifts away from you. You want to comfort him but you stand instead, trying to smile at Gerard’s mom but finding only heartbreak for her.

“Are you okay?”

You want to say yes, to scream that Gerard is still here, but you can’t so you shrug. You know there are still tears stained on your cheeks and your eyes are still rimmed with red so you aren’t surprised when she embraces you tightly. You wrap your arms around the woman, feeling the exhaustion and depression radiating from her like heat waves. You want to be there for her, for Mikey as well, and you want to fall asleep every night in Gerard’s bed surrounded by his things so you speak before you talk yourself out of it.

“I can’t leave.” She nods and pulls away, sad smile on her face.

“You never have to leave, honey, this room is yours just as much as it was…” She trails off with new tears building in her eyes. “You can stay, you’re family.”

You lean up and kiss her cheek and thank her, she nods and turns away swiftly. She rushes from the room and you know she’s going to start crying the second she’s out of your sight. You turn back to Gerard and see him looking at where his mom was standing with a blank expression, void of anything you can understand. You sit beside him and he leans into you, both of you just clinging to each other like one of you will disappear the second you let go.

“Maybe it’ll take time for them to see you.” You say softly and he nods, but you know he doesn’t believe you.

You fall back on the bed and he does too, both of you curling up around each other like kittens. You hold each other close as you fall asleep once again, the world a mess of loss and ghosts and memories that don’t feel real anymore, but nothing else matters to you right now besides Gerard being with you. You kiss his nose as sleep begins to blur your head and he hums happily. You don’t have nightmares but rather dreams of hazel eyes and the feeling of never being lonely again.


	59. Can You Feel My Heart? (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hey can you please do a Gerard imagine based off this prompt “Imagine Person A of your OTP lying down on the couch, when Person B strolls along and decides to flop down next to A with their head on A’s chest. Person B then decides to tell Person A just how fast A’s heart is beating, all while A is getting redder and redder (or whatever color they may blush).” Cause that’d be pretty cute”  
And Requested by Anonymous. “If you could write some nice basement era Gerard @ the extra fluffy level, that would be super great 😎👌🏻”  
Word Count: 458  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: This is just a cheesy, fluffy, mess and idek
> 
> originally posted: 29 April 16

Gerard is lying on the couch in your living room, finally having come out of his basement to keep you company while your family is on a day trip. You had managed to get out of it and you sure are happy about that, smiling at your boyfriend who’s just spacing out probably thinking about comics. He looks warm and cuddly and you can’t stop yourself from walking over and lying on top of him, tangling your legs together and laying your head on his chest. You hear his heart pick up, pounding against his rib cage and you shift to look up at him.

His dark hair is messy from lying around and not bothering to brush it all week, his hazel eyes are bright and tired and you want to just get lost in them. He smiles shyly at you, cheeks turning pink while you fold your arms across his chest.

“You’re heart is beating really fast.” You comment and his blush darkness, his eyes darting everywhere but you. You giggle and lay back down, tracing soft circles around his chest and teddy-bear tummy.

“Why is your heart beating so quickly?” You ask, feeling it like a drum beat beneath your ear. He shifts nervously and you pinch him. He squeaks and you giggle, looking up at him with amused eyes that he can’t help but smile at.

“Gee, put your hands on me.” You instruct, noticing that his hands are stiff and not anywhere near you. He nods and nervously places his hands on your waist and back, heart feeling like it’ll break his rib cage.

“Are you okay? You’re heart is beating like crazy!” You can’t help but grin when he can’t seem to answer, a red blush burning across his neck and face.

“You’re so cute.” You say, inching up so you can press your lips to his. His blush won’t go away and his heart is still beating like a kid on their first date, it’s honestly heart-warming to know he still gets nervous butterflies around you.

“I really like you.” He finally says and now it’s your turn to blush, cotton candy pink tinting your cheeks. You’ve been dating for weeks now but it still feels like the first time he told you every time he says those words or anything close to them.

“That’s why my heart is beating so fast, I really like you and you are lying on top of me.”

You giggle and brush your fingers along his jaw. “I really like you too.”

He drops his gaze for a moment, unable to stop the blushing smile that takes over his face at your words. You kiss him softly again, short and sweet and broken with smiles.


	60. This Is A Love Song In My Own Way (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hey can you do one where the reader and Gerard are stargazing and they’re snuggling and it’s just really fluffy and stuff (I’m so sorry if that’s not enough information) thank you so much your writing is adorable”  
Word Count: 313  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: thank you <3
> 
> Originally posted: 24 April 16

The grass is cold and you roll closer to Gerard, smiling when he wraps his arm around you and lets you rest your head on his chest. The stars are bright, creating blinking artwork that brightens the night sky. Gerard’s heart is a steady beat that relaxes you, a soothing reminder that he’s here with you. Everything smells so fresh, like the world resets once the sun goes down and the air is new and clean and everything is just feels soft and blurred. Gerard kisses the top of your head and you sigh, feeling completely content.

“Tell me, babe, what’s your favourite star.” Gerard’s voice is husky and soothing, like he’s speaking from a rumble in his chest.

“The second one to the right.” You reply and he chuckles.

“Planning a trip to Neverland are we?”

“Isn’t that were everyone wants to go?”

“Well, ya, but they usually stop after they turn seven.”

“Seven? That’s not close to grown up at all!” You laugh. “I’m going to keep planning until I’m too old.”

“How old is too old?” He asks, fingers tracing circles on your arm, making you smile against his chest.

“I’m not sure. In _Hook_ Peter grew up but he still went to Neverland.” You reply, tone curious.

“Maybe you’re never too old as long as you’re still a child at heart.” He says and you can hear the smile in his voice.

“Then we can wait till we’re all grown up and still go.” You look up at him, smiling widely. “It can be our honeymoon.” He laughs, hazel eyes sparkling and you blush and grin.

“I’d like that.”

You lean in and kiss him softly, wondering if that buzzing happy feeling in your stomach is your happy thought. He smiles into the kiss and you know it’s this moment that will help you fly once you find Tinkerbell.


	61. I Never Said I Would Lie And Wait Forever (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hello!!! Can you do a punk Gerard one, he cheated on y/n while he was very drunk and he tries everything to get her back idk if it makes sense I just love punk Gerard”  
Warnings: Cheating, Gee is an asshole  
Word Count: 691  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 24 April 16

Your body can’t seem to decide whether it wants to be pissed off or hopelessly miserable, bouncing back and forth between the two as you wait for Gerard to call. You know he cheated on you, you had known before Frank told you, you could smell the alcohol on his breath after the show and you could see him take the girl by the hand when he thought you had left. You didn’t stop him, knew there was no point in trying to hold on anymore. He isn’t the person you thought he was.

The phone rings and you let it go on for a few seconds before picking it up, breathing nervously before answering it.

“Hello?” You know it’s him, there’s no point in making your greeting a question but you do it anyway.

“Hey, babe.” You cringe at the words, tears already burning the back of your eyes. He sounds wrecked, tired and hungover, you hate how you still won’t to curl up with him until he feels better.

“Please don’t do that.” You whisper, afraid of how broken your words will sound. He doesn’t say anything for too long and you know he knows you know, but you also know he’s going to play dumb.

“Do what?”

“Fuck you, Gerard Way, you know exactly what I’m talking about!” Your voice is suddenly loud and you can practically feel him cringe on the other side of the line.

“Y/N,” He pleads softly but you cut him off, tears dripping down your cheeks.

“I love you, and I know how stupid it is that I’m still so fucking in love with you, but just because I love you doesn’t mean I want to be with you anymore. I deserve better then you.” You want to hang up, to slam down the phone, but that stupid voice in your head that wants to hear what he says won’t let you.

“It was a drunken mistake, it didn’t mean anything.” He pleads, sounding desperate and you bite your lip to keep from sobbing. “I love you, Y/N, and I’d do anything to get you to forgive me. Please, give me a chance.”

“I’ve given you so many chances, Gee, from the drinking and the drugs to the one night stands and the endless times you’ve “forgotten” to call me so I know you’re okay!” You’re shaking now, every broken memory you glazed over for the sake of your relationship and every time he’s stumbled to your door three days after he forgot to call with alcohol on his breath and someone else’s claw marks on his back. You had pushed passed it because you loved him, you thought he would change, but you’re finally done and nothing he says can change that.

“I’ll change, I promise.” He begs and you can hear the tears in his voice, your heart shatters even further.

“You always promise me that,” You breathe, “And you always break that promise.”

“Please don’t do this,”

“Me? I’m not the one walking out on us, you walked out months ago I was just too damn weak to lock the door behind you. But I’m not anymore, I’m tired of being used and I’m tired of being weak.” You take a deep breath, listening to Gerard try and stutter out another apology, another hollow promise and soon to be forgotten love confession.

“I don’t love you like I did yesterday,” You lean against the wall of your apartment, chest tight and face wet with tears. “And one day I won’t love you at all, so please let me get there. Let me go. You don’t deserve me, you don’t even want me, you’re just holding onto something familiar.”

“I’ll do anything,” He says but the desperation, the pleading emotion, in his voice is gone. He just sounds empty.

“Goodbye, Gerard.” You mumble, hanging up when he doesn’t return the statement. You slide to the floor, seemingly drained of all the energy in your body. You’re too exhausted to cry, so you just sit on your kitchen floor with smeared mascara and a broken heart.

But at least you’re finally free…right?


	62. I Never Said I Would Lie And Wait Forever Part 2 (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous “ Can you do a second part to If Never Said I’d Lie And Wait Forever where years passed ands Gerard was on his Danger Days tour and he goes into a cafe late at night before they close and runs into the reader and they spend the night catching up and they go to her house and have sex?”  
Word Count: 2592  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 5 Jan 18

You opened up a cafe a few years ago, it stays open pretty late and you’re cleaning up and closing cash when the bell above the door rings. You’re ready to tell the person to get lost, that no you won’t stay open for just one more cup or one more minute, you even take the annoyed breath in to prepare but when you look up your chest tightens and all the air in lungs dies out along with your planned little speech. There isn’t some asshole in a suit at the door or a bunch of teenagers with crinkled bills, or even a mom with a sleeping baby, no it’s really really not. In your doorway is an asshole with bright red hair and too tight pants and hazel eyes just as shocked as your own. Gerard Way, the guy who spent years breaking your heart over and over, is standing in your doorway and you have no idea what to say.

“Hey,” He starts, not stepping in but he lets the door close and you still don’t know what to say. “I’m on tour and, and,” He’s nervous and it makes you feel better. “Frank told me you opened up a place around here and I wanted to see you.”

Wanted to see you? Why? Has he finally changed? You almost scoff at the thought, of course he would wait till after you gave up on him to change. He still isn’t moving and you still aren’t speaking and your stomach is twisted in knots. He’s here and he looks younger somehow, in his eyes. The Gerard you knew had old eyes, eyes that wouldn’t sleep or eat, eyes that drank too much and lied and hurt and had seen and done too many things to forget. The Gerard you knew was so young but had aged way beyond you. This Gerard looks younger and you don’t know what to think about that.

“I can leave?” He starts and he looks like that’s the last things he wants to do so you blink hard and speak.

“No, I, um, I’m just closing. You still like coffee?” You offer and Gerard smiles so softly and nods. Familiar yet different. Something in your chest aches.

You make him coffee, the way you remember him liking oh so long ago, and he doesn’t complain but you see the look on his face-nostalgia. So he does something different to his coffee, okay. Why does that hurt? You sit across from him with a mug of tea in your hands but you don’t drink, stomach churning and waiting for him to speak. The cafe is dark, a few lights still on but outside is dark and the door is locked and Gerard’s hair is so fucking bright still.

“You’re on tour?” You decide to ask, starting with music has always been safe with Gerard. It’s the one thing that could always ground him.

He smiles, bright and different and your chest aches.

“Ya! Our new album,” He stops like he expects you to nod, to know what he’s talking about and ya you’ve heard they made more music but you are so fucking careful to avoid him and his band and his magazines and articles and everything. Part of you had wished that the band broke up during the first few months without him, had wished to stop hearing ads and seeing magazine covers and having to constantly be reminded about how fucking broken hearted you were. But it never went away you just got better at not seeing it.

“Danger Days,” He finally explains, something like disappointment on his face and you look down into your mug. “It’s really…different. Um, we’re playing a concert tomorrow.” You can hear his voice, how it sounds more like a question then an explanation and you know why. He wants to know about you, why you don’t listen to him anymore and why you don’t text Frank if you wanna see the concert. He wants to know know know but he never wanted to before.

“Oh,” Is all you can say and you feel him deflate across from you, sliding down in his chair and his foot hits yours and neither of you move.

“You opened a cafe, that’s cool.” He starts, perking up a little at his own comment. You don’t look up but your heart tightens at the tone in his voice. Interested, he wants you to talk, he never wanted that before. It was yelling and fucking and crying and pretending that night (and the next and the next) never happened.

Or at least that’s all you were able to remember. It had started out good, or that’s what you were told. It’s so hard to remember the good parts of a relationship that turned so sour, it’s like trying to look up a song that you forgot all the lyrics to. Maybe this Gerard can remind you…

“Ya, a few years ago.” You don’t know how much he wants to know, how much you should give him, but he doesn’t interrupt he just waits for more and he seems so different. “I needed something fresh and I always had a soft spot for coffee.” You look up as you say that and he looks surprised before he smiles and you find yourself smiling back.

Everything seems to flow from there, coffee and tea sitting and getting cold as you both talk. It becomes almost easy to talk to him, he’s different and softer and he doesn’t yell or drink. He’s sober and you tell him you’re proud of him, you slip and tell him you wish he could have done that for you but you’re glad he finally did it for himself. He seems like he wants to say something but you move on, from family to friends to music and coffee, pets and future plans to all the random things that come up as the sun dips down and the stars start to brighten the sky again.

The red hair suits him, you think, it wouldn’t have when you knew him but now-this Gerard-it suits him. And the tight pants and the smile and the young eyes, this is Gerard-you can see it in his nose and how he still seems to smile a little bit crooked, how he laughs and how he can’t quite meet your eye when the past comes up. But this isn’t the guy you knew, this guy is softer around the edges, sweeter and kinder and full of light, he smiles and takes his coffee with creamer and this isn’t the guy that broke your heart, this is Gerard how he was meant to be. Just thinking that makes you feel both hurt and free and you don’t know what to do anymore.

You look down at your phone and almost jump from your chair, it’s almost 3am! Gerard stops mid sentence about touring in Japan and stares at you as you grab the mugs and start moving away from the table.

“It’s really late!” You explain, dropping the mugs off in the backroom to deal with tomorrow. “I need to get home, I’m so sorry.”

Gerard stands and smiles and keeps his distance and part of you wishes he wouldn’t. He’s stunning, standing there with this sweet look on his face and messy red hair, he looks like how you’ve never seen him and the feeling in your chest makes sense. You don’t know him anymore, you got over him and the cheating and the everything, you moved on and so did he. Part of you never expected him to, as self centered as that might sound, you never expected to be looking at Gerard and thinking of him as someone new and not the guy on the phone who pretended he never hurt you. You smile as you guys leave the cafe and you find yourself letting Gerard walk you home.

He picks up his story and you don’t realize you’re holding hands until you reach your front door and you both just look at each other and your hands and you don’t know how this night can be real. You lead him into your apartment and you’re just standing in your living room, holding hands and neither of you know what to do or what you want.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, for everything. You never deserved anything that I did to you.” He finally says it, the exact thing you knew he had come to say all along. He’s grown up and moved on but he still came just to say sorry. He’s so different. And yet, maybe you knew this Gerard after all, so long ago.

“It’s okay, Gee, I forgive you. I did a long time ago.” You say it softly and your chest doesn’t tighten and your heart doesn’t ache, you’re telling the truth. Gerard hurt you so badly so long ago, you’ve been hurt since and you’ve moved on since, it feels like a lifetime ago. It feels like you’re both different people now.

Gerard cups your jaw and you lock eyes, an entire future stuck between you two. A future in limbo and you make a choice, leaning forward and touching your lips to his so softly. A question in that kiss and he answers quickly and with meaning. He holds your face in his hands, lips moving against yours and you can taste the emotions that are spilling from him. Longing and love and passion, insecurity and fear as well. Maybe he’s not completely different.

Kissing Gerard again is softness, its forgiveness and reconnecting with someone you forgot you had lost. It feels like falling in love, no, it’s more like being reminded that you’re in love. Oh how you had loved him, could love him again so easily. He pulls you in close, one hand on your lower back and the other cupping your head, licking into your mouth softly. He’s waiting for you to take control, something he’s never done.

You pull away reluctantly, taking his hand and leading him further into your house. You watch him eye your home, a curiousness in his gaze, like he thinks there are hidden gems about you in furniture and countertops and dirty socks. Your bedroom is lived in, dirty clothes on the floor and empty cups on the nightstand, your blanket is rumpled and you flush at the thought that you should have cleaned up but Gerard doesn’t seem to care at all. He looks over your room quickly, notes where things are, before turning to you and placing his hands on your hips.

You smile up at him and he returns it just before swooping down to kiss you, deep and soft. He licks into your mouth and your hands curl into his shirt, pulling him closer. You can taste him and it’s not burning alcohol or cigarette smoke anymore, it’s coffee and lifesavers, you smile into the kiss and Gerard pulls away only slightly to smile back. The moment feels unreal, soft, dream like, so fucking perfect and you almost laugh.

When his shirt comes off you touch, hands pressing into skin, remembering when touching was all you wanted from him, the dreams and the thoughts and how he was yours and you were his. Is that what this is again? Skin on skin you push him down on the bed, lips attached and he keeps smiling and so do you and everything is soft and dare you say…loving. You feel bubbly and light, like every touch is the first and every kiss the most important, every smile yours to keep. He’s yours to keep.

His hands are on your back, warm and solid, holding you close to him as you kiss and smile and kiss. His lips break from yours and then he’s kissing your cheek, your jaw, down your neck, biting and sucking along the way and you squirm and gasp. It’s almost impossible to remove the rest of your clothes, neither of you wanting to move apart, kissing and touching and heads spinning. Every time you go in for a kiss Gerard is smiling, like just knowing that you’re gonna kiss him fills him with such joy he can’t contain.

Everything is so new and so old and so much, feelings bubbling over and spilling out in kisses and touches and bites and hickeys, desperate for something taken away before its time. The build up seems to last forever, endless kisses, endless touches everywhere, moans and whines and pleas, when his fingers finally slip between your folds you gasp his name, seeing his eyes grow wide and sparkle. You remember that look, the look he gave you when you met, when you said you loved him, your first kiss, first date, when you were young and in love and before he spiraled and it crashed and burned and broke. That was the look of the man you fell in love with and you can’t stop yourself from smashing your lips together in a kiss long overdue.

You’re already wet, coated Gerard’s fingers in your juices, as he pumps in and out of you and you can’t be quiet even if you wanted to. You whine when he removes his fingers, watching with wide eyes as he slips them between his pretty pink lips, licking you away from him and smiling like a predator at you, feral and hungry and yet…his eyes are still so soft and so caring. You whimper and he gripps himself, lining up with your entrance and pushing in, both of you gasping in unison and he kisses you sloppily. His hips go slow, adjusting, feeling, just kissing and smiling and finding each other again.

You grip his hair and adjust in his lap, feeling him groan and his nail scratch your back lightly. Fireworks popping in your chest and in his eyes, flowers blooming in your gut and vines running up your back and along the back of your skull. He kisses your jaw and neck and chest, your lips, he gets stuck there. Kissing messily as he thrusts and his hands tease your nipples. You whine and you can’t hold still, pushing into him, grinding down and moaning alongside him. He grips your hips tight, both of you chasing highs and getting lost looking at each other, the world spinning on without you, blue skies and sunshine and all you see is him.

He pulls you in tight when you’re both close, kissing desperately and moaning so loud, you’re hypnotized by the look on his face, his noises, how he touches you. He goes silent when he comes, hips pushing up into you hard, face one of pure bliss and he’s holding you so tight. You grind down hard and he slips a hand between you, playing with your clit and watching you come with fucking love in his eyes. You fall over and smile, sweaty pile on your bed, kissing softly, fingers tracing skin and marks left behind.

He’s breathing heavily and you kiss him soundly, smiling and watching him smile too. The moment too perfect, soft and dreamy and fuck you’re already losing your heart to him again. How dangerous, how stupid and reckless and exactly what you would expect when Gerard is involved. You hold each other tight and no one knows what to say so you say nothing, just breath and feel and fall asleep in each others arms like lovers do.


	63. Well There's No Way I'm Kissing That Guy (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Do you do personalised ones? If so could I have one where Gerard is like part demon but part vampire if that makes sense? And it’s like intense smut when he finds someone hitting on you and you’re uncomfortable so he like makes it obvious that you’re his by little bites? Not like he turns you but they look like hickeys basically. Thank you! (Could the name be Jen/Jenny IF you do personalised ones? If not then it’s cool)”  
Warnings: Rough sex  
Word Count: 1,127  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: Srry love but i don’t write personalized fics, i like to keep the reader as blank as possible so everyone can insert themselves into the fic. Sorry! But I still wrote your request, hope that’s okay.
> 
> originally posted: 23 April 16

You’re friends dragged you and your boyfriend to a party, one that’s crowded with drunk guys and takes place in a house that seems too small for this size of a party and you just know a bunch of guys live there. Gerard won’t let go of your waist as you move through the people, possessive as always until you mention dancing and he rolls his eyes and disappears into the kitchen. You don’t mind, used to the moody demon-vampire who would rather do anything but have fun at parties. You let the alcohol running through your veins take control, making you move along to the music and laughing when one of your friends falls over.

“Hey, beautiful.” A drunken voice purrs in your ear and you spin around, going still. He’s grinning, leering actually, and you get an uncomfortable chill in your bones.

“Hi.” You reply awkwardly and he leans close to you.

“I like the way you dance.” He reaches out to touch your face but you step back and into somebody’s chest. You look over, ready to apologize, but it’s only Gerard.

“Back off.” He tells the boy, hands on your waist and words rumbling like a growl. “She’s mine.”

“Whatever.” The boy laughs and almost falls over walking away.

“Thanks but it was nothing, Gee.” You say, turning around in his arms only to have his lips on yours.

His kiss is biting, his hands tight as he walks you away from the crowd and presses you against a nearby wall. You grip at his arms as his teeth scrape along your jaw before he bites at your neck. His fangs poke you, barely breaking the skin but leaving a mark that will probably heal by morning. You arch into the touch, whining low in your throat and wishing he would press his hips against yours.

“It wasn’t nothing,” He growls, biting across your collar bones until you gasp his name.

You can see people moving about and you push on Gerard’s chest until he steps back. You take his hand and lead him down the hall until you find a bedroom, feeling a little guilty for using it but someone should right? Gerard pushes the door closed and pulls you close, smashing his lips against yours and popping the button on your jeans. He shoves his hand down your pants and rubs his fingers against your cloth-covered pussy, drawing keening moans from your lips. Your hips buck and Gerard growls against your mouth, walking you back to the bed and pushing you down on the mattress.

“Fuck me already.” You whine.

“Say you’re mine.” He replies, words demanding and you shiver.

“I’m yours.” You reply and he smirks, eyes flicking to black and drawing a gasp from your mouth.

He helps remove your shoes and pants, leaving little bites and hickeys along your hips and thighs. He’s back on you before you can do anything, pressing his hips down against yours while pulling your shirt up slowly. His hips are grinding quickly against your own, moaning with desperation for friction that you so badly want to give him.

“Mine,” He groans once your breasts are revealed to his hungry gaze.

His lips are all over your sensitive skin, leaving bites where his fangs scrape your nipples and hickeys are left where only you will see-unlike the multiple ones he covered your neck and collar bones with. You shove desperately at his shirt until he yanks it off, but he pins your wrists above your head before you can touch him and you groan in frustration. His hips are still moving, his face twisted in pleasure and you toss your head back, feeling his lips once again return to your neck. He’s gone suddenly but back on you before your lust-fogged brain can catch up. He removed his bottoms and is now kissing you with such a demanding force that you can’t keep up, head spinning and clouded.

“_Mine,_” He moans, aching cock rubbing against your folds.

“Why aren’t you inside of me then?!” You ask and he chuckles, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth for a moment.

He grips your leg and pushes it up against your chest, teasing your opening with his length. You whimper and try to shove down on him but he doesn’t let you, smirking at you with demon-black eyes. You whimper again, feeling like you might go crazy if he continues to tease you. You can feel how wet you are, absolutely dripping and begging to be filled.

“Turn over.” He growls and you shiver, always a slut to that animalistic tone. You do as he says, getting to your knees and feeling him grip your hips tightly, pressing open mouthed kisses to your back.

“_Please!”_ You cry out and he slams into you, setting a quick and brutal pace before you’re even finished moaning. You grip at the sheets, knuckles turning white as you scream, Gerard hitting your g-spot hard with each thrust.

The sounds of skin slapping skin fill the room, Gerard moaning and digging his nails so hard into your hips you’re sure he’s breaking the skin. You can’t stop the loud noises of arousal that come from your mouth, mixes of his name and desperate noises of pleasure. His cock hitting so deep inside of you that the pleasure never seems to stop, just wave after wave of such intensity that your vision blurs.

“Oh shit,” Gerard grunts, moving quicker despite the fact that you didn’t that was possible. You groan, coming around him hard enough to stop breathing. He gasps your name and continues thrusting, chasing his own orgasm.

You push back into each of his thrusts, your orgasm being drawn out to the point it’s bordering on overstimulation. He curls himself over you and attaches his lips to your neck, fangs poking at your sensitive skin as he mumbles ‘mine’ between bites. You whine and throw your head back, catching his lips and tangling your fingers in his dark hair, yanking on the strands and swallowing all of his groans and needy noises.

When he comes he moans loudly, guttural, and it pushes you over the edge once again. You cry out his name, feeling his fangs as he smiles against your skin. He pulls out and you collapse, welcoming him into your arms when he joins you in a sweating and out of breath pile. You watch as the black fades from his eyes, leaving the sparkling hazel you’re used to.

“Jesus Christ you’re a jealous person.” You huff in amusement and he drags his lips along your jaw.

“You weren’t complaining a second ago.”

“Not complaining now.” You reply, shivering as he pressing his cold body against yours.


	64. I've Always Held My Doubts So Close To My Heart (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “hey cutie! i love your writing! can you do a punk!gee fic where the reader and gee have been like dating/flirting for a while and then they’re going to have sex but it’s the reader’s first time and they get all shy/awkward/self concious and then gee’s really sweet and it’s super cute and fluffy? thanks!😁😁”  
Word Count: 1,157  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: ((Okay but Gee with a tongue ring tho)) I wasn’t sure if you actually wanted smut but I went for it anyway, It’s fluffy smut tho!
> 
> originally posted: 22 April 16

You’re sitting on Gerard’s bed, his lips against yours and his hands inching up your shirt. You can feel the anxiety building up in your stomach and you try to push it out of the way, to work around it, but you’re honestly terrified of what Gerard will think once he gets your clothes off. He’s beautiful, with his tattoos and dark hair, smudged eyeliner and kiss-slick lips, how could you ever compare? You push away all the thoughts and focus on his tongue teasing yours, his lips sliding along your own, and the way he whimpers into your mouth when you mess with his tongue ring.

He inches your shirt up more, fingers feeling like fireworks on your skin and you jump away. He looks at you curiously, seeing the worry in your eyes, and keeping his hands at his sides. You sigh and drop your gaze, fear and anxiety twisting painfully in your gut. You’ve wrecked it, you just know it.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, you can see how his hands itch to reach out for you.

“I-I’ve never done this before.” You admit softly, blush burning your cheeks. “And I’m not…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” He shuffles close to you again and cups your face, smiling softly with gentle eyes. “You’re beautiful and everyone feels awkward their first time, I love you and I just want you to be comfortable. If you don’t want to do this we can wait.” With each word the stitch in your gut lessens and you relax into his touch, feeling the worry ebb away.

“I want this; I’m just worried about what you’ll think.”

“Why?” He waits for you to answer but you don’t but he understands, he can always understand what you don’t say. “Don’t you ever think I won’t find you beautiful, you’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met and you’re gonna look beautiful to me no matter what.”

You can feel tears burning the back of your eyes so you lean in and kiss him softly, pulling away with your heart beating loudly in your ears. He smiles and you grab the hem of your shirt, pulling it off before you can think twice. He sighs and places his hands on your hips, making sure you’re okay before kissing you deeply. He tastes like cigarette smoke but it’s dull and drowned out by that taste you know so well, it floods your mouth with each kiss and you can never pinpoint what it is exactly. It’s just him.

His fingers find the clip to your bra and you give a sharp inhale of breathe so he pulls away. He looks at you with a question in his eyes and you nod, giving him permission and he removes your bra. He gives a shuddering breath at the sight of you, cupping your breasts gently and rolling your nipples between his fingers until you gasp and arch.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbles, smiling before he can kiss you.

You blush and toy with his shirt, letting the sparks of pleasure he’s causing roll through you. His hands message your breasts before they slide down your body, warm against your exposed skin. He smiles before pulling his own shirt over his head, his chest pale but covered in different colours and designs that send your heart into over drive. Your hands move to his chest without thought, tracing along the lines and admiring the beautiful art work he’s covered himself in.

You can feel his heart beating, quick and not at all steady. You’re amazed by what you can do to him, knock his heart out of rhythm, send his breathing out of sync and of course turn his hazel eyes black with lust. You scratch your nails down his chest and he smashes his lips against yours, tangling in his fingers in your hair and kissing you like it’s his favourite thing in the world. You honestly hope that it is, because kissing him is certainly yours. He leans you back as he kisses you, lips trailing down your neck and leaving sweet open mouth kisses down to your breasts. You can feel his tongue ring glide along your pebbled nipples and you whine and arch, gripping at his back as desperation fills you.

“Gee, please.” You gasp as his mouth continues to explore your body, kissing your ribs and biting at your hips.

“Please what, my love?” He asks and you don’t know how to answer. You don’t know what you want exactly, you just want him.

“I need you.” He moans at your words, one of his hands pressing against the bulge in his jeans. You toss your head back, arousal burning through your veins just at the sight of Gerard touching himself.

“Shit okay, baby,” He pops the button on your jeans and slowly starts inching them, along with your panties, down your legs, only yanking them off when he sees the smile on your face. He shucks off his own bottoms before crawling back up to your lips, kissing you gently while grinding his hips down against yours.

“Fuck,” You whine, feeling his cock rubbing against your wet folds. He drops his forehead to yours, breathing heavily while his hips continue to move against yours. “_I need you_.” You groan and he nods frantically, losing control.

“You sure about this, baby?” He asks, spreading your legs wider and positioning himself at your entrance, his hair sweat slick and chest rising and falling with each laboured breath. He looks like a wet dream and you nod, biting at your lip.

He pushes in slowly, kissing you lightly and swallowing your noises of pleasure. You arch and grip at his hair, feeling him push all the way in suddenly when you yank the dark strands. He groans loudly as his hips start to move, pace deep and slow so you can adjust. You’re body feels like its on fire, pleasure rolling through you like unstoppable waves and sending burning embers through your veins. You cry out when he hits something deep inside of you, white blurring the edges of your vision.

“I love you,” He moans, voice sounding strained like he’s using all his effort to hold back and not slam into you. 

“I’m close,” You whine, orgasm right in front of your eyes. Gerard nods and kisses you, moving his hips deeper and hitting your g-spot again and you cry out his name when you come hard around him.

“Shit, Y/N,” he groans, speeding up his movements, getting sloppy as he chases his own high. He comes soon after, thrusting weakly before coming to a stop and kissing you lazily, both of you trying to catch your breath.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbles against your lips, brushing his fingers across your jaw and making you blush and smile.

“I love you,” You say softly and he smiles back at you.

“I love you too.”


	65. We Can be Heroes (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by @philkurddt “Hi! I absolutely love your writing I was wondering if you could write Basement Gerard, where the reader sneaks into his bedroom one night because he’s feeling down. And they cuddle, and Y/N gives him this little comic she made where Gerard and Y/N are badass heroes. Just really fluffy, I could use some of that right now.”  
Word Count: 620  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 20 April 16

You’re in bed, the lights out and sleep beginning to cloud your mind when your phone buzzes on your desk. You groan and roll over, snatching it up and squinting at the sudden light that comes from the screen. You have a text from Gerard and you smile at the sight of his name flashing on your screen.

_I lied._

_I’m not okay._

Your heart thumps loudly in your chest as you type out your reply, already climbing out of bed and looking for your jacket.

_On my way, leave the window unlocked._

You don’t bother getting dressed, knowing you’re just gonna end up falling asleep at Gerard’s house and you’re pretty sure you left some jeans over there a few days ago. You pocket your phone and snatch your comic from your desk, figuring now is as good a time as any to show him. You take a breath and sneak from your house, being sure not to wake up your family as you lock the door and make your way away from the house. Gerard only lives a few blocks away so you don’t take the car. You keep your head down and hurry to his house.

Gerard sleeps in the basement so you creep along the side of his house until you find the window into the basement, it’s open and you slip inside with little effort after years of practice. You land with a thud and Gerard peaks his head out of his bedroom door, looking small with red-rimmed eyes and his fingers twisting in his baggy shirt. You rush to him, pulling him into your arms and holding him tight.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” You mumble and he grips tightly at the back of your shirt.

You pull away and cup his face, looking at him softly. You drop a kiss to his cheek, catching the corner of his mouth, before leading him back to his bed. He curls up around you, his head on your shoulder and his arms around your waist. He seems so small and scared, you want to make everything okay, protect him from everything that can hurt him.

“I brought you something.” You say and he lifts his head. You pull the comic out of your jacket and hand it to him nervously. “It’s still a work in progress but,” You shrug as he admires the cover. You and Gerard stand back to back like a buddy cop movie, only you’re dressed in superhero outfits with masks and capes and a darkened city hanging in the background.

“It’s about us.” He says, sounding amazed.

“We’re superheroes.” You explain, opening to the first page. “And best friends of course.” You flip through the pages slowly, letting him see your drawings and read the dialogue if there is any. It’s a little comic, with a small plot and not many pages, but Gerard seems to really love it. He doesn’t shrink against you like he was doing when you first got there, and he’s smiling.

“I love it!” He grins, running his fingers over the cover once you’ve closed it.

“Ya?”

“Best comic I’ve ever read.”

“Well, it’s yours.” You reply, playing with his hair absentmindedly when Gerard leans into you again.

You yawn and Gerard sits up to pull the star wars blanket over you both. He places the comic on his desk and pulls you against him, holding you tightly and you smile. You take his hand and intertwine your fingers with his, feeling his heart beating against your back and the warmth radiating from his body. You feel content and Gerard seems okay, cuddling with you and slowly nodding off.

“Goodnight, Gee.” You mumble and he hums.

“Night, Y/N.”


	66. Being Blue Is Better Than Being Over It (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not requested. Imagine seeing Gerard in an interview after you guys break up.  
Word Count: 459  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 10 April 16

You can’t remember exactly why you and Gerard broke up just that it had something to do with him always touring and a stupid argument about it. You had slammed the door and he didn’t go after you, and old story that ended with neither of you calling each other and then he went on tour and you moved on-or tried to. You hadn’t expected to see him again but here he is, talking about _you_ on television and you can’t help but watch with all of the pain you’ve been trying to hide sitting out in the open.

He looks great, fucking beautiful actually, with his messy red hair and the same kind of stupidly skinny black jeans you always loved when he wore. It feels like everything that happened between you two has finally caught up to you and you can’t breathe, just watching with unshed tears. Fuck do you miss him.

“You broke up months ago,” The interviewer says and Gerard’s eyes flick to the ground. “But you never released a statement explaining why, would you like to now?”

He takes a breath and looks back up; you can see that look in his eyes that you remember from when you told him it was over. So raw and broken, your heart snaps.

“It the same old story, a stupid argument that never got talked about and no one wanted to be the first to say sorry. We stopped talking and I was an idiot who never called. Not much else to explain.” He says and you can see him blink away tears, you wish you were there to hold his hand.

“What did you argue about?”

“I’m on tour a lot and she was feeling ignored, which was true, I had been putting my work ahead of her and there is nothing I regret more than that. But at the time I needed to get the band going, it needed my attention, and I just wish she could have understood that.” His voice trails off and the interviewer gives him a sympathetic look.

“Do you think about her often?”

“Let’s just say I really should have called her.” The interview makes a swift turn away from his personal life after that and you’re left reeling.

He misses you, and here you thought he was happy to get rid of the annoying girlfriend tying him to one place when he should be travelling the world playing music and changing lives. It was selfish of you to ask him to pay more attention to you and your relationship, but it’s nice to know he understood where you were coming from. You didn’t see it as selfish at the time; you just missed your boyfriend.

You still do.


	67. Being Blue Is Better Than Being Over It Part 2 (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: part 2 to this as requested  
Word Count: 642  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 18 April 16

You called him, you had to after seeing that interview, and he was surprised but happy to hear from you. His voice was soft and hopefully as you talked, making plans to have coffee and catch up, maybe start seeing each other again. So here you are, sitting at the back of a café with a half empty mug of coffee and butterflies picking fights in your stomach. Your eyes keep jumping to the door every time someone enters or leaves, unsure if you’re excited or nervous to see him, maybe both. He’s a few minutes late and he gives you a nervous smile when you catch his gaze, walking over to the table and sitting down across from you.

“Hey,” You greet, unable to stop the smile that you always get when you see him.

“Hi,” He replies, you can hear the nerves in his voice and you almost reach out and take his hand that sits on the table but you stop yourself.

“I’m glad you called.” He continues and you nod, knowing you both should have called earlier.

“Me too. How’ve you been?”

“Fine, the bands been doing great. I’ve been good, just,” He shrugs and you know what he won’t say. He’s fine, he’s been moving on, but he misses you like a lost limb, a hole in his chest that just won’t heal no matter how much time passes. You know because you feel the same way.

“I love your new album, Danger Days; it’s a lot of fun to listen to.” You mumble, and he grins.

“You’ve always had a thing for my music.”

“Your music, you, it’s one in the same.” You reply tenderly and his smile softens.

You don’t know what to say next, whether you should bring up your break up or not, so you remain silent. You trade shy smiles as you both sip your coffee, Gerard looking like he’s in heaven each time he swallows and you’re reminded of early mornings with him when you would make him coffee. His foot kicks your gently and you blush when you kick him back, keeping your feet close together. It’s still there, that spark of passionate electricity that filled your relationship with Gerard. All the feelings and broken open wounds are still bright and brilliant; the break up seeming like it was only hours ago rather than months.

“I watched your interview.” You finally speak and he nods. “You were right; it was a stupid break up.”

“No, you were right.” He sighs and places his hands on the table so you’ll do the same. He twines your fingers together and your heart stutters, flashes of a relationship filled with hand holding filling your mind.

“I shouldn’t have walked away, we should have fixed it. I want to fix this still.”

“So do I.” He kisses your knuckles and you drop your gaze, shy smile on your face.

You know repairing your relationship will be messy and loud just as much as it will be loving and hopeful. It’s going to take effort and you’re more than happy to put in every piece of you to make this work because you’re in love and that’s what you do when you’re in love. You’re cup is empty and you stand up, keeping Gerard’s hand in yours as you leave the café, needing to be alone rather than in a shop full of people. He swings your hands as you walk and all of that hopelessness and lovesick darkness falls away. Holding his hand and hearing his voice is like coming home, comforting and long overdue.

“We’ll be okay, right?” You ask as you walk and Gerard squeezes your hand.

“Better than.” He replies, looking over at you with bright eyes and wide grin. You believe those words more than anything you’ve ever believed before.


	68. I Can Make Your Heart Slow (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “ Ok so it’s Gerards b day and he’s at work so during the day you put on some lingerie to surprise him for when he gets back. You then give him a birthday lap dance and could lead to smut if you want XD”  
Word Count: 944  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 9 April 16

his is the first time you and Gerard will be a couple on his birthday and you want it to be special, something you’ll never forget, like the first few months of your relationship has been. You had gone out and bought new lingerie, something pretty and simple, as a surprise for when he gets back from work. You’re wearing it now, turning about in the mirror and blushing at all the thoughts that won’t stop buzzing through your head. You hear the door open and close, footsteps in the living room and then Gerard’s voice calls out a ‘hello!’ You bite your lip and turn away from your reflection, walking out into the living room where Gerard is kicking off his shoes and loosening his tie.

“Happy Birthday, babe.” You purr and his head shoots up, small smile lighting up when he sees you.

“You look amazing.” He says, hazel getting devoured in his eyes. You walk over to him and press yourself close to his body, looking up at him with your lip caught between your teeth and lust in your eyes.

“I have another surprise but you need to sit down for it.” You tell him, taking his hand and leading him away from the front door. You taking him into the kitchen and push him into one of the chairs, hands on his shoulders as you lean into kiss him. His mouth is warm and soft against your own and you pull away reluctantly.

You step back from him and turn in a circle slowly, running your hands down your body, feeling the soft fabric beneath your fingers. You move slowly, letting him watch your hands glide along your body, just out of reach. You step close and crouch down and push his legs apart; looking up at him with a dirty smirk before brushing your fingers against his crotch and hearing him take sharp intake of breath. You pull away and straddle him, playing with your lip between your teeth.

His eyes are blown black and you can feel his hard on pressing against your core so you ground down on him and he gives a guttural groan. He puts his hands on your waist and your step away from him, grinning and shaking your head.

“No touching.”

“Fuck,” he curses and runs his fingers through his dark hair.

You swivel your hips and let your fingers dance across your skin and the fabric, letting out little noises that you know are driving him nuts. You see him clench his fist against his thigh and you run your hands down your own thighs, scratching along the skin. You get close to him again, leaning close enough that your lips almost touch.

Your hands brush down his chest, pulling on his tie and popping a few buttons on his shirt. His chest is rising and falling quickly, breathing strained. Your fingers trail to the button on his pants but you pull away before popping it and he tosses his head back with a groan.

“You’re so easy to tease.” You mumble, smiling when he looks at you with a feral look in his eyes.

He’s out of the chair and pressing you roughly against the wall before you can comprehend what he’s doing. He smashes his mouth against yours; kissing you like his life depends on it. You whine into his mouth and he pulls away, both of you out of breath and gripping at each other with desperate hands.

“You’re breaking the rules.”

“I don’t give a shit.” He replies before kissing you again, hoisting your legs up around his waist so he can carry you down the hall to your bedroom.

He lays you down on the mattress and peels off your lacy bottoms, leaving kiss on your inner thighs and your hips bones before moving back up your body. He smiles at you and you blush, yanking on his tie so he’ll kiss you.

“You’re beautiful,” He says when he pulls away and you roll your eyes lovingly.

You watch with hungry eyes as he wrestles off his clothes quickly and crawls back on top of you. You kiss him deeply, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and tangling your tongue with his. He moans into your mouth and you spread your legs, letting him settle between your thighs.

“I love you,” You tell him and his cheeks flash a light pink briefly.

His eyes stay on your face as he pushes into you, going slowly until you wrap one leg around him and press your heel into his lower back so he’ll slam into you. You cry out and he moans loudly, dropping his face to your shoulder. His hips keep a steady pace, sliding almost all the way out before slamming back into you, both of you hurdling quickly towards the edge. You whine and claw at him arms, feeling his lips dragging along your neck and his blunt nails digging into your hips.

“Gee,” You whimper and he loses his pace, movements quick and sloppy.

“Fucking Christ!” he cries out, pushing deep into you and coming. He thrusts weakly, drawing out his orgasm and you moan his name when his fingers press against your clit and you fall over the edge.

You hold him close as you both catch your breath; tracing hearts on his sweaty back and feeling him smile against your neck.

“I love you so much.” He breathes and you turn your head so he has to look at you.

“I love you too.” He kisses you lazily and you have to force yourself not to break the kiss by smiling.


	69. We Will Stumble Through Heaven (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Please can you do one where it’s Gerards birthday and it’s really fluffy :L”  
Word Count: 550  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 9 April 16

The sun is hiding behind a tree, playing peek-a-boo with the clouds, so it’s warm out but you’re not blinded by the sun. You’re watching the clouds slowly move across the too-blue sky, Gerard’s fingers in your hair and his legs tangled with yours. You can hear his breathing, soft and gentle and you wonder how you function with so much love in your heart. You roll over so you’re on your stomach, half on top of him with a huge smile plastered on your face.

“It’s your birthday.” You state and he smiles, moving his hands to your waist.

“Yes it is.”

“Do you really just wanna watch clouds with me all day? On your birthday? We can do anything!” You ask, tracing circles and swirls on his chest. “We could make so many brownies not even Frank can eat them all; we could drive with the radio turned up so loud people honk at us and get ice cream; you can play guitar for me while I make you a cake. We can do anything, Gee.”

“I just wanna sit here with you.” He replies and you raise a brow.

“Even with water parks on the table?”

He chuckles and you grin. “Yes, even with water parks on the table.”

“Okay, but I have to make this all about you so listen while I list all things I love about you.”

“Y/N-”

“Nope, I want you to know all the little things I love about you.”

“Okay,” He sighs and you roll onto your side, cuddling against him and feeling his fingers return to your hair.

“I love your voice, whether you’re singing or just listing off the groceries we need to buy.” He chuckles and you lay your hand over his heart, feeling it beat steadily. “I love your eyes, how they look brown in the dark but oh so green in the sun. I love how your lip looks crooked when you smile and sometimes when you talk.”

You sigh and look out over the park, seeing dogs running in the distance and trees all over the place. It’s peaceful and perfect, just like Gerard is and you almost tell him that.

“I love your colourful suits and your colourful hair-even when it’s not coloured and especially in the mornings. I love when you make coffee but it’s all gone by the time I wake up,” You giggle and he huffs a laugh.

“Sorry about that,”

“I’m gonna have to buy you your own Starbucks.” You look up at him and he’s already looking at you, love obvious in his eyes.

“I love your cute nose and your beautiful hands. I love that you have dreams about owning a cat farm, I love that you own star wars sheets and wrote songs about vampires. I love that you’re so damn positive even after everything you’ve been through.” You lean up and kiss him softly, smiling at the taste of coffee on his lips.

“I love everything about you, Gerard Way.”

“And here I thought I was the romantic one.” He smiles and you rub your nose against his, giggling when his cheeks turn a sweet shade of pink.

“On your birthday it’s my turn to be romantic.”

“I love you.” He mumbles.

“I love you too.”


	70. This Is How We Met, Cause We're Fucking Nerds (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not requested. ->http://our7elevenromance.tumblr.com/post/142275365632/planetary-aesthetic-reblog-if-you-want-to-see<- Imagine finding Gerard in a comic book store  
Word Count: 513  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: he just looks so cute in that picture i had to do this
> 
> originally posted: 8 April 16

You run your fingers down the spines of the books, relishing in the feeling of them beneath your fingertips and the smell of them that fills the little store. You read the titles; walking along the shelves and feeling like you’ve walked into a different world. Bookstores, comic book stores, they always feel like their own worlds, separate from the stressful and superpower-free world that exists beyond the front doors. You turn around; ready to find a section of your favourite comics, when you see someone sitting on the floor in one of the aisles.

He’s wearing worn jeans and a beanie, looking cute and cozy with his eyes scanning the pages of a pink comic. You don’t recognize the book but you can’t even see the cover, only the back, but it’s not the comic that’s holding your interest. He looks like a child almost, innocently sitting on the floor like the world around him isn’t there, only whatever world exists in that book. That’s something you can relate to. Normally you wouldn’t bother a stranger like this but you also normally let cute boys walk out of your life, not this time. You take a breath and sit down beside him, smiling shyly when he looks over at you curiously.

“Whatcha reading?” You ask, noting that his hair isn’t the right colour. It’s been bleached so many times and it’s settled on this white-blonde with dark roots, it suits him in an endearing way.

“Sorry, but do I know you?” He doesn’t ask rudely, just curious like you imagine anyone being talked to by a stranger would.

“Y/F/N,” You introduce yourself, “now you know me.”

“Gerard Way.” He replies, the corners of his lips threatening to tilt up in a smile.

“Whatcha reading, Gerard Way?” You ask and he finally breaks and smiles. He closes the comic and lets you see the front, you don’t recognize it.

“Cool!” You laugh awkwardly, unsure what to say next.

“Not sure where to start?” He asks and you look at him with a confused expression. “I assume you’re talking to me because you need advice about which comics to read, right?”

“What? No, I’ve read lots of comics I just sat down next to you because you’re cute.” You blush and drop your gaze, laughing softly to yourself. “Oops, shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay; I think you’re cute too.”

“Oh,” You look back up and see him smiling at you softly, cheeks pink and hazel eyes sparkling. He’s beautiful and you can’t stop yourself from blushing even harder at the thought.

“You can read with me, if you want, and then we could go get coffee or something?” He suggests and you nod, shifting closer to him.

He’s still looking at you so you knock your feet against his dirty white converse. He chuckles and pulls back up the comic he was reading, flipping it open to a page and holding it so you both can see. You drop your head to his shoulder and snuggle against him, smiling when his breath hitches.


	71. Tattoos Of Heroes Without Capes (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hello! Please do a punk Gerard one where he is a criminal or smthg & he kidnaps y/n & at first she’s really mad (of course) but then he takes off his mask or wtvr he has to cover his face & she finds him attractive (duh) & then basically smutty smut”  
Warnings: Kidnapping  
Word Count: 1,484  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard/Party Poison x Reader  
A/N: idk you said mask and my mind went off to PP and Killjoys, plus i figured them saving you from BLI and thats why they kidnapped you seems less like this is a creepy Stockholm situation. (unless of course that’s what you wanted in which case I’m srry i fucked up).
> 
> originally posted: 7 April 16

You don’t work at BLI, not really, but you are trapped there. Everyday ticks by and you think ‘this is the day they’ll kill me’ but that day never comes and you start to wonder if it ever will. Of course you also start to wonder if anyone even knows you’re gone, if anyone out in your zone is looking for you or if they know there’s no point. Of course the endless days of staring at a blank wall had to come to an end and it comes with a blaring alarm and red lights flashing all over the building. Someone broke in and you jump to your feet, ready to finally get out.

The guards leave you alone and you break out, making your way to the back door. Of course nothing ever goes right for you and the second you get into the sunlight someone grabs you from behind and clamps their hand over your mouth. You scream and struggle but to no avail, whoever has you in their grasp is a lot stronger then you. They put you in a tight hold and you struggle to breath, blackness blurring at the edge of your vision. You go limp and pass out.

It must be hours later when you wake up because the moon is shining through the windows and you’re drooling on the leather upholstery of a diner booth. You sit up slowly and take note of the silence; no one seems to be watching you. What lame kidnappers. 

You sit up just as someone kicks open the front door and drags another guy inside. You stare with wide eyes as blood gets smeared across the tile and two more guys stumble inside with guns out and chests heaving. It’s obvious they were just in a fight and you almost feel desperate to make sure they’re okay until you remember that they kidnapped you.

“She’s awake, Party.” A man with blond hair and tiger stripped shirt mumbles to a red head with a yellow mask.

“Not now!” he barks, vanishing down the hall with whoever he was dragging.

“Fun’s gonna be fine, right?” The blond asks a curly haired man, who nods slowly, almost reluctantly. They both go after the red head, leaving you alone in confusion. They aren’t very good kidnappers, you could easily just walk out the door. But something stops you and you walk down the hall after them instead.

You find them in a small room; the curly haired one treating a deep wound on who you assume is Fun. There is blood soaking his clothes and staining the mattress. You’re suddenly very worried for your own safety but first you have to know why they took you. You clear your throat and they all turn to you, the one with the yellow mask snarling and advancing on you. You’re shoved from the room and into a different one, the door banging closed behind him.

“Let go of me!” You growl and he drops his hands. “Why the fuck am I here?”

“You’d rather still be in Battery City?” He asks and you can hear the worry radiating from his voice. He’s stressed and upset about his friend and you force yourself not to comfort him.

“That wasn’t for you to decide! I could have made it without being grabbed and knocked out!”

“Fine! Next time I’ll leave you to die!” He yells and you can feel anger boiling in your stomach. You growl and shove him, knocking him into the door.

“Kidnapping is a shitty way of helping someone!”

“Kidnapping?” He huffs a bitter laugh and advances on you again, practically brushing his nose against yours.

You don’t know why you reach out and take his mask between your curious fingers but you do. He doesn’t stop you from knocking it off to reveal his sparking hazel eyes, so many emotion swirling in his expression and you latch onto the frustration and pain. He’s a wounded soldier, something you can understand. He’s also beautiful, so much so that you can’t breathe for a moment, only getting shocked back into the waking world when his mask hits the floor.

“Yes, kidnapping.” You reply, anger soft in your words.

“It was a rescue mission!” He argues and you smash your lips against his.

He responds instantly, pulling you in close and prying open your mouth. You moan as his taste floods your mouth, something wild and dangerous. He tangles his fingers in your hair and yanks your head back, painful pleasure sparking along your scalp. His lips drop to your neck and he sucks at your pulse point and bites at your jaw, leaving reminders of everything he’s doing to you. You whimper and gasp, pressing your body tight against his.

He backs you up against the door and pulls your shirt over your head, hands sliding over your exposed skin. You arch into his touch and he locks his lips with yours again, kissing you greedily like he hasn’t had someone this way in too long. You push off his blood splattered jacket and he yanks off his shirt, mouth hanging open as you scratch your nails down his pale chest. Without his jacket and shirt on you can see the ink that climbs up his arms and spirals down his chest, beautiful tattoos that you lean in to kiss and bite, leaving your own artwork.

He grabs your waist and pushes you back against the door, smirking against your lips before moving down your body. He pulls the ties on your shoes and you kick them off, biting your lip when he pops the button on your jeans. He pulls them off along with your panties and smirks up at you from between your legs and your heart stops. His eyes are blown black and you’re reminded of a wild animal.

He pulls one of your legs over his shoulder and breathes against your core, making you shiver and gasp. He licks a stripe up your slit and your hips jump so he pins them against the door with a strong grip. You cry out when he press his tongue against your clit, pleasure sparking along your spine. He circles your opening before pushing his tongue inside and you gasp, grapping his hair roughly when your knees go weak. He groans and you moan loudly, head smacking against the door.

“I’m close,” You whine and he pulls away slowly, licking along your folds before completely pulling away. You groan in frustration and he looks up at you with a wet smirk.

“Fuck me. Now.” You growl and he jumps to his feet, pulling you against him so he can lick his way into your mouth. You push him back and he smiles before falling back on the mattress, looking at you like he just won first prize.

You lean over him and kiss him teasingly as you yank down his stupidly tight pants. He kicks them off and his briefs follow, his erection springing free, already leaking precum. You grip him and his hips jump, mouth dropping open, and you smile softly. He grips your hips tightly and you swing your leg over his hips so you can position yourself over his cock. You sink down on him and he tosses his head back with a guttural moan.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” You mumble, hips slowly moving up and down. He digs his nails into your hips and lifts you up before slamming you back down, both of you crying out in a pleasure you haven’t felt in a long while.

You help him keep this brutal pace, slamming back down on him and having him hit your g-spot with each thrust. You can’t stop the noises that fall from your lips, gasps and moans that you’re sure everyone in the building can hear. You can feel where the bruises on your hips and neck will form, purple reminders of this night. His brows draw together and he digs his teeth into his bottom lip and you whine, so close.

“_Please_,” You beg and he smirks, helping you move quicker and you practically scream his name when you come. He flies over the edge right after you, giving a choked off moan and scratching along your hips with his blunt nails.

You drop down to bury your face in his neck, desperate to catch your breath. You feel his fingers brush along you back and you shiver, pressing an open mouthed kiss to his neck. You feel his breath shudder and you sit up. He looks even more beautiful like this, if that’s possible, with his lips bitten and hair messy from your hands. You climb off of him and he pulls you into his side.

“I still think what you did was shitty.”

“Oh suck my dick.” He rolls his eyes and you grin.

“Gladly.”


	72. Fight Me (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not requested. Gerard is a knight and the reader is a princess  
Word Count: 841  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: idk wtf im doing anymore tbh
> 
> originally posted: 5 April 16

You lean out your window, dress making it difficult to lean too far, so you can catch a glimpse of the knights training in the court yard. You grin when you catch sight of them, armour glinting in the sun light as their swords echo each time they make contact. Your heart does a flip when Gerard knocks another knight on his ass; he looks so proud, dark hair sitting on his shoulders and smirk lighting up his face.

You squeak and step back into your room when he looks up, always knowing you’re watching. You love to watch them train, knowing you’re better with a sword than a third of them, but also because Gerard is beautiful and impressive, it’s hard not to watch. Your maid breezes into the room to tell your dinner is ready and your father expects you to actually dine with him tonight. You nod and she leaves.

You make yourself look presentable, an elegant gown and subtle makeup, before making your way down stairs. Your parents are at the table already and you take a seat, wishing you could have snuck out to the gardens to eat like you usually do.

“The knights are excellent swordsmen,” Your father says and you snort.

“I could take most of them with my hands behind my back.”

“Perhaps you should train with them.” You grin, choosing to ignore the fact that your father would normally never suggest such a thing.

“Really?”

“Of course, I’m sure Sir Way would love to battle with you.” You don’t pick up on the hidden meaning but you know your father is up to something; he doesn’t take training lightly and would normally disapprove of you getting in the way of the knights.

“I’m sure he will.” You reply and your mother switches the subject to your studies.

–

The next morning you dress in pants and light chainmail, meeting the other knights in the courtyard with your sword and more confidence than most of them can possibly muster up. Of course you have butterflies in your stomach the second you see Gerard, he’s showing a shorter and younger man named Frank how to hold his sword properly. Of course all of them jump to attention at the sight of you, all but Gerard who stands with a smirk on his lips and his dark hair in his face. He brushes it back and you stand before him, wishing you could have done it for him.

“Afternoon your highness, going on a hunting trip?” Gerard asks and you shake your head.

“Actually I’ve come to train with you.”

“Is that why you were watching me yesterday?” He asks and you blush, biting at your lip. He never fails to make you feel like a crushing school girl.

“Yes, just making myself familiar with your fighting technique so I can kick your ass first.” You lie and he chuckles.

“Very well, allow me the honour of duelling you first, your highness.”

“How many times must I tell you to call me Y/N?”

“As many times as your father tells me not to.” He replies and you smile.

“Very well, now put up your sword and fight me.”

“As you wish.” He puts up his sword just as you do and you see the other knights watching eagerly out of the corner of your eye.

He swings first and you block him easily, years of training on your side. You shift forward but he jumps back and you miss, seeing him still sporting that smirk. You’re nimble and he’s fast, both of you unable to land a blow as you fight on. People cheer and you both tire but refuse to lose, calling out remarks your father would consider flirting and you’re starting to realize why. Gerard knocks you back and your sword skips across the stone walk, far out of reach, so you kick his legs out from under him. He doesn’t fall backward like planned though, Gerard falls on top of you and his sword skids away as well.

“And here I thought I never had a chance of getting on top of the princess.” He remarks, lips close enough that you can feel his breath ghosting over your mouth. Your heart is pounding and you forget for the moment that people are watching, that anyone could tell your father that the head knight was lying on top of you in the court yard.

“What on earth gave you that impression?” You reply and you see lust spark in his eyes. His eyes flick to your lips before he seems to get a hold of himself and climbs off of you. You find yourself missing his weight on you but you let him help you up, keeping your hands clasped together even when you’re already standing.

“It seems as if we’ll need a rematch sometime.” You say, nothing but promise hinted in your words.

“Anytime, your highness.” He replies with a smirk and you turn to leave, knowing he’s watching you walk away.


	73. Fight Me Part 2 (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: part 2, with fighting, the reader kicking Gee’s ass and smut, as requested ^-^  
Word Count: 1,513  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: writing sword battles is hard but fun, just like smut haha
> 
> originally posted: 17 April 16

You’re pacing your room, elegant dress sweeping the floor with each step. Your head knight, Gerard, should be here any second to discuss your changes to the training sessions but he seems to be running late. You run your fingers through your hair and turn on your bare feet, feeling the soft fabric of your dress brush against your ankles. You jump when the door opens and Gerard waltzes in with a cocky smirk and his dark hair sweating from training with his brother.

“You’re late.” You say, gesturing to the seating area by your window. He follows you and sits down, still looking like he knows something you don’t. “You can speak, Gerard.”

“When you invited me to your bedroom I wasn’t under the impression there would be much speaking.” You feel your cheeks heat up but you roll your eyes at his flirtatious comment.

“I want to talk to you about training the knights.”

“Oh?”

“My father is going to let me train with you permanently.” You explain and he smiles.

“Is he now? Well, we’ll need to change the time of day we train due to your studies but other than that we shouldn’t have any problems, right your highness?”

“How many times, Gerard?” You sigh with a soft smile and he grins.

“That depends, have you been counting?”

“No,” You giggle and he shrugs, leaning back in his chair.

“Then we’ll have to see.”

“Very well,” You start to discuss the changes of schedule when Gerard stops you.

“We can’t change the time on Fridays.”

“And why not?”

“I like to sleep in.” He explains and you huff.

“We have to perform training early in the day or I won’t be able to attend my classes or go riding with my mother.” You stand from your chair and he leans further back, looking like he might fall over any second.

“I have an idea.” He says and you raise a brow, waiting for him to go on. “Fight me, if you win we can train on Fridays at your time, if I win nothing changes and you have to miss out.”

You sigh and cross your arms, trying to decide whether you should actually fight him or just pull rank and change the times yourself. Of course Gerard, the little shit that he is, would probably just go behind your back and tell the knights to show up at the usual time. That only leaves you one option then, the option you were probably going to pick anyway.

“Fine, Sir Way, I’ll fight you.” He stands and moves in close to you, a shiver running up your spine when his fingers brush down your arm.

“Wonderful, just tell me when and where, your highness.”

“What’s wrong with right here?”

“We don’t have our swords, and unless you have a different idea of what fighting means then that could pose a problem.” He winks before taking a step away from you and towards the door.

“Tonight, the gardens behind the castle.” You say quickly and he flashes you a charming grin before leaving.

—

The sun is low in the sky when you manage to escape to the gardens, your mom asking you too many questions about where you were going and why, while you father just leaned back and gave you a knowing smile. He knows something and you know he’s letting you train with the knights for a reason but you’d rather not think about why.

Gerard is sitting in a patch of little yellow flowers with his sword in his lap and his eyes on you the second you walk into sight. He smiles and you raise your sword, eyes sparkling. He jumps to his feet and lines his sword up with yours, smile still lighting up his face.

“Jumping right into the fight, I thought we were gonna have a little fun first.” He wiggles his eyebrows and you laugh.

“Kicking your ass _is_ fun, sweetheart.” You practically purr the petname and his mouth tilts into a smirk.

“Then do it.” His voice has a challenge in it and you swing your sword, smiling at the loud bang of metal on metal when he blocks you.

You swing again and he dodges your blow, almost falling over into a rose bush but he catches himself on a tree. You grin and swing again but he blocks you and knocks you back and your back hits a cushion of clovers and little flowers. Your sword skids away from you and roll out of the way of Gerard’s sword to grab it, holding to up with two hands to hold off Gerard’s next blow. He’s smiling as he pushes down and tries to knock the sword out of your hands again but you give a strong shove and he stumbles back against the tree, giving you enough time to get back to your feet.

Gerard comes at you once you’re standing and you only barely dodge his blow, the tip of his sword catching on your sleeve and tearing it so the cold night air grips your skin. You’re starting to feel tired, the sword heavy in your hands but you don’t show it, continuing to fight. You manage to get him with a good blow and he stumbles over and falls on his ass, sword flying into a rose bush. You draw your sword close to his neck, a winning smile on your face. He chuckles and races his hands above his head, shirt riding up and you pull back your sword.

“You win, we’ll push back training.” He caves and you drop your sword and then you drop to your knees to straddle his waist.

“I know.” You lean down and brush your lips against his. “Now kiss me.”

He complies without hesitation, cupping the back of your head and smashing your lips together. You open your mouth the second your lips touch, dragging your tongue along his bottom lip until he opens up to you. His tongue glides along yours and you moan, gripping his shoulders and pressing your hips down until he whimpers into your mouth. One of his hands slides down your arm and he brushes his fingers almost apologetically over the tear in your sleeve. You pull his bottom lip between your teeth as you pull away, feeling a moan vibrate in his chest.

You sit up and he follows, chasing after your lips. You stop him with a hand on his chest which drifts down to the hem and he lets you pull it off in one clumsy movement. His chest is pale and strong from his constant training, your hands roam over him and he shudders beneath your touch. His pupils are blown black and you catch his mouth with yours again, shivering at his hands on your waist and back.

“You’re beautiful, your highness.” He mumbles against your lips and you roll yours eyes. You want to correct him, to tell him to call you by your name, but his tongue in your mouth and his hands inching up your shirt are too distracting and only a whimper falls from your lips.

You pull off your shirt slowly and he gets you to your feet so you can both knock off your shoes and strip off your bottoms. You back him up against a tree the second all of his skin is revealed, attacking his mouth and running your hands over every inch of his skin. You shiver at the cold air and he wraps his strong arms around you, pulling you into his chest. He’s warm despite the cold and you press yourself tight against him, moaning when his cock rubs against your folds.

He hooks his hands under your thighs and lifts you up, keeping his lips on yours. You reach between your bodies and grip his length, his hips bucking in response and a gasp falling from his lips. You grin into the kiss and he moans when you rub your thumb over the head of his leaking cock. He looks so beautiful falling apart at your hand, face twisted in pleasure and little gasps and dropping from his lips with each twist of your wrist.

“Shit, stop, stop,” He rambles breathlessly, pulling away your hand. He drops his forehead to yours and breathes heavily, obviously trying to step away from the edge. You peck his lips as he lifts you up and sinks you down on his length, both of you moaning as he sheaths himself inside of you. He’s holding you tight, breathing out ‘ahs’ each time he slides back in. You groan out his name before claiming his lips once again, kissing him desperately as your orgasm twists tight in your gut.

“Oh god,” You groan, forehead pressed against his as your hips snap together. You cry out when you come, squeezing around him and hearing him give a choked off moan of your name when he comes right after you.

“You called me by my name.” You mumble breathlessly and he smiles.


	74. Blink Back To Let Me Know (Fem!Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “hi, you could write a Fem!Gee? (Where it is a girl) and the reader and Gee are best friends and reader means you’re in love, but it’s hard for her and Gee takes front of everything. Something really beautiful, please. Thanks!”  
Warnings: Unrequited/pre-relationship  
Word Count: 483  
Pairing: Fem!Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Okay so I was a bit confused about your request so if this isn’t what you asked for just tell me.
> 
> originally posted: 2 April 16

It’s hard not to fall in love with Gee, she’s beautiful and confident and strong. She’s talented and smart and, honestly, just impossible not to like. She gets along with everyone and sometimes you get a little jealous but she always comes back to you because you’re her best friend. Of course life isn’t as easy for you as it easy for Gee and it’s even worse when you’re not around her, wondering the halls alone with a target on your back. You try to keep your head down and blend into the walls but someone always finds you and pulls you into the middle of the hall with some cruel word on their tongue and a group of kids so much bigger then you.

This time it’s after the bell rings so most of the halls are empty, just a few kids rushing by. You get pushed against a locker and some boy with onion breath is grinning cruelly at you. It’s no surprise really; you’re used to it so you don’t even fight back or try to get away. You take the ‘jokes’ and laughs with downcast eyes and your hands curled into tight balls. 

“Why are you such a freak?” The boy asks and you shrug, hearing him laugh like glass cracking.

You see someone out of the corner of your eye but you don’t think they’ll do anything, no one ever does. You squeeze your eyes shut, afraid of the next venomous thing to fall from his mouth or maybe he’ll actually hit you this time, whatever you were afraid of never comes. He gets shoved away from you and Gee is standing beside you looking like a superhero in her black leggings and leather jacket.

“Fuck off,” She spits and the boy scowls but walks away. Gee turns to you and smiles, taking your hands in hers and your heart stutters and you break, tears tumbling down your cheeks.

“No one’s ever stood up for me before,” You mumble and her smile falls, something broken and scared in her features.

“I’ll always stand up for you when you can’t do it on your own, Y/N.” She promises and you fall into her embrace, breathing in the scent of her lunch time cigarettes and the paint that always clings to her body after art class.

“Thank you.” You bite your lip to keep yourself from blurting out how much you love her, hoping someday she’ll say it instead.

“Let’s get you to class, okay?” She smiles and you nod, taking her hand and letting her lead you down the empty hallways.

You feel safe with your hand in hers and despite the fact that your heart thuds and you can’t always think with her around you know you’re safe and loved with her. You smile at the floor and squeeze her hand, heart doing flips when she squeezes back.


	75. Burnt Waffles Made With Love (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Just a really fluffy fic where it’s your birthday and Gerard makes you breakfast in bed and your children sit in bed with you and you all talk and stuff”  
Word Count: 505  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 31 March 16

You’re shocked into the waking world when your son climbs onto you and calls your name into your ear. He’s quickly scooped up by Gerard, who looks at you with an apologetic expression. You sit up and smile, seeing your daughter toddle in with a plastic cup of coffee and Gerard is holding a plate with burnt waffles and cheesy scrambled eggs. You laugh and take the cup, letting your daughter cuddle against you while Gerard sits in the centre of the bed with your son in his lap.

“Happy birthday, mommy!” Your son exclaims and you grin, love and joy seemingly bursting from your chest.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” You ruffle your daughter’s hair and she giggles and bats away your hands. 

“Eat your waffles.” You daughter instructs and you take the plate. They’re burnt but only around the edges and it doesn’t even matter, you’ll eat blackened crusts of what are supposed to be waffles if it’ll make those kids smile.

“They’re amazing!” You say around a bite. They beam at you and your son stumbles away from Gerard to get into your lap. You place the plate and cup on the end table and embrace your son, holding him tight and hearing him giggle.

“Can we go to the aquarium?” Your daughter asks, mispronouncing the word and you take a moment to understand before you nod.

“Of course we can.”

“Even daddy?” You son looks over to his dad and Gerard smiles.

“I took the day off of work; of course I’ll come with you.”

“Yay!” both the kids cheer together and you laugh, seeing Gerard grinning like a he can’t help it.

Gerard scoops up your daughter so he can have her seat beside you, letting the pyjama clad little girl sit in his lap. You lean in and kiss your husband, keeping it light and sweet, a thank you. You pull away with a smile and see Gerard is blushing, your kids making fishy faces at each other and poking you and Gerard so you’ll look.

“Oh no!” You say with fake surprise. “My babies have turned into fish!”

“We’ll have to cook them!” Gerard announces, tickling the kids until they squeal and start kicking. You laugh and move in to tickle Gerard but he bats your hands away and kisses you again-making your kids laugh and make raspberries at you.

“I love you,” You mumble softly.

“I love you more,” He replies and your son shoves himself between you.

“I love you mostest!” he claims and your daughter tackles him.

“No I do!”

“I think I love you both the mostest!” You gather them into your arms and pepper their faces with kisses until they start laughing so hard they turn red.

“Now go get dressed so we can go see the fish.” They tumble off the bed and race each other from your room.

“Happy birthday, Y/N.” Gerard says and you smile.

“Thank you,” you peck his lips and melt into his embrace, love and happiness pumping from your heart.


	76. Don't Bless Me Father For I Have Sinned (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can I request Priest! Gerard? Like, I don’t care if you do smut or whatever I just really love Priest! Gerard. Thank yoouu!”  
Warnings: Dirty Talk  
Word Count: 500  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted:

The church is silent as you enter, a few people praying or sitting in silence in the pews. Your shoes echo along the tile floor and you’re worried for a moment that your disrupting people but no one says anything so you keep your head down and walk on. It’s a stupid thing that you’re doing, coming here to confess when you know he’s going to be listening, but some part of you is desperate for him to know what goes on in your head.

You sit in the small confessional booth and the window slides open to reveal Father Gerard sitting behind a screen. He doesn’t look at you but you watch him cross himself and reach up to touch his hair-it’s dark and brushed back, you want to mess it up while you kiss him.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned.” You mumble, you know he recognizes your voice because his lips turn up in a smile for a moment.

“It’s been two months since my last confession.” You drop your gaze and take a breath, mustering up the courage to finally say what needs to be said. “I’ve been having impure thoughts about someone I should not be thinking about.”

You can barely make out his expression, not in detail anyway, and you know he can’t see you but that doesn’t make this any easier. You keep your eyes on your lap and go on, voice soft and shaky.

“He’s a man of God, he has no place in my head but I can’t stop thinking about what I want him to do to me.”

“What do you want him to do?” He asks, voice low and quiet.

“I want him to touch me, to kiss every inch of my body and press his mouth against my-” he gasps softly and you go silent, listening to his breathing, heavier than normal.

“Go on,” He instructs and you nod.

“I want to feel his cock sliding into me and his hands on my hips. I have dreams where we have sex in the church.” You admit, blush burning your cheeks. You can hear his rapid breathing and you can’t help thinking about if he’s hard, if he’s imagining everything you’re saying.

“Are you hard for me, Father?” You ask and he whines low in his throat. “I want you to fuck me,”

“Y/N,” He says, voice breathy and you know he’s going to say something along the lines of ‘we can’t’, so you speak over him.

“I know we shouldn’t but I can’t stop thinking about what you look like when you come, what you sound like while I’m riding you so hard you can’t stop yourself from coming before me.” He groans under his breath and you squeeze your eyes shut.

“I need you,” You whimper before rushing from the booth. You can hear his side of the booth open just after yours but you don’t look back, cheeks aflame as you hurry from the church.


	77. Birthday Touches (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “A Gerard fic please where it’s your birthday and he teases you through out the day whilst your family is there and then leads to smut at the night :)”  
Word Count: 1,044  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 30 March 16

It’s your birthday and you’ve been bouncy and excited all day. Gerard has been as sweet as can be, making you breakfast and giving you syrup sticky kisses. You got texts from friends and family and a call from your mom inviting herself over-not that you minded since you wanted to see her and your dad anyway. They arrive just after lunch with huge smiles and gift bags on their arms.

“Hey honey!” Your mom embraces you and then moves on to hug a slightly uncomfortable Gerard-you’re parents have always been more of huggers then Gerard is used to.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N.” You dad says and you smile.

“Thanks, dad.” He drops the presents on a chair and takes a seat on the couch.

Gerard helps your mom start making lunch and your dad goes on and on about the day you were born in more detail then you cared to know. It’s when lunch is actually on the table and you’re sitting beside Gerard when you wish you had told your mom not to come over. You squeak when Gerard’s fingers drag up your thigh, pulling up your skirt.

“You okay, dear?” Your mom asks, cutting herself off mid-sentence.

“Ya, fine, go on.” You insist, feeling Gerard’s eyes on you. Your cheeks burn as Gerard leans close to you and his fingers trace the hem of your panties.

“Stay quiet, beautiful, or your parents will know.” His breath ghosts over your ear and you shiver, doing your best to stay focused on your mother’s words but they blur before they reach your ears.

He drags his finger over your clothed slit, pressing against your core, and you dig your teeth into your bottom lip. Its ridiculous how wet he can get you with only a few touches. He pulls your panties to the side and you gasp softly, unheard over your mother’s words, his fingers cold against you slick folds. He pulls away suddenly and you groan under your breath, looking over to see him gathering plates.

“Should we have cake?” You dad asks and you nod, unable to find words. Gerard brings out a cake, your favourite, it’s small and cute and you forget, for just a moment, what a tease he’s being.

They sing for you and you can’t breathe, watching Gerard imitate silent moans with his face drawn into pleasure. You dig your nails into your chair, seeing his fingers playing with the hem of his jeans, teasing and making you so fucking desperate. You blow out the candles and give a smile, hoping you don’t look as flushed as you feel as your mom’s camera flashes in your face.

“Here, love.” Gerard places a piece of cake in front of you and leans into kiss you, lingering and deep, a filthy promise. “I can’t wait to be inside of you.” His voice is so low, like the moans he lets out when he’s so close to coming, and your breathe hitches. He pulls away with a smirk and you glare at him.

The day winds down, cake eaten and your dad all out of stories of when you were little-some of which you really wish he hadn’t told in front of Gerard. Your mom takes way too many pictures of you opening presents and Gerard keeps his hands on your thigh, a constant reminder of what’s to come.

The second the door closes behind your parents Gerard has his hands on your waist and his lips on yours. He kisses you roughly and pulls you tight against him and you moan into his mouth, fingers digging into his shirt. He pulls away, smirking while you gasp for air. He pulls you down the hall to your bedroom and pushes you down on the bed and attacks your neck with nips and kisses, trailing dark marks down to your collar bone.

You arch and moan, desperate for his touch. He pulls away to yank off his shirt and you bite your lip, sitting up to follow suit. He pushes your hands away so he can unclip your bra, tossing it away and cupping your breasts. You whine his name as he rolls your pebbled nipples between his fingers. He presses open mouthed kisses to your chest before moving down your body, biting at your hips before yanking off your bottoms.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes and you blush, smiling when he leans back up to kiss you. He tastes like birthday cake and you giggle, brushing your fingers up his arms and feeling his muscles shift under your touch.

You help him get rid of his pants and briefs, wrapping your legs around his waist as he pushes in and moans into your mouth. You whine and claw at his back, Gerard setting up a quick and deep pace. He grips the head board with one hand as his cock slams in and out of you, pushing you closer and closer to orgasm. He gasps against your lips and you cherish the sound, digging your nails into his back to push him deeper.

“Gerard,” You cry out when his cock hits your g-spot and pleasure shoots through your body like electricity.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful.” He groans, digging his fingers into your hips. He latches his lips onto your neck, kissing and biting at your pulse point. You whimper, so close to coming but needing that extra push. Gerard presses his thumb against your clit and you cry out as you come around him.

“Shit!” He curses, thrusting sloppily before coming with a deep moan. He presses a lazy kiss to your jaw before pulling out and falling onto the bed beside you.

“Happy Birthday,” He says and you grin, cuddling into his side and resting you head on his chest. You look up at him and he grins, looking sweaty and beautiful and you can’t breathe for a moment.

“I love you so much.” You say and his eyes brighten.

“I love you too,”

“I really hope my parents didn’t notice though,” You laugh and drop your head.

“Didn’t enjoy that?” he chuckles and you smack him lightly.

“You’re an ass.”

“I’m not hearing a ‘no’.” You can hear the grin in his voice and you hit him again.


	78. It Was Always You (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous: “Please can you do a basement Gerard fic where you and him are best friends and he comes round yours for a sleepover and its really fluffy and ends by you both admitting your feelings for eachother and you fall asleep in each other’s arms. Idk I thought that would be a cute fan fic :)”  
Word Count: 476  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 29 March 16

You’re lying on your bed, looking at the fake stars your mom stuck to the ceiling when you were little. They don’t glow anymore and a lot have fallen off over the years but they still provide a sense of wonder to you and Gerard. He’s beside you; yawning and listening to you talk about school, more specifically that girl in your class who has the same band shirt as you that you’re too scared to talk to.

“Just say hello.” Gerard offers, knowing that you’ll turn down his idea because making friends is hard and he’ll agree.

“I can’t, what if she hates me?”

“She won’t, you’re wonderful.”

“Really?” You roll to face him and find he’s still looking at the stars. The room is dark and you trace his profile with your eyes in the moonlight, he’s so beautiful you find it hard to breathe around him sometimes. If he wasn’t your best friend since forever you know you would have done something stupid like kiss him by now. You want to kiss him right now.

“Of course, you’re beautiful and smart and funny, Y/N, you’re like the best person I know.”

“Oh,” You’re heart is pounding at his words, sounding almost like a love confession and you don’t know what to say. His head falls to the side and he smiles at you, blindingly beautiful even in the dark.

“Thanks for inviting me over.” Gerard says and you grin.

“Had to get you out of that basement somehow, sleepover seemed like the best idea since you’ll always come over if it means my mom’s cooking and my box set of star wars.” He laughs and you start to think your heart will burst.

“It’s not just movies and food that gets me over here.” He says and you look at him curiously. “It’s mostly you; I’d watch ICarly all day if it meant I’d get to hang out with you.”

Gee,” You breathe, unsure of what he’s trying to say but hoping it’s what you’re thinking.

“I love you, Y/N, have for awhile now.” He says and drops his gaze; you can see his blush even in the dark.

“I love you too!” You laugh and shove yourself against him, holding him tight and feeling like your heart has burst open.

“Oh, Awesome.” Gerard says and you can hear the grin in his voice. His arms are tight around you and you can hear his heart beating beneath your ear. Stars above your head and love beneath your finger tips, you honestly can’t think of anything more perfect.

“I love you,” You say again, just because you can, and you can feel Gerard press a kiss to your head. You lie in silence, just holding each other as you slowly nod off to the sound of one another’s breathing and gentle hearts beating.


	79. Everybody Wants To Know (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hey I know this is a really weird request but can you do a fan fic like “I don’t do parents” where they ask if their sleeping together and they just blush (and they can tell they are) and then they ask like loads of personal questions about it. This is such a random request and I’m sorry if it’s weird 😖”  
Word Count: 690  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Don’t be sorry, weird requests are always fun haha
> 
> originally posted: 28 March 16

It was the first time you had brought Gerard over to your parent’s house and everything was going well, everyone is laughing and talking over dinner without too many awkward pauses or invasive questions. You really didn’t think it could be going better; especially considering how much your parents hated Gerard only hours before. He has tattoos running up his arms and down his back, he has too many pieces of metal in his face for you to count and he smokes, all of which mean trouble according to your parents.

He made a good impression though, putting aside all of his trust issues and need for one word answers so he could make the night as wonderful as you hoped. You’re playing with his hand under the table, brushing your fingers up his and feeling along the veins and bones. You can see his lips trying to tilt up in a little smile and he twines his fingers with yours, bumping his feet with yours and keeping his eyes and words on your parents.

Of course, just like every meal with your parents, someone has to mess everything up. It’s your dad this time and you honestly wish, for a moment, that you had never bothered with the idea of bringing Gerard over when your dad opens his mouth.

“Are you two sleeping together?”

“Dad!” You squeak, blushing to the tips of your ears. You snatch your hand away from Gerard and stuff it into your lap with the other, trying to vanish into the background. Gerard looks like someone just stabbed him with a fork, eyes wide and face ashen; he probably thinks your dad has dug a grave out back.

“It’s a reasonable question, honey.” You mom says and you can feel the anger and annoyance building up in your chest. “Of course we don’t really need an answer after that reaction; you look like we just found your porn collection.” She laughs and you swear you’re so red you could replace Bob on VeggieTales.

“Is he respectful?” You dad asks and your eyes nearly pop out of your head and you can see Gerard looking around as if he were searching for the quickest exit-he probably is.

“Yes, dad, now please stop.” You hiss and he leans back in his chair, seemingly satisfied for the moment.

“Is he any good?” Your mom leans in like she’s a teenager whispering a secret at a lunch table. You feel like your face is on fire and you bury it in your hands, trying to stop yourself from dying of embarrassment.

“Mom, please.” You beg and she huffs.

“Is he really that bad? Because if so I have this great vi-” You cut her off by banging your knee on the table as you jump to your feet.

“He is fucking amazing at, well, fucking.” You say, much louder than intended, and you quickly continue talking before your parents can respond. “Now I really think I should walk Gerard out to his car.”

You walk swiftly to the door, seeing Gerard follow you awkwardly. He’s silent as you close the door and walk with your eyes trained on the floor.

“Sorry about them,” You say, breaking the silence. He chuckles and reaches out for your hand.

“It’s no problem; you should have heard the questions my mom had when I told her about you.” You laugh and lean into him, still feeling the burn of embarrassment on your cheeks.

“I can’t wait to meet her.” You come to a stop at his car and he pulls you into his embrace, kissing you lightly before pulling away, keeping your hand in his.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiles and you nod, internally cursing your seemingly permanent blush. You lean up and peck his nose before starting to walk away, only dropping his hand when you absolutely have to.

You watch him drive away before entering your house again, rolling your eyes when you see your parents standing by the front window with grins on their faces.

“You’re both ridiculous.” You shake your head, smile trying to sneak onto your face.


	80. The World Is Ugly (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Could you write a revenge-era Gerard one-shot were he catches you cutting and tears and fluff happens? (I know this is really fucking cliché but I have an unhealthy obsession with hurt/comfort imagines :/ )”  
Warnings: Self harm/cutting  
Word Count: 807  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: same nonnie same. Hurt comfort (especially self harm) fics are my jam 
> 
> originally posted: 27 March 16

It’s dark, the moon barely breaking through the curtains. Gerard is still sleeping, looking so beautiful with his face pressed against the pillow. Your chest aches, you don’t deserve him. You can feel the tears burning the back of your eyes as you stumble from the room, doing your best to remain quiet. You’re used to feeling like this, useless and unloved, but it hasn’t been this bad since before you started dating Gerard, he keeps you happy. But you can’t help the old memories and self doubt from creeping in and making you cold down to your core.

You push the bathroom door closed; leaving it unlocked because the only other person in the house is asleep and you won’t take long. You find your blade hidden behind the mirror and you look at the little silver thing in your hand. You roll up your sleeve, seeing the old scars lined up like little soldiers engraved in your skin. Your mind is a blur of ‘he’ll leave you’ and ‘you have to do this’ and you let out a confused sob as you slash the blade across your skin. It didn’t go deep enough, blood barely beading, so you do it again, this time the blood swells and slides down your arm and drips on the counter top.

You drop the blade, the voices going silent as you focus on the burning pain that flares up. You shouldn’t be here, with him, when did being happy look like something you could have? You’re useless and broken, barely holding on some days, and the last thing Gerard needs is you ruining his life. You back up against the wall, tears rolling down your cheeks as you slide to the floor and draw your knees to your chest. You cry, trying to remain silent and knowing your failing. The blood smears on your skin and leaves drops on the once clean floor. You’re self doubt is only louder now, screaming at you everything that leaves you feeling hollow inside, and you’re about to get up and open your skin again when the door pushes open slowly.

“Y/N?” Gerard’s voice leaves your thoughts silent and you’re sitting on the floor with blood smeared on your skin and tears burning your cheeks. Gerard’s eyes go wide and he falls to the floor beside you, pulling you in close and cradling you tight.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart, tell me.” Gerard says softly and you open your mouth to speak but only sobs escape. You’re gonna miss the feeling of his arms wrapped around you. He holds you until you stop sobbing, mumbling how much he loves you and kissing your head.

“I’m fine.” You manage to get out and he pulls away to look at you with deep worry engraved in his expression.

“You’re sitting on the bathroom floor crying at 4am, _you’re not fine_.” He says and you drop your gaze, afraid of what you’ll see when he notices what you’ve done. “Please tell me.”

You hold out your arm and he gasps, taking your arm gently and looking at the cuts and scars with fear. It’s stupid that you share the same bed but you still refused to wear short sleeves around him, refuse to go past kissing for fear of what he’ll see. He hasn’t pushed on the subject but he must be connecting all the pieces now. He helps you stand and leads you over to the sink, using a wet washcloth to clean your arm and stop the bleeding. He’s silent as he does so and you focus on the gentle movements of his fingers brushing against your skin.

He places a Band-Aid over the cut and kisses your palm, that’s when you look up and more tears spill from your eyes. He pulls you close again and you grip him tightly, desperate to keep him close.

“You’re not mad?” You ask and he nuzzles against the side of your head.

“Why would I be mad?” You shrug and he sighs. “You should never feel ashamed for how you tried to combat your sadness.”

“I love you.” You say, emotion drowning your words.

“I love you too, so please let me help you.”

“Okay,” You try and press yourself closer to him, relief flooding your body knowing that he doesn’t hate you, he won’t leave you.

“Come on,” He pulls away and takes your hand, smiling softly. You can still see the worry and fear in his eyes but he’s trying to hide it and you drop your gaze, squeezing his hand lightly. “Let’s go back to bed; we can talk about this in the morning.”

“Thank you, Gee.” He pulls the covers over you and curls himself around you, brushing his fingers over your covered arm. He kisses your shoulder and you sigh, melting against him.


	81. The Worlds A Broken Bone (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Could you do a high school/college au where Gerard and y/n are study partners and they’re studying for a bio test on the skeletal system and one of them like points out a bone on the other but then it’s cute and leads to smut?? thanks!”  
And Requested by Anonymous. “What about a really awkward (but in a good way… Is that a thing?) first time with Gerard? Im thinking either Punk!Gerard or Basement!Gerard… You decide…. I´m leaving it kinda open for interpretation here :P”  
Word Count:1,081  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 25 March 16

Bio class is hard so you’ve paired up with your boyfriend Gerard to study for your upcoming exam on the skeletal system. You’ve been studying for awhile now because Gerard keeps distracting you by doodling on your study sheet and tickling you. You’re sitting on his bed and he’s leaning into you, drawing angry gnomes in the corner of the page. You shove him over and straddle his waist, looking down at him with a playful smile.

“Where’s the clavicle?” You ask and Gerard brushes his fingers along your collar bone. You shiver at his gentle touch and he smiles.

“Good, now where’s the mandible?” He fingers move up to your jaw, tracing your jaw line before moving his fingers to touch your lips. You kiss his fingers and blush, about to drop your gaze when he sits up and replaces his fingers with his lips.

His kiss is soft and gentle and you got lost in the feeling, following his lips when he leans back down. You rest your arms by his head to hold yourself up, kissing him slowly at first but it quickly escalates to a needy passion. You moan softly at the taste of him that now floods your mouth as his tongue tangles with yours. His hands slide beneath your shirt, exploring your body and leaving goosebumps in his wake.

You pull away from his kiss reluctantly, lungs desperate for oxygen. You look at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, fingers toying with the hem of your shirt.

“Is this okay?” You ask and his hands move to your waist, smile settling on his face.

“Yes, I’m ready if you are.” You pull the shirt over your head and fling it behind you, taking a breath before unclipping your bra and tossing it aside. He doesn’t move so you take his hands in yours and slide them up yours sides to cup your breasts, blush burning your cheeks.

“Oh, ya, okay.” He mumbles, thumbs rubbing over yours nipples and making you arch into his touch. He seems enthralled by your reactions to how he touches you, the gasps when his hips shift and you can feel his hard on pressing against your core, the little moans that drop from your lips as he teases your breasts.

You look at him with an exposed and loving expression when you ask if you can take off his shirt, knowing Gerard is sensitive about his body. He pauses but nods, smiling shyly when you get his shirt off and let your hands roam nervously over his chest and stomach. He’s watching you with nervous eyes and you lean down and kiss him, hoping he understands that you’ll never judge him and he’ll only ever find how much you care in your eyes and your touches.

You don’t really know what to do, having never actually gotten this far before, so when you pull away you can’t really help the nervous and awkward expression on your face and it seems that neither can Gerard. You drop your gaze and he sits up, his arms moving to wrap around your back.

“Are you okay? We can stop.” Gerard says and you look up, playing with your bottom lip between your teeth.

“No, I just, um,” You trail off and drop your gaze again, nervous beyond belief. “I don’t really know what to do.”

Gerard cups your face and you lean into his touch, looking back up nervously.

“Neither do I, we’ll figure it out together.” You smile softly and he kisses you and your mind goes dizzy.

You grind down in his lap and he moans into the kiss the sound alone making you whimper. You pop the button on his pants and he breaks the kiss to gasp and pant when you reach into his jeans to take him in hand. The angle is awkward and his pants get in the way but you manage to pump him until he’s a mess of lust and his cock is aching and dripping precum on your fingers.

“Y/N,” He groans and you actually feel yourself getting wetter hearing him say your name like that, like it’s dirty and beautiful and could make him come apart.

You pull your hand out and help him get rid of his jeans and his briefs, and he lays you down so he can help you shimmy off yours as well. He’s on top now, leaving nervous little kisses to your neck, getting more confident the more you whine for him. You wrap your legs around his hips and pull him closer; feeling his cock rubbing against your slick folds is enough to make you dig your nails into his back and for him to gasp hotly against your skin.

“Please,” You groan and he nods, looking at you with such vulnerability in his eyes that you can’t help but pull him into a kiss. He pushes in slowly, letting you adjust to every inch of him, and you moan and writhe as he does so.

He has trouble finding a pace at first, movements sloppy and unsure, but you help him with your hips moving with his and you find something slow and deep. He gasps or grunts with each thrust of his hips, eyes staying on your face. He looks beautiful; you can’t help but think, and you smile and help meet his thrusts. You can feel your orgasm building, hot and sparking beneath your skin and you hope Gerard is close too.

He’s losing his rhythm again and he hits deeper inside of you and you cry out his name, coming hard around him. You see his face twist in pleasure and he lets out a choked off groan when he comes right after you, hips stuttering to a stop. He pulls out and falls beside you, chest rising and falling with each laboured breath.

You reach out for his hand and he twines your fingers together, looking over at you with a tired smile. You wish you could memorize this moment, his smile, the sweat gathered on his hair line and his dark hair a mess; his eyes half lidded and his lips kiss swollen. You roll into his side and he wraps his arm around you, kissing your forehead. You smile and press yourself as close as you can.

“Um, I think that was the most fun I’ve ever had studying.” You say, giggle bubbling in your words and Gerard laughs.


	82. Hot For Teacher (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Please can you do a teacher Gerard smut”  
Warnings: teacher student relationship  
Word Count: 924  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 21 March 16

You’re a good student; you swear you are, it’s just so hard to concentrate when your teacher is one of the hottest people on the fucking planet. You’re practically drooling while he struts around in front of the class, discussing art theory or music theory-you don’t really know which-and looking practically edible in his loose tie and rolled up sleeves. You’re so busy drooling over your teacher that you don’t realize that he’s talking to you.

“Sorry, what?” You ask, blush staining for cheeks as all your peers looking sympathetic of amused. Mr. Way just shakes his head and moves on to the next student for the answer.

The bell rings a few minutes later and you pack up only to be stopped at his desk, everyone else moving around you and the door bangs closed. You stand alone, nervously watching Mr. Way stand up and walk around to stand in front of you.

“I assume you know why I asked you to stay late, Y/N?” Mr. Way says and you nod.

“Sorry, sir.”

“I know but I don’t believe sorry is enough.” You think for a moment that he’s smirking but that can’t be right…can it?

“Do you want me to grade papers or clean the white board?” You ask, twisting your fingers nervously in your shirt.

“No, I was thinking something a little less…mundane.” He replies, stepping close enough to feel his body heat. “I know why you can’t concentrate.”

“Y-you do?” a blush rises to your cheeks and burns down your neck, eyes nervous and wide.

“It’s obvious the way you look at me and I’m flattered, really.” He cups your cheek and you lean into his touch, confused but not opposed. He captures your lips in his and you kiss back without a second thought, melting into his touch. He pulls back and smiles.

“You can touch, you know.” He says and you realize your arms are stiff at your sides, awkward and unsure.

You reach out and touch his arms, running your fingers down to his hands and then moving to his chest. You kiss him deeply as you explore every infuriating and distracting piece of his body. He jumps when you grab his ass and you smile, feeling almost in charge. He picks you up and places you on his desk, gripping your hips and exploring every inch of your mouth.

You loosen his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt, feeling the warm skin beneath your touch. You can feel his fingers grazing your inner thigh, inching up between your legs and you shiver. His touch is addictive and he hasn’t even touched where you’re aching for him.

“Please,” You whine and he pulls away, smirk playing on his lips.

“Please what?”

“Please, _sir_.” You reply, lust dripping from your words. He mashes his lips against yours, tangling his tongue with yours and inching up your skirt.

“Someone could walk in.” You say and he nods, fingers pulling down your panties. He shoves them into his back pocket and you bite your lip, suddenly aware that this is more than just a onetime fling.

“That’s part of the fun, sweetheart.”

“Then fuck me.” You reply, seeing him shiver at your words.

“I thought I was the one in charge.” He answers, yanking off his belt and shoving down his pants. You reach out and press your palm against the bulge in his briefs and he groans, snatching your hand away.

“Only students who listen during class can touch.”

“Please, Mr. Way.” You bat your lashes and pretend to struggle against his hold. He kisses you deeply, moaning into your mouth. He drops your wrist and you wrap your arms around his shoulders, scooting towards the end of the desk and wrapping your legs around his hips.

“Fuck me, sir.” He pushes down his boxers and you reach down to grip his cock. You line him up with your core and lock gazes with him as he pushes in, both of you moaning softly and gripping roughly at each other’s skin.

His pace is deep and quick, both of you knowing lunch will end soon. You toss your head back and his lips drop to your pulse point, sucking a dark mark and soothing it with a kiss. Your orgasm is fast approaching and everything is a blur of his lips and his cock, the sparks of pleasure that seem to zip across every inch of your skin. 

He slams into your g-spot and you come with a cry that he cuts off with a kiss. He keeps thrusting and you whimper and kiss him desperately, digging your nails into his back. He comes soon after, thrusting sloppily before going still and panting against your mouth. He pulls out and you kiss the corner of his mouth.

He pulls up his bottoms and helps you hop off the desk, blushing lightly when you button his shirt and fix his tie. You hear the bell ring, loud and piercing through the entire school. Lunch is over and you know your friends will have questions but you can’t come up with an excuse. Mr. Way sticks his hands in his pockets and leans against his desk, looking at you with a lustful expression.

“I assume next time you’ll pay attention in class.” He says and you smirk.

“It’s gonna be a lot harder to pay attention now that I know what you look like when you come, sir.” He chuckles at that and you turn to leave.

“See you tomorrow, Y/N.”


	83. Protect My From The Troubles Of My Own Skin (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “heyyy i love your work!! can i request a revenge gerard x male reader fic that involves some self harm comfort maybe leading into some sweet sexy/smutty stuff (the circumstances are totally up to you, i just really love stories like that) thank you!!!!!”  
Warnings: Self Harm  
Word Count: 1,017  
Reader: Male  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: here ya go love <3
> 
> originally posted: 20 March 16

You can’t sleep, thoughts racing through your head and your eyes keep getting drawn back to the scars running along your arms. Some are old and some are new but not new enough, your skin itches for more but you remain still, just staring at them. You swore to stop so many times it’s a wonder anyone kept trying to help you but it’s been over a month this time and you want to make it, you want to be the complete person that Gerard deserves but it’s so hard.

You feel his breath on the back of your neck and his arms wrap around your waist, lips brushing against your skin. You let out a breath, shaky and wet with unshed tears.

“Are you okay?” He asks and you want to nod but you can’t, you could never lie to him. You shake your head and turn in his arms, looking at him like he’s the only hope for you-a man lost at sea.

“Okay, don’t worry, there’s nothing wrong with needing help staying on the wagon.” Gerard says, cupping your face and smiling softly. “Let me distract you, ya?”

You can’t help but smile, no matter how bad you miss your blades Gerard’s distractions can always make you forget. He leans in and kisses you softly, deep and slow and you melt against him. He kicks away the blankets and rolls you on your back, keeping his lips on yours.

He tastes warm and comforting and the itch lessens, if only slightly. He kisses down your chest, hands running over your hips. His touch is soothing and your brain slows, blocking out the thoughts and just feeling his touch and your heart beating against your chest. He’s already naked because he likes to torture you by sleeping without any clothes on, so he pulls down your boxers and tosses them someplace behind him.

He pushes his hips down against yours, his hard cock rubbing against yours and sending shocks of pleasure through your body. He groans and takes your wrists, pinning them loosely to the bed. His lips touch your shoulder before moving to your arm, butterfly kisses across your scars. You let out a shaky breath and watch with nervous attention as he lays a kiss upon ever scar-deep and shallow, new and old.

He looks back to you and your heart stumbled in your chest upon seeing such openness in his expression. He kisses your lips and brushes your hair back, smiling so gently you can’t be sure his lips even lifted.

“I love you,” He says and your chest twists in a knot, always amazed by just how much love Gerard can convey with just three little words.

“I love you too,” You reply and he grins and you know he’s probably blushing but you can’t tell in the dark.

He pecks your lips before moving away and retrieving something from the bedside table. He comes back and he instructs you to spread your legs. You hear the sound of a bottle popping open and then his fingers, slick with lube, are circling your entrance. You shiver and whine, desperate for him to be inside of you.

He shushes you with a kiss, pushing two fingers in and making you moan into his mouth. He stretches you beautifully, feeling exposed and taken care of as he preps you. You arch into his touch, gripping at his hair and shoulders. You gasp when he brushes against your prostate, always amazed by how deep his beautiful fingers can go. He slides in a third finger and you arch, mouth dropping open around a groan. You feel ready and desperate to be filled by his cock.

“Gee,” You whine, cock leaking against your stomach.

“Are you ready, love?” He asks softly and you nod, biting your lip to keep from whimpering when he removes his fingers.

He settles between your legs and slicks up his cock, smiling at you when he notices you watching with rapt attention. He lines himself up and pushes in slowly, groaning brokenly while you moan his name. He catches your mouth in his when he’s sheathed completely in you, chest rising and falling with his laboured breathes. You grip at his back, unable to keep your mouth from falling open when he starts moving.

“Fuck, you feel,” Gerard groans, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth briefly. He grips your leg and pushes it up against your chest, his cock sliding deeper and his movements picking up their pace. You toss your head to the side and catch sight of your arm, a blush flaming your cheeks with shame.

“You’re beautiful.” Gerard says and your eyes move to his, almost afraid of what you’ll find written on his face. But what you find is pure love and your heart melts, shame forgotten because you know you have no reason to be ashamed.

His fingers wrap around your cock suddenly and you moan, gripping at his hair and trying to meet his thrusts. His fist is tight and he gives quick pulls and twists to your length, almost in sync with his thrusts. You can feel your orgasm fast approving and you can tell Gerard is close too, his brows furrowed and sweat gathered at his hairline. His movements are getting sloppy and he can’t seem to stop the little groans that fall from his lips.

He swipes his thumb across your head at the same moment he hits your prostate and you fly apart, coming over his hand and you chest, moaning out his name. He falls soon after, hips pushing deep before going still and giving a choked off groan and collapsing beside you. He pulls you close, both of trying to catch you breathes and smiling sleepily.

“You’re so beautiful.” He hums, kissing you lazily.

“I love you so much.” You reply, finding it hard to keep your eyes open.

Gerard pulls the blankets over your cooling bodies and keeps you close. You twine your fingers with his and push back against his chest, feeling safe and comforted.


	84. Remember When You And I Would Make Things Up? (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hi your writing is amazing :) could you please go a Gerard fic where you come home and HE is running around the house with your two children. Make it really fluffy plz :D”  
Word Count: 484  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: awww thanks love <3
> 
> originally posted: 19 March 16

You’re standing in the doorway taking off your coat when you hear people running through the house, doors slamming and giggling echoing off the walls. You kick off your shoes and make your way down the hall where your daughter comes sprinting past you and grips your leg, laughing like a lunatic and trying to tell you something about ‘Daddy being a monster!’ You scoop her up and walk further down the hall, hearing laughter coming from your bedroom.

“A monster huh?” You ask and she nods, huge grin stuck to her face.

You enter your room and find your husband, Gerard, tickling your son and blowing raspberries on his belly. Your son can’t stop laughing, kicking his little legs and hitting Gerard on the top of the head. You place your daughter on the ground and she runs over and jumps on her dad’s back and he pretends to get hurt.

“You’ve got me!” He cries out and she laughs and runs away, sprinting past you with her brother in tow.

“They got bored of spongebob.” He explains, walking over to kiss your cheek hello.

“Bored of spongebob? No way!” You smile and turn to leave, following Gerard who walks down the hall like a hunchbacked monster.

“Where did my little children go?” He calls out stomping about and pretending he doesn’t hear the giggling coming from behind the couch. “When I find them I’m going to eat them for dinner!”

“No!” Your son calls out in laughter and then it sounds like his sister shushes him.

“Found them!” Gerard takes both the laughing and kicking kids into his arms and pretends to eat their arms and legs before falling onto the couch with them.

“Help us kill the monster, mommy!” You daughter says and you grin, picking up a nearby pillow to hit Gerard with.

“Oh no! My one weakness! Pillows!” He fake dies and the kids hit him with pillows, laughing and jumping around on the couch.

“We did it!” Your son giggles, words slightly slurred from his young age.

“Did you two crime fighters work up a big appetite?” You ask and they nod and take your hands, pulling your towards the kitchen, babbling about spaghetti o’s and pizza. “Is the monster hungry too?”

Gerard climbs off the couch and follows you into the kitchen, pinching your sides when he walks behind you.

“Being a monster is hungry business!” He claims and you nod, letting the kids root through the cupboards for spaghetti o’s and whatever else they think you’ll make them for dinner.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t eat the children.” You smile and he leans in to kiss you, of course you end up clashing teeth because you both can’t seem to stop smiling. You peck his nose and move away, laughing about the amount of canned peaches your son has found and lined up on the counter.


	85. I Don't Do 'Parents' (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “I have a request: plz do a punk Gerard fan fic where your dating him but your parents don’t like him because he has loads of tattoos and piercings and they think he’s a bad influence on you. You then invite him round for dinner to properly introduce him and stuff happens I don’t mind what”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 1,045  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 17 March 16

It’s after school and you’re standing by Gerard’s car, waiting for an answer. You had asked him weeks ago if he would come to dinner at your house so your parents could finally meet him and stop thinking he’s some terrible influence. It’s a fair assumption, if you’re into assuming the worst of people, since Gerard is covered in tattoos and has at least three piercings on his face alone. He always dresses in all black and he smokes during lunch and when he’s driving home, he’s the typical bad boy until you get to know him.

He’s sweet and kind and will take every opportunity to hold your hand and make you smile. He picks you flowers and will listen for hours when you need to complain about your mom or school. He’s the perfect boyfriend, shy and sweet and completely, hopelessly, in love with you. If only you could convince your parents of this, they think he’s some asshole from a 80s film who’s gonna smash your heart and steal your car.

“Please, Gee?” You ask, blocking the door to his car.

“I don’t do parents, you know that.” He replies and you roll your eyes.

“But this is different, we’ve been together for almost two years now and not meeting my family is getting ridiculous.”

He sighs and you watch the cigarette between his fingers drop ash to the concrete.

“Fine, the things I do for you.” He smiles and you peck his cheek before moving out of his way. He hops into his car and you get in the passenger seat, watching him back up with smoke curling from his mouth.

–

He comes by on Saturday, ringing the doorbell while you’re nervously pacing the kitchen. You race to the door before your parents can get to it and open the door to see Gerard looking nervous with a red tie over his black button up. You pull him into the house, grin lighting up your face.

“You look nice,” You say, smoothing down his tie. He smirks, doing his best to not look like a blushing idiot every time you compliment him.

“Not as nice as you,” he replies, he kisses you and you can taste the smoke on his tongue. His sleeves are rolled up and you run your hands over his tattoos, tracing along the inked lines until your dad clears his throat and you jump away.

“Gee, this is my dad.” You introduce and they shake hands, Gerard looking confident and your dad looking like he’s thinking about buying a shotgun.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Gerard says and your dad looks shocked at how polite your boyfriend is.

“Oh!” You mother rushes into the room, looking frazzled with flour in her hair. Was she even making anything with flour? “You must be Gerard; our little Y/N can’t seem to stop talking about you.” She doesn’t shake his hand and you think it has something to do with the tattoos that wind up his fingers.

“You talk about me?” He looks over at you, looking beyond pleased.

“Only the bad stuff.” You reply with an amused look.

“So you don’t talk about me.” You bump your shoulder with his and he ducks his head, smiling and blushing.

“Come on you two, dinners ready.” Your mother says and she leads you to the dinner table. You sit beside Gerard, holding hands under the table until your mother serves you.

“So you go to school with our daughter?” Your dad asks and Gerard nods.

“Do you have parents?” Your mom asks and you roll your eyes.

“Of course he has parents, mom.”

“Yep,” Gerard replies.

“Not much of a talker, are you Gerard?” Your dad asks and you sigh.

“Can we stop with the 20 questions please?”

“Sorry dear.” You mom says but she’s doing that thing that tells you she’s not sorry.

A tense silence follows and you bump your foot against Gerard’s, feeling him bump his feet back. You smile and leave your foot pressed against his, pushing the food around your plate. You brush your fingers along his arm and he shivers.

“What are your plans after high school?” You dad asks and you groan. Does he always have to bombard your partners with questions?

“Art school.” He replies and you can just see your mom complaining to you about this later. ‘Art school isn’t a stable plan!’ and ‘you can’t make money that way!’

“An artist,” You dad nods, frown on his face.

“Gerard is a brilliant artist,” You add. “He’s very talented.”

“Probably planning on being a tattoo artist.” You dad scoffs and your stomach drops. This could be going better.

“Comic book artist actually, but tattoo artist isn’t a bad plan B.” Gerard replies, looking confident but you can see the annoyance bubbling in his eyes.

“Neither of those are solid careers, boy.”

“Dad, stop.” You whisper harshly and the table falls silent again.

“So, mom, how was work?” You say, hoping you can keep things polite until dinner ends.

“Oh, I’m so glad you asked!” And everything is okay once your mom starts talking, blathering on and on about her co-workers and how underappreciated she is at work. Your dad throws in a few jokes and everything starts to go okay, until your dad ruins it.

“Have you slept with my daughter?”

“Dad!” You can feel the blush burning your face.

“Y/D/N!” You mom cries.

“No, sir.” Gerard replies, brushing his finger along your thigh.

Dinner is pretty quiet after that. You help your mom clear the table and then you walk Gerard out to his car, fingers twined with his. It’s awkward and you can’t help but laugh, standing in the light of a street lamp with your punk boyfriend who your parents still don’t like, your life is starting to feel like a dumb teen movie.

“Sorry about this,”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?”

“Sure it sucks that your parents will never like me but I like you and I will put up with as many awkward dinners as you want.” He leans down and kisses you, lingering and slow. You melt against him, forgetting everything but the feeling of his lips against yours.

“Thanks, Gee.”

“Any time.”


	86. My Best Friend's Brother (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “You go to Mikeys house and meet Mikeys older brother Gerard and Mikey has to leave to go do something important and you and Gerard sorta have a fling. No idea why this came to mind but if you could, I love your work btw <3″  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 882  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Thanks cutie <3
> 
> originally posted: 16 March 16

Mikey is your best friend and has been for awhile now and you’ve been to his house tons of times but this is the first time you’ve met his brother, Gerard. You’re sitting on the couch with Mikey, a movie playing that you can’t remember the name too, while Gerard sits on the kitchen table only just visible without turning your body. He’s unfairly attractive, with dark hair and even darker eyeliner. You watch as his lips wrap around a spoon, blush climbing high on your face.

He looks over at you and winks and you drop your gaze, biting your lip to keep from smiling. When you look back up he’s jumping down from the table and vanishing deeper into the kitchen. Mikey’s phone goes off a few minutes later and he walks off to answer it.

“You must be Mikey’s friend.” Gerard is in the living room now, coming to sit on the couch oddly close to you. His leg is pressed against yours and he’s smirking and you struggle to find words. He smells nice, you note, like sweet coffee.

“Uh, ya, Y/N.”

“Gerard.”

“I know, Mikey talks about you a lot.” You tell him just as Mikey comes back into the room.

“I have to go,”

“Everything okay?” You ask.

“Ya, sorta, I don’t know. Pete says he dropped a bookshelf down some stairs and asked me to come help him. You can stay; I shouldn’t be gone too long.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after her.” Gerard purrs and you shiver.

“I’ll be back!” He calls, closing the front door behind him.

You look over at Gerard and see something in his eyes that makes your stomach twist pleasantly, anticipation building. Your mind is a rush of want, and normally you wouldn’t act on such things with someone you barely know, but when Gerard leans in and his lips are only a breath away from yours you close the distance.

He licks into your mouth, bringing along the taste of something sweet, his tongue tracing every inch of your mouth. You pull up on his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against yours, and he pulls away to toss away the piece of clothing. You run your hands over his chest, feeling the muscle shift beneath your touch. His hands are on the bottom of your shirt, twisting the fabric and waiting for you to let him remove it.

You break away from his lips reluctantly, pulling off your shirt and unhooking your bra. His eyes are lust blown and his lips are red and kiss-slick, looking like he just walked out of your dreams. His hands leave your waist, gliding up your exposed skin and raising goose bumps everywhere he touches. You gasp when he cups yours breasts, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples and leaning in to kiss you again.

He leans over you so you’re on your back and his hips are pressing down into yours. He rolls his hips down into yours and moans deeply, bulge obvious in his too-tight jeans. You move your lips down his neck to suck a dark bruise on his pulse point, knowing everyone will see it.

“Someone’s possessive.” He teases, moving his fingers down to the button on your pants. You nod for him to continue and lift your hips so he can pull off your bottoms.

He crawls down your body and buries his face between your legs, licking your folds and making you cry out. You writhe beneath him, feeling him exploring every inch of your pussy with his mouth. You grip at his hair and whimper his name, already feeling your orgasm twisting in your abdomen. He pushes two fingers into you, going much deeper than you ever could on your own.

“Fuck,” You moan loudly, arching off the sofa. He moans against you and you cry out, coming hard against his mouth.

He licks his lips and moves up to kiss you, tasting of you and him. You moan into his mouth and he works on getting off his pants, probably wishing he hadn’t worn something so impossibly tight. You wrap your legs around his hips and he pushes into you, slowly so you can feel each inch of him. He groans and drops his face to your shoulder, leaving little open mouthed kisses on your skin. You whine and brush your lips against the side of his head, hearing little noises fall from his lips.

“Oh god,” You moan when he hits deep inside of you. His hips pick up the pace and you grip at his back, nails most likely leaving angry crescents in his skin. His lips attack yours once again, rough and dominant and you’re teetering on the edge of orgasm. Slams deep in you and you break the kiss to cry out, coming around him.

His hips give a few more sloppy thrusts before he follows you off the edge, a choked off groan falling from his mouth and fingers digging into your hips. He kisses you softly before dropping his head to your chest, letting you run your fingers through his hair.

“Mikey is gonna kill me,” he giggles and you smile.

“It’ll be out little secret.”

“I love dirty little secrets.” He replies, smirking up at you.


	87. What Are We Waiting For? (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hi can you please write a Cute fluffy Gerard fan fic where you go out to a nice restaurant and he proposes to you in the restaurant. I hope that makes sense XD”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 656  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 16 March 16

You never really go out to nice restaurants, it’s just not your thing and Gerard isn’t a fan of the idea either, which is why him suggesting going someplace fancy surprises you. He says he wants to treat you and you’re not one to argue with nice food and Gerard in nice clothes so you smile and kiss him instead. You get dressed up and spend way too long on your hair, trying to get that one piece to actually behave for once, so Gerard is waiting by the door for you.

“You look lovely.” He says, leaning in to kiss you.

“Me?” You grin. “Have you looked at yourself?”

The car ride is quiet and comfortable, just Gerard humming along to the radio and casting you loving looks. At some point he makes a joke that causes you to snort which then makes him laugh hysterically. You lean over and smack him and he pretends to lose control of the car which only makes you smack him again. You keep laughing and he’s still giggling when you pull into the restaurant parking lot.

He holds your hand as you head into the restaurant and pulls out your chair for you when you get your table. You kick his feet under the table after placing your orders, watching his cheeks colour a faint pink and his feet slide against yours.

“How was work?”

“Very work like.” He replies with a teasing smile.

You laugh and the waiter places dishes in front of you, a plate of something you can’t pronounce but is basically just pasta. You laugh and talk through dinner, stealing bites off each other’s plates and pretending to try and stab him with your fork so he’ll stop. He looks beautiful like this, dressed up and smiling and talking about music. You get lost in his words, watching dreamily as he talks about his art and how he wants a cat.

“You’re cute.” You tell him and he smiles and drops his gaze.

“Remember that time you made me give you a piggyback ride to the car and we both fell over in a puddle?” You laugh and nod, unsure why he’s bringing up such an old memory. “You couldn’t stop laughing and I had to carry you to the car anyway because you couldn’t stop laughing long enough to stand up.”

“We were at the carnival and you had cotton candy in your hair most of the day,” You add and he smiles.

“That was the day I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

You smile and feel your heart bursting with love. You feel frozen in place when he drops to one knee before you, eyes bright and hopeful. He has a little box in his hands and you gasp when he pops it open to show you a beautiful engagement ring.

“I want everyday to be as messy and perfect as that day was,” Tears brim your eyes and you fight the urge to cut him off and just blurt out the answer to the question he has yet to ask. “Y/N, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” You reply, watching with tear-blurred eyes as he slides the ring onto your finger. You laugh and fall forward into his arms, hearing people clapping around you.

“I love you so much,” He says, holding you tight. You press your lips to his, kissing him with all the love words can’t come close to saying. He smiles and breaks the kiss, looking so overjoyed you think he might burst if you say anything else.

“I love you, Gee.”

He stands and pulls you to your feet, both of you grinning like idiots with tear tracks on your cheeks. People nearby congratulate you and the wait staff bring by champagne but you can’t see past Gerard, your fiancé.

Y/N Way has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?


	88. A Love That's So Demanding (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Teasing Gerard while he’s in an interview to the point he has to excuse him self and that’s when you know you’re in trouble and he just sorta drags you to (you choose where) and demands you sort him out or else.”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 653  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 16 March 16

Gerard is in an interview for the billionth time this week and you’re bored out of your mind. Watching him do interviews can be fun, you love hearing him talk about his band and his music, but this interview is pretty mundane and standing off camera is boring. Gerard’s eyes flick over to you and you wink, watching him smirk before looking back to the interviewer. You have an earpiece and can talk to him if you want, even though he can’t respond, and no one else can hear you. You cover up your giggles before pressing on the earpiece so you can talk to him.

“Hey baby,” You mumble and you see him smile. “I have a surprise for you later. It involves me kissing every inch of your body until you’re a mess of want.”

You see a blush rise on his cheeks and his fist clench on his thigh. You grin, actually starting to have fun.

“I’m gonna kiss down your chest, swirling my tongue over your nipples,” You go on, watching him shift in his seat. “I’ll leave hickeys on your hips and nuzzle against your aching cock.” You hum and his eyes shoot to you for a brief moment, lust burning in his gaze.

You hum and go on, wanting to see how far he’ll let you go. “Just thinking about it makes me so wet,” You moan softly and watch as his jaw clenches.

“Are you hard for me, baby?” You purr and he nods once, doing his best to hide his situation. You bite at your lip, loving watching him get so frustrated.

“I bet I can make you cum in your pants.” You giggle. “Just talking about sucking your cock, your big cock that splits my lips, always has you so hard.” You see him clench his fist tight, saying something to the interviewer and then he’s advancing towards you.

“Oh shit.” You breathe.

“Come on,” he grabs your hand and drags you away from the interview and into a nearby bathroom. His lips are on yours the second the door closes, needy and desperate.

“We don’t have much time.” You tell him, pulling away for need of oxygen.

“Then you better be quick.” He replies with a smirk. “You had to do this during an interview so now you have to fix it.” His tone is dead serious and you shiver at the demanding edge to his words.

You drop to your knees and yank down his pants, freeing his cock. You look up at him and smile, gripping his cock and hearing him moan. Precum is already beading at the head and you spread it over him, pumping him until his hips try and fuck your fist.

“Easy tiger,” You purr, leaning in to kiss the head. His hips jump and you push him back against the counter, keeping him still.

You take him in your mouth slowly, feeling him tangle his fingers in your hair. He moans loudly and his hips jump, shoving him deeper into your mouth. He hits the back of your throat and you moan around him, feeling him shaking under your hands. You drag your tongue along the underside of his length, tracing along the veins.

“Fuck,” he groans, lips parted and eyebrows drawn together. You release his hip with one hand so you can pump what won’t fit in your mouth, moving your head and hand in time with one another. He gives a choked off groan of your name when he comes, fingers tightening in your hair and his head tossed back.

You swallow and pull off, leaving a kiss to his cock before standing up. He pulls you close and kisses you deeply, a demanding promise in his lips. He yanks up his pants and turns to leave, a smirk playing on his lips when he speaks

“I have a punishment for you later, sweetheart.”


	89. A Love That's So Demanding Part 2 (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ppl had commented on part 1 saying there should be a part 2 so here it is  
Warnings: Orgasm delay/denial  
Word Count: 839  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female
> 
> originally posted: 14 April 16

Gerard gives no sign that he remembers his punishment as he helps you cook dinner and then as you watch movies well into the night. You think you’re off the hook, although you don’t really want to be, until Gerard is closing your bedroom door and smirking at you like he’s fucking you without touching you. You shiver and he advances, pulling you close and smashing your mouths together. The kiss is biting and passionate and you think you’re turning to jelly in his arms. He’s ending the kiss just as suddenly as it started, yanking off your shirt and guiding you to lie on the bed. He slips off your bottoms and leaves kisses along your thighs, making you squirm.

Your chest rises and falls with laboured breathes as he breathes against your core, his eyes blown black and full of hunger. Your hips jump when he licks a stripe up your folds and he pushes you back down, fingers digging into your hips. You reach down and tangle your fingers in his hair, moaning as his tongue explores every inch of you with slow and deliberate licks. Your heels dig into the mattress and you throw your head back, moaning loudly as Gerard teases your clit and groans against you.

You orgasm is twisting tight and you can see white begin to blur the edges of your vision. You’re so close, your breathing getting higher and your moans louder, when Gerard moves away and nips at your thighs again. You curse, panting as you come back down.

“You don’t get to come until I say so.” He says huskily and you groan.

“Come on, Gee,” You whine and he smirks, lips wet with your juices.

“This is your punishment, sweetheart.” He replies before kissing up your body, lips and fingers trailing across your skin like teasing butterflies.

His lips meet yours and you moan at the taste of yourself on his tongue. He pins your wrists to the bed before you touch him, biting at your lips and then soothing them with kisses. His mouth drags along your jaw and neck, leaving hickeys and bites in his wake and you keen and arch. You’re desperate, aching for Gerard to fill you.

One of his hands releases your wrist to trail down your body and between your folds as he kisses you, making you gasp into his mouth. His fingers are quick and you can feel your orgasm fast approaching as Gerard pushes two fingers into you. You arch and he latches his lips onto your neck. He pumps in and out of you, making sure to curl his fingers against your g-spot to make you moan his name.

“_Please_,” You beg and he lifts his head, his fingers still dragging you towards the edge.

“Are you close, baby?” He purrs and you nod frantically. His fingers leave you and you whimper, once again helpless as your orgasm edges away from you.

“I hate you,” You whine and Gerard kisses you softly.

“Next time don’t tease me during an interview.” You pull your wrist free of his hand and you cup his face, keeping his lips against yours. You kiss him desperately, not pulling away until your lungs burn for oxygen. You grin and flip Gerard over before he can stop you, giving you control.

“I thought I was in charge.” He says, hands on your hips and a smile on his face.

“You love it when I’m on top.” You reply and he doesn’t argue.

You yank off his shirt and kiss along his chest, leaving hickeys on his collar bones. He watches with half lidded eyes as you pull off his bottoms before straddling him again. You lean down and kiss him slowly, making him moan into your mouth before you pull away. You sink down on his cock and you both gasp and moan, gripping at each other as you start to move. You’re not gonna last and you tell Gerard so, moaning when his hips thrust up just as you’re going back down.

“It’s okay, baby.” He pants, hand in your hair as he drags your lips back to his. “Neither am I.”

“Shit,” You groan when he hits your g-spot, pleasure sparking behind your eyes. “Gee, I’m so close.” You whine and he curses, gripping you hips as he helps you move faster.

“Come for me,” He instructs, voice strained and you cry out his name when you come around him. He comes not long after, his eyes rolling back as he gives a choked off groan. You bury your face in his neck and breath heavily, twitches of pleasure still rolling through you.

You hum and when he kisses your temple, rolling you over so you’re lying beside one another. You cuddle as close to him as you can, letting your fingers trace nonsense words and patterns across his skin as you both come down.

“I love you.” He mumbles and you kiss the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too.”


	90. Young And Loaded (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Going to like a drive in movie sorts thing in the Trans AM with Party Poison and the two of you end up making out in the car, maybe even some smut? After all it would just literally be you two the only ones there.”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 912  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard/Party Poison x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 15 March 16

Normal things don’t really exist anymore, like grocery stores and movie theatres, but there is one thing way out in the middle of fucking nowhere that makes you think that maybe there still are things like that. It’s an old drive in and it’s stuck on one really old movie that no one remembers the name too anymore because it only plays the middle of the movie on repeat. It’s black and white and kinda boring but Party always takes you when there’s a lull in activity in the Zones and Battery City and you always tease him that he’s taking you on the same date over and over.

“You’d think you’d have a more creative idea eventually.” You tell him, a woman crying on the screen.

“I will,” He replies, looking over at you with a teasing smile.

“Then tell me,” You begin, “What would this other date be like?”

“Well it would start with a movie,” You roll your eyes in amusement, “and end with you in my bed.”

“Oh really?” You reply. “I don’t know, it would only be our second date.”

“Nope, it would be our second original date, it would be our like 80th actual date.” He replies and you hum in agreement.

“Okay, go on.”

“We’d watch something in colour, beginning to end, that’s stupid and romantic.”

“What about the fighting and the explosions?” You ask and he shrugs.

“We’ve seen enough of that.”

“Even explosions?” You ask and he laughs.

“Okay, I can always do with more explosions.”

“Good, because I have a great way to make you see explosions behind your eyes.” You see him smirk and your heart does a flip.

You climb into his lap, steering wheel digging into your back and knees pushing against the seat on each side of his hips. His lips are on yours, soft and gliding gently. You open your mouth to his probing tongue and moan at the taste of him, something smoky and dark. He kisses like it’s his favourite thing in the world, searching out and tasting every inch of your mouth and finding all the spots that make you keen and grip at his jacket.

His fingers run through your hair, gently pulling the strands as his lips travel down your jaw and neck. You tilt your head to expose your neck, sighing at the feeling of his lips on your skin. He’d addicting, the feel of him, the taste of him, the noises he makes, you could waste the days away just like this. His lips find yours again, kissing you until there is no air in your lungs.

“Party,” You mumble against his lips, need obvious in your voice. You leave a lingering kiss on his lips before climbing into the back of the trans am. He follows, looking a little dazed, and he attacks your mouth with desperate kisses.

“Go on,” You tell him, pulling your shirt over your head and then doing the same to him. You kiss along his chest as he talks, listening to the little hitches in his breath.

“I’d buy you popcorn, with lots of butter,” You continues, “And we’d sit in the back like teenagers and afterwards-Oh shit!” He moans, your teeth scraping along his chest and your hand pressing against his bulge. You pull away and smile at him.

“Keep going,”

“Fuck, um, after the movie I’d hold your hand and you’d try and quiz me on the movie even though you know I was only looking at you the entire time.” His words turn into a groan, his hips trying to move against your hand. You trail hickeys up his neck and nibble at his ear, feeling his hands squeeze your ass.

“I’m liking this date, tell me more.” You mumble and he nods, eyes wild and lust fogged.

“I’d take you to my place, wherever the fuck that is,” He chuckles and you pop the button his jeans. He falls on his back and lifts his hips so you can shimmy off his pants and let his aching cock spring free.

“I bet you’d have an apartment, cozy and full of way too many dirty dishes.” You laugh and he nods.

“We wouldn’t be able to keep our hands off each other,”

“That’s for damn sure,” You reply, watching his eyes roll back and a moan get ripped from his throat when you swallow him down.

“Fucking hell, Y/N.” He pants, blunt nails scratching at the seats. You swirl your tongue around his head and moan, hearing him curse at the vibrations.

“I’d fuck you on a real mattress,” He groans, on his elbows so he can watch you bobbing your head.

“You wouldn’t be able to-fuck!-walk the next morning.”

You grip his hips and press him down and hear him groan in frustration, so close but not there yet. Your teeth scrape along his shaft and then you sooth it with your tongue, swallowing around him and tasting precum. He’s anything but quiet, words dissolved into endless moans and curses that have you whimpering and wet.

He comes with a moan of your name, face twisted in pleasure and chest heaving. You pull off with a pop and smile at him; he smiles in return before pulling you up his body so he can kiss you.

“I’d tell you I love you.” He says and your heart stumbled in your chest.

“I can’t wait,” You reply softly, kissing him again.


	91. Do It Now And Do It Loud (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Having rough sex with Gerard backstage (desolation row)”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 530  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 14 March 16

You’re backstage and the crowd is getting restless, screaming out for Gerard. You know he should go out before things get out of hand but you can’t think past his lips on yours. He’s biting and keeping you pressed tight against a wall, arousal pressing insistently against your hip. He growls into your mouth and nips your lip, drawing blood. You hiss and he smirks, hands sliding down your body and sending shivers up your spine.

The crowd is loud, pounding against your skull but you can’t take your eyes off of Gerard, eyes dark and lips red and kiss-slick. The band must be wondering where he is but the thought of them coming looking for you doesn’t make you stop, rather you grab at his belt and feel him slowly jerk his hips against yours. It’s stupid that he’s even wearing pants, what with the giant holes in them anyway, and you kiss the words into his neck.

He shoves down your bottoms and rubs his fingers against your cloth covered pussy roughly, making you moan and grip at his hair, yanking the dark strands. He kisses you again, deep and dominate and you whine for more. You gasp when he picks you up, legs around his waist, and digs his fingers into your hips hard enough to leave bruises. You mind is fogged with lust, begging him to fuck you and moaning when he smirks in response.

His lips attack your neck, sucking hickeys down to your collar bone and then scraping his teeth back up to your jaw. You moan his name and you hear a tearing sound, now bare below the waist. He keeps you pressed against the door and drops his pants, kissing you with clashing teeth and searching tongues when he slams into you. You moan loudly into his mouth, clawing at his leather covered back.

His pace is brutal, fast and deep and he aims for your g-spot like it’s the only thing in the world. Every nerve in your body is exploding with pleasure, toes curling and eyes rolling back in your head. Your orgasm is like a freight train speeding towards you and you can’t keep quiet.

“Gee!” You cry and he groans, sliding his hand up your shirt to grab and play with your breasts.

He’s panting, on edge, and you slam your lips against his. You come with a cry, squeezing around him and making him curse. He continues to fuck into you, rhythm rough and sloppy, and you moan with each movement of his hips. His eyes are blown black and every time he kisses you his mouth drops open in a moan, sometimes your name and sometimes just loud noises that will haunt your dreams.

“Y/N!” He groans, pushing deep into you and slamming your back into the wall when he comes. He bites at your neck before pulling out and your mind goes dizzy.

“Sounds like I should get out there.” He says, pulling up his pants and doing that little hoping dance when his jeans are too tight. You stand there trying to catch your breath and he winks at you, walking away all cocky like.


	92. We Are The Dream (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “I know your not taking requests but if you are can you write a Gerard fan fic where you find out your pregnant and he’s excited to be a dad and stuff? Really fluffy plz”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 449  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Next time don’t send it until my requests are actually open, okay love? thank you. Now, i hope you like it ^-^
> 
> originally posted: 12 March 16

You’ve known for a week now, that you’re pregnant, but you haven’t told Gerard. You don’t know why really, maybe you’re scared or maybe you just don’t know how. Both are true actually. You pace near your bedroom door, trying to decide whether now is a good time and repeatedly talking yourself out of it the moment you start to walk into the room. You don’t know why this is so hard, you’re married and you’re in love, there’s no reason why Gerard wouldn’t be just as ecstatic as you are about this. You take a deep breath and walk out into the room, finding Gerard on the couch with his eyes glued to the television.

“Gee?” You ask, sitting on the couch beside him. He turns away from the television and smiles at you. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, babe?” He asks, worry tinting his words.

“I-uh,” You drop your gaze and fiddling with your hands, unsure how to say it. Should you just blurt it out? You can’t help but wonder if he’ll even be happy, if he’ll even want you to keep it. You take a shuddering breath and try to calm your nerves.

“You’re starting to worry me.” He says, taking your hands in his. “You can tell me, Y/N.”

“I’m pregnant.” You blurt out, looking at him with wide eyes.

“You’re pregnant?” He grins at you and can’t stop the laugh that bubbles up.

“Ya, we’re gonna be parents.” Relief floods your words and the knot in your chest unwinds, leaving you to the feeling you had when you first found out-the happiest you’ve ever felt.

He laughs and pulls you into his arms, holding you tight. He pulls away, grinning like a fool and you feel tears building in your eyes. He peppers your face with kisses before placing his hands on your stomach, eyes shining with unshed tears of his own.

“We’re having a baby!” He rambles, looking at you like you’re a goddess.

“A little you,” You reply, grinning at his excitement.

“And a little of you too.” He adds, leaning in to kiss you softly. You smile into the kiss and it’s broken when he smiles too, both of you giggling like teenagers in the back of a movie theatre.

“I’m gonna be a dad.” He says, sounding almost in awe of the situation. You nod happily and lean into him, feeling him wrap his arms around you and keep you close.

“An amazing dad.” You sigh and he places his hand on your stomach again, rubbing soothing circles.

“I can’t wait.” He nuzzles against the side of your face and you smile, feeling completely content.


	93. Sound Of Love-Notes (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hesitant Alien Gee, where Gerard gives the reader nice and sweet oral”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 596  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 11 March 16

You’re waiting for him back stage, huge grin lighting up your face. His orange hair is sweaty and he looks like he might die if he stays in that suit any longer but his smile is so bright the sun would be ashamed to rise and be. He wraps you in his arms and lifts you off the ground, spinning you in circles and making you laugh. People walk by and smile at the pair of you, looking like teenagers in love rather than adults. He puts you down and peppers your face in kisses.

“You were amazing, babe.” You tell him and he nods, suddenly looking a little unsure.

“Even without the guys?”

You nod, knowing he’s still a little lost since the breakup. “Even without the guys.”

You take his hand and lead him away from the stage, the last of the audience screaming fading into background noise. You lock the door to his dressing room and shove off his jacket and loosen his tie, Gerard watching you with soft eyes as you do so.

“I forgot flowers,” You tell him with a smile. “And since this is your show you need something congratulatory now that it’s over.” He chuckles at that.

“I love you,” he says and you kiss him, slow and deep and full of promise. He picks you up and drops you in his chair, keeping his lips on yours. You bite your lip when he pulls away, pulling down your bottoms and kissing up your legs.

“This was supposed to be about you.” You tell him, his teeth nipping your inner thigh.

“And _I_ want to make you feel good.” He replies, looking up at you with a smile and bright eyes.

He kisses your inner thigh before lifting your leg over his shoulder and motioning for you to do the same with the other one. You bite your lip when he licks a stripe over your wet folds, fingers on your hips and pushing you closer to his face. You gasp when he presses his tongue against your clit, sparks of pleasure shooting all over your body.

“Fuck, I love the way you taste.” He hums, circling your opening with his tongue. You moan and grip at his hair, feeling the colourful strands slip through your fingers.

“Gee,” You whine, curling your toes and gripping the chair with the hand not in his hair. He moans against you, vibrations stimulating your clit and making you arch and cry out. The coil is twisting tight but you need more and you whimper for him. His fingers come into play, pushing two into you and curl them against your g-spot.

You groan and throw your head back, white hot pleasure burning in your vision. You come when he takes your clit between his lips and brushes his fingers against your g-spot again, everything becoming too much and you cry out his name. He licks up your juices before looking up at you with a wet grin and you smile back, chest heaving.

“You’re beautiful,” He tells you, standing and leaning down to press his lips to yours. You can taste yourself on his tongue, mixing with the flavour of him and you smile into the kiss.

You run your fingers through his hair and leave little kisses across his cheek, jaw and nose. He’s smiling and blushing and you can’t help the love you feel bursting in your chest.

“I love you.” You mumble and he bumps his nose with yours, both of you smiling stupidly.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


	94. In A Bullet's Embrace (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “hi! can you please write a danger days au with gee selfharming in it, loosely based on a playlist of trade mistakes by panic!, say something all time low cover, and novacaine by fall out boy? thank you! <3″  
Warnings: Self harm  
Word Count: 850  
Pairing: could be read as Gerard x Reader or Gen  
A/N: Okay I tried my best to make references to all the songs, hope you like it love ^-^
> 
> originally posted: 10 March 16

The world is numb, filled with Novocaine, stuck on life support. Every second the zones continue to crumble and BLI continues to win, every day The Killjoys keep going on pretending that they can still win but they’re just as numb as the world around them. Everything is numb, from the clouds in the sky to the hearts in your chests. It’s a wonder anyone is still moving, why haven’t they just given up? Said goodbye and walked away?

Of course you can break through the black and white, the numbness, with a slice of silver that draws a line of red. And it’s really no wonder why he ends up here again, standing in front of the sink that has no running water, a blade in his hand and nothing but pain in his eyes. He presses it between two scars, long since healed, and quickly slashes it across his skin. Blood beads on the cut, not deep enough but it doesn’t have to be deep to add colour to this newspaper world.

Party almost smiles realizing his hair matches the colour that now paints his skin but it would be a hallow laugh and he remains silent. He doesn’t cry, just watches as he paints across his skin, like magic, silver to red. He tries to stop himself but he soon finds his arm now covered in fresh cuts, red and angry, paintbrush lines drawn in cherry blue. A knock at the door startles him and he drops the blade, red splattering the tile.

“Party?” Your voice is like a wakeup call, making him shove the blade into his pocket and yank on his jacket. He hisses softly at the slide of leather against his arm but otherwise gives away no sign that he’s hurt, that he’s cracked and broken at his own hand.

The door swings open and Party looks at you with a blank face before smirking and leaning against the doorway. You know something’s off, you don’t know what or how but you know something is wrong.

“You okay?”

“Ya, of course.” He tries to move past you but you grab his arm and he faces you, sparks of pain shooting through his eyes and worry pools in yours.

“You’re lying.” You start pushing off his jacket but he keeps stopping you. “If you got hit I need to see, Jet can help.” You explain.

“Stop!” He snaps, stepping away from you. “I’m fine!”

You nod silently and he storms away, leaving you alone with a dark pit in your stomach.

–

Party lies in bed, moon forcing its way through the paper-covered window. His mind is racing, jumping from BLI to the zones to you and back to BLI. Is there even a point anymore? To fighting? To saving the world? He’s starting to doubt it, starting to really understand why suicide rates are through the fucking roofs ever since the world fell to BLI. Maybe they should just get it over with, go out with a bang and hopefully take out BLI with them.

“You awake?” Your voice is in his doorway, moonlight only hitting your legs so your face remains shrouded in darkness.

“I may never sleep tonight,” The words fall from his lips without thought, voice small and you can hear the fear he never shows. You move across his room, door falling shut behind you, and you crawl into bed beside him. Both of you lay perfectly still, just listening to each other breath and waiting for one of you to say something-anything.

“What’s wrong, Party?” You finally ask and he sighs, walls crumbling when you take his hand in yours.

“I’m feeling so small,” He starts, voice soft and almost swallowed by the darkness around you. “I feel marooned in this body and…if I could trade my mistakes,” He chuckles sadly and your chest tightens. “Don’t mind me; I’m just a son of a gun.”

“You’re still learning, Party, you’ll stumble and fall but you’ll be okay.”

“I don’t feel anything anymore, I’m numb and useless, a puzzle you’ll never solve.”

“That’s because you don’t want to be solved, you have to let us in if you want our help.” You explain softly, looking over at him and seeing his hazel eyes brightened by the moon. He looks so open and vulnerable and you know he wants to run, to laugh all of this off and pull up the armour he keeps around his heart but something’s stopping him. He wants your help; he just doesn’t know how to ask.

“Okay,” His breathing shutters and you squeeze his hand, heart stuttering when he squeezes back.

“Are you going to tell me what happened in the hallway earlier?”

“Not yet.”

“Okay, but I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”

You stay silent, watching the moon cast shadows around the room until your eyes slip shut. Party falls asleep first, pulling you into his side and keeping you in his embrace. He’s warm and comforting and you find yourself nodding off to the sound of his heartbeat.


	95. Mama (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hey can u write some smut where your riding Gerard or whatever and his parents walk in? Idk that sounded awkward just something along those lines :)”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 524  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Awkward… Okay so I thought about basement Au but then it turned into maybe just staying in the basement of his parents house after tour or something? idk. it got p fluffy tho
> 
> originally posted: 9 March 16

The room smells like sweat sex, the sounds of skin slapping skin fill the room. You nails scratch his chest, drawing little red lines across his pale skin. You’re right on the edge, teetering on orgasm and you know he is too. His face is twisted in pleasure, hair sweat slick and mouth wet and open and you know you’ve never seen anything more beautiful.

“Gerard!” You moan loudly, head tossed back as you bounce on his dick. He digs his fingers into your hips, helping you ride him by lifting you and slamming you back down. He hits your g-spot with each thrust and you can’t stop the loud cries and moan that tumble from your mouth and it sounds like neither can he.

“Oh fuck!” He curses, slamming you down hard. You whine and try to move fast but he keeps you at a steady pace, whimpers and groans dropping from his kiss-swollen lips.

“Gerard?” A voice cuts through the noise and you freeze, looking over your shoulder at the now open door. His mom is standing there, looking like she’s gone as pale as Gerard in the Helena music video. You squeal and climb off his lap clumsily, yanking the covers over your body.

Gerard looks just as frozen as his mom, barely responding when you toss part of the blanket over his now uninterested cock.

“I heard some noise and, um, well, dinner will be ready soon.” She ducks her head and rushes from the room, slamming the door behind her.

“I’m so dead,” Gerard chuckles, dropping his head to the mattress.

“Fucking hell,” You laugh, looking at him with amusement from where you sit. “Gonna be an awkward family dinner.”

He laughs and pulls you down on top of him, kissing you soundly. “Understatement.”

“Get dressed, we can watch Star Wars until your family goes to bed and we can sneak up and eat leftovers.”

He kisses you again, humming in agreement. “Don’t think she’ll send Mikey to get us?”

“I think she’ll be okay if we choose to stay down here.”

“Great, now put on your pants because I am not going to fuck you now, no matter how frustrated I am.” You laugh and climb off the bed, searching around the piles off clothes for one of his clean shirts.

“You sure?” He smirks at you and you roll your eyes, pulling on a shirt and a pair of his sweatpants. “Get a move on, Way!” You laugh and he jumps from the bed, tackling you and spinning you around in his arms. “Put me down!” You laugh and he places you on the ground but keeps his arms locked around you.

“Only if you kiss me.”

“I don’t know,” You smile, poking him in the chest. “Still thinking about your mom’s horrified face and every sexual part of me has died for the moment.”

“Just a kiss, babe.” He taunts, and you roll your eyes. You lean in to kiss him but pull back at the last second, escaping his arms and running from the room.

“Y/N!” He calls, running after you.

“Pants!” You call back.


	96. My Perfect Stranger (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “I was thinking of one with Gerard and Lindsey have gotten a divorce and Gerard was taking Bandit to a mall or something and she runs off and the reader finds her and returns her to him and they go on a date or something along those lines. It sounded cuter in my head lol. I understand if you don’t wanna do it boo xxx”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 587  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: omg v cute request! (okay I know Bandit is like 9 now but I’m going with she’s 6ish here and Gerard is still in his Hesitant Alien phase)
> 
> originally posted: 7 March 16

The mall is crowded, people rushing past and faces begin to blur. You aren’t paying much attention and suddenly a small child is almost knocking you off your feet. You grunt and look down to see a terrified little girl looking up at you with wide eyes. You look around quickly, checking to see if there are parents nearby but no one is paying the girl any mind. You kneel down so you can hear her better in the crowd.

“Where are your parents?” You ask calmly despite the storm of worry building in your stomach.

“My dad was,” She sounds really scared and you take her hand in comfort. “He was here but, uh, I lost him.”

“Well, let’s go find him ya?” She nods happily and you stand up, keeping her hand in yours. She described her dad as having orange hair and that was really all you needed. He should be easy to find even on a busy day like today.

You walk through the mall, crowds beginning to thin out as the little girl-Bandit she tell you-talks about her dad being an alien and her friends and all her favourite things. She’s actually very cute, very social and doing her best to make you smile. She starts walking so she’ll only step on the black tiles on the checkered tile floor and you laugh and copy her.

“The white ones are lava!” She explains, jumping across white tiles and almost slipping and falling over. You almost forget that you’re looking for someone, just watching with amusement as Bandit hops off ahead of you.

“Hurry up, Y/N!” She calls back to you, large grin on her face.

People are passing by; looking at Bandit with amusement and you can only imagine the state her father must be in. You catch up to her and ask her about her family while you look around for orange hair.

“My mommy and daddy don’t live together anymore,” She tells you, reaching out to take your hand.

“Oh,” You weren’t expecting that, maybe a story about her cats that she loves to talk about, but not something so serious.

“Do you like jellybeans?” And just like that she sounds like a normal six year old again.

It’s about ten minutes later when you see the orange hair, looking frantic as he spins in circles shouting for his daughter. You release Bandit’s hand and the little girl rushes up to her dad who wraps her in the tightest bear hug ever. You walk over, a little unsure of what to say but Bandit takes care of that.

“Daddy, this is my friend!” She smiles at you and her dad looks at you gratefully, standing up with Bandit in his arms.

“Thank you so much for finding her,” He tells you, relief flooding his voice. Your heart thuds in your chest, painfully aware of how attractive he is and that he’s smiling at you.

“Y/N.” You tell him. “And I’m just glad we found you.”

“Gerard,” He replies.

“Can Y/N come over and play?” Bandit asks, and you blush quickly explaining that you actually have to go.

“Oh, well, if you’re not busy Friday we’d love to have you over for dinner.” He offers, smiling shyly and you know you’re gonna melt the second you’re alone.

“That sounds nice,” You agree and Bandit cheers.

“I’ll text you the details,” he says and you blush, knowing he’s just asking for your number-which you program into his phone happily.

“I can’t wait,”


	97. In A World Of Bad Dreams (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can we have vampire Gerard smut? Because just vampire Gerard is like damn.”  
Warnings: Blood play (i kinda had to when you said vampire…)  
Word Count: 1,675  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: As you wish nonnie
> 
> originally posted: 7 March 16

He’s pale, beyond pale actually, so much so that he actually glows in the moonlight that comes in from your window. He’s smirking with deathly pale lips and fangs poking out like secret knives. His hair is dark, a stark contrast to his skin but a perfect match to his suit. His tie is red and you have to wonder if he picked it because the colour matches that of blood so well.

Vampires don’t sparkle nor do they drink the blood of every helpless person they find, but they do bite. You can still feel the scars on your neck from the last time you saw him, when he was broken and alone and so very desperate. You had offered yourself up as a blood supply and after he drank he stayed and you talked and he hid under your blanket when the sun rose and bled in through the windows. He was gone when you got back from work, no note or anything and you never admitted how devastated you really were.

Now it’s nearly two years later and here he is, looking as charming and dead as a vampire king. You shift on your feet and he remains still in your doorway, not saying a word but still looking at you with the same interest and affection he had all those years before.

“Why are you here?” You ask, almost afraid breaking the silence will chase him away.

“I didn’t know where else to go.” He replies, smirk falling into a frown. “You’re the only one left.”

“I don’t understand.” You mumble.

“I had a nest; I was the leader but they all…” He takes a breath and you wonder if it’s just for show-a habit from when he was alive-because the dead don’t breathe.

“Come in,” You invite; stepping aside and letting him walk into your apartment.

He’s different, the same man but looking like the weight of the world was placed on his shoulders. He isn’t dying (can vampires die or would they just keep starving forever?) but he looks like he wishes he was. It’s obvious he’s lost so much, everyone in his nest and perhaps even more. You aren’t sure why he came to you but something in your heart is happy he did, something that wants to lie in bed with him all night and talk about things that don’t even matter and everything that does. It’s a stupid thought, wanting a relationship with a vampire. It’s stupid to think he’ll let you care, that he’ll stay. But sometimes you have to be stupid.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You ask, pulling on the sleeves of your shirt nervously.

“No.” He replies, looking around the room like he’s trying to memorize it while you’re trying to do the same to him.

“Then why are you here?” You take a step towards him and place your hand on his back, only to find yourself pinned against the nearest wall. Vampires really are fast, you’ll give them that.

“For you.” He replies, smirk finding his face once again. You fight away the smile that wants to take over your face and instead you tilt your neck for him, feeling your heart rate pick up when his fangs show themselves.

You close your eyes when his fangs scrape along your pulse point, biting into your lip when his fangs pierce your skin. He keeps you pressed against the wall, hands on your waist as he drinks the blood that’s now pouring from your neck. He doesn’t spend long there, lips moving down and smearing your blood along your skin. Suddenly his lips are on yours, tasting of smoke and the metallic tang from your blood. He licks into your mouth, drawing keening noises from your lips. Your fingers grip at his jacket, keeping him close as you taste every corner of his cold mouth.

He pulls away, moving back to your neck and licking the blood that now stains your skins. You shove at his jacket and he lets you toss it to the floor. You run your hands up his arms, feeling the hidden muscle beneath the black fabric. He brings his lips back to yours and you can feel his fangs, sharp and prodding against your lips.

He’s holding back, you can feel it in his muscles-tense and still. He wants to bite you again, wants to leave bloodied marks all over your body that will scar and you almost feel tempted to let him. Really tempted. He growls against your mouth, pressing you hard against the wall and you are reminded of all that raw power he has burning beneath his skin. You shiver and lift up your arms, letting him pull off your top to reveal your bare skin that’s flushed and burning with arousal.

His hands caress your newly revealed skin, seemingly fascinated with its warmth and blushing colour. You arch into his touch, watching his eyes darken with each touch he leaves on your arms, breasts, and sides. You see something hungry and feral flash across his face and a dark twisted part of you aches to see it again, see what it’ll do to you.

Your fingers start popping the buttons on his shirt and loosening his tie, making quick work to reveal his pale chest. You rest your hands on his chest and are met with, once again, the chilling feeling of death. You want to warm him, help him feel alive, so you attack his mouth again while working to shimmy off your pyjama bottoms. You think for a moment that he’s smiling against your lips but before you can really notice he’s lifting you off your feet and carrying you to the bedroom and tossing you onto the duvet. He’s on top of you the next second, pants and briefs left on your bedroom floor.

He’s kissing you, the taste of blood still obvious on his tongue. You cup his face and almost smile when he growls again, pressing his hips down against yours. You moan into his mouth at the same time he groans.

“You’re beautiful,” You mumble, looking up at his dark eyes. He frowns at your words and you glide your fingers back into his hair.

“I’m a monster.”

“No,” You give him a soft smile. “You’re a light in a world of bad dreams.” He looks a little dumbfounded by yours words but quickly shakes them off, kissing you deeply and grinding his hips down against yours.

You hear him tear your panties and he tosses the remains behind him. You raise a brow, tempted to tell him he owes you a new pair but he’s kissing you again and you forget whatever it was you were going to say. His fingers move down your body, slowly so he can feel every inch of warmth, and stopping once he reaches your wet folds. His fingers are cold and you jump at the feeling of them against your core and you moan when he pushes them into you.

“Please,” you whine, hips trying to rise off the bed but he has you pinned down with his body. He smirks down at you, fingers picking up speed and your hands grip at his arms and back, trying to find purchase as the coil in your abdomen begins to tighten.

He bends his fingers, pushing deep and hitting your g-spot perfectly. You cry out and toss your head back, coming around his fingers. He licks his fingers clean and you pull his lips back to yours, wrapping your legs around his hips.

“I need you,” You tell him, pouring all the emotions you shouldn’t feel and are too afraid to say into your kiss.

He pushes in slowly, moaning into your mouth and digging his blunt nails into your skin. His pace is deep and slow, hitting all the perfect places inside of you. He looks wild and desperate, eyes blown black and dark hair sweat slick and sticking up from your fingers running through it. You whimper when he picks up his pace, slowly losing his control. You can still feel the blood on your neck and you know he wants more, needs it.

“Bite me,” You say and his eyes go wide, unsure if he should. “_Please_,”

He swallows and buries his face in your neck, making a new set of deep bites and sucking the blood from your wound. Your head blurs and all you can focus on is him inside of you and the smell of blood that now fills the air. He loses his control then, slamming into you and licking up the blood that drips down your neck and threatens to stain your sheets. Your nails claw down his back and your moan his name, coming hard and hearing him moan your name in response when he tumbles off the edge after you.

He forces himself away from your neck and presses his lips to yours, kissing you lazily. You smile into the kiss and he moves back, pulling out and falling onto the bed beside you. You look over at him and find him watching you, something far off yet soft in his eyes.

“Will you stay?” You ask, feeling guilty for asking.

“I have to leave before the sun comes up.” He replies and you can actually feel yourself itching to cuddle close to him. You nod in understanding, trying not to let your disappointment show. You find yourself being pulled into his side, shivering at the feeling of his cold skin but smiling and resting your head on his chest anyway.

You try to imagine a heartbeat beneath your ear, try to imagine heat and colour to his skin and life in his eyes. You try to imagine him being alive, having a future with him but it all falls apart when you once again smell your own blood. You close your eyes, letting exhaustion take over and ignore your heart cracking.

He’s gone when you wake up.


	98. In A World Of Bad Dreams Part 2 (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “I know requests are closed but I really need a part 2 for “In A World Of Bad Dreams” omg!!!!!”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 1,356  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 13 March 16

You reach up and touch the scars on your neck, still sensitive after so long. You haven’t seen him in months, always hoping he’ll show up at your door but never getting so lucky. It’s odd how much he’s effected your life despite the fact that you’ve only met twice, you know him so well and you feel like he knows you even better but you can’t help but feel like you’re strangers. What else would you call him? A friend? Your vampire lover who only stops by every few years? You don’t like either of those options.

“Y/N!” Your friend swivels into your chair, knocking you from your thoughts. You blink at your computer screen, work barely touched, and then over to your friend who’s looking at you knowingly. “Still thinking about that mystery guy you won’t tell me about?”

“It’s hard to get him out of my head, ya know?” You mumble and they shrug.

“Nope, I never fuck hot guys and then let them leave without getting his number.”

“That’s because you don’t fuck hot guys.”

“You’re right, my boyfriend might get pissy about that but,” They shrug and roll their chair away back to their desk.

You drop your head into your hands and try to avoid all thoughts of Gerard, hoping you’ll forget all about him soon. It’s not like you were pining over him for those two years between visits or anything, right? And so what if you were? It’s just because you never got closure but you’re not gonna let that stop you this time, you’re gonna forget him and move on. You groan, that seems so difficult.

The work day ticks by slowly, the sun setting and people starting to file out of the building. Your friend waves goodbye, always knowing you like to stay late so you don’t have to go home to an empty apartment. Your boss leaves you alone in the office, reminding you that you need to leave before the security locks up the building.

You’re in the backroom, filing away some copies you made, when you hear someone in the office. You spin around, the sound of someone walking between the cubicles unmistakable to your ears. You creep out and peak out into the main room, seeing now one around. You want to wave it off, tell yourself it was nothing, and just go home but you can’t.

“Hello?” You call out, walking further into the room. You see movement in the kitchen, light still on from when you ate dinner an hour ago. You creep over and peer inside, seeing a dark haired man looking through the fridge.

“Gee?” You stand in the doorway and he turns around, looking at you with an expression anyone else would consider guarded but you can see how nervous he is. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know,” He replies, kicking the fridge closed as you walk up to him. He looks the same as he did months ago but even more exhausted-if that’s possible-and your heart aches.

“If you wanted to see me you could have just stopped by any time during these past few months.” You reply, unable to help the taste of bitterness in your words.

“I know, I just couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I care about you.” The words sound foreign on his tongue and from the look on his face you can tell he isn’t sure what he’s saying, just that he needs to say it.

“I don’t understand.”

“I lose everyone, Y/N, and I can’t lose you.” He drops his gaze and you cup his jaw, bringing his eyes back to yours.

“You won’t lose me.”

“I’m dangerous.”

“No, I know you Gee and you’re not dangerous.” You reply, looking at his lips with such want he has to notice.

“Not when I’m fed but what if I’m around you when I really need to eat, not just when I want to? What then?”

“I first met you like that.”

“And I could have killed you!”

“But you didn’t!” You argue, touching his bottom lip with your thumb. He kisses the digit and you give a shuddering breath, watching his eyes drop to your lips.

“I shouldn’t have come here,”

“Kiss me,” You mumble and his lips are on yours, deep and possessive.

Kissing him is odd, it’s like kissing anyone else except his mouth is so cold and he seems addicted to how warm yours is. He always seems addicted to how warm every part of you, always desperate to touch your skin and lick into your mouth. He doesn’t taste like blood this time and you know it’s because he hasn’t fed recently, rather he tastes like something you can’t name but can’t get enough off.

You grip at his jacket and he pushes you against a counter, lifting you up so you can sit on it. He kisses down your neck and you can feel his fangs scrape against your scars and you whimper. You push on his jacket and he lets it fall to the ground, you loosen his tie and pop the buttons on his shirt, fingers sliding beneath the fabric.

He pulls your shirt off and his mouth is on your chest, nipping lightly at your breasts and sucking on your flesh. You moan and arch, gripping at his hair. When he pulls away to pull down your pants you see the marks on your skin already turning purple, little nips and bites on your flesh that you wish would stay. You lift your hips to help him remove your buttons; biting your lip and reaching out to pull off his belt and yank down his pants.

You take him in hand and pump him a few times, watching his eyes roll back and his teeth bite into his bottom lip. His lips are back on yours, moaning into your mouth when you swipe your thumb over the head of his cock, smearing precum down his shaft. He grips your hips and pushes in slowly, you can feel every inch as he enters you and you claw at his chest, groan being ripped from your throat.

His pace is deep and you can feel him hitting your g-spot with each thrust, lips on yours and fingers on your hips. You pull him close, gripping at his back and feeling the muscles shift with each movement. You dig your heels into his back, pushing him deeper, and he groans into your mouth.

“Gerard,” You gasp, your mouth dropping open. You get lost in his eyes, just watching as he thrusts in and out of you, his face twisting in pleasure and eyes sparking. He’s so beautiful and you know this feeling in your chest and you’re terrified of it.

“Fuck,” He curses, lips brushing yours, breathe warm on your face. You whine and try and get him to speed up, tossing your head back when he complies. His fingers move to your clit, rolling the bundle of nerves between his fingers until your cry out. You come with sparks of white blurring your vision, squeezing around Gerard and hearing him moan your name when he falls off the edge after you.

He kisses you slowly, hands loose on your waist and chest rising and falling with each laboured breath. You pull away and he pulls out, helping you back onto the floor. You dress in unsure silence, Gerard reaching out and running his fingers along your cheek or arm at every opportunity. You take his hand and he looks at you with that carefully guarded face, afraid to show you how nervous and scared he really is.

“Come home with me?”

“I shouldn’t,” He tries and you cut him off.

“I’m not asking you to stay forever; I know you could never do that, I’m just asking for you to stay for a little while.”

“Okay,” He nods and you walk through the empty cubicles hand in hand. Something hopefully blossoms in your chest as you walk and you wonder if Gerard can feel it too, that painfully hopeful future you want so badly.


	99. Right Down To The Blood (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “PUNK GERARD!!! ANYTHING WITH PUNK GERARD!!!”  
Warnings: Slight blood and pain play  
Word Count: 1,057  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: You’re my kinda person, nonnie  
my angsty fluff turned into smut…
> 
> originally posted: 7 March 16

It’s the middle of the night, dressed in warm pyjamas and a sleepy fog over your mind, when a loud knock sounds from your front door. You groan, throwing the covers off your body, and climbing from your bed. You stumble from your room and open the door, yawning loudly. You’re suddenly wide awake when you see Gerard standing in your doorway, purple bruise flaring up on his jaw and his lip split and dripping blood down his chin. You gasp and reach out for him, keeping him close as you help him sit on the couch.

“What happened?” You ask, helping him peel off his leather jacket to reveal a cut across his forearm.

“Just a fight,” he shrugs, wincing at his obvious pain.

“With?”

“Some assholes.”

You sigh and leave him alone on the couch, gathering Band-Aids, cotton balls and peroxide from the bathroom. You sit beside him, cupping his jaw to get a better look at the bruise.

“What happened, Gee?” You ask again, voice soft and without judgement.

“Some guys were hassling the waitress at this bar,” he starts, looking away from you. “I wanted them to stop so I pushed them around a little, and well,” He shrugs and chuckles, bloody lips tilting up in a smirk.

“Always the hero,” You sigh, using the cotton balls and peroxide to clean the cut-from a beer bottle maybe?-that is red and irritated.

“Definitely not a hero.” He replies, keeping his eyes away from yours.

“You are to me.” You place two Band-Aids over the cut and smile softly at him. You lean forward and press you lips against his jaw, light and sweet against his blossoming bruise.

His hand reaches up and his knuckles run along your cheek, something soft breaking through in his eyes. You smile and pull away but he follows, smirking before crashing his lips against yours. He tastes like alcohol and that metallic tang of blood. You can feel the blood smearing over your lips as well as his and you nip at the cut, making him hiss.

You tangle your fingers in his hair and yank his head back, lips leaving bloody kisses down his neck. His hands are roaming over your body, pressing you against him as he arches with each kiss and bite you give him. Every kiss tastes bloody and thick and each bite is deeper and harder than it should be, leaving marks and drawing red.

“You like getting into fights, don’t you?” You ask, red stained lips moving back to his mouth.

“Only to have you clean me up after.” He admits and you grin.

“Oh, I’m not going to do anything clean.”

He growls at your words, biting at your lips and pulling at your shirt. You push him away, watching him wince at the action, still sore from getting thrown around. You pull your shirt over your head and toss it someplace behind you, making quick work of your bottoms and then helping him do the same. You take his hand and lead him away from the couch and into your room, falling onto the bed with a smile. His lips are on your skin, scraping his teeth and soothing over the marks he leaves.

You moan and arch into his touch, gripping his shoulders as he moves down your chest and stomach. His teeth scrape against your hip bone and you keen, crying out when he buries his face between your legs. Your hands in his hair he eats you out with nips of his teeth and swipes of his tongue. You arch off the bed when he pulls your clit between his lips and starts pumping his fingers in and out of you, deep enough to hit your g-spot at just the right angle. You try to fuck yourself down on his hand, chasing your release whiles Gerard uses his mouth to play with your clit to no end.

“Fucking hell!” You groan, tossing your head back and gripping the sheets. His long fingers slam into your g-spot and you moan his name loudly, coming apart and seeing fireworks pop behind your eyes. You sit up, trying to catch your breath, and catch sight of Gerard licking his fingers clean.

“Fuck me, now.” You tell him, and he smirks, crawling up your body and mashing your lips together. He tastes like you, and you groan, digging your nails into his arms. You feel his skin flinch beneath your touch and you know he’ll have deep marks from your nails.

He lines himself up with your entrance, watching your face when he pushes in. Your mouth drops open and a moan is ripped from your throat and he grins. His lips find yours, swallowing up the noises you make as he starts to move. You lock your hips around his waist and he digs his blunt nails into your hips. He’s slamming into you, quick and deep and you find yourself flying towards orgasm already.

“Fuck, you feel,” He moans, dropping his face to nuzzle into your neck. You dig your heels into him, pushing him deeper and throwing your head back.

“Gee, I’m close,” You whine, feeling his breath warm on your skin.

“Come for me, baby.” He replies, movements losing their rhythm and you know he’s close too.

You cry out when you come, head tossed back and holding Gerard close. He groans your name and he comes deep inside of you, hips slowing to a stop. He kisses your neck before pulling out and falling onto the bed beside you. You watch his chest rise and fall before rolling into him, feeling his arm wrap around you.

“No more fighting?” You ask him softly, always hoping he’ll lose his need for self destruction.

“I can’t promise that.”

“I know.” You sigh, nuzzling into his chest. A yawn bubbles from your mouth and he smiles softly at you.

“Sorry I woke you.”

“Stay and you’re forgiven.” You reply, eyes slipping closed. He chuckles and kisses your head and you smile, sleep slowly fogging your brain once again. He pulls the blanket over your bodies, shifting so he can hold you against him and kiss the back of your neck. You hum in contentment, ignoring the voice in your head that says you’ll find him in a hospital someday soon.


	100. Reinvent Love (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hi lovely! Love your blog! Such a talent! May I please ask for a request!for a revenge era Gerard? Where reader is a pop singer and people (like fans ,magazine articles ect) are hating on their relationship because They are SO different from each other. An emo dude with a pop princess and Gerard stands up for her in an interview or something. And they have a talk about how they will be together no matter what? Hope that makes sense!!!! Thank you love xxx”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 1,212  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: thanks sweetheart <3 <3 This is such an interesting request, hope I did it justice ^-^  
Y/F/N=Your full name
> 
> originally posted: 6 March 16

**Bad Boy Gerard Dating Pop Princess?**

You stare at the headline, one in a billion just like it. The headline doesn’t bother you so much, used to be called ‘princess’ and ‘diva’ and such but it’s the article that feels like a knife to your chest. Endless amounts of magazines, blogs, and fans telling you what a terrible mach you are for Gerard, saying how it makes no sense and they can’t wait for you to break up. You have to admit it didn’t make much sense when you first met-what with him being the king of emos and you leading an army of happy go lucky teens-but now that you’ve gotten to know him you can’t imagine a life without him. You have so much in common and you could spend hours just listening to him talk about his band or his comics, and you’d do it happily.

That’s why this hurts so much, they don’t know anything about your relationship and yet they think they can tell you it’s ‘disgusting’ and ‘makes as much sense as mcr without Frank’. Gerard keeps telling you not to read those articles that they only make you upset and he hates seeing you upset, but you can’t help it, you want to understand why they think those things.

“We have an interview in five minutes.” Gerard announces, placing his chin on your shoulder and looking at your computer screen. “Why are you reading those?”

“What if they’re right?” You ask, scrolling through the article’s comments. You can’t decide whether Gerard’s fans hate you more or if your fans hate him more.

“They’re not.” He replies, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Now we have to go, babe.”

“Okay,” You close the laptop and follow Gerard out onto the stage where a woman is sitting down in front of a bunch of cameras. You’re used to interviews but this is your first interview with Gerard, the first interview about you being a couple, and your stomach is twisted in knots.

You take a seat beside each other and smile at the interviewer-Marcy something-as the cameras start to roll.

“Today we have two very special guests,” Marcy begins, addressing the camera. “Gerard Way, lead singer of My Chemical Romance, and Y/F/N, the beautiful pop singer you all love.” She turns to you and smiles, so fake and plastic.

“Thanks for having us,” You reply, smiling politely. Gerard must know you’re freaking out because his hand takes yours and squeezes in comfort. You look over and smile gratefully.

“Oh it’s our pleasure,” She doesn’t say it like it is and you’re reminded of a snake waiting to strike. This isn’t going to be a fun interview, you just know it. “As you probably know, both of your fan bases are blowing up about the news of you being a couple.”

Gerard huffs a laugh, never very comfortable talking about his personal life to random news reporters. “Ya, we’ve noticed but we’ve been trying to avoid all of that…um…negativity.”

She nods, as if she understands but her smile never falls. “Well of course! A new couple needs time to settle before being hit with all the people-usually family-saying it’s a bad idea.” She laughs and you smile awkwardly. “How does your family feel about this, Gerard?”

“My parents love, Y/N and so does my brother. They’re all very happy for us.” He explains, looking over at you and smiling softly.

“How sweet,” Marcy moves on from there, doing her best to pry open your personal lives. You think maybe this can’t be too bad but then she makes her way back to the fans and your stomach drops.

“A lot of your fans are saying that your relationship has to be a joke,” Marcy explains and you cringe. “The two of you are so vastly different that it doesn’t make sense for you to be together in anyone’s eyes.”

Gerard suddenly goes stiff, obviously offended by her comments. You look over and see something dark build in his eyes and you squeeze his hand, trying to remind him that this is an interview. While doing so you see his dark hair and stage makeup, you see the punk outfit and how badly he contrasts with you. You look away with something close to shame.

“It makes sense to us and that’s really all that matters.”

“I’m going to have to agree with your fans on this one,” Marcy says, something amused in her voice. “You both just seem like opposites, how can you think this will work out?”

“It doesn’t really matter what you or anyone else thinks about our relationship,” Gerard replies, venom barely hidden in his tone. “Y/N makes me incredibly happy and I love her very much, with all my heart actually and anyone who says that how we look effects how our relationship will end up has clearly never been in love.”

“You love me?” You look over at him with wide eyes and he blushes and fails to hide his smile.

“Well, ya.” He chuckles at himself and you grin.

“I love you too, Gee.”

“And that’s what matters most.” He tells you, completely ignoring the interviewer. “People can hate on our relationship but all that will accomplish is make me disappointed in my fans, those who should be happy for me, _for us_.” He drops a kiss to her hand before returning to Marcy.

“So you really think this relationship will last?” She asks, clearly too invested in her opinions to realize she should move on.

“More than anything, I can see us being together forever if I’m being honest.”

Marcy drops the subject after that, doing her best to move to your music and quickly ending the interview. Gerard pulls you away the second the camera goes off, you following along with a smile and a bursting heart. You find yourself in a deserted hallway of the studio, Gerard holding your waist and smiling like he’s the sun itself.

“I really do love you.” He promises and you know you’re grinning like you’ve just gotten the best news of your life.

“As much as I love you?”

“More.”

“Not possible.”

“Fine,” He laughs, resting his forehead against yours. “I love you equally as much as you love me.”

“Uncross your fingers, Way.” You can’t stop smiling, finally pushing away every bad article and comment and just focusing on how you feel.

He smiles before pressing his lips to yours, kissing you softly and pulling you close. You get lost in the feeling of his lips on yours, mind turning to mush and falling into his arms when he pulls back. He kisses your head and nuzzles into your hair.

“Forever? Really?” You ask, trying not to sound too hopeful and failing.

“Forever.” He sounds like he’s the happiest man on the planet and you grin knowing he’s that way because of you.

“I think we can pull that off.”

“I _know_ we can.” You laugh and shove him away.

“You always have to one up me, don’t you?”

“You think you can do better?”

“I _know_ I can.” You mock, taking his hand and pulling him close again.

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you more,” You giggle and he groans.


	101. They'll Say It's Not Worth It (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can you do one with Gerard Way where him and y/n are in high school dating and y/n is really cool and everyone idolizes her and Gerard is always getting bullied and then one day some kids are bullying him and she stands up for him and they ignore her so she just pins him against the wall and kisses him”  
Warnings: Bullying   
Word Count: 926  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: I’m feeling the basement gee vibe with this one
> 
> Originally posted: 5 March 16

You walk through the halls with your head held high and an air of popularity following you around like perfume. Everyone smiles as you pass by, a friend in their own terms. You walk up to your friend and wrap your arms around their waist, resting your chin on their shoulder.

“I take it your date went well?” Y/F/N asks, pulling notebooks and crumpled pieces of paper from their locker to shove in their backpack.

“Of course,” You sigh dreamily. “Every date with Gee is perfect.”

“God you’re so mushy lately.” Your friend slams their locker and you release them, walking side by side down the halls.

“It sucks that you never really see him at school though.”

“Ya,” You kick at the floor in disappointment and almost trip. “We have lunch though!”

“Ah yes, my favourite class.” Your friend is silent for a moment and when she speaks you drop your gaze. “He gets bullied a lot, ya?”

“Ya,” You nod sadly. “I’m going to stop that though.”

“How?”

“I don’t know yet but it’s about time I use my popularity to help someone, and Gerard deserves to walk the halls without flinching every time someone walks near him.”

“Fair point.”

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” You yank on her hand and pull her into your next class.

–

Lunch is starting and you’re waiting by your locker for Gerard, Y/F/N having gotten pulled outside by some other friends. Suddenly a bunch of students run by you, turning a corner, and you find yourself following them. There’s a crowd of students watching a few bigger boys-football players maybe? Definitely athletic-shove and taunt a smaller boy. You try to shove your way closer and that’s when the dark hair and baggy clothes reveal themselves to be Gerard.

“Hey!” You shout, finally at the front of the crowd. Everyone is chanting for them to pound him and you don’t know why, since when did beating up people for no reason become entertaining and not sickening?

No one listens to you but Gerard sees you, eyes wide and afraid as he’s shoved hard against a locker. You can already imagine this weekend, going to his house and finding him in a t-shirt with arms lined with purple bruises from being grabbed and shoved. Your chest tightens and you push one of the assholes attacking your boyfriend.

“Hey, Y/N!” He smiles and you want to scream.

“Leave him alone!”

“Why? He’s just some loser who draws superheroes.” The boy tells you and your stomach twists. Gerard is anything but a loser, he’s a talented artist who makes your heart sing. He’s cute, with his full face and shy smile, he’s cute despite what he thinks about himself, and this is the last time anyone is going to hurt him.

But how do you stop them?

You’re about to storm away and get a teacher when it clicks, you’re popular and no one would dare hurt your boyfriend. Because you don’t see each other much at school no one really knows you two are dating, something you desperately need to fix. You once again push the boy away, putting yourself between him and Gerard.

“What are you doing?” He asks, obviously looking to knock Gerard around some more.

“Protecting my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” He laughs and you know Gerard is trying to make himself look smaller as he stands behind you. “No way.”

“For fucks sake.” You never realized it would be so hard to prove you’re dating someone but there is one way no one can argue with. You turn around and back Gerard against the locker before pressing your lips to his, kissing him with everything you have.

You can hear confusion and hoots going up in the crowd of students but you don’t pay them any mind, focusing on giving Gerard the best damn kiss of his life. He tastes like something you can’t pinpoint, something that just screams his name, and you melt right into it. His hands are nervous when they land on your waist, and you push your fingers into his hair to hear the little noise he always makes when you do. Gerard smiles into the kiss and you pull back, pecking his nose before turning back to the asshats that remain frozen in shock.

“Now,” You push every ounce of force and anger into your voice, prepared to end this once and for all. “Leave my _boyfriend_ alone.”

“Yes, m’am.” One of the boys nods, ready to flee.

“He’s not worth it.” Another one huffs, rolling his eyes and leading the rest of them down the hall. The crowd disbands, murmurs spreading through the school.

You turn back to Gerard and find him looking at you with wide eyes and that adorable shy smile on his face. You take his hand and he blushes, letting you lead him towards where you eat lunch.

“No one’s ever stood up for me before.”

“Well, get used to it.” You reply with a smile. “I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

“Thank you.” He says softly and you squeeze his hand, looking over at him with loving eyes.

“Kind of a lame way to get a first kiss though.” You drop your gaze, suddenly worried that it shouldn’t have happened that way. A first kiss is supposed to be romantic, not in front of a bunch of people that want to beat you up.

“We can always try again.” He replies, blush high on his face and you grin.

“I like the way you think.”


	102. Blow Me...A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Could you write a basement!gerard imagine where the reader is dating him and she gives him his first blowjob and its just cute and fluffy smut??? xoxo thanks cutie I love your writing 💖💖”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 702  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Blowjobs with Gee are my fav! Thanks for the request, Love <3
> 
> originally posted: 4 March 16

Gerard’s mouth is wet and tasting of something familiar but just out of reach, tongue sliding against your own. He moans softly into your mouth and you whimper in return, hips moving slowly against his own. Your lips move down his neck, biting and leaving open mouthed kisses. He arches into you, desperate for your touch. You smile against his skin, fingers moving down his stomach and feeling his skin heat up.

“I love you,” You kiss the words into his chest, continuing to move down his body. He whines when your fingers reach the button of his pants, quickly popping it and looking up at him with blown-black eyes.

“Shit,” he mumbles, suddenly looking unsure.

“Can I?” You ask, only pulling down his jeans when he nods. You straddle his thighs and palm him through his boxers, watching as his head falls back and a moan is ripped from his throat.

“So beautiful,” You mumble, biting your lip and wondering how many hickeys you could fit on his neck.

“You sure about this?” He asks, leaning up on his elbows to look at you. “Cause you don’t have to if-” You cut him off with a kiss, lingering and sweet.

“I want to.” He nods jerkily and lets you continue. You pull your shirt over your head and unbuckle your bra, blushing and dropping your gaze when Gerard’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. You almost cover yourself up but stop, knowing that you getting nervous will only make Gerard even more nervous.

“You can touch,” You laugh, realizing Gerard seems frozen in place.

“Oh,” His hands skid up your waist, leaving a fire across your bare skin. He nervously cups your breasts, unsure and inexperienced. You blush and lean in to kiss him, lips melting together and leaving your brain a fog.

You smirk and break the kiss, moving away from him and pulling down his briefs as you go. His cock springs free, impressive and already leaking with precum. You look up at him and see his wide, nervous, eyes and smile.

“Ever had a blowjob, Gee?”

“Uh, No.” He blushes deeply.

“Can I be your first?” You bite your lip and he nods quickly.

“Y-ya, sure, if you want to.”

“Believe me, I want to.”

You wrap your lips around his head and his hips jolt, pushing his cock deeper into your mouth. You grip his hips and push him down, using your thumbs to rub soothing circles. He moans loudly as you start to bob your head, licking along the underside of hic cock. You had no idea giving someone there first blowjob would be so hot but watching Gerard writhe beneath you and finding himself unsure of what to do is really turning you on.

“That feels,” Gerard’s words are cut off by a groan, hips trying to rise off the bed.

You wrap your hand around the base of him, pumping in time with your bobbing. Gerard’s noises are like music to you, moans and whimpers with half complete sentences mixed with your name. His fingers tangle in your hair, cradling your head. You moan around him and he whines, hips desperate to jump off the bed.

“Fuck, I’m close,” he groans through his teeth, looking wild and beyond hot. It’s amazing how he can go from adorable nerd to sex on legs within a few minutes.

You speed up your movements, moaning and giving quick twists of your wrist. Gerard throws his head back and groans your name, coming down your throat. You swallow and pull off with a pop, looking up at Gerard with a smile. His eyes are blown and he’s still trying to control his breathing, chest slick with sweat. You climb up his body and smash your lips together, bumping your noses and trying not to smile.

“How was it?” You mumble and he gives a blushing smile.

“Almost as perfect as you.”

“Holy shit!” You laugh, nuzzle into his neck. “You’re such a sap!”

“Ya, guess I am.” He starts to rub soothing patterns across your back and you press a little kiss to his neck.

“The cutest sap though.” He blushes at that, arms tight around you.


	103. Playground Eyes (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not requested. The Reader is in a bad place and asks Gerard to meet them at a playground.  
Warnings: Cutting Mention  
Word Count: 812  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Just needed to write this.
> 
> originally posted: 4 March 16

The sky is dark, no stars to lighten the pitch blackness or a moon to illuminate the park you’re hiding in. Under the slide, watching the wind move a swing back and forth as if someone was pushing their child. You know he’ll come, he always does, but you hate the waiting. You didn’t even have to tell him where, just a text that didn’t really say anything and he said he’d be there. Is that love? Coming without asking? Just knowing they need you? Do you even want him to love you? Could you ever believe that he would?

You drop onto your back and try to imagine a world where the smile on your face isn’t fake, a world where there are no scars on your arms and tears weaved into every word you say. You try and you fail because you honestly don’t believe such a world exists and that’s why you messaged him because he does. And sometimes, when you’re with him, he tricks you into believing that maybe you do too, if only for a moment.

You hear him sit beside you, most likely still half asleep but doing his best to be awake for you. And that hurts, knowing he’s always willing to be awake for you when you can’t even be awake for you. How can he care for you? Run off to an elementary school playground at 3am for you? Is that love? You aren’t sure you want it to be, aren’t sure you want him to always be around to pick up the pieces after you fall apart knowing that you aren’t strong enough to do the same for him.

“How many?” He asks and you know what he means. How many cuts? How many times did you need to make yourself bleed before you could breathe again?

“Three.” You lie, it was six.

You stay silent, waiting for him to ask why. But he doesn’t, he copies your silence, waiting to see if you even want to tell him why. You don’t, not really, but something about him makes you feel like everything you say can’t hurt, that everything you think is crazy and painful is just a moment and not a life time. You look over when he lies down beside you, worried hazel eyes and dark, sleep mused, hair.

His hand finds your and he squeezes, trying to anchor you. He’s your rock, the one person who can pull you back down to earth when everything else tries to push you into the clouds. When your mind wants to run away he’s there with a smile and no judgement. He worries and you hate that but it also feels nice knowing he cares.

You roll into him, burying you face into his chest and trying not to cry. You don’t know why you’re hurting and you just want it to stop, hoping one day it will and you can just smile. It seems like a fantasy but with Gerard around it’s hard to lose hope. His arms hold you tight, one on your back and the other running soothingly through your hair. You try to hold in the sobs but one escapes and tears tumble down your cheeks.

“I just want to be okay,” You tell him, words coming out like a sob.

“I know,” He replies softly. “And you will be.”

“I won’t,” You cry, voice muffled against his dark t-shirt.

“You will, I promise.”

“How can you promise that?”

“Because I can’t stand to see you hurting,” He presses a kiss against your head and you let out a shaky breath, trying to stop crying. “And I’m going to help you get better.”

“It hurts,” You shake against him, trying to keep yourself from shattering into pieces.

“I know, love.”

He holds you tight as you shake and sob, fingers tight in his shirt. He’s solid and comforting, smelling like warmth and sleep. You suck in deep breathes, slowly calming down and going silent. His hand in your hair moves to your back, rubbing circles and doing his best to comfort you. You’re exhausted and your arm stings and all you want to do is fall asleep in his embrace but you know you can’t, that he has to go home.

“You can stay with me.” He says, breaking the silence. Why is he so nice to you? Why does he care?

“Can we just stay like this?” You ask, voice still dripping with emotion. “Just for a little while longer?”

“Ya, course we can.” He replies, sounding like he’s falling asleep. You feel guilty for dragging him out of bed, knowing he needs sleep, but you’re grateful he came.

“I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.” He says suddenly, voice sad and you know his chest is tight. Yours is.

“Me too.”


	104. Marry Me (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “A really fluffy Gerard imagine where its his and the readers first dance at their wedding????”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 766  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> Originally posted: 2 March 16

The music is slow and romantic, twirling around you like a summer wind. Gerard’s arms hold you in a loose embrace, swaying you with the music and reminding you that you can have him forever. Your dress, long and white, brushes along the wooden floor with each step you take and you briefly wonder if the hem will still be white by the end of the night. You look up; smiling at your husband’s beaming face and gentle hazel eyes. He looks so happy that he might burst and it warms your heart to know he feels that way because of you. His hand on your waist tightens for a moment before he twirls you out and back in, chuckling at your surprise.

“You said you couldn’t dance.” You mumble, blushing at the knowledge that your entire family is watching.

“_Couldn’t_,” He replies just as softly, “past tense. I took lessons a few weeks before the wedding.”

“Wish you would have told me, could have taken them together.” You can’t help but smile at him, like it’s a permanent part of your face now. Ever since you met he’s made you smile just by being there but this is different, this is a smile that will last a life time because he’s your husband now, he’s your forever.

He’s your smile.

“Wanted to surprise you, babe.” He dips you and pulls you tight against his chest, bumping your nose with his sweetly. It’s obvious he’s a better dancer then you but it’s only ballroom dancing so you don’t really have to know much to follow.

“Well,” You drop his hand and drape your arms over his shoulders, feeling his hand match the other one on your waist. “I love my surprise.”

He grins before dropping his lips to yours, tasting of champagne and what you’ve come to know as _him_. It’s a short kiss, not wanting to make everyone else uncomfortable, but no less passionate then any others you’ve had with him. Your guests might cheer but you don’t really notice, lost in Gerard. You break the kiss with a smile, unable to hold it in anymore. He laughs softly and you watch his eyes sparkle with joy, love obvious when he looks at you.

The song slowly comes to an end and other people join you on the dance floor but you don’t notice, lost in the feeling of this moment. Gerard doesn’t look away from you, humming along to whatever song came on next as he sways along to the music.

“You look beautiful,” He tells you and you blush.

“I was going to say the same thing to you.” You admit, looking down at his fitted suit. It’s black and elegant, and he looks beyond gorgeous in it. You briefly wonder if you could convince him to wear it forever but you doubt he’d go for it.

You lean up and kiss him when he blushes, sweet shade of pink colouring his cheeks. Your fingers play with the ends of his dark hair behind his neck, twirling them around your fingers and smiling when he shivers.

“I love you,” You say, and he grins like those are the only words that can possibly make him feel such happiness. Maybe they are.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

He holds you close and continues humming, both of you just looking at each other like you’re frozen in time. It certainly feels like you are, hazel eyes forever keeping you locked in place like the pause button on a remote. You’re barely moving now, only just following the rhythm like leaves without a breeze. His voice drifts around you, blurring everything and making you feel like you’re lost in a dream world. He’s singing along now, words soft and only for you. You duck your head and blush before looking back at him, both of you smiling and floating above the world. Its crazy how in love with him you are and it’s crazy to think he loves you just as much, you’d actually believe this to be a dream if it wasn’t for everything feeling so real-his hands on your waist and his taste on your lips, the music in your head and his voice wrapping around you.

“Are you crying?” Gerard’s singing stops and he’s looking at you with a gentle smile.

You can feel the tears on your skin, wet and probably ruining your makeup. You laugh, you can’t help it.

“Ya, I guess I am.”

“Happy tears I hope.”

“The happiest.” You reply with a grin that Gerard covers with a kiss.


	105. You Belong To Me I Believe (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “hi lovely!! Could you write something where revenge era gerard takes the reader to a party but gets a little possessive when another guy tries hitting on her?? Thanks!!!!!”  
Warnings: Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex  
Word Count: 886  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: A little possessive turned into rough bathroom sex…. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> originally posted: 24 Feb 16

The bar smells like piss and alcohol, it’s crowded and hot just like every other Saturday night. You’re leaning against the bar watching Frank dance around Gerard who can’t stop laughing. They’re still wearing their clothes and makeup from their show and you can’t help but think they all look fucking amazing. You’re all a little drunk, some more than others, and everything is just floaty happiness that can’t be ruined. You turn to your left and see someone smiling at you, he’s cute and grinning at you and you smile back.

“Hey, beautiful.” His voice is like honey, dripping sticky sweet over your drunken mind.

“Hey yourself.”

“Wanna dance?” He leans into you, his eyes telling you he wants more than just a dance. You shake your head just as the guy is shoved away from you. Gerard is standing beside you, hand wrapped possessively around your waist.

“What the hell, man?!” The stranger barks.

“Fuck off,” Gerard replies coldly and the stranger gives you a look, as if asking for you to let him stay, before storming off.

You shove Gerard away, glaring at him like he just killed someone. It’s a tense silence, both of you waiting for the other to speak and both of you unwilling to be the one to break the moment. And then his lips are on yours, growling into your mouth and pulling you against him with fingers gripping tight enough to bruise. You should be angry, should be pushing him away because he always has to be the jealous possessive boyfriend, but you love it. You hate that you love it…but it’s so fucking hot when Gerard claims you.

You curl you hands into his black shirt and let him control the kiss, filling you mouth with the taste of cheap alcohol each time his tongue finds yours. It’s messy, the kind of kiss you shouldn’t have in public, and your knees go weak, leaning into Gerard so you don’t fall over.

“Mine,” He growls against your lips, biting the pink flesh.

He pulls back, taking you hand and tugging you through the bar and into the bathroom. He backs you into a stall and slams you against the now locked door. His teeth scrape along your pulse point, hands making quick work of shoving down your pants. You can’t keep up, whining and whimpering while he grinds against you and kisses and bites down your neck.

“You’re mine.” He says with such conviction you’d believe it even now if you hadn’t before. Your eyes roll back when he finally gets your jeans and panties off, leaving them on the filthy ground so he can shove his fingers inside of you. He pumps his long fingers in and out, a rough pace that has you teetering on the edge of orgasm in seconds. He kisses you harshly, rubbing his thumb against your clit and swallowing you moans when you come.

You’re still coming down when he unzips his own pants, lifting your legs around his waist and pushing into you quickly. You cry out his name, making him smirk. You twist your fingers in his dark hair, bringing his lips to yours. His pace is rough and quick; sweat smearing his makeup.

“Who do you belong to?” He asks huskily. You moan instead of replying, head dropping back against the door. He growls, bringing your eyes to his, and slams into your g-spot so you scream his name. “Better.”

He keeps his pace like this, slamming in and out of you so you get knocked into the door with each press of his hips. You can feel where his fingers will leave bruises, where his nails will leave crescents in your skin. You can’t think past his grunts and moans, past the bites and hickeys you know are littering your skin, and fireworks start exploding behind your eyes so suddenly. You yank his hair roughly, digging you heels into his back to push him as deep as he’ll go. You come screaming his name, head tossed back and tightening around him. He thrusts deeply a few more times, pace losing all control before he comes with a loud groan of your name.

He drops his head to your shoulder; panting and you release your tight grip on his hair. You run your fingers soothingly over his sweaty back as you both relax. He looks up at you with bright eyes, made even brighter from the messy eyeshadow. You kiss his nose, smiling when he ducks his head.

“I wasn’t flirting with him.”

“I know.”

“Then why?”

“Because he was flirting with you,” He runs his hands over your thighs and hips, seemingly without thought. His hands are calloused but soft, beautiful and soothing on your skin. “I had to…I couldn’t let him think he could have you.”

“Are you always going to be so jealous and possessive?” You ask, trying not to smile.

“Yes.” He kisses you, keeping you pressed against the door as his tongue explores your mouth once again.

“I’m yours, Gee, always. You have nothing to worry about.” You run your fingers through his messy hair, smiling when he leans into your touch.

“It’s not easy for me to believe that.”

“I know, but I’ll be around long enough to prove it to you.”


	106. Dance, Dance (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “could I get a party poison one shot where he finds you drunk and dancing around (possibly in your underwear) to Planetary (Go!) maybe reader and party are already in a relationship???”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 469  
Pairing: Party Poison/Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Fun request dude ^-^
> 
> originally posted: 21 Feb 16

You move your hips to the music, half empty beer bottle in one hand that threatens to hit the ground every time you get too into the music and almost drop it. Your mind is hazy from the alcohol, everything around you becoming a blur of colour as you dance and shout-you’d call it singing but let’s be honest here, you’re shouting. You don’t really remember why you got drunk other then the fact that the other Killjoys made you stay behind while they went on a mission to someplace-the zones? You can’t remember.

_I can’t slow down_  
I won’t be waiting for you  
I can’t stop now  
Because I’m dancing  
This planet’s ours to defend  
Ain’t got no time to pretend  
Don’t fuck around,  
This is our last chance

You place the bottle on the counter, almost bumping into the fridge-that’s always empty-as you do so. You fall back but suddenly hands wrap around your waist to steady you. When you turn you find Party smirking at you.

“What a sight to come home to.” He says and you giggle, trying to focus on his face but his hair is so distracting.

“How much did you drink?” He asks and you lean into him, breathing in the smell of carbon that sticks to the trans am like glue.

“So many,” You giggle again and he starts swaying with you, humming along to a song that’s much too fast to hum along to.

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat_  
Then just don’t let go  
‘Cause the emergency room got no vacancy  
And we just, and we just, and we just  
And we just get up and go!

You let your eyes slip closed, the energetic buzz you always get from drinking quickly dissolving into a faded sleepiness. Party’s arms encase you in a loose embrace, keeping you from falling over as you continue to move gently to the music. You feel him nuzzle into your hair and you smile.

“Come on,” He whispers, “I’m tired.”

“Carry me?” You mumble like a sick child and he sighs but nods. He picks you up bridal style, cradling your body while you bury your face in his neck. “You’re strong,” You tell him around a yawn, drunken haze falling away to a state of pure fatigue.

“Let’s go to bed.” You were in the kitchen at the time but when you open your eyes he’s kicking the door to your shared room closed. You place a chaste kiss on his neck as he sets you on the bed, getting pulled down with you.

“I love you,” You giggle, draping yourself over him to keep him from leaving.

“I love you too.”

“Lots and lots?”

He chuckles and pulls you tight against him, kissing your temple softly.

“Ya, lots and lots.”


	107. My Friends Blur (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Request by Anonymous. “OMGOMGOMG a fluffy basement Gerard one where you’re dorming in college and you haven’t seen him for the whole quarter because of midterms and finals and then one day he visits you and finds you crying because of the stress and it’s just super fluffy and cute and omg <3″  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 631  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Here you go sweetheart <3 hope it’s fluffy enough
> 
> originally posted: 20 Feb 16

Midterms have been hell, you’ve been studying so hard you haven’t seen your best friend, Gerard, all quarter and to be honest you haven’t actually talked to anyone. Your room is covered in books and papers, red and blue ink scribbled across the pages with barely readable notes. You have endless empty coffee cups lined up on your desk and less food wrappers then there should be. Your mind is a giant mess of equations and facts, impossible to sort out.

You can feel tears starting to burn your eyes, stress finally getting the better of you. You drop your pen as sobs wrack your body, tears quickly falling and dripping down your cheeks. You’re shaking and trying to stop yourself from being too loud when someone drops to their knees in front of you. You hadn’t heard the door open.

“Hey,” Gerard’s sweet voice breaks through the mess of problems in your head but you’re still crying. “Oh, Sweetheart.” He coos and you fall off your chair and into his arms. He holds you close and you shake and cry in his embrace for who knows how long.

He rubs circles on your back, a soothing movement to focus on, while he whispers sweet nothings in your ear. You’re breathing starts to even out, sobs dying out and shaking coming to a stop. He holds you even after you go silent, just letting you know he’s not going anywhere.

“Thanks,” You say, voice weak and unused.

“What’s wrong?” He pulls back and looks at you with such love and worry that you want to break down all over again. He brushes your hair away from you face and you smile softly.

“It’s just so much,” You reply, emotion breaking your voice again. “I’ve been studying for weeks and I still don’t feel like I’m prepared.”

“It’s okay, you just need sleep.” He stands up, pulling you up with him. “And maybe something to eat that isn’t coffee and granola bars.” He adds after looking at your desk.

“I’m not really hungry,” you lie, not feeling up to going down to the café or anywhere really. He nods and moves to sit on your bed, pulling you with him.

“Then we’ll sleep now and eat when you wake up.” He smiles, sweet baby face dimpling and stealing your heart.

“Okay,” You curl up with him on your bed, burying your face in his neck and breathing in his scent-books and cigarette smoke. His arm wraps hesitantly around your hip and you smile, letting out a sigh as you relax against him.

“What if I fail?” You mumble, worry still present.

“You won’t, I’ll help you study from now on and I’ll bring food and yummy coffee drinks.” You giggle and hear him laugh softly.

“Thank you, Gee.” You tell him and he shrugs. “No, really, thank you.” You lift your head and look at him like this is the most important thing you’ve ever told him and he nods seriously.

“You know I’d do anything for you.” He replies, cupping your jaw and smiling. It honestly hurts how much you love him at this moment, how badly you want to kiss your best friend, and you can’t hold back anymore. You lean forward and press you lips to his softly, he’s surprised at first and doesn’t respond but after a moment he’s kissing you back and your heart explodes.

“I love you,” Gerard blurts out when you pull back, blushing an adorable shade of pink. You’re lips break into a grin and you curl back around him.

“I love you too, Gee.” You here him sigh in relief and midterms are the last thing on your mind. This moment is all you could have asked for, falling asleep in Gerard’s arms.


	108. Not So Secret (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Love love love your writing!!!!!! Could you write an imagine where the reader and party poison are gettin it on;) in the back of the trans am but one of the killjoys accidentally interrupts somehow and reader is embarrassed but party and the other killjoy (you choose) aren’t?”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 444  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Party Poison/Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Thanks so much sweetie! (Sorry it’s so short)

You honest to god have no idea how you ended up in the back of the trans am with Party Poison on top of you but you’re not complaining. You two have been flirting and dancing around each other since you met and it was only a matter of time before all of that tension came to a head and it just so happened you were arguing near the car when that happened. He had slammed his lips into yours and walked you back into the car, both of you yanking off clothes and moaning before you even opened the back door.

“Fuck,” Party groans, breath hot on your neck. You wrap your legs around his hips and push him deeper, tossing your head back and moaning loudly.

Both of you are sweaty and loud, probably rocking the car if you’re being honest. The windows are fogging up and Party’s cherry red hair is sticking to his forehead. You brush back his hair and blush when he smiles at you, something so sweet in a moment of passion. You can feel your orgasm building, so close to the edge fireworks are already sparking in your vision. Suddenly the door near your head is pulled open and you look back to see Fun Ghoul standing with shock quickly dissolving into a smirk.

“Nice,” He nods and closes the door, leaving you and Party in awkward silence.

Party breaks first, laughter bubbling up and spilling from his kiss-swollen lips. You smack him, moment ruined, and he pulls out of you with a wince. You hug your knees close to your chest, positive that you’re blushing so red you could match Party’s hair. He’s still laughing as he buttons his pants, obviously agreeing that the moment is ruined.

“What’s wrong?” Party asks, laughter subsiding.

“You’re kidding?” You huff, embarrassment and anger mixing like a cocktail in your stomach.

“Relax, babe,” Party crawls over to you and leans in for a kiss but you pull back, making him frown. “We can finish up later, preferably someplace more private.” He chuckles and you shove him away.

“It’s not funny!”

“It’s a little funny,” He grins and wraps you in his arms. “It’s not like we were planning on keeping this a secret anyway…right?” You can hear the uncertainty in his voice and your anger softens.

“No, definitely not a secret,” You sigh and melt into his embrace. “But Fun is going to tease us relentlessly.”

“For sure but he’s just jealous,” Party nuzzles his nose against your head and you giggle.

“Of me or you?” He laughs at that and you let all the embarrassment melt away-for now anyway.


	109. The Boys And The Girls In The Clique (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hi! I was wondering if I could pleeeease get a basement/ chubby teen Gerard fluffy imagine. Where y/n is in the “cool preppy croud” and Gerard has a BIG crush on her and they get put together for a project and she sees his art and she falls in love with him. But he’s worried it’s a joke. IDK lol I just need so fluffy Gerard!! Thanks lovely xx”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 833  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: this is a v cute request nonnie, hope I did okay ^-^ 
> 
> originally posted: 19 Feb 16

You’re popular, there’s no denying that. You have tons of friends, you’re best friend is a cheerleader-although you’re not-and most of the guys at school want to go out with you. No one has a bad thing to say about you, teachers and students alike love you, but you still don’t have a boyfriend or any real interest in anyone. That is until you met Gerard Way, awkward chubby artist who tends to sink to the back of the class and not say a word. You never really thought anything would happen and you were okay with that, thinking he’s cute and actually liking him are two different things. But then your English project happened.

Your teacher paired you up with Gerard and now you’re at his house planning out what you’re going to do. His parents and brother are watching a movie up stairs, leaving you and Gerard all alone in the basement.

“We have to put art on the board?” You groan, dropping down to the floor. “Can you draw?”

“Uh, well,” He mumbles and you sit up, smiling.

“Don’t be shy, cutie, I’m not gonna bite.” He blushes and ducks his head, dark hair falling in his face.

“I can draw.” He tells you, not that you don’t already know.

“Can you do the art for the board?” You ask and he lifts his head, nodding. “Awesome!”

You watch him gather his pens and sketchbook, sitting so you can’t see what he’s doing. You frown and watch him draw for a moment before getting his attention.

“Can I watch?” he seems shocked by your question but nods anyway, letting you sit close to him. He’s blushing and his hand is moving like he isn’t sure what to do now that you’re here but he keeps going.

You’re actually surprised by how beautiful it is to watch him draw. He gains confidence as time goes, sure pen strokes and eyes focused only on his art. His tongue moves to poke out of his lips and for the first time you actually think about kissing him, thinking about him in a way that’s not just ‘oh he’s cute’ but rather ‘I want him’. Maybe it’s the shy artist thing paired with the fact that his art is amazing but you actually really want him. A thought that has you blushing.

“It’s just a sketch,” He says, knocking you from your thoughts.

“It’s amazing,” You breathe, reaching out to touch the dark lines before pulling back. “It’ll look great on the board.”

“Really?” His eyes go wide and you smile, taking his hand without noticing.

“Of course, you’re really talented.” He yanks his hand away, a guarded look on his face. “You okay?”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“You’re popular, Y/N,” He says like it’s the obvious answer.

“So?”

“Popular people push me into lockers and beat me up at lunch.” He drops his gaze and your heart breaks thinking about such a sweet boy being hurt that way.

“People actually do that?” You want to reach out again, offer comfort, but you can also see that Gerard doesn’t trust easy and he isn’t ready for that.

“You don’t have to pretend.” He mumbles and you actually think your heart has shattered by how much he’s obviously hurting. You move forward and brush his hair away from his face, offering a small smile.

“I’m not pretending, Gerard, I really do like you.” You feel yourself blushing again but you smile when you notice him trying to smile too-still unsure.

“Really?”

“Of course!” You giggle. “You’re sweet, cute, smart and obviously very talented.” He ducks his head and your hand falls.

“I like you too,” He laughs softly. “A lot actually.”

You grin and pull him into your arms, holding him tight. He’s confused and surprised at first but he melts into your embrace, his own arms wrapping around you.

“You really like me? This isn’t a joke?” He mumbles and you hold him tighter.

“I would never do that, I promise I like you.” He sighs in relief and you pull away, looking at him with a smile. “You really are something special, cutie.”

He smiles shyly and once again drops his gaze, obviously not used to this kind of attention. You hate that, promising yourself to remind him all the time how cute and amazing he is. But for now you lean forward and leave a chaste kiss on his cheek, almost dying from how cute he looks with pink stained cheeks and unfocused eyes.

“Um,” He picks at the fabric of his jacket and you can’t help but think that’s adorable. “At school?”

“At school we will hold hands all the time and you’ll join me at lunch, or I’ll join you whatever makes you more comfortable, and I’ll kick anyone’s ass that tries to shove you into a locker.” You smile and take his hands. “But only if you call me your girlfriend.”

“Deal.”


	110. The Boys And The Girls In The Clique Part 2 (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous: “OMG LOVE LOVE LOVE THE POPULAR READER X BASEMENT GERARD. PLEASE PT 2?! SO GOOD HUN. you’re an amazing writer”  
And Anonymous: “Pls do a part 2 to"the boys and girls in the clique" that one was so cute :)”  
Warnings: Bullying?  
Word Count: 1,160  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: aww thanks so much you two <3 Okay so I’m going with part one took place on a Friday so the weekend happened and then part two takes place.  
Y/F/N=Your friend’s name
> 
> originally posted: 21 Feb 16

The bell rings, knocking you out of your daydream. It had something to do with cotton candy and Gerard but the rest is kind of a blur. You shake it away and pack up your things, walking with some friends out of class. You smile when you see Gerard waiting nervously by your locker, scuffing his sneakers on the tile and looking at the ground.

“Hey,” You say when you reach him, his head snaps up and he can’t help but smile.

“Since when are you friends with him?” One of your friends asks, obvious distain in his voice.

“Since we got paired to do our English project together.” You reply, opening your locker and putting away your books. Gerard looks like he wants to run and you don’t blame him, actually kind of wanting to run away with him. Since you started spending time with Gerard he’s told you a lot about you ‘friends’ and to be honest you kind of hate most of them now.

“You only have to work on that after school or at lunch.” The same friend tells you and you roll your eyes. “Why are you here?” His confusion turns on Gerard and you see your boyfriend shrink away.

“Leave him alone,” You say sternly, rounding on him.

“Freak,” He spits the word at Gerard before walking away.

“Sorry about him,” You say softly, twining your fingers with Gerard’s. He nods, not looking up from the ground. “Hey,” You step closer and tilt up his chin. “He’s not really my friend.”

“Then why do you hang out with him?”

“It’s hard telling people you don’t want to be their friend anymore.” You reply and he nods, dropping his gaze once again.

“I do have some nice friends, ya know.” You start walking, swinging your hands between you.

“That’s because everyone in the school is your friend.” He replies with a chuckle and you laugh.

“Perhaps, but these ones I want to introduce you to.” He freezes at that and you stop walking in the middle of the hall, looking at him with worry. “Not now, cutie.”

“I don’t know,”

“Relax, they’ll love you.”

“I trust you.” He mumbles and you beam.

“Awesome! I’ll introduce you at lunch, okay?” He nods and you keep walking, squeezing his hand and rubbing little circles with your thumb.

–

Lunch comes pretty quickly and you meet your friends by the large oak tree you always eat under. You had told Gerard where to go since your classes were so far apart it would make no sense to find each other in the halls when you could just meet outside. Your friends are there-Frank,Ray, and Y/F/N-but you don’t see Gerard. You aren’t worried at first, knowing he tends to walk slowly so no one will notice him, so you pass the time giving Frank new pen-tattoos.

“You sure he didn’t get lost?” Y/F/N says after almost five minutes have passed.

“I’ll go look for him,” You stand up, worry twisting in your stomach. Maybe he just wasn’t ready to meet your friends, you reason but it’s not like Gerard to just ditch you without saying anything.

“I’ll come too.” Frank hops up and waves goodbye to the others, walking in almost perfect step with you.

“I’m sure he just got nervous.” You mumble, walking the quiet halls. You can hear the laughter and talking from the lunchroom and a few classrooms but otherwise it’s silent. Or it was until you got to the hall where Gerard’s locker is, now you can hear mocking laughter and Gerard’s small voice telling someone to stop.

Anger quickly bubbles in your veins as you storm up to the three boys surrounding Gerard and shoving him into the locker. They’re holding something out of Gerard’s reach and taunting him with it, obviously thinking they’re being hilarious.

“Hey, assholes!” You bark and all of them turn to look at you.

“Hey, baby,” One of them grins and you can practically hear Frank asking if he can punch him. However, Frank knows you like to fight your own battles so he hangs back, ready in case you need him.

“Not your baby,” You spit. “Now give back his book and fuck off.”

“Why do you care about this loser?”

“He’s not a loser, he’s my boyfriend.” All of their jaws drop at that and two of them step away from the cowering boy.

“Give back his book and leave,” You walk up, anger overpowering any and all fear. “Now!” They glare at you but do as they’re told, tossing the notebook to the floor and grumble as they walk away.

“Are you okay, man?” Frank leans down to pick up the notebook and hands it to Gerard, who looks like he just saw a ghost.

“Y-ya.”

“Come on,” You hold out your hand and he takes it with a curious smile. “I told you I’d beat up anyone who hurts you.”

“Her words have powerful fists, huh?” Frank chuckles, walking on the other side of Gerard.

“Ya,” Gerard agrees, squeezing your hand.

“I’m Frank, by the way.” Frank introduces himself. “And you must be the guy that Y/N will not shut up about.”

“Gerard,” He replies with a blush.

“Why did they take your notebook?” You ask.

“It’s my sketching notebook,” He shrugs, gaze on the ground. “I dropped it and one of them saw the sketches of…”

“Of?”

“You.”

You grin and blush, knowing Frank is looking at you like a mom would when watching her daughter leave on a first date.

“You draw me?”

“Sometimes,” he shrugs again and you drop a quick peck on his cheek.

“How sweet.” He looks at you with a shy smile and you squeeze his hand, trying to tell him how much that means to you.

“Gerard and Y/N sitting in a tree!” Frank sing-songs, skipping out in front of you. “K-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

“Shut up!” You yell with a smile. Frank disappears around a corner, most likely heading back outside, so you pull Gerard to a stop.

“What?” He looks at you with confusion and you give him a look of all seriousness, something close to love blossoming in your eyes.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Ya,” He nods. “I’m used to it.” You can actually feel your heart snap at that.

“I’m not gonna let anyone do that ever again.”

“You don’t have to protect me,”

“I know, but I want to.” You want to kiss him, it’s all you can think about, but you don’t because you know Gerard needs a little more time-plus his first kiss should not be in a hallway that only holds bad memories. You settle for flirting instead.

“If you want to kiss in a tree I wouldn’t be opposed.” You smirk when he blushes and gives a nervous chuckle.

“Let’s go eat, I’m starved!” You laugh, tugging him along after you and really hoping he likes your friends-and knowing they’ll love him.


	111. The Boys And The Girls In The Clique Part 3 (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Hi Darling! I was wondering if you could please do a part 3 of “the boys and girls in the clique.” could you please include where they kiss?? Awkward basement Gerard is my fave! I love these stories!!”  
Warnings: Underage drinking  
Word Count: 1,165  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: So glad you’re liking these ^-^  
Y/F/N=Your friend’s name
> 
> originally posted: 3 March 16

Your school is having a dance and normally you would stay home and watch movies with your friends rather than go but this time is different. This time Gerard asked you to go with him and you could never say no to that. So here you are, dressed up and looking at yourself in the mirror nervously. Frank is taking Y/F/N but you aren’t sure if it’s as friends or a date, either way it’s cute. They’re sitting on your bed now, trying to convince you that you look fine.

“I want to look _more_ then fine,” You complain, going back to your closet, which is now more or less thrown around your room. You’ve never been like this, the girl who complains about what to wear or how she’ll look but you honestly can’t help it; you want Gerard to think you’re beautiful.

“You look amazing, can we go now?” Frank whines, kicking your wall with his boots. Neither Frank nor Y/F/N dressed up any more than they would for a normal school day besides a little more effort in makeup and hair and Frank is wearing a clean shirt. You feel a little over dressed looking at them so you change again…and again.

“Come on!” Frank pushes you out the door once you finally agree you look fine. You’re late but you don’t really care, Gerard won’t be waiting for you at the party since you told him you’d pick him up-Well Frank will since he’s the only one with a car. You’d feel guilty if Gerard were waiting at the party since you know how uncomfortable he’d be there by himself.

–

You wait at the door awkwardly, face breaking into a grin when the door swings open and Gerard is looking back at you. He’s dressed in a button down and dark jeans, an outfit that makes him look absolutely stunning. He’s smiling and you take his hand, pulling him out of the house and letting him wave goodbye to his parents and brother. You keep your fingers twined as you get in the car, both of you sitting in the back in adorably awkward silence.

“Do you think it’ll be as lame as last year?” Y/F/N asks and Frank snorts.

“Most definitely, but at least I’ll have you to dance with.” He smirks at her and you see your friend blush.

“You look beautiful,” Gerard whispers and you can feel heat climbing up your neck. You look over and see him blushing too, barely noticeable in the dark car but it makes you smile nonetheless.

“Thank you,” You squeeze his hand and turn back to the window, watching the streetlamps light up the parked cars.

–

The school gym is redecorated with colourful streamers and tables with paper tablecloths covered in snack foods and a large bowl of cliché red punch-most likely to be spiked later in the day…by Frank most likely. The music is loud and really not what you’re in to, wild pop music that more or less annoys the hell out of you. Gerard keeps your hand tight in his as you follow Frank and Y/F/N towards the far end of the room, all of you standing in a little circle. Frank vanishes after a few moments to spike the punch and returns with two cups that he hands to you and Y/F/N.

“Oh my god!” You laugh through your cough. “How much did you put in this? And what did you put in it?”

Frank chuckles and shrugs. “Whiskey I think, and _a lot_ of it.”

“Gross,” You mumble but take another sip, cringing, and passing it on to Gerard. He takes a sip and doesn’t even flinch, making you wonder how often he’s had hard alcohol.

“Dance with me?” Frank looks over at Y/F/N with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She rolls her eyes in jest but takes his hand and lets him drag her out on to the floor where a bunch of other students are bouncing around to the beat.

“I’m really glad you asked me.” You tell Gerard, looking over at him with a smile. He gives you a shy look, lips tilting up in a little smile of his own.

“Ya?”

“Ya.” You nod. “Much better than watching Mean Girls with Y/F/N again.” You laugh and Gerard chuckles.

“Not lame?”

“Oh no, it’s totally lame but you’re here so…” You shrug and drop your graze. “It’s a good lame.”

“Thanks? I think?”

“I just, I mean that not even a lame school dance can suck when you’re here.” You quickly explain, placing the cup of spiked punch on a nearby table.

Gerard doesn’t get to reply, both of you getting distracted by the music suddenly slowing down. It becomes soft and elegant, romantic and beautiful. You grin when Gerard blushes, knowing exactly what he’s thinking. You hold out your hand and give him a gentle look.

“Dance with me?”

“You sure?” He looks around nervously, as if everyone in the room will laugh if he says yes.

“More than anything in the world.” You promise and he nods and takes your hand, letting you lead him into the much smaller crowd of couples that have begun to sway to the music.

You drape your arms on his shoulders and he places his on your waist nervously. He’s blushing and keeping his gaze on the floor, unable to look away from the paper confetti that now litters the tile. You start to move in a slow rhythm to the music, Gerard following along. Both of you are blushing and awkward-something you’ve never been with other guys before but Gerard is different, you actually like him. A lot.

“Gee?” You mumble and he looks up at you, still obviously nervous. His hands are stiff on your waist but they loosen up when you start to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I really like you.”

“Oh,” He seems surprised, blushing again and you smile sweetly. He looks so nervous, almost child-like and your heart swells. “I like you a lot too.”

You lean forward and press your lips against his, more of a peck then even a kiss. Gerard doesn’t respond, seemingly frozen in place. When you pull back his eyes are wide and you giggle, squeaking when he pulls your lips back to his. He tastes like cherry punch and whiskey, lips moving gently over your own.

You smile and bump your noses together, effectively breaking the kiss. He blushes and huffs a laugh, breathe ghosting over your face. You can’t wipe the smile from your face and neither can Gerard-although his blush is much more obvious than yours.

You bite your lip, loving how the skin tingles from the kiss. You giggle, unsure of what to say. You hug him close, nuzzling into his neck and smiling even wider when his arms tighten around you to keep you close.

Suddenly school dances don’t seem so lame.


	112. Theif (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “One shot request!! Surprising Party by stealing his jacket while he’s doing something and waiting for him in his room, wearing nothing but the jacket??”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 831  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Party Poison/Gerard x Reader  
A/N: I love this request! This turned out fluffier then planned but i’m not complaining
> 
> originally posted: 19 Feb 16

“Are you done yet?” You whine, kicking up dust near Party’s feet.

He’s under the trans am trying to fix whatever broke when Fun drove it into a ditch. He’s been under there for over an hour and you were starting to get bored, and horny because what’s hotter than Party in a t-shirt smeared with oil and sweat slicking his hair? Nothing is. He looks like a mechanic, but not those gross guys who fix your car when you’re on a road trip in the middle of nowhere, more like the fake mechanic they use in photo shoots and commercials that has no right to look that hot smeared with dirt and oil.

“Almost.” He replies and you sigh. His jacket is slung over front door of that car and you get an idea, taking the jacket and rushing off to the diner.

“Hurry up!” You call over your shoulder.

Once in the diner you make your way to Party’s room-might as well be your room too considering how often you spend the night with him but you haven’t really gotten to the labels and shit part of your relationship and considering who you’re with who knows if you ever will. But you don’t dwell on it, happy to just be with him.

You kick off your boots and make quick work of your clothes. You pull on Party’s Jacket, smiling as his scent surrounds you. You position yourself on his bed and wait, hoping he won’t take long.

“Where’s Y/K/N?” You hear Party in the hall and you blush, heat spread across your face and chest.

The door opens a few moments later and Party’s glare drops to shock at the sight of you-naked save for his jacket. He kicks of his shoes and nearly trips over himself getting off his pants as he makes his way to the bed, you smiling as he does so.

“Thief.” He smirks.

“Have I been bad?” You reply, biting your lip at the end.

“So bad.” He leans over you, forcing you to lie down. He kisses you forcefully, biting your lip and giving you no chance to take control-not that you mind. His hands push the jacket open so he can message your breasts, causing you to arch up into his touch.

“You look fucking amazing in my clothes though.” He comments, moving his mouth to your neck and chest, leaving bites along the way.

You start to pull down his briefs but he snatches your hands away, smirking and shaking his head.

“Bad girls don’t get to touch.” He keeps your wrists in his grip and continues kissing down your body. You squirm and barely pull against his grip, wanting to touch him but secretly loving this side of him. Party is always a dominate person, what with being the leader of the killjoys and all, but this is different for obvious reasons.

You bend your leg, pushing your thigh against his hard on. He groans and bites his lip, losing control for only a moment before sliding down your body and burying his face between your legs. You cry out and your hips jump without thought, Party gripping your hips and pushing you back down. He eats you out with enthusiasm, moaning and dragging you to the edge. You’re so close, whining and moaning, when he pulls away.

“Fucker,” You groan, yanking his vibrant hair so he’ll meet your lips.

“How close were you?” He asks, smirking and driving you nuts.

“So fucking close,” You moan, pulling on his shirt and smiling when he takes it off. He lets you run your hands over his chest, smiling and leaving little kisses on your lips. “You’re a jackass,” You mumble and he grins.

“Only to thieves.” He replies and you roll your eyes playfully.

“Just fuck me,”

“As you wish,” He smiles and your chest hurts, knowing you’re falling for him.

He sheds his briefs and lines himself up with your entrance, kissing you deeply as he breaches you inch by inch. You moan into each other’s mouths when he’s in to the hilt, starting up a slow and deep pace. Your nails dig into his back and his grip your hips hard enough to bruise. Your orgasm starts to build again, slowly at first and then like you’re flying.

“Party,” You whine and his hips snap forward, picking up his pace.

“Wait for me, baby.” He grunts, burying his face in your neck as he moves. You try to hold on but you can’t, coming with a moan of his name. You here him gasp, your orgasm trigging his, and he comes deep inside of you.

“Shit,” He sighs, pulling out and dropping to the bed beside you. You move to peel off the leather jacket, sweat soaked skin making it very uncomfortable, but Party stops you.

“You really do look beautiful in my clothes.” You blush and peck his lips, hoping that maybe he’s falling for you too.


	113. I Hate The Ending Myself (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “what about a party poison one shot where you’re the one who got kidnapped in na na na and he gets all messed up with anger and comes to get you super epic-like and reader and party poison die in each others arms at the end???? V sad sorry boo😘”  
Warnings: Major Character Death  
Word Count: 656  
Pairing: Party Poison/Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Obvs based on the ‘Sing’ video but with a twist of..well you die. Thanks for the request and I hope you like it babe <3  
Y/K/N=your killjoy name
> 
> originally posted: 18 Feb 16

Party opens his eyes, dirt smeared across his face and body too tired to stand up. His eyes meet yours and worry grips his heart. Two dracs are holding you as you struggle to escape, an older man with sunglasses and a gun smiles cruelly at Party. You stop struggling when the gun is aimed at Party, both of you breathless in fear.

“Keep running,”

–

The trans am speeds down the road, Party gripping the wheel tightly and not saying a word. The others get ready for a fight, knowing Party won’t let you die at the hands of those monsters, knowing he’ll do anything to save you. Fun pulls on his gloves and Kobra starts loading his gun, Jet nervously doing the same.

“She’ll be okay.” Fun says, breaking the silence but Party doesn’t reply, just clenches his jaw and pushes down harder on the gas.

The trans am shoots down the tunnel that leads to the BLI base and Fun starts sputtering in disagreement.

“Party, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

“Going to get, Y/K/N.” He says, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

He only speeds up when the checkpoint comes into view, dracs guarding the entrance. They quickly gather their guns and stand ready to fire at the killjoys but Party just scowls and runs them over. The alarm sounds, a loud blaring alerting everyone to their attack. No one tells Party to turn back; rather they brace themselves for a fight they’ll never win.

The trans am skids to a halt in front of the large BLI headcourters building. The killjoys exit the car and rain starts to fall but no one seems to notice as they walk right up to the front door. They aim and shoot when BLI guards start running out, glowing laser bullets firing off in all directions. They find you quickly, held hostage in the control room. Party kills the dracs around you but a woman with dark hair gets away. You rush into Party’s arms, finally feeling safe despite where you are.

“I knew you’d come.” You whisper, lips against his ear.

“You’re okay?” He asks and you nod, holding him tighter.

“I hate to break up this moment but we have to get out of here.” Kobra announces and Party leaves a peck on your lips before pulling away.

You walk down the halls, everything too quiet and too easy leaving you all on edge. Suddenly two groups of dracs-along with the leader of the BLI-swarm you just as you reach the main room. The exit is so close but with everyone firing off bullets and throwing punches you can’t get out without leaving someone behind, and a killjoy never leaves someone behind. You don’t have your gun; it was taken away when you were captured, so you stay close to Party, knocking out dracs who get too close.

Everything is a blur of bright gun fire and bodies hitting the ground. You don’t even notice Party is backed against a wall with a gun to his jaw at first, a gasp escaping your throat when you do. Party looks terrified, something he never shows, and your heart stops. Everything seems to stop as the man grins and fires into Party’s head. You scream and rush forward, knowing the other killjoys are meeting the same fate behind you.

You gather Party in your arms and he smiles weakly, already fading away. Tears build in your eyes as you watch him die, eyes going blank and colour draining from his face. The gun is aimed at you now and you look him dead on, no longer afraid of death.

“Go ahead, bastard,” You spit and he chuckles. “Killing us won’t end this fight.” He aims and fires, your body slumping over Party’s. Everything is dark and cold, the last thing you see being lifeless hazel eyes and a mess of red hair.


	114. Kiss Me You Animal (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: requested by Anonymous. “Could you perhaps write a Gerard Way smut where reader and gee are dating and he spices things up (think of something fun;) one night!! Very open ended sorryyyy❤️”  
Warnings: Bondage and Blindfolds   
Word Count: 1,114  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: I did my best nonnie, hope you like it ;)
> 
> originally posted: 18 feb 16

You’re standing in the kitchen, sink full of dishes in front of you. You sigh and move to turn on the sink when strong arms wrap around your waist and a head of dark hair falls to your shoulder. Gerard kisses your neck and you smile, tilting your head to give him better access.

“I was thinking,” He mumbles between kisses.

“Oh, Gee, you shouldn’t do that.” You tease and he bites, making you yelp and laugh. He twists you in his arms and leans down to kiss you, soft and quick but full of want and promise. He’s still dressed from practice or a photo shoot or maybe a video, you aren’t really sure-red tie and black suit. He looks funeral handsome-is that a thing? If so it’s the perfect way to describe Gerard when he’s dressed like this.

“I was thinking,” He continues. “We should do something different.”

“Different?”

“Something fun and dirty.” He smirks and you blush but smile, nodding in agreement.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Don’t worry, kitten,” He purrs, lips brushing yours as he speaks. “You’ll love it.”

He takes your hand and leads you away from the kitchen and into your bedroom. He kisses you, walking you backwards so you’ll fall on the bed. He smirks down at you and you feel anticipation fluttering in your stomach like a confused butterfly. He leans down over you and takes your wrists in one of his hands, pulling off his tie with the other.

“Kinky,” You comment flirtatiously. He smirks and ties your wrists to the bed post, making sure you can’t escape but not tight enough to hurt you. He pulls away and climbs off the bed and you frown.

“Not finished, baby.” He pulls one of your scarves from the closet and climbs back on the bed.

“Blindfold?” You ask, not sure how you feel about the idea of not seeing Gerard during sex. He’s beautiful above you, sweat making his skin shine, face twisted in pleasure as he bites his lip and pounds into you.

“Trust me.” He smiles sweetly and you nod. He shucks off his jacket and shirt before joining you back on the bed. Everything goes dark as he ties the blindfold around your eyes, only blurry outlines and shapes coming into focus.

“Gee?” You pull against the binds but relax when his hands cup your face and he kisses you. You can’t see him but you can taste him, the spicy and bitter taste of him and coffee flooding your mouth.

“Just relax.” He instructs, pulling away from the kiss and moving down your body. You shiver when you feel his hands on your hips, pulling down your pants slowly. Anxiety starts to build in your stomach, uneasy about this unfamiliar situation.

“Beautiful,” You hear him mumble before his lips press against your hip bone. You bite your lip as his mouth moves down and he pulls your panties off with his teeth.

“Why didn’t I know how dirty you are?” You giggle, pulling against the binds slightly.

“I love surprising you.” His voice is close to your ear suddenly, breathe warm and soothing. You give a shuddering breath when his teeth scrape along your pulse point, and then he’s gone again.

You understand the blindfold now, how every touch is a surprise and every kiss is sudden and passionate. You’re on edge, the smell of Gerard all around you and the feel of his hands and lips covering your skin. Your breathing is shallow when you feel his lips on your inner thighs, fingers moving higher and teasing your folds.

He stays silent as he fingers you, causing you to be the exact opposite of silent. You moan loudly as his fingers curve inside of you and his thumb presses against your clit. You whine and squirm under him, feeling more intense without the ability to focus on his face but rather only what he’s doing to you.

You can feel his lips moving along your skin, up your thighs, hips and stomach. His teeth scrape along your breasts and you arch into the touch, unexpected but not unwelcome. He starts pumping his fingers in and out, drawing you closer to the edge while you gasp and whimper.

“I’m close,” You whine and he pulls away, leaving you frustrated. “Fuck you.” You tell him, breathless.

“Maybe tomorrow.” He laughs, lips suddenly against your neck. You drop your head and let him leave marks across your neck, dark purple smears soothed with his tongue. “Tonight I’m going to fuck you, kitten.”

“_Please_,” You beg, hearing the rustling of clothing as he undresses. You can see the shadow of him hovering over you again, chest rising and falling with each laboured breath.

“Say my name,” He kisses the words against you lips and you mumble your reply. He pulls away and slams into you, no warning and time to adjust.

“Gerard!” You scream, knowing he’s smirking.

“That’s better,” He comments, hands messaging the skin of your thighs and hips. You moan loudly when he starts to move, hands moving up to cup your breasts while his teeth play with your bottom lip.

It feels like he’s everywhere, touching every inch of your inside and out. His pace is quick and rough like always, but his lips and hands are gentle and sweet. You pull against the restraints, desperate to touch him. He pulls the blind fold off and you’re greeted by his lustful smile and joyful eyes. You yank on the binds again, needing to reach out and touch.

“Please, baby,” You whine. “Let me touch you.”

“I don’t know,” he replies, smirk replacing his smile. “I like seeing you so desperate and frustrated.”

“Bastard,” You reply without heat. He hums in reply but unties you anyway, quick fingers pulling out the knot and giving you freedom. You fling yourself at him, hand in his hair and on his chest and back. His movements speed up and you let out a gasp, trying to match his pace.

“Fuck,” You whine, yanking his mouth to yours as you moan loudly. He licks into your mouth, taking control of the kiss and turning it messy and desperate. His movements’ gain force but lose rhythm, an uncontrolled pace that has you flying off the edge. You both moan into each other’s mouth, coming together and then collapsing into a sweaty pile of limbs and smiles.

“Bondage?” You roll over, lying on his chest and grinning up at him. “Never would have pegged you for that kind of thing.”

“I’m full of surprises.” He replies.

“Does that mean you have another dirty secret up your sleeve?”


	115. Beautiful (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “maybe gerard catching you getting off without him, he watches for a while then helps you out???? :)) tyty!!”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 697  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Here you go sweetheart <3
> 
> originally posted: 16 Feb 16

Of course you’re horny as fuck when Gerard isn’t home. He’s practicing with the band and won’t be home till late, leaving you to either avoid the constant dirty things your mind keeps throwing at you or give in and get yourself off. Is there even a contest there? You don’t even bother closing the bedroom door, knowing you’ll be cleaned up and making dinner before Gerard’s even home. The sheets are soft against your bare back and thighs, having removed your clothes the second you entered the room.

You bring your hands to your breasts and knead the flesh, rolling your nipples and all the while imagining his hands. You mind conjures up images of red hair and teasing hazel eyes, long fingers dancing over your body and that crooked smile leaning down to kiss your skin. You moan and toss your head back, one hand snaking down your body to play with your wet folds. You’re so desperate you don’t hear the front door.

–

Gerard drops his guitar case by the door and makes his way down the hall to your shared room. He can hear the moans coming from the open room, loud and desperate. He’s already hard by the time he reaches the room, leaning in the doorway and watching your writhe on the bed. You have two fingers in your pussy now, trying to get as deep as he can. You always say how perfect his fingers are for pleasuring you but right now all he can think about is how beautiful you look like this.

Gerard presses his palm against the obvious bulge in his jeans, groaning softly at the pressure. He could watch you forever but why watch when you can help, right? He moves silently, kicking off his shoes and pants as he makes his way to the bed. Your eyes open as he kneels between your legs, smirking at you and making you blush deeply.

“Gee,” You whine, shoving your fingers deeper.

“You look amazing.” He breathes, taking your wrist and pulling your hand away from where you need it most. You whimper but let him have control. He smiles as he pulls off that muscle shirt that you aren’t even sure counts as a shirt. His chest is sweaty from practice and you want to smear kisses from his collar bone to the waistband of his briefs but his hands are on your waist now, pressing you into the mattress.

“What do you want, beautiful?” He purrs.

“You,” You reply, voice soft. He would usually ask you to tell him exactly what you want but he seems content with that answer, probably seeing how desperate you are, so he just leans down and kisses your hip with a smile. 

He lips move to your inner thighs, kissing and biting the sensitive skin. You can feel yourself getting wetter just from seeing him between your legs but you need more so you hook you heels around his back and pull him closer.

“So impatient,” he teases, breath ghosting over you pussy. You shiver and he smirks.

You gasp when he licks a stripe up your slit, moaning about your taste. He nips at your clit before moving his tongue down to your opening, pushing inside slowly and making you curl your hands into the sheets. He hums against you, the vibrations causing a moan to fall from your lips. You’re close, spring coiled tight and ready to snap, when he brings his fingers into play. He moves his mouth back to your click while his fingers curl into you and hit all the places only he can reach perfectly.

“Oh shit!” You cry out, back arching off the bed as you come over his face and fingers.

When you come down he’s sitting between your legs, smile on his face and your juices shiny around his mouth. He wipes his face with the back of his hands before crawling up your tires body and kissing you deeply. You moan into the kiss, already feeling up for round two.

“So glad I came home early.” He smiles against your lips and you pull back, bumping noses.

“Me too.”


	116. Don't Save Me (PP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Not requested. Party Poison and the Reader are injured and have to spend a few days stuck in the diner together. They realize their feelings aren’t as platonic as they should be.   
Warnings: Hair pulling kink, possessive behavior  
Pairing: Party Poison/Gerard x Reader  
Word Count: 4,481 (I got carried away again….)  
Reader: Female  
A/N: Smut ahead.  
It’s making me anxious having this sitting in my drafts so I’m posting it…
> 
> originally posted: 16 Feb 16

You stumble into the diner, leaning heavily on Fun Ghoul and trying to catch sight of Party Poison but he’s thrown over Jet Star’s shoulder and they’re walking behind you. Fun Ghoul helps you sit down in one of the booths, heading off to find Kobra Kid while Jet Star sets Party Poison across from you and then leaves to find the medical equipment.

“You’re a fucking moron.” You say, watching his bloody lips tilt up in a smirk.

“I saved your ass.” He replies weakly. He’s pale and you can see the wound on his side, blood pumping through his fingers that aren’t applying enough pressure.

“Wasn’t worth it,” You scoff, “You’re half dead and I still got shot.”

“Not half dead,” He replies, rolling his eyes. “And you got shot in the _leg_, not nearly as bad as what would have happened if I hadn’t pushed you out of the way.”

“I didn’t need your help.” You growl and his eyes sharpen, smirk replaced with a scowl.

“Fine, I’ll just let you die next time.”

“Good.” You mumble, anger fizzling out when Party coughs and blood speckles his lips and chin. “Jet!” You call and the rest of the gang comes running in.

They get you patched up pretty quickly, of course now you won’t be allowed out in the field for a week at the least. You can barely walk but you’ve always been a fast healer so you’ll probably convince them to take you out by the end of the week. Party, on the other hand, lost a lot of blood and is passed out in the booth by the time they patch him up. Jet stitched him up with some floss and a sewing needle, you tried not to watch but ended up watching Party cringe and pass out.

“He’ll be fine,” Jet says but he looks a little worried. “Want me to carry you to your room?” you shake your head and he walks away.

Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul had gotten a little drunk and passed out a few minutes ago, sleeping soundly in their beds.

You sit in silence for a moment, just watching Party Poison sleep. He looks so peaceful, nothing terrible making him scowl and aim his gun. No annoying girl to ruin his mornings and friends to drink his booze. Hopefully he isn’t going to have another nightmare though, you don’t have the energy to get up and comfort him if he does.

“I’m not carrying you to bed,” His voice is soft, a little muffled from how he’s pressing his face against the side of the booth.

“Didn’t ask you to.” You reply. 

“Then why didn’t you let Jet take you?”

“I didn’t…” You trail off with a shrug, not wanting Party to hear your answer, not wanting to embarrass yourself in front of him.

“Didn’t what?” He lifts his head slowly, red hair sticking to the side of his face and lips. His eyes seem fogged but he’s looking at you with clarity, and a smirk but Party is always smirking so that’s a given.

“Didn’t want you to wake up and think everyone just left you.” You blush and drop you head, looking at the blood splatter that always stains the table. “Didn’t want you to be alone.”

He doesn’t reply for a moment and you look up, finding him sleeping again but this time it looks like he’s smiling ever so slightly.

–

“This is bullshit!” Party growls, leaning against a wall so he doesn’t fall over. Fun rolls his eyes in the most dramatic way possible and pushes Party, knocking the leader on his ass.

“You can’t even stand up, man,” Fun tells him, trying to sound understanding. “You can’t come with us.”

Fun tries to help Party up but the red haired man shoves his friend away, trying to prove something you suppose. He always has to be a stubborn pain in the ass. You gesture for the boys to leave, guiding Party back into the booth much to his annoyance.

“Fuck off,” He barks at you, but you don’t flinch. You’re used to this tantrum-throwing-child side of Party. He’s used to being in charge and getting his way and when that seems to be suddenly taken away he doesn’t know what to do with himself so he lashes out. Usually at you because the others leave him alone, you push his buttons.

“You’ll heal faster if you stop trying to walk, dumbass.” You tell him, walking to a seat a few feet away with only a minor limp.

“Could say the same to you.”

“They’re just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting,” He replies harshly and you want to laugh.

“Everyone needs protecting sometimes, even you.” You tell him, watching him roll his eyes and lay down.

“Still saved your ass.” He grumbles and this time you do laugh.

“Keep telling yourself that, babe.” The pet name just slips out and you blush, quickly talking again so he can’t comment on it. “Kobra got the DVD player to work; we can watch _Back to the Future_.”

“The TV doesn’t have any sound, Y/K/N.”

“So?”

“So no thanks, _babe_.” You can hear the smirk in his voice and you blush furiously.

“Fine.” You tell him, storming away and making your leg throb.

–

You’re eating together, neither of you looking at the other. The Killjoys are gone again, Party no less annoyed then last time. The silence is driving you nuts, just listening to the wind outside the cracked window and the two of you chewing, the radio buzzing and Party making small noises of pain each time he shifts a little too fast. You’re about to break the silence when Party does it for you.

“It’s my job to protect them, okay?” He sounds annoyed but your heart swells knowing he trusts you with this.

“And it’s their job, _our job_, to protect you.” You tell him, finishing off the can of Powder Pup that Kobra didn’t this morning.

“I miss coffee.” He says, looking up at you with an innocent expression and you smile. You decide to entertain his abrupt change in topic.

“Always hated coffee,” You nearly laugh at his offended face. “But I bet you lived on it.”

“Ya, guess I did.” He smiles and everything gets a little easier.

“I miss food that actually has taste.” You laugh and he tries to, cringing in pain before he can.

“I think everyone misses that, babe.” You blush, hating the smirk that sticks to his face.

“Why do you have to protect them?” You ask, bring back the original conversation, and he looks at you like you’re a little slow.

“Because I’m the leader, it’s my job, its how this team works.”

“So why can’t they protect you and each other?” You wonder.

“They can, they do, but that doesn’t mean I’m not in charge of everyone’s safety.” He runs his fingers through his intense red hair in frustration. “Yours included.”

“You didn’t have to save me, I would have taken that bullet and any that came after.”

He looks a little shocked at that but you keep your gaze steady. “Why?”

“Because, Party, that’s what friends do.” You slip from the booth and look at him with something close to love. “We take the bullet so our friends can keep fighting.” You walk away at that, not even noting that your limp is gone.

You ask Kobra to keep a look out for coffee on their next run.

–

You cringe as the smell of coffee fills the kitchen, nearly broken coffee maker steaming away and giving you a reason to wake Party. You find an empty can of Powder Pup and power the coffee in there, only enough for half the can. You don’t have any sugar or milk or anything but you guess Party won’t mind so you make your way to the back rooms and knock on his door.

You hear a groan from inside and open the door, hating how your first thought is ‘adorable’. Party is wrapped up in a thin blanket, hair wild and sticking up; His eyes are half lidded and he’s frowning at you but the second the smell of coffee hits him his eyes widen and his lips curve up.

“How?” He sits up slowly and you drop down to the mattress to sit beside him. He grabs the can and inhales, sighing at the smell.

“Kobra found some, didn’t ask where.” You explain but he isn’t really listening, drinking a grateful amount of the dark liquid and then looking at you appreciatively.

“Uh, Thanks.” He says, giving you a half smile before returning to the drink.

“No problem.”

“DVD player still working?” He asks and you nod. “We can watch a movie if you still want to.”

“I’d love to.”

–

No one felt the need to go out today, supplies were okay and nothing seemed to be happening in the Zones so everyone stayed in and ate Powder Pup while watching the movie. It was skipping a lot and there was no volume but it was fun, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul started talking for the characters, pretending it was a really long porno opening and making the characters say really nasty things. You were laughing and turning red, endlessly amused by your friends. Party is chuckling along, sometimes throwing in his own dialogue and being even dirtier then Fun Ghoul.

The movie cuts out at one point and Kobra Kid started explaining what happened next but Fun cut in and continued the porno he and Jet were building up to. You never really thought about Marty and Doc doing anything like that but now you can’t stop. You bury your face in Party’s neck without thinking, giggling uncontrollably against him.

Party’s arm winds loosely around your waist and you stop laughing, just breathing against his skin and trying not to read into what’s happening. Jet is laughing and Kobra is almost sobbing in laughter and Fun won’t shut up, no one is paying any attention to you two.

“Party,” You mumble and his fingers tighten, gripping your shirt and keeping you close.

Fun starts moaning like it’s his god damn job and you jump away from Party, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. You see him smirk at you from the corner of your eye and you only blush deeper before excusing yourself from the room. 

You find yourself on the roof, humid wind blowing your hair around and picking up dust from the ground. You sigh and look up at the sky, watching the sun hang low in the sky and the world keep silent, listening to the muffled voices of your friends below.

“You can go out tomorrow.” Party’s voice has you turning to him. He’s sitting nearby, looking shy and actually relaxed.

“Yep,” You reply, looking back out at Battery City.

“Be careful.” He says and you shake your head, smiling to yourself.

“I will.”

“Good,” He says and after a moment adds, “I won’t be around to save you.”

“Asshole,” You laugh and he’s smirking, you just know it.

“You love it.”

You don’t say anything but you really do love it, love him, and that scares you.

“Go finish the movie.” You tell him and he crawls across the roof to sit beside you.

“Fun started added motions to go with his descriptions and that’s as much as I can handle from him.” He cracks a smile and you huff a laugh.

“Fair enough.” You lean back and let your eyes wander over the methane skies, Party following suit.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” He asks a few moments later, sounding like he’s actually worried he did something wrong.

“No, just wasn’t expecting it.” You reply softly and you feel him nod beside you.

You can feel his hand beside yours, fingers grazing softly. You don’t think, just take his hand in yours and entwine your fingers, keeping your eyes aimed at the sky. He doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t take his hand away and you start to think that maybe you’ve started something you shouldn’t finish.

–

“Got your gun?” Kobra asks and you nod, looking back at Party for a moment. You hate to leave him alone but it really is better to have more people during outings.

“Maybe I should stay back.” You say, a little surprised you managed to voice your thoughts. Fun looks back at Party, who’s sitting in a booth in the corner and looking up at the ceiling.

“Your leg hurting?” Jet asks and you shake your head.

“We could really use you, Y/K/N.” Fun replies and you sigh.

“Let’s go then.” Kobra hangs back and walks beside you.

“He’ll be fine.” He whispers to you and you drop your eyes, nodding.

Now if only you guys had managed to be fine. You got attacked by a pack of dracs outside of Zone 4 and now you’re cornered behind the trans am. Everyone is exhausted, bloody and beaten, and all of you are afraid to ask if you can make it out of this one. You take a deep breath and load your gun with carbons, nodding at the guys who follow suit.

You roll out from behind the trans am and to the cover of a large rock, shooting two dracs in the process. Fun follows you while Jet and Kobra aim and shoot from behind the car. There shooting back at you, bullets whizzing by your head and making your heart stop beating.

“There’s so many of them!” You shout, leaning up to fire off a few more shots. Fun sighs and nods, looking at you with worry.

“It’s okay,” You mumble. “We can do this.”

“We need to get out of here!” Fun tells you, gesturing forcefully towards the trans am.

“We can’t drive through that many and not get followed!” You bark back.

“What do we do?!”

“I don’t know!”

“Fuck!” Fun yells, almost punching the rock but you grab his wrist before it makes contact.

“We don’t have time for you to break your hand, dumbass.” He scowls at you but retracts his hand and doesn’t try again.

“We need a distraction; we need them to find something more important than us.”

“There is nothing more important than killing us, sweetheart.” Fun replies, smirking and sounding impressed.

“Now is not the time to be proud of yourself, we need a plan.” You reply and his smirk falls.

“Do you still have any flares?”

“Ya, why?”

“We can set the bastards on fire.”He gets this crazed look in his eyes and you out right grin at him.

“I knew we kept you around for a reason.”

–

The four of you stumble into the diner, laughing and stained in dirt and blood. All of you crash into a booth and Fun brings out the emergency liquor, grinning like a fool. You drink and give each other stitches, finishing up just as Party comes in with bed head and wide eyes.

“What the fuck happened!?” He demands and you stand up, hoping to calm him down.

“Just a few dracs, we’re fine.”

“You don’t look fine!”

“Party, relax, we got out alive. That’s all that matters.” You assure him but he’s still burning with rage.

“Chill out, man.” Fun scoffs. “Have a drink and listen to me tell you how awesome I am.” He laughs and everyone but Party rolls their eyes and chuckles.

“Hey,” You reach out and take his hand, making him turn to you with fire in his eyes. His expression turns from anger to worry at the sight of you and you pull him away from the guys, talking quietly.

“I should have been there.” He says through clenched teeth and you squeeze his hand.

“You’re still healing, Party, and we did okay without you.” You move your other hand to brush along his jaw, trying to soothe him. “Until you get better you have to trust that we can do this.”

“You look like hell.” He comments softly, bringing your attention to the burns on your arms from near-miss bullets.

“But I’m alive, we all are.”

“I’m going to destroy them.” He growls and you know he means BLI and everyone that has put you and the other killjoys in danger.

“I know, but right now you need to relax.” His eyes drop to your lips for a moment, looking so full of want, before he drops your hand and nods.

“You sure you’re okay?” He wonders and you nod; only slightly disappointed.

“Yes, now let’s go drink.” You grin and walk away, Party following you.

“Okay, tell me how moronic you all were how you needed me to save your asses.” Party says, cocky smirk falling back into place as he sits with his killjoys.

–

The moon is high in the sky and most of the killjoys have passes out, leaving you and Party sitting alone on the floor and talking about everything and nothing at all. You’re both drunk and tired and you keep getting distracted by Party’s lips and hands, zoning out and making him repeat his story. You shouldn’t be thinking about him this way, not when everyday could be your last, could be his last. You could lose him any second and adding a relationship would only distract from your task of taking out BLI. It’s stupid and you really shouldn’t but when you find Party’s lips on yours you don’t pull away.

He crawls up your body and leans you back on the floor, hovering over you and biting you lower lip. You hands find their way into his hair, tugging on the red strands and making Party groan against your mouth.

Everything is going so fast, blurring and confusing your drunken brain. Every nerve in your body is sparking and calling out for more so you let your fogged mind stop thinking, your body taking control. Your fingers pull his hair again and Party stops kissing you to let out a deep groan, mouth hanging open and eyes locked on you. His hands move to your breasts, kneading the flesh and making you arch into the touch.

His lips drop to your neck, leaving purple hickeys and love bites down to your chest. You yank his mouth back to yours, kissing him messily and smiling against his skin. You bend your knee and press your thigh against the bulge straining against his jeans, moaning along with him.

Your mind is having trouble keeping up with everything going on, leaving you with only blurs of red hair and beautiful smiles before he’s inside of you. You gasp and whine, clawing at his back. More red hair and sweaty skin, drunken giggles and fingers digging bruises into your hips. You can’t keep up so you close your eyes, letting feeling overwhelm you instead. He’s panting against your skin, hot and wet and music to your ears. He’s pounding into you, movements sloppy and deep and you keep moaning out his name and trying to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck,” He moans, pulling you against him and kissing along your neck.

It’s all too much, his voice, his thrusts, his tongue and teeth, you fly apart with a scream on your lips. He gives a few more quick thrusts before he’s coming deep inside of you, groaning your name against your skin. He falls on top of you, sweaty and smiling and kissing your lips softly.

“Are we naked?” You ask, giggling and opening your eyes. Party doesn’t reply, still peppering your face with kisses so you look down and see you hadn’t even taken off his pants, just shoved all your clothes out of the way.

“So beautiful.” He mumbles, kissing your lips again.

“Yes you are.” You reply, sitting up and pulling your shirt back down over your breasts. You stumble as you stand, legs weak and mind spinning.

You aren’t sure how you make it to your room but that’s where you wake up, alone and covered in reminders of last night. You smile as your fingers run over the marked skin but then your heart stops cold. What if this was a mistake? What if he regrets it? What if he just wants someone to let off steam with and you can’t keep your emotions out of it? Shit, you really shouldn’t have done this.

“Y/K/N!” You hear Kobra call and your head begins to pound. You pull on new clothes, making sure to pick something with a high collar, before meeting the guys in the main room.

Party won’t look at you, keeping his eyes on the guys as he talks and plans their next attack. You try not to let your heart break and you do a good job of not showing the others but inside you aren’t doing so well. It’s obvious he regrets last night and suddenly the marks on your skin feel like dirty lies rather than beautiful reminders.

“You sure you’re up to this?” Jet asks and Party gives his best ‘I’m in charge face’.

“Yes, now go get the trans am ready.”

The boys rush out but Party grabs your wrist before you can follow, looking at you with something you can’t decipher.

“About last night,” he begins but you cut him off with a smile.

“It’s okay; we don’t have to talk about it.” You leave before he can reply.

–

It’s nearly three days later when Party finds you outside, leaning against the side of the diner and looking out at nothing. He leans beside you and doesn’t say anything, and you aren’t sure if you should talk first but you know you don’t want to. You don’t even want to be near him, he makes you feel on edge and you know you annoy him lately.

“I don’t remember much,” He says suddenly, breaking the silence and bringing your gaze to his. “Just blurry images of your skin and lips, of you face when you came apart.” You blush but don’t look away. “I can hear your moans in my ear at night and I can feel your fingers in my hair.”He moves closer, trapping you against the wall with his body, hands on either side of you.

You hate that you can remember so much more, of his lips on your skin and his hips against yours. You can see clearly his face twisted in pleasure and you can feel him inside of you. You hate that you still know what he sounds like when he breaks apart and what his lips feel like against your own.

“But it’s been driving me nuts still knowing what you taste like, constantly finding your taste in my mouth but not being able to kiss you.” He leans closer, lips mere centimetres from your own.

“We shouldn’t.” You mumble, argument weak. He smirks and you find your hands curled in his jacket.

“When do we ever do what we should?” He smashes his lips against yours, quickly turning the kiss deep and messy.

You press yourself close to him, tasting the bland food on his tongue and that spark of _him_. You can’t get enough of him, kissing and kissing until you have to pull away for need of oxygen. His lips move to your neck, yanking the fabric down to expose your skin. He groans at the sight of his marks, biting and liking them, making you arch into him.

“Fuck me,” You whine and he helps you remove your jacket and shirt, dropping them to the floor.

“You won’t cover these,” he growls and you whimper. “Everyone needs to know who makes you scream, who you belong to.”

“Please,” You grip his hair and yank, biting your lip at the groan that tumbles from his mouth.

He pulls your jeans and panties down your legs. You shiver as the cold air stimulates your skin, Party’s body your only source of warmth. His fingers and lips roam over your body, kissing and teasing every inch of skin before he’s kneeling between your legs with his tongue flat against your clit.

“Shit!” You cry out as his fingers curl inside of you.

You keep your fingers tight in his hair, shaking and moaning as he eats you out with enthusiasm. His tongue and fingers moving expertly against every inch of your pussy, making it impossible for you to stay quiet. He seems to enjoy how much noise you make though; hitting your g-spot each time you say his name alongside your moans. 

You come screaming his name, coating his fingers and panting, thankful the wall is there to hold you up. He licks his fingers clean before kissing you, shoving his tongue into your mouth and not letting you have control for even a moment. You shove his jacket off and he steps back to help rid himself of his shirt. You’re hands roam over his pale chest, lips following along and leaving your own marks on him.

He shoves you back into the wall, latching onto your neck again. You unbutton his pants and shove them and his briefs down his thighs and he lifts you so your legs can wrap around his waist. He doesn’t give you any warning before slamming into you and setting a rough pace. You moan loudly, nails digging into his back. His hips move quick and deep, teeth scraping along your skin and fingers digging into your hips.

“Gerard,” You whine, forgetting not to call him by his real name. He bites down hard and you cry out, heels pressing him deeper into you.

He grunts out your real name, hitting your g-spot again and again. The spring in your abdomen is coiled tight and ready to snap, and when he kisses you, you fly apart. You scream his name and hold him tight against you, relishing the deep, guttural moans that fall from his lips as he keeps thrusting. You pant against his skin, whimpering from over sensitivity when he comes with your name on his lips.

He holds you tight for a moment before setting you back on the ground. You both dress in blushing silence, casting wanting looks at each other. His lips find yours again, hands cupping your face.

“You really are beautiful,” He says and you blush, smiling.

“Is this okay?” He asks and you look at him with furrowed brows. “This, us, being together. Do you want that?”

“Ya, I really do.”

He grins and takes your hands. “Good, cause you’re mine.” He purrs and you blush again, pulling him closer.

“Am I?”

“Yes,” He pulls on your shirt and frowns. “So stop covering up how I claimed you.”

“Possessive bastard.”

“Only for you.”


	117. Too Fast (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by a rlly sweet Nonnie. “basement Gerard takes your virginity and he tries to be super gentle but he accidentally hurts you by going in too fast so he makes sure you’re okay. Lots of neck kisses. And start with him fingering you. MAJOR FLUFF.”   
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 835  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
A/N: Thanks for the request nonnie, hope this is fluffy enough <3
> 
> Originally posted: 14 Feb 16

You’re sitting in the basement with your boyfriend, Gerard, making out on his bed. His lips are soft against yours; more experienced and tasting of the pizza you had for dinner. He pulls your bottom lip between his teeth and nips making you whine into his mouth. You feel him smirk and your heart stutters in your chest. Neither of you are wearing shirts anymore and you can’t stop yourself from touching his chest. He’s pale and pudgy, little rolls that he hates but you find adorable. You want to leave kisses all over his chest and stomach but his lips are addicting and you can’t pull away.

“Can I?” He asks, fingers playing with the button of your pants. You nod, blush staining your cheeks. He smiles at you before pulling your pants and panties down your legs, tossing them someplace behind him. He bites his lip as he settles between your legs, you almost twist away and cover yourself but you only see love and acceptance in his eyes and everything fades away around you; no fear or self consciousness, just you and Gerard.

“I love you.” You tell him and he grins that heart melting, sweet, smile he saves just for you.

“I love you too.” He leans forward and kisses you softly before moving to your neck. He bites your neck softly and you keen, arching into his touch. He soothes the bite with his lips and you don’t notice his fingers are moving until he’s running them down your wet folds.

“Oh!” You gasp, head falling back. He smiles against your neck, leaving kisses down to your shoulder. His fingers circle your clit and you moan, crying out when he eases two fingers into you.

“Okay?” He asks and you nod, digging your fingers into his shoulders. He curls his fingers and hits something inside of you that has you near screaming.

“Found it,” He smirks, using his other hand to tease your clit. Your orgasm is fast approaching, balancing you on the edge and then tumbling off when he hits your g-spot again.

You moan his name and arch off the bed as he eases you back down. His lips are on yours, both of you smiling and slow.

“Gee, I want you inside of me,” You whine and he groans softly.

“You sure about this?” He asks, concern overshadowing his arousal.

“Positive,” You reply and he smiles.

He sheds his pants and briefs quickly, dropping open mouthed kisses down your neck. You claw at his back and he slams into you, sudden pain shooting through you and making you cry out in agony rather than pleasure.

“Shit, Y/N.” Gerard stills, biting off his moan, and brings his hands to your face. He cups your jaw and drops his lips to yours. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, just,” You start to adjust to his size but you can’t relax, worried if you move the pain will return.

“Too fast, I know,” He mumbles against your lips. “I’m so sorry, babe.” He runs his fingers through your hair and kisses you again, light and sweet. Then he runs his hands up your thighs and traces up your hips, soothing you and helping you relax. You breathe deeply and he kisses down your neck and bites along your collar bone, making your whimper and shift.

“Shit,” He grunts, fingers digging into your hips so he won’t move.

“It’s okay,” You breathe, kissing his temple. “You can move.” He sighs in relief and sets an easy and slow pace, helping you get used to the feeling.

You wrap your arms around his shoulders and drop your head back, moaning at the feeling of him inside of you. Without the pain all that’s left is unbelievable pleasure sparking up your body and building in your abdomen. Suddenly he goes deeper than before, hitting the bundle of nerves that has you crying out his name. He smiles; sweat beading on his hairline and lips kiss swollen.

“I’m close, Gee.” You whine, orgasm building quickly. You had never thought it would be like this, so intense. It’s like you’ve been on edge from the moment he started to move, every nerve in your body screaming out in pleasure.

“Hold on, babe.” He pants, canting his hips at a faster pace, chasing his own release. You whine and try to meet his thrusts, watching his face twist in pleasure. He drops his hand and presses his thumb against your clit, smiling at you as you come with his name a moan on your lips. He gives a few more deep thrusts before reaching his own release, groaning against your lips.

“How was that?” He asks, rolling over and laying beside you. He’s smiling, chest glistening with sweat.

“Amazing,” You reply dreamily. Gerard hums and pulls you into his arms, kissing the top of your head.

“Just like you.”

You laugh and rest your head on his chest. “I love you, Gee.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”


	118. Love Will Kill You (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt”: Requested by @coolstorxsue. “Hello! Hey, could you do a Gerard Way imagine based on that feat he dud with wrongchilde (? “Falling in Love will kill you” is the name of the song, idk man maybe he could be punk!gee or basement(? Whatever you want. Thanks and i looove everything you write btw”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 1,047  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N:Okay so I wasn’t sure how to go about this one but i think I figured it out. It’s a song fic with punk!gee (my weakness) in a high school au. I hope you like it and thanks for the request ^-^  
(I italicized all the lyrics, even when spoken)
> 
> originally posted: 13 Feb 16

You nearly tripped over yourself trying to get out of the room when the bell rings, rushing to catch Gerard before he vanishes into the crowd. He was late this morning, and as cool and punk as he is he is never late without a reason. And this time he had a note which means doctor or dentist or something worse so now you’re all worried. He’s waiting for you by your locker and you smile, slowing down to a walk.

“You were late.” You tell him and he chuckles.

“Hello to you too, Y/N.”

“Gee,” You say in warning and he shrugs, dropping his gaze.

“_I’m okay, but I went to see the doctor_.” He explains and your heart stops.

“Why?” You reach out to touch his forehead but he jerks away from you, pink cheeks and eyes wide. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Ya, it was nothing.” He laughs. “My heart was just bugging me.”

“Something’s wrong with your heart?” You feel the need to reach out and place your hand on his chest, feel his heart beating, but you don’t. Your crush on Gerard is bad but he hasn’t picked up on it yet and you would like to keep it that way and touching his chest would only make things more obvious.

“_I went to tell him how my heart is going crazy; it feels like I got hit by train_.” He places his hand on the small of your back to lead you to class and suddenly you’re the one who feels like they’ve been hit by a train.

“_What’s happening?”_ You ask and he shrugs.

“Nothing.”

You don’t believe him and now your worry is all over the place, sending your mind to dark and dangerous thoughts. He smiles at you when you reach your math class but he doesn’t say anything. You smile back and leave him alone, wondering how much longer you’re gonna have a best friend.

_He said listen you fool you’re falling in love again_

_Falling in love, falling in love  
Falling in love will kill you_

_Falling in love, falling in love  
Falling in love will kill you (love will kill you)_

After school you head out to the parking lot like usual, expecting Gerard to be waiting to give you a ride home. He looks worried when you find him, leaning against his hood with a cigarette in shaky hands.

“Gee?” You ask and he looks to you with hazel eyes you just can’t read. You can always read him, he’s an open book with you, so it’s like a shock to your very core when you’re hit with a brick wall.

The drive is near silent and your stomach is churning, worry eating you alive. Gerard hasn’t looked at you once since the parking lot, eyes everywhere but you. You don’t know what’s happened but you do know that it feels like a blow to the chest.

“Do you wanna come in?” You ask when his car stops in front of your house. “I bought m&ms so we can make cookies.”

“Sorry_, I have to go see my shrink today_.”

“Shrink? About what?”

“_To tell her how my head is going crazy_,” Gerard furrows his brows and looks at you with silent eyes. “_But things get all mixed up inside of my brain_.”

“I’m worried about you.” You tell him and he smiles softly.

“Don’t be, babe, I’ll call you later.” He drives away then and not even cookies can make you feel better. Worth a try though.

_So what is happening  
And she said shut up you fool you’re falling in love again_

_Falling in love, falling in love  
Falling in love will kill you_

_Falling in love, falling in love  
Falling in love will kill you (love will kill you)_

He didn’t call, leaving you alone in the dark to worry and fret. You’re lying in bed, silence eating away at you, when you hear knocking on your window. You know it’s him, he’s the only one who’d knock, and when you reach the window there he is. He’s dressed in his leather jacket and biker books but his smile is warm and inviting. You pull open the window and he climbs inside, landing on the floor with a quiet laugh.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, hello to you too.” He replies with teasing smile.

“Hey, Gee,” You sigh, helping him off the floor. He smells like smoke and faintly of alcohol.

“I wanted to tell you something.” He says softly and you lose the ability to breath. He’s dying, you just know it.

“I’m dying,” He takes you hands and you can feel your entire world falling apart around you. Tears burn your eyes but you stop when you notice him smiling, eyes sparkling and open.

“Of what?”

“Love.” You raise a brow and he leans closer. “Love will kill you, babe, but I think I’m okay with letting you take my heart and brain.”

“I hate you.” You drop your head to his chest, listening to his heart beat and feeling all the worry and stress melt away. “I thought you were dying.” Your words crack and his arms tighten around you.

“I’m sorry,” He tilts your chin and you can’t help but smile at him. He loves you. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know,” You lean in and press your lips against his gently, heart stuttering at the soft press of his mouth on yours. He tastes like smoke and bitter coffee, spice and not enough sugar, but you love it. You pull him closer, deepening the kiss and moving your hands to his hair, twisting the strands between your fingers. He gives a soft moan into your mouth and you pull away with a smile, faces close, breathing the same air. His forehead gently drops to your shoulder and you let him collapse into your arms.

_Falling in love, falling in love  
Falling in love will kill you_

_Falling in love, falling in love_  
Falling in love will kill you  
I collapse into your arms (it’ll kill you)  
I collapse into your arms (it’ll kill you)  
Falling in love, you’re falling in love  
Falling in love  
I collapse into your arms

“I love you too, Gee.”


	119. Study Date (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “You should do a Gerard one where he is kinda a punk but flirts with y/n all the Time and they get paired up for a school project and go over to his house to work on it and it leads to smut”  
Warnings: none  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
Word Count: 1,564  
A/N: This was fun to write ^-^  
Y/L/N=Your last name
> 
> Originally posted: 11 Feb 16

You click your pen, barely listening to the teacher drone on and on about your new project. You hate partner projects, having strangers in your house and going to their house, or even working in the library, you just hate strangers. You also hate this class, it’s boring and dull and the only bright side about it is Gerard Way. He’s a punk and cocky beyond belief but he’s also funny and never fails to brighten your day. However, recently he keeps flirting with you and now everything seems to relate back to ‘your pretty eyes’ or ‘how much he wants to kiss you’ and all these other things that you don’t know if are jokes or not.

He’s sitting beside you, smirking and tossing little pieces of paper on your desk. Each one has a little doodle of an animal with shades on or a person flipping you off. They’re actually pretty cute and amusing and you can’t help but giggle at the one he made of your teacher.

“Something funny, Ms. Y/L/N?” The teacher is suddenly looking at you, hands on his hips and making you drop your gaze.

“No, sir.”

“Good, then you must be talking to Mr. Way about the project so you can be partners.”

You groan and glare over at the dark haired boy. Better then a stranger you suppose. He’s grinning at you, hazel eyes sparkling, and you drop your head to your desk. This is going to be a long project, you just know it.

–

Gerard offers to drive you after school so you meet him in the parking lot. He’s smoking, leaning against his car and you walk up to him nervously. He smiles and blows smoke up at the sky, your eyes watching his lips. Everything Gerard does is hot and smoking is no exception, it’s almost beautiful the way he holds the cigarette and the way smoke curls from his mouth. You’re a little disappointed when he flicks the cigarette away and opens the car door for you.

“Thanks,” You mumble.

You don’t say much the rest of the drive and neither does he, content to just sing along to the radio and cast charming smiles your way when he catches you singing too. When you get to his house his parents are leaving, taking his brother, Mikey, to his friend’s house and then they’re going to lunch.

Gerard’s house is not how you imagined it. It’s clean and cozy; he has nice parents and a little brother who Gerard absolutely adores. Gerard leads you to the basement to study, hand on the small of your back and making you blush. You spread your books and papers on his floor and sit beside each other, Gerard nearly pressed against you.

You can’t help but zone out, mind running wild with thought of Gerard. You blush and look down at your project notes, feeling his eyes on your face. He speaks suddenly.

“Thinking about me, beautiful?” He practically purrs the words and you struggle not to shiver.

“The project actually.” You reply, looking up at his smirk.

“Sure, projects make me blush too.” He chuckles and you shove him gently.

“I hate projects.” You groan and he laughs.

“I thought you loved them, that’s why you were blushing.”

“Shut up!’ You laugh, pushing him harder and he grabs you in his arms, taking you to the floor with him.

“Make me.” He smirks up at you, your eyes wide when you realize you’re on top of Gerard Way. Well, might as well shut him up ya? You lean forward and press your mouth to his gently, tasting the smoke on his lips.

He hums when you pull away, smiling cockily. “I like the way you make me shut up.” You move to get off of him but he grips your waist and keeps you straddling him. He’s smirking, always smirking, and suddenly you know why he keeps flirting with you.

“You like me.” You state and now it’s his turn to blush.

“And you like me.” He replies and you scoff.

“Do not!”

“Do to!”

“Shut up!” You laugh and smash your lips against his, kissing him deeper than before. He rolls you over so he’s hover over you, lips sucking and biting your neck. You whine and arch into his touch, not noticing him unbuttoning your pants until he’s yanking them down. He smirks and presses his fingers against your pussy, making you whimper and bite your lip.

“So wet already,” He coos.

“Stop teasing you jerk,” You groan, trying to push your hips against his fingers but he keeps moving them away.

“I don’t know,” He replies, “I like watching you squirm.”

“You’ll like watching me scream your name more.” You tell him and he groans, a beautiful deep sound that has your heart stuttering in your chest.

“You have a dirty mouth, Kitten.” He purrs and you blush at the petname. “I think we should put that mouth to good use, don’t you?” He stands up and pulls you up with him, walking back towards the bed.

You push him down on the bed and unbuckle his belt, nearly laughing at the bat design. It’s cheesy in an awfully cute way. He lifts his hips and you pull his jeans down his legs, staring at the impressive bulge in his briefs.

“See something you like?” He teases and you look up at him with a smirk of your own. You press your palm against his cock and Gerard lets out a moan, head falling back. He looks beautiful like this, you think, moaning under you.

You remove his briefs quickly and wrap your hand around his length, smiling when he gasps. You stroke him a few times, listening to his impatient groans, before taking his tip in your mouth. His fingers tangle in your hair, gripping tight but not pushing you down. You swirl your tongue and take more of him in your mouth. His hips buck into your mouth and you feel his tip hit the back of your throat; you gag but keep going, pushing his hips into the bed. You hollow your cheeks and bob your head, looking up at Gerard through half lidded eyes.

“Oh shit,” he moans, looking at you with lust blown eyes and bitten lips. Sweat is gathering at his hairline and he tries to buck his hips again but you hold him down, moving your head faster and gripping his base with your hand. You move your hand in time with your head, watching Gerard writhe and moan, eyes rolling back and mouth hanging open.

“I’m so close,” he moans loudly, yanking on your hair so you’ll pull off. “Fucking hell, stop.” You grin at him and he pulls you close, locking your lips and kissing you deeply.

“I knew you’d be good at that,” he mumbles, sounding wrecked. You decide to keep things moving, pulling your shirt over your head and helping Gerard do the same. His chest is pale and slender and your fingers slide across his skin with beautiful ease. You scrape your nail across his nipples and he whines low in this throat.

“I think you have too many clothes on.” Gerard says, moving his hands to the clasp on your bra. You nod and he removes the object, lips quickly attaching to your breast.

“Oh fuck Gee!” You moan, fingers in his hair to keep him against your chest. He leaves hickeys on your chest, red marks that will turn purple and be like his name written on your skin.

“You know what you do to me?” He growls against your skin, fingers moving down your body. “How hard I get when you chew pencils in class? How fucking distracting you are?” You moan at his words and his fingers which are now moving against your wet folds.

“I need you,” You whine, not needing anymore teasing. “Fuck me,_ please_.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” He smirks, pressing his lips to yours. He reaches to his nightstand and pulls out a condom, sliding it on before lining himself up with your entrance. He locks his eyes with yours when he slides in, both of you groaning together. His eyes stay on you as he moves, an easy rhythm that helps you adjust. He looks strained, like he’s holding back and you snap your hips into his roughly. He moans loudly, brows furrowed and mouth forming an ‘o’ shape.

“Faster,” You tell him and he nods, sweat slick hair sticking to his forehead and neck. He picks up his pace, hips snapping back and forth. You cry out when he hits your g-spot, Gerard’s lips tilting up in a smirk.

He hums and looks at you, eyes blown black. “I love that noise.” He hits it again and you scream his name, orgasm exploding through you without warning. Your nails dig into his forearms as you arch into him, coming down and watching Gerard chase his own release. His thrusts get deeper and harder, face twisted in pleasure and eyes screwed shut.

“Y/N,” He moans, voice deep as he comes. His face drops to your shoulder, cursing as he thrusts weakly before stopping and pulling out.

“I quite like studying with you,” he smirks and you chuckle, leaning in to peck his lips.


	120. Hold Me (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt. Requested by Anonymous. “Please write a Gerard imagine where the reader has anxiety and has like a panic attack in a crowd and Gerard helps them through it ( basically fluff)”  
Warnings: Anxiety Attack  
Word Count: 493  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: Thanks for the request sweetie, hope you like it ^-^
> 
> Originally posted: 10 Feb 16

Gerard had begged you to come with him to this party, a really big party that you really didn’t want to go to. And now you wish you had stayed home, that dark pit of anxiety growing in your stomach and bringing tears to your eyes. People are crowding around you and the music is blaring and everything is crashing in all at once, like having a wave knock you into the ocean without warning. You’re shaking, tears burning your eyes as you dig your fingers into your palms and try to ground yourself.

Gerard is suddenly in front of you, gripping your shoulders and asking if you’re okay. You shake your head, sob escaping your throat. He takes your hand and leading you outside, cold air shocking you and causing you to shake harder. Gerard leads you over to a tree in the front yard and keeps your hands in his.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, I shouldn’t have taken you here.” He says and you nod, still crying and just wanting him to hold you. “What can I do?”

You stumble into his arms, sobs quieting when he wraps you tight. Your stomach is twisted in knots, tears are burning your cheeks and you can’t stop shaking but at least you can concentrate on Gerard. You focus on him, on his strong arms and the smell of smoke and sweat on his body; you focus on his voice and the mumbling of ‘it’s okay’ he keeps saying. Things start to slow, you stop shaking and you stop crying. You’re just exhausted now and you can still feel the anxiety pounding against your stomach and chest like a second heart beat that’s always too loud and too fast.

You feel his lips press against your forehead and you lean into him, sighing in relief. You look up at him and he looks so worried, thumbs wiping away your tears. You keep your fingers curled in his jacket, keeping yourself steady.

“Are you okay?” he asks and you shake your head.

“Can we go home?” You ask, voice watery and weak. He nods and keeps you pressed against his side as you walk to the car.

“I’ll make you tea at home, okay?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but there’s no need to thank me for taking care of you.”

You take a deep breath of cold air, feeling the anxiety start to dissolve. Once in the car you drop your head to the window and just breathe deeply, focusing on the cold glass and Gerard’s hand in yours. Usually the attacks are much worse and you are so grateful that Gerard was there to help you, that he was understanding and sweet.

Once home he wraps you in blankets and makes you tea, cuddling with you and watching your favourite movie. He keeps kissing your head and squeezing you against him and you fall asleep in his arms. Sweet dreams dancing happily in your mind.


	121. Nicotine Kisses (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can I request a super fluff punk!gee imagine?”   
Warning: None  
Word Count: 789  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
A/N: You didn’t give me a plot so I hope this is okay, thanks for the request <3
> 
> originally posted: 10 Feb 16

Gerard Way is leaning against your front door, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth that tilts up in a smirk when he sees you. He has a new pin on his leather jacket, it looks like a cat but if it is it’s a crazed one. You smile as you walk up to him, bumping your boots against his and leaning up to peck his nose. He blushes and plucks the cigarette from his lips so he can attach his mouth to yours, kissing you and tasting like smoke and coffee.

“Don’t you ever go home?” You ask, smiling and taking his hand to pull him into your house.

“I thought I was.” He replies, kicking the door closed behind him.

“My parents will kill you if they find you in my room again.” You lead him into the kitchen, pulling out mugs and his favourite cocoa mix. For a badass punk Gee really loves warm, fluffy, happy things like cats and cocoa.

“We didn’t even do anything,” He grumbles, hopping up on the counter. You frown at the blood stains on his dark jeans; they weren’t there this morning at school.

“Everything okay?” You ask, mixing the cocoa powder into the steaming milk.

“Of course, I’m with you.” He grins toothily and you blush, bumping into his knee.

“Sap.”

“Only for you.” He gently kicks you in the hip and you stick your tongue out at him. He puts out his cigarette on a dirty plate and blows smoke almost elegantly from his lips-you hate how hot you think that is.

“My room or the living room?” You ask and Gerard smirks at you. “My room it is, bring your cocoa.” You both walk carefully to your room, placing the steaming mugs on the end table and settling on the bed. You kick off your shoes and he follows suit, both your jackets following along.

“Wanna watch Disney Movies?” You ask and he chuckles, nodding. You grin and set up your laptop, turning on _Brother Bear_ and leaning into your boyfriend.

He’s warm and smells like smoke and vanilla, and now his arms are wrapped around you so you drop your head to his chest. You listen to his heart beating; a steady rhythm that sounds like a drum beating for you. You watch him sip his cocoa and then you kiss him, smiling at the taste of chocolate on his tongue. He cups your cheek and pulls away; looking at you with such love you know that no one at school would ever believe he was capable of looking at you like that.

Most people just think he’s some dumb punk in a garage band, who doesn’t give a shit, and sometimes that’s true but Gerard does care. He cares too much, cares about music too much and animals and his friends and family and sometimes he gets lost in his emotions. But you’re always there to pull him back with sweet kisses and nights spent reading to each other. You like to think you keep each other sane.

“What if penguins are just too scared to fly.” He suddenly asks, brows furrowed like he’s actually considering the possibility.

You giggle into his chest. “You should write a book, Gee.”

“Maybe I will.” He replies sassily, you laugh again.

“Gee?” You ask and he looks at you with a smile, black rimmed eyes crinkled.

“Ya, babe?”

“Why is there blood on your jeans?” You hate to spoil the sweet moment but you know you’ll just worry until you at least ask.

“Just a fight, don’t worry about it.” He shrugs, turning back to the movie.

“I always worry about you.”

“Well, don’t.” He replies, sounding annoyed. You sigh and lean up, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“I’ll always worry about you but you don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to.” You tell him, resting your head on his chest again.

“I love you, Y/N.” He says after a silent pause, eyes drifting back to you.

“I love you too.”

“I know.”

“Watch the movie, jerk.” You laugh and suddenly he’s on top of you, fingers dancing up and down your sides. You burst out laughing, kicking your legs and trying to wiggle away.

“G-Gee! Stop!” You cry and he laughs, gathering you in his arms and peppering your face in butterfly kisses stained in nicotine.

“Skip school tomorrow,” he mumbles against your face. “Let me take you to the beach.”

You grin and press your lips to his, nodding into the kiss.

“Let me stay the night,” He continues, voice soft and sweet.

“Fine, but keep your head above the covers mister.” You giggle as he pinches your sides.

“Promise.”

“I’m so glad you’re here.” You breathe out and he pulls you tighter against him.

“Me too.”


	122. Interview (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine flirting with Gerard through his earpiece during an interview  
Warnings: dirty talk  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
Word Count: 413  
A/N: well that escalated quickly…
> 
> originally posted: 10 Feb 16

You stand backstage watching Gerard talk to the interviewer along with his band mates. It’s all very boring and routine so you decide why not have a little fun with your boyfriend. You check that your earpiece is in and then smirk over at Gerard-who is listening to Frank speak now.

“Fucking hell you’re beautiful,” You say dreamily and Gerard smirks and lifts his hand to his ear piece, as if he’s checking that it’s you.

“I can’t stop thinking about your dick.” You say and grin when Gerard’s eyes go wide and shoot over to you. You wink and he blushes, returning to the interview.

“It’s so fucking beautiful, and big, and I keep thinking about sucking it until you come down my throat so hard.” His blush turns from pink to red and you smirk when he shifts awkwardly in his seat.

“Or I can suck you until you are so close to the edge and then stop, make you beg for it.” He bites his lip and you keep going. “Tease you until you’re begging to come and the you cry out my name in relief when I go back down on you.”

“Will you stop playing with your hands?” You whine softly. “Fuck I love your hands.”

He smirks at that and looks over to you again, black rimmed eyes now blown and sparkling with mischief. You smile filthily at him and he adjusts himself discreetly. You hold back your giggles and instead keep talking.

“You have such long fingers, beautiful and practically made to get me off.” You whimper, feeling yourself getting wet. “I love having them inside of me, hitting every spot and making me scream. I never come harder then when you finger me, baby.”

He looks totally dazed now, like he’s lost in your words and the interview has faded away. His fingers are digging into his thigh and you know he’s hard, probably aching.

“Look at me.” You whisper and his eyes fly back to you, wild and desperate. You smirk and drop your hand to your pussy, rubbing slowly and moaning softly in his ear. “Gee,”

“Fuck,” You hear him say softly, barely audible from your distance. 

You cease your actions and watch as the interview comes to an end, Gerard looking like he can’t wait another second on that stage. The other boys and the interviewer don’t have the chance to say anything before Gerard is off the stage and pulling you towards his dressing room.


	123. Interview Part 2 (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can you do a continuation of ‘Interview’ please?”  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 866  
Reader: Female  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 8 March 16

You’re pressed up against the door to his dressing room, lips against your neck and hand up your shirt. You moan and arch into him, feeling him smile against your neck. He pinches your nipple and you dig your teeth into your bottom lip, feeling his calloused hands roam over your sensitive flesh.

“Never knew you were such a tease.” He purrs, kissing up your jaw to breath against your lips.

“I couldn’t help it, you’re so fun to tease, baby.” You reply, lips touching his with each word. He’s so close but you won’t kiss him, won’t give in first.

“I’m going to have so much fun returning the favour, love.” He kisses you harshly, lingering and moan worthy, before pulling away. You almost chase after his lips but then your shirt is being yanked off and your bra tosses someplace in the room.

His lips are like fire on your skin, setting you ablaze and turning you into a puddle before his eyes. You moan and bury your fingers in his dark hair, yanking the strands and feeling him moan against you. You toss your head back, hitting the door hard, as he sinks to his knees and works off your bottoms. You look down and see him inching off your panties, feral smirk on his face. You can taste the blood from biting your lip so hard and quickly stop; letting out the whine you didn’t want him to hear.

“Someone’s eager.” He comments, voice thick with lust.

“Always eager for you, Gee.” You reply and see his smirk settle into a soft smile.

He hooks your leg over his shoulder and licks a stripe up your pussy, moaning against your folds. You whimper and he presses his tongue against your clit, sparks of pleasure shooting up your spine. His tongue moves down to your opening, teasing you and causing choked whines to fall from your lips.

“Please,” You whimper, scratching along his scalp. His fingers come into play, pushing into your while his tongue continues to like up to your clit, apply pressure, and move back down. You can feel the coil twisting tight but never snapping, always keeping you on edge but never going deep enough or fast enough to get you off.

“Close, baby?” He asks, continuing to fuck you with his fingers but moving his mouth away. You whine and nod frantically. He removes his fingers and you groan, watching him lick them clean.

“Asshole,” You pant, standing on wobbly legs as he stands before you with a wet smirk. “Are we even now?”

“I haven’t decided.” He takes your hands and pulls you close, pressing his lips to yours and licking into your mouth. The taste of yourself mixed with him floods your mouth and you moan, gripping his shirt and removing all space between your bodies.

You can feel his hard on, poking insistently against you and you rub yourself against it and swallow his moans. He pushes you back against the door and presses himself against you, grinding against you. You pull his bottom lip between your teeth and smile before releasing him.

“Fuck, do you know what you do to me?” He asks, sounding desperate.

“I think I have an idea,” You reply, snaking your hand down to unbutton his pants. He lets you, resting his forehead against yours as you release his aching cock from his jeans. You pump him a few times, slow strokes with tight twists of your wrist, and he gives a choked off moan hot against your lips.

“Who’s the eager one now?” You tease and he growls deep in his chest but makes no move to prove you wrong. He grips your thighs and you wrap your legs around his waist, kissing him deeply as he pushes into you. His mouth falls open, looking at you with vulnerable affection, hips setting a deep rhythm.

You wrap your arms around him, letting him drop his face to your neck and leave open mouthed kisses there. His fingers will leave light bruises on your thighs, gripping tight as he presses you back against the door with each thrust of his hips. He moans out your name, voice ruff and thick with lust and your toes curl, coil sprung to tight you think you’ll explode if you don’t come soon.

“Gee, _please_,” You beg and one of his hands releases your thigh, moving to rub and tease your clit. You gasp and finally hit your release, eyes rolling back as you squeeze around him and he moans loudly in your ear. You bite your lip, on the edge of over sensitivity as Gerard continues to thrust, losing him rhythm and picking up his pace.

“Y/N,” He groans into your skin as he comes, holding you close.

You drop a light kiss to his head, feeling him smile against your sweaty skin. You run your hands down his back, feeling the muscles shift.

“Sorry I teased you,” You mumble, not feeling anything close to sorry.

“Don’t be, I loved the outcome.” You hum happily in response and he leaves kisses up to your lips, kissing you softly and smiling when he breaks it.


	124. First Time (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by @eliza-blue-sky. “Heyy, I have an idea for an mcr smut. Okay, now just imagine first time with Gerard. Just very inexperienced, cute, a little awkward smut. It’s just an idea… Thank you! I love your imagines.”  
Warnings: cute awkward smut ^-^  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
Word Count: 1,857   
A/N: I love first time fics! Thanks cutie! <3
> 
> originally posted: 9 Feb 16

You’ve been dating Gerard for over a year now and things were just about perfect. You’d go to his house and watch movies in the basement, read comic books during lunch at school and text each other near constantly. You hold hands whenever you walk together and you can listen to him talk for hours, usually falling asleep to the sound of his voice when you have sleepovers. Of course at some point things got a little more physical and you wound up making out on the floor of his room, inexperienced and awkward but still one of your favourite memories. But now you’ve both gotten better at kissing, never going farther than that though. You’re friends keeping teasing you about the fact that you’re a virgin and you can’t help but think about how Gerard isn’t. He’s beautiful and sweet and funny and smart, there’s no way someone hasn’t gotten there before you.

So now you’re awkward and nervous around him, just waiting to bring up the topic of sex. You really think you’re ready and you can’t stop thinking about it, of him. But once again you just don’t know how to start, how to talk about it. What if he doesn’t want to do that with you? What if you’re inexperience just turns him off? You try to stop thinking about it but now you’re at his house and he’s drawing something, tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth and you really can’t stop yourself.

“Let’s watch a movie.” You blurt out, needing something to distract you besides homework. He perks up at that and you both sit on the couch, opening credits to Star Wars playing. You had never seen star wars before you met Gerard but now it’s one of your most watched movies, not that you really even watch it. You usually watch him; watch his mouth moves along to important quotes or how his eyes light up during most scenes. He’s really beautiful to watch.

You decide kissing can’t hurt, at least it’ll give you some sort of relief and it’s a great way to lead into sex. So you lean up and press your lips to his, smiling when he reacts instantly. He licks his way into your mouth, deepening the kiss and only making you more frustrated. You decide it’s now or never, awkwardly moving so you’re straddling his lap. He keeps kissing you, hands on your hips. You don’t know what to do, where to put your hands or anything. You’ve only just gotten kissing down a few months ago.

You try to imagine every movie you’ve ever watched that had a sex scene and imitate that. You drop your hands to his chest and your lips to his neck, leaving a trail of messy kisses across to his collar bone. He arches into your touch but otherwise doesn’t move, seemingly frozen in place. Did you do something wrong? You move back and look at him, his eyes wide and lips red and kiss-swollen. Shit.

You don’t know what to say so you keep going, helping him shove off his jacket and then removing yours too. He looks up at you, eyes burning with want but his hands are still frozen on your waist. Wait…

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” You ask him softly; face melting into one of relief.

He shakes his head.

“He either.” He smiles then and you smile back. “Do you want this?” You ask and he nods quickly.

“But I don’t know what to do.” He laughs nervously at himself and you cup his cheek soothingly.

“Its okay, Gee, neither do I. We can learn together.” He seems content with that idea, nodding and moving into kiss you again. You grip the hem of his shirt, only pulling it off when he nods. You know Gerard is a self conscious of his body but you’ve always found him beautiful and you can’t wait to prove that to him.

You press a kiss to his chest before moving back to his lips, smiling into it. Your hands roam over his chest, pale skin and his pudgy tummy hiding his muscles. He blushes and turns away from you, biting his lip nervously. Your heart breaks and you turn him back to face you.

“You’re beautiful, Gee, please don’t hide from me.” He looks a little dumbfounded by your words but he nods and you kiss him sweetly.

You really don’t know what to do, should you take off your shirt? Your bra? Maybe you should just kiss him forever because that sounds perfect. His lips are soft and gentle against yours, moving nervously and every second spent kissing him relaxes you. It also makes you crave more, what exactly you aren’t sure but you want more of him.

Gerard answers your question for you, pulling on your shirt until you raise your arms and help him pull it off. His eyes go a little wide and you blush under his gaze. He seems frozen again and you don’t know what else to do so you take his hands and put them on your chest. He pulls your mouth back to his, kissing you deeply while his hands work your bra off. You refuse to look at him when your breasts are revealed, having never been exposed like this in front of anyone before.

“Y/N,” He mumbles, cupping your breasts and making you blush even harder. You can feel his hard on now, straining against his jeans. He pinches your nipples without warning and you moan, arching into the touch. He stops and you whine.

“Gee,” His name falls from your lips and you never thought you could say something with such lust but there it is, hanging in the air between you two. He looks at you for a moment, eye blown black and teeth digging into his bottom lip. He looks like sex and your hips move without thought. You grind down on him and his head falls back, whimper escaping his parted lips. You do it again, chasing after the little sounds he makes.

His hands drop to your waist, helping you move against him. You pant, dropping you face to his neck and kissing his skin. He stops you suddenly, gripping you tight and keeping you still. You whine, digging your nails into his chest for a moment. He turns his head and captures your lips, slowly moving you so you’re on your back sprawled out on his couch. He hovers over you, smiling shyly and glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

“Can I?” His fingers are playing with the button of your pants and you nod, lifting your hips so he can slide them and your panties off.

He looks nervous, unsure of himself. Of course he doesn’t know what to do; this is new to him, so you take his hand in yours. You can feel the anxiety building inside of you as well but then he smiles up at you, love so obvious in his eyes and everything else just melts away. You kiss his fingers before guiding them to where you need him, showing him how to move them against your clit and opening. You moan when he slips a finger inside of you, trying to push down on his hand. 

“Is this okay?” He asks and you nod quickly.

“More than.” You reply and he adds another finger. “Fuck!” You cry out when he curves them into your g-spot. It’s like electricity is sparking along your skin and pleasure is rolling in your veins. “Do that again.” You cry out his name when he complies.

“I’m close,” You warn him but he doesn’t pull away, rather he uses his other hand to tease your clit. Your fingers curl into the couch and you legs lock around his hands, moans bubbling up as you’re pushed over the edge. He watches you come with fascination and love, leaning into to kiss you deeply when you come down.

“You’re a natural, love.” You tell him, watching him blush. “Uh, do you have a…?” You don’t know why it’s so hard to say but he understands and nods, leaning over and pulling a condom from his backpack on the floor.

“It’s from health.” He mutters awkwardly and you sit up and take it from him. You help him remove his pants and briefs, eyes going wide at the size of his cock. How is he gonna fit? You shake the thought away, not wanting to back out now. Of course there are other thoughts running through your head, like how badly you want to use your mouth to get him off but also finding yourself too scared to actually do it. The he’s kissing you and you melt against him, moving to sit in his lap again.

His teeth dig into his lip when you roll on the condom, pink flesh turning white where he’s biting. You grip his shoulders and he cups your jaw, asking you again if you want this. You kiss him in answer and sink down on his length slowly. Its different then you thought, not painful just a lot of pressure you aren’t used to, but it’s amazing.

“Gerard,” You moan, throwing your head back. His lips attach themselves to your neck, biting and sucking along your skin and for sure leaving marks you’ll hate to cover up later. You both stay still at first, adjusting, before his hips buck up suddenly and you cry out in pleasure.

“Shit,” He gasps, panting hotly against your sweat soaked skin.

“Move, Gee, please.” You beg, pressing your temple to his.

His hips start pressing up into yours, a slow pace that hits you deep. You try to meet his thrusts, bouncing in his lap but he grips you tight against him and holds you still. You tangle your fingers in his dark hair and pull his face to yours, watching him moan with lust blown eyes. You can feel the coil in your abdomen twisting tighter but you need more. He picks up speed, dropping kisses to your jaw and cheeks, making his way back to your lips.

“Shit, you feel,” He groans out your name, movement losing rhythm. “I’m close,” He whimpers against your lips.

“Me too,” You pant, coming with a moan when he hits your g-spot hard. You whimper as he continues to move inside of you, a few more thrusts and he’s coming with your name on his lips.

Neither of you move for a moment, just breathing heavily and trading sleepy kisses. You climb off of him and he stumbles to the bathroom, coming back with a cloth to clean you off. You borrow his shirt and convince him not to wear one, letting your words turn into kisses against his chest once you’re under the covers.

“Was that…” He chuckles nervously and his fingers go to his hair. “Good?”

“Very,” You look up at him with a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He blushes a sweet shade of pink and you kiss him.


	125. Doctor Way (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by anonymous. “One where Gee is your doctor and he does a full physical on you and you think he’s really hot but he has no clue you think he’s hot (no smut)”  
Warnings: none  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader  
Reader: Female  
Word Count: 1,165  
A/N: I hope this okay nonnie ^-^
> 
> originally posted: 9 Feb 16

You sit on the exam table, awkward in the blue gown the nurse had given you. You had recently switched insurance which caused you to switch doctors and you had yet to meet your new doctor-Doctor Way. You were quite nervous, twisting your fingers in your gown and swinging your legs back and forth. What if he’s a creeper? Or just a really bad doctor and you die because he misses something? The bad ‘what ifs’ fly through your head but nothing prepares you for the answer to a question you hadn’t asked.

What if he’s hot?

Then you’re fucked.

He’s in the room now; smiling at you and making your heart skip a beat. He has intense red hair, something you really didn’t see coming, and sweet hazel eyes that you know hide trouble. Of course now the nervous pit in your stomach is only growing.

“Hello,” He says cheerfully.

“Morning.” You reply and he moves to stand in front of you.

“I’m Doctor Way, I’m just gonna do a physical to get all the basics and everything, okay?” His voice is soothing and you nod, not even caring if he’s a terrible doctor who gets you killed.

“Let’s start with blood pressure.” He wraps the blood pressure cuff around your forearm and starts adding pressure. He’s paying attention to the little gauge and not to you so you take the moment to assess him again. His profile is adorable, cute little nose and crooked lip when he smiles. His skin is pale and you can only imagine how easy it would be to cover him in hickeys.

He looks up at you, smirk titling his lips and you blush deeply. Shit, can he read minds? Don’t be ridiculous, just breathe and relax.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asks, recording something from the blood pressure test and removing the cuff.

“What?” You weren’t really listening, caught up in your head and his eyes.

“You’re awfully quiet, are you feeling alright?” He looks concerned and you mentally smack yourself.

Just talk!

“Uh, ya, I feel great. Just fine. Everything’s good…” You ramble, cheeks heating up. He chuckles and you smile shyly at him.

“Glad to hear it.” He checks your ears next before moving on to feeling your neck and listening to your heart. He hums under his breaths, music soft and unfamiliar. “This might be cold.” He warns you, placing the stethoscope on your chest where he has pulled down your gown a little. You bite your lip, watching him listen to your heart that feels like it’s beating too fast.

“Just relax.” He mumbles, placing his hand on your arm. You hate that you lean into his touch a little. “Great, now we just have the breast exam.” And your heart stops.

“Is that necessary?” You stumble out and he raises a brow at you, making you blush for the umpteenth time that day.

“I can get a female doctor if that’d make you more comfortable.” He moves to the door and you rush to say no, not wanting him to leave or feel offended. It’s really no big deal; you’ve had male doctors before, but never one like him.

“Okay, it won’t take long. Promise.” He smiles softly at you and you can feel that nervous ball in your stomach start to unwind. You try not to think while he touches you, not about his hands or his lips or anything at all. You fail at this of course, your mind running away from you.

“You sure are spacey.” He says, once again snapping you from your daydreams. You laugh nervously and shrug, moving to lie back on the table.

Of course now he’s leaning above you and you can’t help thinking how easy it would be to just lean up and kiss him. He doesn’t seem to notice your obvious staring, still lost in whatever song he’s humming now. You try to keep your breathing even but by the time he asks you to sit up again you know you’re breathing heavier than normal.

“Everything looks fine.” He says, smiling at you and stepping back. You nod awkwardly, mentally punching yourself for not speaking.

“I’ll let you change and then we can do the eye exam.” He nods at you and leaves, closing the door behind him. You fall back on the table, groaning to yourself and wondering why the world is always out to get you.

You change quickly and then wait nervously for the doctor to come back. You still feel your heart skip when he walks in the room. Are doctors aloud to wear jeans that tight? Isn’t it unprofessional and distracting? Aren’t all his patients fainting at the sight of him? You nearly die when he places his hand on the small of your back, leading you down the hall to where the eye exam board hangs by a window. Your back still tingles when he drops his hand.

“Okay, just say the letters that I point to.” He instructs, moving beside the board and pointing to the letters in order.

When it’s over he once again places his hand on the small of your back and you almost combust. You try to come up with conversations but nothing comes out when you open your mouth until something does and you wish you were dead.

“You’re really hot.” You turn a deep red when you realize you had said that aloud. You really consider just turning and walking away, getting a new doctor and never having to deal with this again but then he laughs and you smile shyly and suddenly it’s not as bad as you thought.

“Sorry,” You continue, standing in front of him nervously. He doesn’t seem bothered at all; just smiles at you and his cheeks turn a light pink that you can only describe as adorable.

“Don’t be, I’ve been thinking the same thing about you.” He drops his gaze and runs his fingers through his hair. “Hadn’t realized you were thinking that about me though.”

“Really?” You nearly laugh at the thought that he’s been having the same kind of break down that you’ve been having.

“Ya but,” He shrugs and reaches for something on the counter. You sigh, knowing what he’s going to say.

“But you’re my doctor and us dating would be inappropriate.” You finish for him and he turns back to you with a sympathetic look.

“’Fraid so.” He takes your hand and you really hate that you blush again. “But I’m glad you said something.”

“Is there anything else I need to do?” You decide to save yourself a little dignity and skip back to the exam. He shakes his head and you feel a little disappointed.

“Just schedule your next appointment with reception.” He drops your hand and you nod, quickly grabbing your purse and jacket on your way out.

It isn’t until you’re in the parking lot that you realize he slipped a heart shaped sticker-like the ones doctors give to little kids-into your hand.


	126. Please (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Everything I write turns into Gerard Way smut…Gerard comes to your room, shit faced and needing a smutty form of comfort.   
Warnings: rough(ish) sex  
Reader: Female  
Word Count: 825  
A/N: Smutty angst up ahead
> 
> Originally posted: 7 Feb 16

Gerard is stoned out of his mind and you can smell alcohol on his breath. He is pale and shaking and you both have tears in your eyes. He’s done this before, gotten shit faced, but he never comes to your room but here he is standing in your doorway looking like a kicked puppy. You take his hand and he stumbles into you, lips brushing yours in a surprisingly sweet movement. You freeze and he looks at you so hopelessly.

“Please,” he says, voice cracking. You shake your head; this isn’t how you wanted this to happen. “I need to feel something,_ anything_. Please, Y/N.” he pleads and you sigh.

You lean up and press your lips to his, feeling your tears drop at the strong taste of alcohol. He kisses you back, pulling you close and deepening everything. He kicks the door closed and moves you back towards the bed. He’s still shaking and you feel your heart break despite finally getting him to look at you like how you look at him.

His fingers move to the hem of your shirt and you lift your arms, breaking the kiss so he can slip off your shirt. You gaze at him, seeing how he looks a little more focused but just as messed up. You sigh and cup his jaw, he leans into your touch and you kiss him softly. The gentle moment is lost when he removes your bra and pinches your nipples. You gasp and arch into his hands.

He pushes you down onto the bed and his lips wrap around one of your breasts, his hand giving attention to the other. He’s silent as he licks, bites, and sucks your nipple and flesh. You know he’ll leave a hickey and the thought just makes you moan. You can tell he’s having a hard time holding himself above you so you push him away and flip so he’s on bottom. You straddle his waist and grind down on his hard on, making his mouth drop open and head fall back against the mattress.

“Why do you do this, Gee?” You ask softly, popping the button on his pants and dragging them down his legs. “Why can’t you let us help you?” He doesn’t answer so you pull down his briefs as well, admiring his cock for a moment before wrapping your lips around the head and making Gerard’s hips jump.

He doesn’t make a sound and you wonder why but you keep sucking him, watching him writhe beneath you. Before you can react he has pulled you up and mashed his mouth against yours, taking and taking with such aggression. He flips you over again, although you don’t think he should get off his back. He’s sweating, dark hair sticking to his forehead and smearing whatever makeup he still had on after the show. You look at him with such love and worry and he drops his gaze to your body.

He slams into you without a second thought, setting a rough pace that has you moving up the bed. He lifts you so you’re in his lap, driving up into you and dropping his head to your shoulder. He’s growling and biting along your neck, leaving dark marks you’ll have to cover up later. You whimper and let him have all the control, not so secretly loving this dominate side to him. His fingers are digging into your hips, most likely leaving bruises and you want to dig your claws into his back but you don’t, staying gentle with him.

You keep your arms around him and let out little sounds as he continues to fuck up into you. He bounces you in his lap, sounds of skin slapping skin filling the room. He moves his arms to wrap around you, fingers now digging into your back and sides.

“Gee,” You whine, and he moans your name deeply. He sounds animalistic, ready to eat you alive.

His movements lose their rhythm but none of their brutal passion, keeping you tumbling towards orgasm. You grip him tight, not sure what to do but hold on, as your orgasm explodes through you and his name cries from your mouth. You twitch and whimper as he continues to fuck you, going deeper and harder. He comes with his teeth digging into your shoulder and his blunt nails leaving crescents on your skin.

He lets you both fall back onto the bed and pulls out, making you both wince. He has tear tracks on his cheeks and fresh ones building in his eyes so you pull him close and bury his face in your chest.

“Shh, it’s okay, Gee.” You whisper to him, brushing your fingers through his hair soothingly. He shakes against you, silently falling apart, and you hold him until he falls asleep.

“I’ve got you,” You kiss his head, letting sleep slowly over take you as well. “I’ll keep you safe.”


	127. I Need You (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None just really wanted to write this.  
Warnings: Dirty talk  
Reader: Female  
Word Count: 846  
A/N: Phone sex with Gerard
> 
> originally posted: 4 Feb 16

Gerard went on tour last week and it’s been hard being without him. You’re used to him always being there, from the moment you wake up to when you go to bed. Of course you’d go to the store and he’d go to practice and you meet up with friends so it wasn’t like every second together but he was always in your orbit. Plus he was a horny little bastard so going a week without sex was frustrating to say the least but it was hard to get yourself off without his words or his moans.

So now you’re lying on your bed in a t-shirt and soaked panties letting out frustrated moans and trying to get your fingers to hit all the perfect places Gerard’s can. You would just stop but you really want to get off and trying to sleep when you’re this frustrated sounds impossible, so you reach for your phone and call Gerard.

“Y/N?” He sounds tired, exhausted actually and you know you should feel guilty for bothering him but you can only sigh at the sound of his voice.

“Gee,” You whimper and he curses under his breath.

“Shit, baby, are you touching yourself?” His voice is low and you can only guess he’s hiding in the bathroom to a motel room he has to share with Frank.

“Fuck, Gee,” You moan, fingers resuming their pumping. You hear him moan and you curl your fingers, arching off the bed.

“Shit, you sound wrecked.”

“Need you,” You whine, pressing your thumb against your clit but still not finding the relief you need so desperately.

“I know, I can’t get off either.” He admits and you smile sympathetically.

“Talk to me,” You tell him softly.

You hear him chuckle nervously and you know he’s blushing that beautiful shade of pink. You whimper his name and he caves.

“What are you wearing?” He asks awkwardly and you would giggle if you weren’t so goddamn frustrated.

“You’re shirt and those black panties you love.”

“Shit, okay.” You don’t know if he’s touching himself but you fucking hope he is, you need him to. “Touch your breasts,” He instructs.

You remove your fingers from your pussy and place your phone beside you, turning speaker on. You move both your hands to your breasts, kneading the flesh and pinching your nipples. You arch into the touch, once again wishing it was his hands instead of yours.

“Gee,” You gasp. “Touch yourself, please.”

He doesn’t reply but you hear the tell tale sound of him unzipping his pants and then a gasp as he takes himself in hand.

“I’m so wet, babe.” You groan.

“I wish I could taste you, eat you out till you’re a mess and you come screaming my name.” He moans and you slid one of your hands back into your panties, playing with you clit and then slip them back inside of you. “Fuck, you taste so good.”

“I miss having you inside of me,” You tell him, voice wrecked and breathy. “You’re so big and, fuck, you feel so good.”

“Miss sucking your cock too,” He moans loudly at that, the wet sounds of him jacking off getting faster.

Little moans and groans start falling from his lips, beautiful sounds that when you close your eyes make it sound like he’s right beside you. You move your other hand to your clit as you curl the fingers inside of you to hit your g-spot.

“Fuck, Y/N,” He pants, “Keep thinking about being inside of you, pounding into you and leaving bites along your neck. The bruises I leave on your hips and the scratches I find on my back the next morning.” His voice sounds strained, words being forced out between moans. “And when you come with my name on your lips and then you whimper and grab my ass when I keep going, slamming deep inside of you.”

You cry out his name, coming apart on your fingers and arching off the bed. You come hard, like you always do when Gerard’s voice is involved, and you continue twitching with the aftershocks as you drop to the bed. You hear Gerard groan in frustration and you pick up the phone, turning it off speaker.

“Just relax, babe.” You say softly. “Close your eyes and imagine me kneeling in front of you, cock splitting my lips.” He moans loudly and you smile at the noise. “Just think about having you fingers tangled in my hair as I moan around your cock, letting you fuck my mouth.”

You hear him groan, a deep sound that makes you throb again. He starts panting and you feel a little cheated knowing he looks beautifully blissed out and you can’t see him.

“Thanks, beautiful, really needed that.” He tells you, water switching on in the background.

“Ugh, me too.” You laugh softly. “Can’t wait for you to come home.”

“Me either,”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You hang up and try not to think about Gerard in the shower as you fall asleep.


	128. Don't Go (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just a thought. Imagine Gerard going on tour and leaving you behind  
Warnings: None  
Reader: Not specified  
Word Count: 383  
A/N: just stupid angsty fluff
> 
> originally posted: 3 Feb 16

“You’re leaving again?” You whine, watching Gerard pack his suitcase.

You shouldn’t be complaining, you know how important the band is to him and touring is a huge part of his life now but you can’t help but be a little upset about it. He only got back a few months ago and now he’s leaving again. Gerard is your everything and watching him back and leave you behind is always the hardest thing you have to do, like watching the best part of you walk out the door.

“I have to, Y/N, you know that.”

He runs his fingers through his vibrant red hair and you look on with envy, wishing he would lie down so you could do that instead. He does that a lot, getting home after practice and asking you to come over so he won’t be alone-he isn’t so good at that anymore. He’ll fall asleep with his head in your lap and you’ll run your fingers through his hair and mumble off key lyrics to random songs-mostly his.

“But you just got back; can’t you stay a little longer?” You ask, hating how desperate you sound.

“No, I really can’t, babe.” He tosses a bunch of black jeans into the suitcase and you sigh. “Why are you being like this, I leave all the time?”

“Exactly!” You exclaim, frustration getting the better of you. “You keep leaving me!”

“I’m not leaving you.” He states, sounding annoyed. “I’m going on tour.”

“I know and I am so happy for you but every time you leave it feels like you left me and I just sit around waiting for you.” You explain, chest tight. “Sure I have work and friends but each time you go I feel like you took everything I care about with you. I just feel so alone and I fucking miss you okay?”

“Oh, honey.” Gerard drops to his knees on the bed beside you and pulls you close. “I’m sorry, I really am, but I have to do this.”

“I know.” You grip him tight and breath in his scent, knowing you won’t be able to again for months. “I’ll just miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” He tilts your head so he can kiss you, something soft and sweet and not nearly enough.


	129. Uries House, 11 Tonight (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None, Just an idea. Gerard takes you to a party and then gets jealous about you dancing with Pete, then you have a smutty sleepover!  
Warnings: Mild hair pulling kink?  
Reader: Female  
Word Count: 2,420  
A/N: first time writing mcr so srry if i fucked up
> 
> originally posted: 2 Feb 16

It’s pretty cold outside as I climb into the tree outside my window, dropping down to the dark grass and wondering how my sister ever did that in heels. I decided comfortable was the best idea in this case so I picked boots, skinny jeans and a band tee, wondering why I left my jacket on my bed but deciding climbing back up wasn’t worth it. Gerard’s car is sitting outside my house and I hurry into the passenger seat. No one else is in the car so I assume they got a lift from Ray.

“You gonna dance with me this time?” I ask with a teasing smile and Gerard shakes his head.

“I don’t dance.”

“Please,” I huff, “I’ve seen you dance like a stripper with other girls.”

He smirks over at me as he speeds away from my house. I blush and avoid his hazel eyes.

“Do you want me to dance with you like I do other girls?”

I hate to admit that yes, I really fucking do. I want Gerard to run his hands down my body and tangle his fingers in my hair; I want him to grind against me and scrape his teeth against my jaw. But I don’t say that, I roll my eyes and tell him to keep his eyes on the road. He doesn’t mention that I didn’t say no.

Brendon Urie’s house is packed but that’s no surprise, he always throws the best parties and invites basically the entire school along with every other school in town. Well, I’m sure he only invites a handful of people but you know how the gossip of a party spreads and suddenly you have every teenager at your house. But I also think that was his plan in the first place.

Gerard stays close to me as we weave our way through the crowds of dancing, drinking and smoking people. We bump into Brendon pretty quickly, he’s stoned out of his mind and laughing at something Ryan Ross said and neither of them pay us any mind. Some guy runs past us with sparks of fire quickly setting his hair ablaze and Gerard leans close to me, breath ghosting over my ear when he speaks.

“Teenagers scare the living shit out of me.” I huff a laugh and he shrugs with a smile.

“You’re a teenager, Gee!” I call to him, trying to be heard over the pounding music.

“Since when?” He replies just as we bump into our friends.

Everyone is standing or sitting in a big group, red cups in hand and joints being passed around. Pete has really heavy eyeliner on and I hate to say I swoon a little; I always have had a thing for guys in eyeliner.

“Y/n, you made it!” Pete embraces me and I hug him tight.

“Well, I heard you were coming,” I grin and Pete takes my hands.

“Dance?” He asks, gesturing to the large crowd of people jumping and vibrating to the music. To be honest I don’t really like crowds but I also never say no too much of anything at parties so I pull Pete into the crowd and keep him close.

The music pounds through me and I laugh along to the lyrics with Pete, both of us jumping around and pressing our bodies close. Pete and I are pretty damn close, he’s one of my best friends beside Gerard and it’s gotten to the point where I may find him attractive but things like grinding together doesn’t feel sexual at all, just fun.

I look away from Pete and see Gerard leaning against a wall, avoiding being social and just watching me. I frown at him and he drops his gaze to the ground. Pete pulls me back to him and he has a knowing look in his eyes.

“Go be with Gee, he can’t seem to function without you lately.” He grins and pushes me away; I roll my eyes but do as I was told.

“I know you’re shy and all but you’re not even talking to your friends.” I say as I walk up to Gerard.

He perks up at the sight of me, smiling shyly but quickly looking bored-or sad?-again. I lean into his chest and look up at him with a pout on my face. Oddly enough he blushes and keeps his hands away from my waist. I bring my hand to his forehead and then cup his cheek, he leans into the touch and I give him a worried look.

“You feeling okay?”

“Ya, I’m fine.”

“It’s a party and you haven’t even had one drink.” I tell him. “That doesn’t sound fine.”

He sighs before placing his hands on my hips, long fingers gripping my belt loops. He seems tired still but he smiles and leads me over to get a drink, the night quickly getting blurry after that. I remember Patrick singing and turning me into jelly, Gerard refusing to dance with me, Brendon offering to make out with me but Gerard had pulled me away before I could lock lips with the shit faced boy. I think I did shots with Frank and Gerard and Gee won and I definitely shared a blunt with Ryan but how I ended up at Gerard’s house was beyond me.

We all stumble into the house and Gerard pulls me down the hall before I can crash on the couch, both of us falling into his bed. I curl up against him and my drunken brain tells me this isn’t any different than the billions of sleepover’s we’ve had before but something about his hands gripping my waist and his lips so close to my neck feels different.

I wake up with the sky still dark and little moans coming from Gerard. I open my eyes and roll over, seeing his still sleeping face now specked with pleasure as he gently moves his hips against the mattress. He looks beautiful like that and I want so badly to reach out and touch him, to bring him to the orgasm he deserves but I couldn’t take advantage like that.

“Fuck,” He whimpers, rolling onto his back and pressing his palm against the bulge in his jeans. He obviously isn’t having an easy time getting off in his skinny jeans but I don’t help, just watch with my lip between my teeth.

His fingers move to grip the bed sheets as his hips move against his jeans, trying to find friction. He groans again and my fingers itch, once again, to touch him, to help him. He whimpers and then his eyes flutter open, still fogged with sleep as he presses his hand hard against his confined cock. I watch as he wakes up, eyes focusing on me and suddenly blushing a deep red and looking shocked to say the least. His hand stills and I frown, words tumbling from my mouth before I can stop them.

“Don’t stop,” spoken so softly but he seems to relax at the words, letting his hand continue to touch himself through his jeans.

He keeps eye contact as he pops the button on his jeans and pushes them down his thighs, shoving his hand into his briefs and sighing in relief. I’m biting my lip so hard to keep from moaning his name that I can taste blood. He’s panting, breath hot and wet, as his face twists in pleasure. His hips press up into his touch and I can’t help the gasp that escapes my lips, my own hands caught between wanting to touch him and wanting to touch myself.

“Shit,” He groans and he looks so desperate, eyes blown wide and mouth open and wet.

I can’t take it anymore; I reach out and stop his movements, making him whine low in his throat. I swing my legs over his waist so I can straddle him, blushing as he keeps his eyes locked on me. I move his hands to my chest and he quickly begins kneading my breasts, smirking at the little sounds that escape my mouth. I remove his jeans and briefs next; letting his cock finally spring free and holy shit is he beautiful. I’m practically drooling and he gives me that cocky smile, voice low and dripping with lust when he speaks.

“See something you like?” I can only nod in reply, moving down his legs so I can kneel between them. I smile up at him before dipping my head and taking the tip of his cock between my lips. “Fuck!” he cries out, fingers tangling in my hair and the other hand supporting himself so he can watch.

I swirl my tongue and hollow my cheeks, shivering and whimpering at each delicious moan of my name that falls from his mouth. I take as much of him as I can but he’s huge and I have to use my hand to pump what I can’t suck. Gerard is a moaning mess in a matter of minutes, pulling my hair and shaking under my movements.

“Fucking hell,” He groans, “Stop, stop.” I pull off with a pop and go wide eyed at him. He looks hotter than I had ever imagined; hair sweat slick and sticking to his forehead, eyes blown black and chest heaving with each pant.

“You’re beautiful,” I mumble and he smirks, pulling me up so he can smash our lips together in a kiss that is just the right balance between passionate and sweet.

“I thought it was Pete.” He mumbles and I nearly laugh.

“You thought I liked Pete?” I place my hands on his chest, smiling softly at his blush. “How could I like anyone with _you_ around?” He grins at that and I kiss him again.

“Can I return to sucking you now?” I ask, lips brushing his. He whimpers but shakes his head and I pout.

“You like that huh?” He asks, lust dripping from his tongue. “Like having my cock in your mouth?”

“Fuck yes.” I moan. “Could suck you all night.”

“Maybe another time.” He mumbles, fingers popping the button on my pants.

Both of us make quick work of our remaining clothes, fingers and lips brushing skin as its revealed. I end up on my back, Gerard hovering above me with a feral look on his face and I can’t breathe. My fingers find his chest and I caress the pale skin and hidden muscle, smiling as he relaxes into my touch. His black hair is hanging over his face and I brush it back, fingers grazing his face gently.

“You’re so beautiful,” I mumble and he seems a little dumbstruck by my words. I lean up and press my lips to his, fingers moving to his back to grip and touch the expanse of skin there.

His fingers find my clit and he begins to tease the nub, pressing and pinching and making me arch into his touch. Gasps escape my mouth as his fingers move expertly against me. I cry out when he shoves two fingers in me, curling them and quickly finding the place that makes me say his name like it’s the only word I know. His fingers are perfect for this, long and slender and looking like they were made to be played with. _God, his hands_.

“Gee, please,” I whimper, pushing down on his fingers.

“Please what?” He asks, a shit eating smirk on his face.

“I need you,” I whine, “need you to fuck me.”

“Shit,” He curls his fingers again and I cry his name, orgasm exploding through me without me even noticing it was so close. I’m shaking as he brings me down, crawling up to my lips and smashing them together, taking and taking and leaving me a mess.

“Gee,” I whine again, arching up into him and hooking my leg around his hip. I can feel his hard on, trapped between are bodies, practically begging to be touched.

“Jesus Christ, stop moving or I’m not gonna last.” He growls and I shift against him, smirking as his mouth drops open and his grip on my hips tightens.

He grins cruelly at me as he lines his cock up with my entrance and I want to kiss the look away but he slams into me and I cry out, eyes screwing shut and fingers curling into his back. I arch into him as he sets a deep and quick pace, slamming into me and panting against my skin. His face drops to my shoulder and he kisses the skin of my neck, barely holding on. I twine my fingers in his hair and hold him close, listening to the little ‘ah’s that escape his mouth as gasps. 

His fingers return to my clit, making quick work of getting me back to the edge. I yank on his hair and I can feel him growling deep in his chest, rumbling against my own. I do it again and he slams deeper into me, fingers dipping bruises into my hips. I’m close, that spring coiled tight in my abdomen and I know Gerard is close because his ‘ah’s are getting more strained and closer to moans than gasps.

“Gee, I’m close.” I tell him, yanking his hair again. He lifts his face from my neck and smiles, sweat soaking his skin and eyes sparkling.

“Come for me, baby.” He coos and I cry out his name, arching into him and coming harder then I had in a long while.

“Y/N,” He groans and his hips stutter, pushing him deep inside me as he comes with his eyes rolled back and his mouth hanging open. He’s beautiful, so fucking beautiful.

He falls on top of me for a brief moment before rolling us so I’m on top of him. He looks exhausted but his smile is boyish and bursting with joy. He looks happier then I had seen him all day. I rest my cheek on his chest, listening to his heart beat and his breathing even out. My fingers find his and I entwine them, smiling at how they fit together.

“So you like me?” He says and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up, Gee.”

His arms tighten around me and I smile, letting my eyes slip closed.

“I like you too.” He admits softly, hand brushing over my hair.

I press a kiss to his chest and smile when I feel his heart speed up again.


	130. Hesitant Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous. “Can you please do one with Gerard and he’s an alien and he doesn’t understand earth so you have to teach him and he’s very confused and it’s very cute”  
Word Count: 1,769  
Pairing: Gerard x Reader (can be read as Gen tho)  
A/N: I gave Gee they/them pronouns bc aliens don’t have our sense of gender and also bc why not
> 
> originally posted: 19 Dec 16

You’ve always believed in aliens, staring up at the stars when you were little and wondering when they would visit. But they didn’t come and you reached 13 still waiting, doodling little green men on your homework and your mom tried to tell you nothing was in the stars-she was never one for dreaming. You didn’t listen, sitting outside until bed time, looking out for UFOs hidden in the sky, heart endlessly hopeful. But now you’re almost 26 and the stars still call out, promises of aliens and new beginnings that you can’t let go of. Something is out there, of course something else is out there, why else is the universe so big? Maybe not little green men like your preteen imagination saw, maybe not robots set out to destroy Earth like movies like to tell stories of, maybe it’s just a bunch of goats. But _something_ is out there and you can’t wait to know what.

You weren’t expecting that something to crash land in your backyard though. It’s late when it happens, dinner dishes in the sink and a movie you’ve seen a billion times playing on the TV. It’s loud, the earth splitting and wind howls, you’re out of your seat before things go silent and you’re opening the sliding door moments later. The cold air envelopes you as you step outside, stopping dead still in the wet grass. Your yard now has a small rocket sticking out of the ground, glinting silver in the moonlight, and you can do nothing but stare. A hatch on the side opens and something crawls out, groaning in pain and even in the dark it looks fairly human. Is this just NASA fucking up? Your endlessly hopeful heart tells you ‘no’, you know what this is.

“Alien,” You breathe out and the thing looks up at you, curious look on its human face.

“Alien? No, I’m Gerard.” It says, rubbing the back of its head as it stands. They’re taller then you, not by a lot though, and you stare up at them in awe.

“Gerard the alien just crashed in my backyard.” You mumble and they frown.

“Stop calling me an alien.” Your entire face heats up and you glance down. They’re dressed in a suit, it’s blue and fits well, and when you glance back up their face has softened again. “Where am I?”

“Earth.” You wanted to say my house, or maybe California, but Earth came out and they smile.

“Earth? Oh, I’ve always wanted to visit there.” They say, voice happy, and you don’t know how to react. “Although I don’t know much about it to be honest.”

“I can teach you!”

“Oh! Wonderful!” They brighten, large grin taking over their face, and you curse your brain for thinking that the alien is cute.

“Um, wanna come in? It’s pretty cold out here and…ya.” You gesture to your house and the open sliding door, they nod and you lead them inside, closing the door and watching them look around your home. It’s brighter inside and you can make out all the details of their very human looking form. They have orange hair- which is certainly not a natural thing on Earth-that looks soft and well styled. They really are cute, small nose and wide hazel eyes, they have crinkles from age and you find yourself wondering if they’re really just a person playing a prank.

“So where are you from?” You ask and they turn to you, away from the TV they were staring at.

“Reprise,” They reply easily and you nod, hoping they’ll explain. They don’t. “What’s that?” They point to the television and you blank for a moment, feeling silly for having to explain something so simple.

“A TV, it’s for entertainment. I was watching a movie.” You explain and Gerard nods, looking interested.

“What movie?” They ask and you look over to the screen. It’s still playing, Steve Rogers throws his shield and Bucky Barnes catches it, looking badass and broken inside.

“Captain America, it’s a superhero movie.” You tell them and they brighten.

“I love superheroes! We don’t have superheroes movies on Reprise but we have comic books, do you have those? Well I love them! I make them too.”

“Ya, ya we have comics here. Tons of them. You make them? That’s awesome.” They look so happy to be talking about comics and your heart is pounding, cute alien who likes drawing is grinning at you and Steve Rogers is chasing after Bucky on the TV and there is _no way_ this is really happening.

“It’s late, you can stay here obviously but, um, I should go to sleep.” You hate yourself for saying it but it’s true and Gerard doesn’t look disappointed.

“Of course! So much has happened today I’d forgotten how tired I am.”

How you ended up in bed with an alien is a little beyond you. You went to brush your teeth and came back to find them under your covers and messing with your phone charger, looking it over and giving it a confused face. You didn’t have the heart to tell them to go sleep on the couch so you just got under the covers with them, taking the charger to plug in your phone.

“It charges the battery.” You tell them and they nod.

“What battery?” They ask after you turn off the lights and you laugh. You unplug your phone and hand it to them, watching that innocent curiosity form as your screen lights up.

“It’s a cell phone, I use it to call people and send messages. Play games, lots of stuff.” You explain and Gerard watches you unlock it and open up a game for them. It’s a simple one, Flow, just connect coloured dots. “But the battery dies so I have to charge it.”

“Wow, you can use this for so much! No wonder its battery dies if it can do all that.” They’re in awe and you smile around a yawn. You rest your head on their shoulder, watching them play the game and then open other things, going through messages to your mom from last week, scrolling through your instagram, accidently turning on your music, and asking endlessly excited questions about everything. It’s cute, watching them, and you fall asleep listening to them clicking out searches on Google.

You wake with Gerard’s arms around you and your noses nearly brushing, breathing even and sun starting to break in through the window. You yawn lightly and let the world come to around you, enjoying the feeling of being close to someone. They’re soft beneath your hands where you’re touching their waist and chest, legs tangles together. You pull away and watch them reach out for you and only finding sheet, their face relaxing after a few moments. You had changed into pajamas but Gerard is still in their suit so you find some clothes that you think will fit and leave them on the bed beside them before you leave the room. You make coffee and are pouring a mug when Gerard walks out, dressed in a big t-shirt and pajama pants that they didn’t tie.

“That smells nice, what is it?” Is what they ask, leaning on the counter and looking too attractive for your brain to comprehend this early.

“Coffee, helps some people stay awake.” You reply and they walk over, taking the mug from you. They take a long sip and then make a disgusted face and you giggle.

“You like that?” They sound horrified and you shake your head, still smiling.

“No, I haven’t even put sugar in it yet.” You take back the mug and stir in the sugar and creamer before handing it back. They take a hesitant sip and then their face brightens, hazel eyes sparkling and you grin. “Better?”

“This is my new favourite thing! I wish they had this on Reprise.” They steal your mug and go to sit on the couch, legs crossed up on the couch. You make a new mug and go sit beside them, legs tucked underneath you.

“You can take some with you when you go back home.” You tell them, a part of you feeling sad at the thought of them leaving. Gerard doesn’t reply for a moment, still drinking, and when they do they seem confused.

“Right, home.” They look out your back door at the crashed ship. “I don’t know how I’m going to get back; I know nothing about building that thing.”

“Who built it?” You ask and they smile.

“My friend, Ray!” They place the mug on the coffee table and turn on the couch to face you, looking excited. “Ray is amazing with everything! He built my rocket and works for our space program on Reprise.”

“Wow, you must be really proud.”

“I am, I’m proud of all my friends. And my brother, Mikey, he’s getting married soon.”

“Oh?”

“Ya! He was gonna wait till I got back from my travels though. I was only supposed to orbit Earth for a few weeks, gather data for Ray and his team, and then come back. We didn’t expect the rocket to fall.”

“So you work for the space program too?”

“Ya, we’re a small team. It’s a lot of fun though, I love the stars.” they say it with such awe and your heart pounds.

“I’ve always loved the stars; I used to sit outside all night when I was little just watching them.” You tell them and Gerard smiles, soft and beautiful.

“I could show you them,” They take your hand and you just stare, skin tingling. “I could show you planets, new species, beautiful things you couldn’t even imagine. I could show you Reprise! Oh, you would love it there and my friends, Mikey, they would love you.”

“Gerard,” You smile and nothing feels real, an alien is offering you the universe, everything you’ve ever wanted is holding your hand. “I’d love to go with you.”

Gerard yanks you forward and you fall into their embrace, a surprised squeak falling from your lips. Gerard holds you tight and you smile into their neck, knowing the little kid watching the stars was right to wait because this is exactly what you’ve been waiting for. You pull back, not far though, and Gerard looks awfully pleased with themselves.

“I need to find a way to contact, Ray.” They announce and you reach out to brush orange hair out of their face.

“We’ll figure that out, but right now I want to show you video games, you’ll _love_ them.”


	131. Hesitant Alien Part 2 (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hesitant Alien (Part 2)  
Prompt: I think multiple ppls wanted a sequel   
Word Count: 1,158  
Paring: Alien!Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 1 June 17

It’s been weeks since Gerard crash landed in your backyard and their rocket still remains where it was found. Gerard has been working in it, trying to get their communication system up and running so they can contact their home, but it’s a lot more busted then they had originally thought. You keep them company while they work, sipping lemonade in your lawn chair while Gerard fumbles about with wires and manuals they found in their ship. You took them shopping on the third day, they were amazed by all the different clothes and fabrics and they spent over an hour in the book section of Target. They like dark jeans that fit a little too tight on their thighs, and oversized sweaters are their favorite and they look absolutely adorable in them you just want to cuddle them for hours. They rip holes in everything you’ve discovered, their sweaters get holes everywhere and their jeans get holes in the thighs and the knees, you’re not sure how they end up with so many holes.

They’re dressed in dark jeans with holes in the knees and a grey hoodie littered with holes, they’re sitting beside you flipping through a manual that only seems to confuse them more with each page. You sip your lemonade and admire their profile, how their nose tips up just the slightest bit, how their lip looks crooked and how the sunlight bounces against their hazel eyes making them look gold. Gerard glances over at you, corners of their mouth turning up in a smile and they’re eyes sparkle. You blush and hand them your glass, watching them gulp down the tart beverage before handing it back to you. The days can tick by just like this, a comfortable silence over the two of you, Gerard working and you watching and the sun slowly moving across the sky. But today you have plans and you want to get Gerard out of the house and exploring the world, maybe if they like Earth they’ll come visit once they fix their ship.

“But, Y/N,” They whine as you drag them into the cool house. “I’m busy!”

“And now you’re busy going on an adventure with me, now go change.”

They shuffle down the hall to your now shared room and return in the same jeans but a black t-shirt and a jacket that sits too big on their frame. Their hair is messy so when they reach you you reach out and run your fingers through their hair, settling the strands into something more presentable; they lean into your touch for a moment and your heart skips. You hold hands as you leave the house-Gerard really likes holding hands and sometimes you wonder if it’s just with you or if they did it back home with everyone they knew. You take them to a diner down the street and Gerard gets distracted by posters on windows and people walking by, curious eyes looking for everything.

They order pancakes and drown them in strawberry syrup, and of course they get a coffee. You eat and talk, share food and drinks and wipe syrup from each other’s lips, it feels like you’ve known Gerard for years not weeks, you just click so perfectly. It’s like they were always meant to crash land into your life. When you leave the diner, you walk a block and pass a bookstore and two used clothes shops. You look over at Gerard and see sticky syrup on the corner of their mouth and your first instinct is to kiss them, blush burning your face as you shove that thought far down in your chest to never be considered again. Instead you tell Gerard about it and they wipe it away, looking at you like they want to comment on your blush but they don’t and things go back to normal.

You find a music store, it’s old and sat between a pawn shop and a parking garage. You enter and are hit with the scent of records and dust and Gerard bounces on the balls of their feet. You lead them further into the store, watching them graze records and glance at cds, hazel eyes so curious and hungry for the world around them. At the back is a table with two cd players each with headphones plugged in and their eyes light up, dropping your hand to go find something to listen to. They return with a purple cd case and they pop it open and place it in the player before you can ask what it is. You laugh and Gerard sits down, pulling you into their lap and you burn red and squeak.

“Only one chair,” They explain but the blush doesn’t subside. Their arms are wrapped around your middle and you’re so tempted to just lean into them, to accept their warmth and smell the deodorant you bought them.

You set the headphones to the biggest size and press your head to theirs, snapping the headphones over you both and hoping they don’t mind how close you are. The music starts up, something soft with haunting vocals and Gerard’s arms tighten around you. You aren’t hearing the music, not that music anyway, you hear Gerard’s breathing, so close to your skin, the scrape of their jeans against yours and the bump of their boot against the table when they swing their leg too far. The humming when they catch on to the melody, the hitch in their breath when you turn and the headphones fall off, the gasp when your mouth covers theirs, the slick noise of your lips sliding together, the pull of your shirt against your back as they twist their fingers in it, the confused noise of pleasure as you pull their bottom lip between yours and the panting as you pull away.

Isn’t music beautiful?

“What was that?” They ask, out of breath and your face is burning.

“A kiss, I don’t know why I did that.” You laugh nervously and climb from their lap, or you attempt to but Gerard pulls you back.

“I liked it,” They say, smiling, and you drop your gaze, lips pulling into a smile without trying.

“Let’s go home, Gee.” You really do climb from their lap this time and hold out your hand, relishing in how well your hands fit together. You swing your hands as you walk and you keep catching Gerard watching you, both of you smile and laugh and Gerard seems to have no more questions until you reach the house.

“Can I kiss you again?” They ask, ‘kiss’ sounding unsure on their tongue, and you think your heart stops as you nod. They lean in and your lips are a hair apart when a loud beeping breaks you apart and you both just stare for a moment before looking towards the back door where the ship is glowing red from inside the cockpit.


	132. Hesitant Alien Part 3 (Gerard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Requested by Anonymous “ would u maybe consider another of the hesitant alien thing?? it’s such a good story! (if ur stuck maybe… gee thinks kissing/couple stuff is normal and the readers like no.. no coz u probs don’t like me romantically and gees all but I do and ya maybe??)💋”  
Word Count: 1,874  
Pairing: Alien!Gerard x Reader
> 
> originally posted: 1 July 16

Gerard races to the ship, shouting excitedly about something finally working. You can’t help the disappointment that settles in your gut as Gerard pulls away and leaves you for the ship but you also can’t blame them, and the disappointment soon turns to curiosity. The ship is beeping and Gerard climbs inside while you wait outside nervously. You hear a voice and stick your head in, a screen is lit up on the console and Gerard is talking a mile a minute to a curly haired alien on the screen. 

“Oh, Ray, this planet is amazing!” Gerard grins and you smile at them. “Oh!” They yank you into the ship, landing on their lap and you feel your entire body heat up and blush pink. Ray is glancing at you with a soft look and you smile in return. “This is, Y/N! She’s my friend.”

“Hello, Y/N, you seem to have made quite an impression on Gerard.” Ray has a calm voice, a stark contrast to Gerard’s excitedly rambling. 

Everything moves so quickly after that, Ray explains that there was never anything wrong with Gerard’s ship but rather their planet was invaded shortly after his launch and they had destroyed communication and everything about the launch in order to protect Gerard. The ship crashed because Earth’s atmosphere was stronger than they had anticipated and the ship was not prepared to handle it. The planet is safe now, invasion had turned into communication and then a treaty, no one was harmed, and they had been fixing the communications system all this time. 

Gerard is beyond relieved, of course, they can go home and see their family and friends. A stone sits in your stomach but you work around it, ignore it, push it aside and focus on how excited your friend is. Ray is a genius and says he can walk Gerard through how to fix the ship and recalibrate the system to withstand the atmosphere within a few days. A few days.

A few days and your sweet alien will be gone. 

You smile despite yourself and Gerard grins back at you, hazel eyes practically glowing with joy. They start immediately, drawing up plans and talking a mile a minute at Ray, who looks at Gerard with familial affection. You have to leave, unable to watch any longer for fear of crying in front of them. Inside the house feels empty despite it being very lived in, despite Gerard’s hoodies all over the floor and leftovers left out on the counter and dishes on the coffee table and you ache deep in your chest. You love them, you really do, and now you’re going to lose them. 

–

The second day Gerard is up and out of bed before you; you wake up alone, reaching out for a body long gone. Your chest feels empty as you make your way into the main area of the house and glance out the backdoor to find Gerard underneath the ship and speaking so fast in a language you can’t understand. They had told you awhile back that their ship has the ability to translate any language so everyone can always be understood and that they haven’t been speaking English at all, the fact that you can’t understand what they must be shouting to Ray now is worrying, why would they turn the translator off?

You watch them for a moment but you don’t want them to see you in this mood, you don’t want them to think you’re upset with them or anything. You head into the kitchen and see that Gerard had made oatmeal, dirty bowl and spoon in the sink, so you forgo making breakfast for the two of you like usual and just pour a bowl of Frosted Flakes and head back to your room to get ready for work. 

You’re on your way out the door when Gerard stops you, hand on your waist, and you meet their eyes, smiling nervously. Gerard kisses your cheek, too quick for you to respond, and your face heats up.

“Have a good day at work!” They say, wide smile on their face and you laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Forgetting, for a moment, that this is the end.

Gerard leaves then, heading back to their ship and you shake your head, smiling and feeling slightly better as you head to work. 

–

It goes like this for days, Gerard spends hours and hours working, rarely has time for you, rarely has time to eat and sleep. They just work and you just mope and it feels like an ending that won’t end. It’s early morning on your day off and you were sitting on the couch pretending to read but not having any luck focusing. A loud noise suddenly fills the air, similar to a car starting up but louder and more mechanical. You’re up and on your feet, heading out back and finding Gerard grinning at their ship with a look of pride painting on their face. The sight makes your heart swell, love drowning out the sick feeling in your stomach that won’t seem to leave.

You venture into the yard, bare feet on the grass wet with dew. It tickles and reminds you of Gerard in a way, childlike wonder. They notice you, eyes lighting up, and you can’t help but smile at them. They take your hand, leading you closer, and holding hands they tell you how the ship will fly and how it knows the way home and how they can’t wait to get to Reprise.

Your chest aches, your body feels cold, and when Gerard mentions pancakes before they pack up you don’t question it. You feel like you’ve disconnected from your body, like you got pushed to the back of your head and are watching everything like a movie screen. A tragedy happening and you can only watch.

You take them to the diner you went to a few days ago, a booth near the back and Gerard drowning their pancakes in strawberry syrup again. You just get coffee, holding the hot mug between your hands but not drinking it, not feeling the warmth, watching Gerard read the labels on the sugar packets. You watch their fingers move against the packets, their fork, slender and calloused; watch their eyes scanning over food and words and everything in between, endless curiosity; watch red drop from their fork to their shirt, sticky on their lips and teeth. You watch and don’t speak and it really does feel like an ending.

You don’t think you’ll be able to step foot in this diner again after they leave. How will you go home? How will you sleep in your bed? So many what ifs spinning in your head and making you sick when Gerard’s hand touches your arm and you flinch away violently.

They look hurt and you flush with shame.

“Are you okay?”

You take a shaky breath, feeling pop rocks in your lungs and it burns behind your eyes. You grip your mug too tight, hands aching, uncomfortable in your own skin, unsure, unwanted, nowhere to go. The only place you want to be is back in bed, Gerard sleeping beside you, even breathing, chest rising and falling and the wind is gentle outside, warm and calm and the moment never has to end. Safe, loved.

“Ya,” you mumble, quickly breaking eye contact and casting your gaze to your muddy coffee.

“Ok…” They sound unsure, sad, but you don’t know how to fix it because you can’t pull yourself together. Your heart feels shattered and of course they were gonna leave but…please stay?

Gerard doesn’t finish their pancakes, sticky red mess left over when you know they always lick their plate clean. Guilt and shame burn in your gut but you can’t speak, can’t breath. Gerard is leaving and they’re taking your air with them, taking your heart and your morning breakfast laughs and kisses before work and hand holding and…everything that matters.

You stuff your hands in your pockets as you walk home, noting how Gerard looks hurt once again and you don’t know how to stop hurting them. You didn’t mean to fall for them, you didn’t mean to get attached and you don’t know how to let them go. You walk home in silence, Gerard behind you and your legs moving without thought.

–

Home is cold and you freeze in the living room, unsure how to live in a place without them. Their still here, sure, but for how much longer?

The answer is two days longer.

After two more days of feeling lost and heartbroken the ship’s final adjustments are made, Gerard’s bag packed and sitting by the back door. Gerard is standing outside by the ship, just looking at it when you join them. They notice you and everything is cold and unsure but they hold out their hand anyway and you take it because you miss them and you’re scared and alone and you need to. Gerard smiles softly and pulls you closer. 

“You fixed it.” You say, voice hesitant. Gerard nods

“Now we can go visit my family.”

Wait, what?

“You want me to come with you?”

“Of course I do.”

“I-I thought you were leaving.” Your voice wobbles, wet, and Gerard wraps you in their embrace.

“No, I can’t leave you, I don’t want to, I just need to go back.” Your mind reels, stomach churning and heart pounding. They want you still. You nuzzle into their shoulder for a moment before looking at them, finding your faces close and you kiss them, without thought. Your lips meet and you lick into their mouth, wet and deep and they grip your hips, pulls you closer, the world spins.

You pull away just as quickly as it had begun and almost fall trying to get away from Gerard.

“I’m so sorry!” You stumble, hands coming up to your mouth, face red. 

“Sorry? We’ve done that before.” They tilt their head, confused puppy look on their face.

“No, Gee, people don’t just kiss their friends on Earth, it’s something for couples, people in love.” You explain and they smile.

“I know, Y/N, Tv is a great way to learn about human relationships. And,” Gerard steps closer to you, your feet almost touch. “I want that with you.”

“Oh.” Oh!

Everything freezes and speeds up and disappears and your heart pounds. You feel hot and cold and broken open and you smile slowly and Gerard steps into your space, leaning hesitantly in and you meet them halfway, lips finding each other’s like they always should. This kiss is slow and gentle and easy, it’s full of love and meaning and you melt all down your spine. Your arms wrap around their shoulders, their hands on your waist, lips sliding together in perfect harmony, sweetly hesitant. Your bodies pressed together, you pull away slowly, eyes opening carefully and Gerard’s hand comes up to caress your cheek.

“It’ll just be a visit to Reprise and then back home.”

Home.

“I’ll follow you anywhere.”

“Let’s hold hands instead.” They suggest and you grin, hand in hand you head inside to pack your things.


End file.
